Keepin' Secrets
by princesspenguin14
Summary: A young woman takes shelter in her older brother's house, when the outbreak begins, she has already traveled all the way from New York with her young son. What will happen when her brother discovers them? (I'm really bad at summaries). Daryl/OC/Shane Please, please, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I know I have a lot of stories out there right now, but, I just can't come up with ideas for any of them...and I got this idea. And, on another note, I changed quite a bit from the first episode, so kinda just roll with it. It is a fan fic after all. In case you don't read the summaries, this will be a love triangle between my OC, Shane, and Daryl, but trust me, I put my own twist on it. Nothing that I've read has used this idea. And, those of you who hate Shane, try to forget the character he was in the show, and only judge him based upon his actions in my story. I'm one of those people that tries to see the good in people (that might be why I don't absolutely hate Shane). Daryl stuff won't start for a few chapter...Here goes:**

"Shh...you need to be quiet," Marie urged.

"Momma," her son whined. "I scared."

How they are you suppose to tell your son, who was only almost three, that everything would be okay when there they are people outside trying to eat you? Marie and her son, Gavin were hiding in her brother's house. About a week ago, she boarded up all of the windows.

"I am too Sweetheart, but we have to stay quiet, okay?"

"Okay," he hugged his mother tighter, as they sat in the bath tub. This whole mess started a few they eks ago. Marie's mother was with them when they were in New York, but she didn't make it past Virginia. Gavin and Marie made it all the way to King County, Georgia. Which, is where she grew up. Marie was hoping they'd come across his brother and his family, but no such luck.

"Let's get some sleep, huh?"

"Okay, Mommy." Together, the mother and son laid down in the bath tub and fell asleep.

"What do you want for breakfast, peaches, or pineapples?" Marie asked in the dark kitchen. It was a good thing that she brought all the canned food they had at home.

"Peaches!"

"I thought so too," Marie gave her son a kind smile, and sat down at the table with a fork, giving one to him.

"Lori! Lori! Lori!" a voice shouted from outside the door. "Carl!"

"Stay here, be quiet," Marie whispered. Gavin nodded and slipped under the table. The mother walked to the front door quietly, her bare feet pressed against the cool hardwood floor as she walked to the door. Her small hand reached the golden knob on the door and slowly turned it. When Marie opened the large white door, she was met with blue eyes that matched her own. She blinked twice, wondering if what she was seeing was even real.

"Marie?" his voice was rough and sounded like he'd been asleep for a log time. He was there wearing a hospital gown, and his facial hair had grown out into an almost full beard.

"Rick!" Marie jumped into her older brother's arms.

"Where's Lori and Carl?" he asked with his face in his little sister's hair.

"I-I don't know...they weren't here when I got here."

"Mommy, I come out now?" Gavin called from the kitchen.

"Yes, baby," Marie replied, and he toddled into the entry way next to her.

"Mommy?" Rick asked as he knitted his brows.

"Come in, and I'll explain," she sighed. Marie never planned to tell her brother that he was an uncle. Rick joined them at the table, and Gavin took a seat on his mother's lap, Marie brushed his dark hair back gently.

"When did you have a kid?" Rick asked.

"Almost three years ago..."

"And you never told me!?"

"Nobody but mom knew..."

"Well, what's his name?"

"Gavin Rick..." Marie took a deep breath before she spoke the last name it was one she hadn't dared to say in so long. "Walsh."

"Walsh!? Marie thought he looked familiar..." Rick buried his face in his hands. "Does Shane know?"

"No."

"Mommy, who Shane?"

"Nobody, baby," Marie kissed Gavin's head. "Why don't you lay down for your nap, hm?"

"I not sleepy."

"I don't care, c'mon." He sighed and they both walked to the couch, Marie tucked him in with one of the thin sheets, and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams." Gavin let out a yawn and closed his eyes. She reclaimed her seat at the kitchen table.

"You're good with him," Rick commented.

"I try...I'm amazed he's not trouble...like Shane."

"You should've told him."

"What good would that've done? We had one night that meant nothing to either of us. It was just a mistake. I wouldn't go back and change it, though."

"I'm just sayin' Shane coulda helped you. I coulda helped you..."

"I was fine with mom, Rick," Marie ran her hands through her dark brown hair. "I think we need to leave here. Go some place safe..."

"Like where?"

"Atlanta's suppose to be safe...I was just worried about gettin' there with just Gavin and me."

"Let's go then. they can stop at the police station, and go..."

"All right."

Rick drove Lori's mini van to the station. It barely had enough fuel to make it there, but now he could take his squad car, so they'd be fine. When they walked into the locker room, so many memories came flooding back. The good old days.

"Does the water still work?" Marie brought him from his thoughts.

"It should."

After showering, and clearing out the gun cage, the three got into one of the squad cars and left, bound for Atlanta. Rick messed with the radio, trying to reach anyone living. But, with no luck they continued into the big city.

The police car pulled up into a city block. Rick looked down and saw that the gas light was on.

"Guess this is the end of the line," Rick commented. He took a Beretta from the sheriff bag with guns and handed it to Marie. "Just in case."

"Let's do this," the three exited the car into the street. Marie was the first to hear the groans of the dead. But, even she was too late. The walkers had begun to surround him.

"C'mon," Rick and his sister ran forward, since the walkers had already blocked the path to the car. They were everywhere. Both Marie and Rick shot anyone that came their way. "Under here!" the three scurried under a tank, then inside of it.

"We're fucked," Marie said. She rarely cursed, especially in front of Gavin.

"You think I don't know that?" Rick snapped.

"I scared," Gavin said against his mother's shoulder.

"I know baby," Marie kissed her son's head.

"Hey dumbass," a voice could be heard over the CB scanner in the tank. "Yeah, you in the tank. Coozy in there?"

"Hello, who is this? Can you see us?" Marie grabbed the CB and spoke.

"Yeah I can see you. You're surrounded."

"We have a child...is there anyway we can get through?"

"Yeah. But you have to act now. How much ammo you got."

"Hold on," Marie looked to her brother, who checked the army guy next to him. He found another Beretta and a hand grande.

"Fifteen rounds."

"Twenty rounds, between the two of us," Marie told the other man.

"Make 'em count. Go off the right side of the tank, and continue until you come to an alley."

"Got it."

Rick was the first to exit, Marie followed with Gavin tightly in her arms. They shot as the ran. But, there were just so many walkers!

"Hurry!" Rick shouted. He decided, he'd save his sister over himself if he had to. She had a son that needed her more than his needed him.

"You too," she didn't want to leave him behind. They made their way to the small alley and were met by an Asian man. Rick had a gun to the man's head.

"Not dead! Not dead!" he shouted and pulled the group behind him. They came to a steep ladder.

"Want me to take him?" Rick offered, referring to Gavin.

"No. He'll hang on. Won't you?"

"Yes, mommy," Gavin replied.

Somehow, Marie found herself on watch duty for a handcuffed Merle Dixon. She sat with her back against a wall, and Gavin sleeping on her lap. She loved, even though it was kind of mean to, that Gavin loved to sleep. It was easier sometimes, not that she loved him any less.

"So, he a bastard?" Merle asked.

"Are you asking if he has a dad?" Marie replied.

"Reckon so."

"Then, yes, he's a bastard. He's never met his dad."

"Shocker, though' someone migh' stick 'round with that nice rack a yer's," Merle grinned. Marie just rolled her eyes. "Maybe yew jus' really suck in the sack. Why don' ya let ole Merle find out."

Marie just wanted to get out of this awful city, and get to somewhere safe. That's what everyone else in the group was working on at the moment. An African American man came up onto the Roof. He was the one Merle beat up earlier.

"Hi," Marie waved.

"Hi there. I'm T-Dog."

"Marie. Nice to meet you."

"You too. He your's?" T-Dog gestured to the sleeping boy.

"Yep. Gavin."

"How old?"

"Three in October."

A short while later, the rest of the group made their way to the roof, well not the Asian boy, who Marie still didn't know the name of, and Rick.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They're down there. Gonna get us a car," a blonde replied.

Marie watched nervously as her brother made his way though the group of walkers. The thunder crashed above them.

"It's just a cloudburst, we get 'em all the time."

But, no sooner than that was said, thunder boomed once more, and rain came pouring from the sky. Gavin woke with a start and began to cry.

"Shh...shh...shh," Marie bounced the little boy a little to soothe the crying child. "It's okay. Just a little thunder, okay?" Gavin continued to whine and cry. "I'm gonna take him in here," she motioned to the door that led down from the roof. The blonde woman in the group nodded, showing that she heard her.

A few minutes later, the group came bolting from the roof.

"C'mon!" the blonde shouted. Marie carried her son down the flights of steps to a loading dock. The group opened the doors, when a banging was heard on the other side. Rick was standing in the back of a cube truck. He held his arms out to take Gavin, then helped Marie into the truck. She nodded a thanks.

Once Rick was back in the driver seat, they began to move. Marie and Gavin took a seat on the floor, her back was against the wall, while he sat in front of her.

"I'm Andrea," the blonde said.

"Marie."

"This is, Jacqui, T-Dog, Morales, and Glenn's the one in the other car."

"Nice to meet y'all. This is Gavin."

"Honey," Jacqui started. "I have to say, that boy don't look nothin' like his parents."

"His parents?" Marie raised an eyebrow.

"You're his mother, right?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"Rick's not the boy's dad?" T-Dog asked.

"Oh good lord no!" Marie found herself in a fit of laughter.

"What so funny, Mommy?" Gavin asked.

"Nothin', Sweetie," Marie tried to calm herself.

"I'm her brother," Rick spoke. The group was quiet for a moment, minus Marie's laughing. "Speakin' a which, I got you something."

"Me?" she finally stopped her hysterical laughing.

"Yeah, here," he took a hand off the wheel for a moment and tossed her a cloth. Inside, she found a chain with a '22' pendent.

"Rick...you know that was-"

"Yes, I know. C'mon...put it on, please?"

Marie sighed and clipped the chain around her neck. She didn't really want to wear Shane's lucky number around her neck. But, Rick got it for her, so she'd wear it, for Rick, not Shane.

The truck arrived at an old abandoned rock quarry, and stopped. The group, minus Marie, Gavin, and Rick jummped out to reunite with their people.

"This could be good for us. We'll find Lori," Marie kissed her older brother's forehead.

"Yeah. We can stay a few days, and go find 'em..." he replied half heartedly.

"Let's just meet these people and get ready to leave."

Marie took Gavin's and and jumped out the back of the truck. She picked him up, and set him on the solid ground.

"Good people?"

"I hope so. But, stay behind me."

The two walked out from behind the truck and faced the group. Marie's eyes worked from left to right. She saw a dark haired woman with a kid, and on the far side, her eyes were met with a pair of familiar brown ones.

"Marie!?" the deep manly, voice, with a thick southern accent asked.

She couldn't move. She was absolutely frozen with fear, and guilt...this man was her child's father...and he didn't even know it. The man made his way over to her, and stopped when he was within distance of touching her.

"Shane..." she breathed outwardly.

"Mommy?" Gavin pulled at the hem of Marie's shorts.

"Who's this little guy?" Shane tried to not act hurt that Marie had had another man's kid, as he bent down to Gavin's level.

"Gavin," Marie said. She was too sacred to say anything else.

"Where's his daddy?" he asked when he'd reached his normal height again, he hopped Gavin hadn't heard, in case the boy's father had been eaten by walkers.

"Standing in front of me..." Marie dropped her eyes to her feet. She didn't want whatever look Shane was giving her at this moment. Shane Walsh, had just learned he was a father.

**AN: So why don't y'all vote on which one of my stories (minus Gone) you like best. That'll be the one that I continue first. I will still write another chapter of this, and hopefully post it the same day as this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Trust me, it will be different as the story goes on. **

"Can I talk to you a minute, _alone_?" the way Shane said it, made Marie know, it wasn't a question.

"Gavin," she bent down the the little boy's level. "Will you go over to Uncle Rick? I need to talk to this nice man for a minute."

"Don't hurt her," Gavin warned before running over to his uncle. Shane pulled Marie into the trees.

"What the hell? I have a son and you don't tell me!?" Shane shouted.

"Shane..." Marie sighed.

"Don't _'Shane'_ me! I loved you! I was gonna ask you to marry me! Why the hell did you leave me?"

"I don't know...I was scared."

"Do you know what that was like for me? I woke up, on the day we'd planned to finally tell everybody, and you were just gone. No note, no nothin'! I call Rick, and he tells me that he just took you to the airport, you were gonna be travlin' the world!"

"I went to New York...to stay with my mom..."

Shane was in one of those rages, where nothing was going to bring him out of it.

"Did you even tell him about me?"

"He never asked..." Marie finally looked up and met Shane's brown eyes.

"Damn you're just fantastic at keepin' secrets," Shane said sarcastically.

She looked back down, "I loved you too, for what it's worth."

Shane lifted her chin with his index finger.

"You did?"

"Yeah. But, Shane, that's the past..." Marie started to pull away, but Shane stopped her.

"You don't mean that, Darlin'...Don't you think we shoul' try for Gavin's sake?"

"We can be friends..." she hated to break his heart all over again, but now wasn't the time for relationships. Gavin was was her main concern.

"Fine," Shane turned to head back to camp.

"Don't you wanna know stuff 'bout your son?" Marie asked, in attempt to make him forgive her.

"Sure," he ran his hands through his messy, wavy, dark hair. It was a nervous twitch that he'd always had. "What's his full name?"

"Gavin Rick Walsh."

"Rick? You two fight like cat and dog."

"Don't mean I don't love him. Plus I was trying to cancel out the trouble-making Walsh side," Marie smiled lightly. Shane chuckled in response.

"Shane! Marie!" Rick's voice called through the trees, as he made his way to them. "There you to are."

"Rick, I need to tell you somethin'..." Marie sighed. "I lied to you."

"About what?" Rick asked nervously.

"I said what Shane and I had was just a one night thing...well, it wasn't. We were together for almost six months...and it was my fault it ended. That's why I left."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rick asked.

"I don't want you to be mad at Shane," Marie replied. "Where's my son?" she asked, when she noticed he wasn't present.

"With Lori, back at camp."

Marie nodded and headed back to camp.

The large group sat around a camp fire together, listing to Rick tell his tale. Marie ended up sitting next to Shane, with Gavin between them. Even though, Shane lost Lori, he gained a son, and maybe if he worked hard enough, a wife of his own.

As they sat, Shane worked his hand over to Marie's laced his fingers with her's. She didn't pull away, but he didn't squeeze tighter either. It was heard know how she felt about his hand around her's. But, then again, the whole night she seemed off in her own world. He'd be surprised if she even noticed.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" asked Dale.

"He's not going to be happy," Andrea agreed, referring to how they'd left Merle on the roof for dead.

"I dropped the key, I'll tell him," T-Dog volunteered.

"I cuffed him. That makes him mine," Rick argued.

"Which is the reason neither of you should do it," Marie jumped in. "I will. I was there, and I may not know him, so he's less likely to explode on me."

"I don't think that's a-" Dale started.

"She makes a good point," Rick agreed with his sister. "Plus, she was always the persuasive one, gettin' guys to kiss the ground she walked on," Rick sideways grinned. This made Marie laugh so hard she snorted. She couldn't think of a time when any guy had even been remotely close to that. After that, she stayed quiet though, because somehow, the group had started talking about Dale's watch.

"You tired?" Shane asked.

"A little," Marie replied. Then, she looked down and noticed Gavin was fast asleep, she chuckled softly.

"Are you sleepin' with me?" Shane asked, which only caused Marie to laugh loudly. "Not what I meant," Shane sideways grinned, and leaned close to her ear. "But, if you wanna go there-"

"I'm good. But we can go to _sleep_, in your tent."

"All right. Night y'all," Shane waved to the group, before standing. He held his hand out to Marie, who accepted it, and he pulled her up. She went to reach for Gavin, but Shane beat her to it, and picked up the rosie cheeked boy.

"Night," Marie waved. The group waved back, and she followed Shane to his tent.

"Can somebody explain those two to me?" Amy asked the rest of the group pure curiosity got the best of her. "I mean...Marie doesn't have a ring on her finger..."

"I wouldn't waste your time tryin' to figure it out," Rick commented. "Those two don't even have the slightest idea."

"Yeah," Lori chuckled. "They've been chasin' eachother 'round for quite some time." Lori didn't like Shane very much at the moment, but Marie had always done right by her and her family. She was a lot like Rick in that since. The two always treated people with all the respect they deserved.

"What about the child?" Dale found himself asking. "Is he Shane's?"

"Yes," Rick replied. Lori wasn't even sure on that one herself. "But, I won't say anymore, 'cause my sister is pretty scary when she's mad," he smiled, thinking about all the times they'd get into fights.

Marie ran her hand through her hair, she'd only then realized that she dropped the bag with her and Gavin's cloths in Atlanta.

"What's the matter?" Shane asked. He'd just laid Gavin down on a sleeping bag on the ground.

"I dropped my bag in Atlanta, which means I don't have any clothes..."

"Sleep in your panties," Shane shrugged. Marie cringed when he said the word 'panties'. She hated that word, and she knew he was doing it on purpose. Everything between them actually seemed normal for a moment. "Ain't like you've got anything I ain't seen before."

"Give me one of your shirts," Marie countered. Her shirt was short, and his would be like a night goan.

Shane tossed her one of his old police shirts. Marie turned around and removed her jeans, then her top.

"When'd you get this done?" he moved closer and touched the pretty script writing on her shoulder-blade, it read: _Gavin Rick Walsh_.

"Soon after he was born," she pulled his shirt over her head, and it reached just above her knees. Shane took his own shirt and pants off, leaving him only in boxers. "Still not shy, huh?"

"Nope," he flopped down onto the cot, and patted the place next to him.

"I'll sleep down here."

"C'mon we're friends. 'Fraid your gonna realize you still love me?"

Marie didn't answer, just simply laid down on the cot, but still on the very edge.

"Don't hog the covers," she warned. "Gavin has that problem."

"He still sleeps with you?"

"Yeah. He always has. It was just easier, especially when he was a baby. That child woke up close to ten times a night for the first three months!" she chuckled at those times when she'd practically fall asleep standing up.

"He's turned out pretty good, so far," Shane complimented.

"Thanks. But, don't be surprised if he ends up, up here." Shane chuckled, and turned off the kerosine lamp, darkness consumed the tent and Marie closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time since everything had started.

"Night."

"Night."

As Marie suspected, Gavin ended up next to her in the bed. It was very early morning when she opened her eyes, because, the sun was barely beginning to change the color of the world outside. She decided to let the boys sleep, rather than wake them. Marie slipped off of the cot, and put her jeans back on from the day before, and crept outside. She walked away from camp, towards the woods.

Leaves rustling caused Marie to pull out the gun Rick gave her. It had few rounds, but could take out something if need be. A man emerged from the trees with a cross-bow in hand. She didn't lower her gun, for she didn't know who this man was.

"Git yer gun outa my face," the man said. He was actually pretty attractive with his piercing blue eyes and medium brown hair, with arm muscles large enough to lug around a cross-bow.

"Who are you?" she asked, gun not wavering.

"Daryl Dixon."

She quickly dropped her gun from his face. "I'm so sorry...I'm new to this camp. Marie Grimes," she held out her hand and he scoffed and walked past her. "Wait. I need to talk to you...please?"

"'Bout what?" he turned around and faced her, resting his bow on his shoulder.

"So uh, yesterday, in the city...your brother Merle-"

"He dead?"

"I'm not sure. But-"

"Either he is or he ain't."

"My brother handcuffed him to a roof becuase-"

"Y'all handcuffed my brother to a roof? And jus' left 'im there?"

"It's not-"

"Where he at? So's I can go git 'im."

By this point people from the group had gathered around them.

"He'll show you," Lori said, referring to Rick, as he stepped forward. "Isn't that right?"

"I'm goin' back," Rick announced.

**AN: I made a poll for y'all to vote which story y'all like best of mine. Check it out, it should be on my page.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay...I know some of y'all might not like Shane...as I said in the first chapter, please try not to think of Shane as the Shane in the show...I'm going to give a bit of background here on Marie and Shane's relationship. **

_ "How's my favorite sister?" Rick asked over the phone._

_ "What do you want?" Marie asked, knowing he must need something. _

_ "Lori and I wanna go away for the weekend, can you please, please, please watch Carl?" Rick practically begged. _

_ "I dunno..." Marie smiled to herself. _

_ "Please. He wants to stay with his auntie..."_

_ "All right," she grinned. "When do you wanna drop him off?"_

_ "Now," Rick honked the car horn from outside. _

_ Marie hung up her phone, and walked to the window. Sure enough, Rick was there with Carl. Marie unlocked the door and walked outside. _

_ "AUNT MARIE! I'M GONNA STAY WITH YOU!" the eight year-old exclaimed happily. _

_ "I know!" Marie grinned and ruffled his hair. "What do ya wanna do tonight?" she asked. Carl shrugged. "We'll figure it out later."_

_ "Thanks, sis," Rick hugged the shorter brunette. _

_ "You owe me," she kissed his cheek, and waved to Lori, who was sitting in the front seat. _

_ "When I we get back."_

_ "You better."_

_ Marie headed back into the house with Carl._

_ "Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Carl asked. _

_ "Sure," Marie smiled._

_ "Can Uncle Shane come?"_

_ "I dunno. Why don't we call him, hm?"_

_ "Yeah!" the young boy smiled happily. Marie pulled out her cell phone and dialed Shane's number._

_ "Hello," Shane answered. _

_ "Hey. So I've got Carl for the weekend, and we're goin' to the park tomorrow. He wants you to come..."_

_ "I've got the late shift down at that station, so that'd be great."_

_ "Alright," Marie agreed._

_ "I can come pick y'all up, if ya want."_

_ "Sure. See ya then," Marie hung up. And looked at Carl with a smile._

_ "YAY PARK!" he smiled gleefully._

_ "Now, what do ya wanna do tonight?"_

_ "Pizza and a movie?"_

_ "Sounds perfect."_

_ So that's what Carl and Marie did, they ordered pizza then watched Carl's favorite, "Finding Nemo". The next day, Shane arrived in the driveway at quarter 'til eleven. Carl wasn't even awake yet. And, Marie was still in her PJ's when she answered the door. _

_ "Mornin'," she smiled warmly at him. The two had always been friends, and planned to be for a long time. _

_ "Good mornin'," he replied with a grin of his own as he walked into her house. They walked into the kichen._

_ "Coffee?" she offered. He nodded and she added the appropriate amount of sugar and milk before handing him the mug. He took a drink and smiled appreciably. _

_ "You always make it perfect," he grinned again. _

_ "Thanks," she smiled back, as she grabbed her own mug. "Carl's still asleep. And, I don't plan on waking him up...that kid's a monster when he gets woke up."_

_ Shane chuckled, knowing how awful Carl could be when he's woke up. _

_ "I'm really glad you asked me to go today," Shane looked at his feet. _

_ "Well, if it weren't for-" Shane pressed his lips to her's, and cupped her chin with his hand as he did. Marie couldn't help herself, she kissed him back. _

_ "What's going on?" Carl's voice pulled them out of their kiss. _

_ "Nothing," Marie said quickly. "What do you want for breakfast?"_

_ "Blueberry pancakes!"_

_ "Okay, comin' right up!" Marie smiled as Carl took a seat at the counter. "Want some, Shane?" _

_ Shane didn't reply. His eyes were fixed on her lips that just moments ago were pressed against his. _

_ "Shane," Carl said, trying to pull him from whatever trance he was in._

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Aunt Marie asked if you wanted some blueberry pancakes."_

_ "Sure," Shane ran his hand through his hair nervously. Marie just nodded and began cooking. "I'm gonna, go, uh, use the restroom," he left the room quickly._

_ Carl sat on one of the stool in the kitchen swinging his feet, with a large grin spread across his features. _

_ "What is it?" Marie asked._

_ "I think Uncle Shane likes you..."_

_ "Nah. I don't think so..."_

_ "He kissed you! C'mon Autie, you know he does. You guys should get married!"_

_ "I don't think that'll happen, Carl," Marie said softly. Maybe she had considered dating Shane, but it was an unrealistic thought. _

_ Shane was able to hear the conversation between Carl and Marie from the bathroom. _

_ "Why not? You two would be cute," the young boy said. Marie chuckled, a little._

_ "You think so?" that's as far as the conversation went. "Shane! Breakfast!" she called. _

_ "Comin'!" Shane replied. When he entered the kitchen, Marie had already made him a plate with three large blueberry pancakes. "Thank ya, Darlin'."_

_ "No problem. I'm gonna go take a shower. You better be ready before I am," Marie gave a pointed look at Carl. He nodded with a mouth full of pancakes. _

_ "Thanks Aunt Marie!"_

_ "You're welcome."_

_ Less than an hour later, the three were in Shane's jeep and driving down the road to the park. No sooner than he pulled in, Carl was off to the play ground. Shane and Marie took a seat on a park bench, and watched from a safe distance. _

_ "So," Shane smiled. _

_ "So what?" Marie asked curiously. _

_ "I heard you and Carl earlier..."_

_ "Oh, you did?" she blushed slightly._

_ "Yeah. He thinks we'd be a cute couple."_

_ "And what do you think, Mr. Walsh?" Marie surprised herself with her bravery. She was shy when it came to talking to guys about relationships. _

_ "I think-" Shane was cut off by the sound of Carl screaming. They both ran to his rescue. He had fallen from the monkey bars and was laying in the wood chips. Shane picked him up and carried him to the bench they'd been sitting on before. _

_ "What hurts?" Marie asked as she knelt on the ground in front of him._

_ "My arm," Carl said through his tears. There was cut on his elbow with little tiny wood chip splinters in it. _

_ "Okay, we've gotta clean this up," she said. "Shane, can you get me a wet paper towel?" he nodded and jogged to the bathroom. After a few minutes he was back, and handed the paper towel to Marie. She cleaned the small wound. _

_ "Kiss it and make it better," he said. Marie did._

_ "All better. Do you wanna stay here and play, or go have lunch?"_

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Shane asked. It was the first time Marie had realized she zoned out while sitting by the unlit fire. The sun was high in the sky, and she then realized she was dripping with sweat.

"Oh, nothin' really..." Marie blushed. Shane took a seat next to her on the log.

"AUNT MARIE!" Carl yelled. "Mom's tryin' to cut my hair! Save me!" he ran and sat on Marie's lap. She tried to hold him protectively, but he'd gotten heavy in the last few years!

"Carl," Lori called as she made her way to the unlit fire. "There you are," she sighed.

"Don't let her cut my hair," Carl pleaded.

"How do you plan on impressin' any girls with your hair all wild?" Marie asked.

"Yuck, girls have cooties!" Carl replied as he curled his upper lip.

"No son, girls ain't yuck-" Shane started but was cut off by Lori.

"I don't think he needs a relationship lesson from you," she said harshly.

"Mamma!" Gavin called as he ran to his mother.

"What's up?" Marie asked, as he took Carl's space on her lap. The older boy had reluctantly moved to his mother.

"Amy was colorin' wif me," he said.

"Was she? I bet that was fun."

"We drew a puppy and a bunny!"

"Where is it?"

"I gave it to Amy. 'Cuz tomorrow's her birfday."

"That was very sweet of you."

"I can draw you one too," he offered.

"Maybe tomorrow," she kissed her son's forehead, even though, it too was sweat covered.

"Or," Shane started. "I could teach ya to catch frogs."

"Frogs?" Gavin repeated. "For what?"

"To eat!" Shane smiled.

"Ew!" Gavin and Carl both said.

"Ew? No, yum!" he replied.

"They may sound gross, but they're really good. Taste jus' like chicken," Marie said, agreeing with Shane.

"No, they're right, ew!" Lori chuckled.

"Are dey really good, Mommy?" Gavin whispers.

"Yes. I think you should spend some time with you daddy."

"Otay," Gavin replied.

**AN: I did put the kinda baby talk stuff in there on purpose. I use accents for Daryl and Merle so I figured why not? Reviews would be great! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Marie sat on the shore, while she washed clothes on a washboard. She hadn't done laundry in a washing machine in years. Her mother never let her use it, claiming she could break it. Shane, Gavin, and Carl attempted to catch frogs across the quarry. She found herself giggling as Shane fell under the water.

"So what's the deal with you two?" Amy asked. She simply couldn't help herself. Amy was always a curious person when it came to other people's relationships.

Marie finished scrubbing one of Shane's shirts, and ran her hand through her dark hair. "Good question," she replied with a smile. "We're friends...and he's Gavin's dad. Other than that, I'm really not sure..."

"Honey, Let me tell you somethin'," Jacqui started. "If I had a man that fine waitin' for me, mm, mm, mm, the things I'd do," she grinned.

Marie laughed and blushed madly. Everyone was quit for a while.

"I miss my maytag," Carol sighed.

"I miss my texting...my computer...my cell phone," Amy sighed.

"I miss my coffee maker with that built in grinner and gold drip filter, honey," Jacqui added.

"I miss my vibrator," Andrea dropped the shirt she was washing. The women errupted with laughter.

Carol looked back and fourth.

"Me too," she said. That only caused more laughter between the woman.

"What's damn so funny?" Ed, Carol's husband asked.

"Just swappin' war stories Ed," Andrea replied.

"This ain't no comedy club. Y'all shoul' get back to work."

"And who made you head boss?" Marie asked, looking at him for the first time.

"Nobody asked you."

"And that gives you and excuse to talk down to me, or anybody else? Fuck you Ed," Marie got to her feet and met his eyes.

Ed pushed Marie down, and she fell into the water, it spashed against the other women. She had no idea what happened next, everything in her mind became jumbled. All she knew was, Shane had tackled Ed, and was punching him relentlessly.

"You think you can put your hands on the mother of my child, Ed?" he punched more. "Think you can talk down to these women? Beat your wife? Lay another hand on anybody in this camp; I'll beat you to death, Ed."

"No! Ed!" Carol screamed. Amy and Jacqui held her back, from getting in the middle of the two fighting men. Tears rolled down Carol's cheeks.

"Shane, you have to quit," Marie said, once she found her voice. She pulled Gavin into her arms and held him close to her side.

"He hurt you."

"Your son's watching," she said. Shane froze mid punch, and rose from the ground and moved toward Marie and Gavin. "We should walk back to camp," the dark haired woman kept a level tone in order to try and calm Shane. He nodded and they walked back to the camp. Marie looked down at Shane's knuckles and saw that they were bruised and bloody.

Lori was the first person the trio came across. She looked at them confused, and shocked.

"What happened?" the older woman asked.

"I'll explain later," Marie said, calmly. "Can you watch Gavin, please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Is there any place to wash up?"

"The bathroom in the RV."

Marie and Shane went to the RV bathroom, and Marie turned on the water, and it slowly trickled out.

"Give me your shirt," she didn't know what else to use. He took it off without hesitation; Shane was never a shy man. But, once Marie saw his well toned chest she blushed. Her eyes worked their way up from his waistband to his tattoo, which said _'Lil Bird'_. It wasn't there a few years ago, but that was a nickname he'd used on her many years ago, after her obsession with Tweetie Bird as a child.

Marie got a little water on the shirt, before taking his hands in hers, and gently dabbing his knuckles. He didn't cringe, or wince, he watched her work with his deep brown eyes. After she'd finished his right hand, she noticed his eyes on her.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"I'm just admirin' how beautiful you are," he replied as he lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Shane-" he pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment, before she pulled away. "We can't."

"Why? Give me one good reason?"

That's just the thing, she couldn't. She wanted to kiss him as badly as he wanted to kiss her. So, instead of talking, Marie got on her tip toes and kissed Shane back.

He lifted her up on to the sink, and kissed her more deeply. Pain shot though her back, but she resisted wincing and instead responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. There was a knock from the other side of the door. Marie pulled her lips from Shane's before replying.

"Ye-yeah?" she answered.

"I just came to check on you," it was Andrea's voice. "Lori said I could find you in here. You fell down pretty hard."

"I'm fine," she said. "Thanks though."

Marie got down from the sink and opened the door.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here too, Shane."

"She was uh fixin' up my hands."

"Oh," Andrea replied. There was obviously more to the story, but she, unlike Amy felt that what the two did was their business, not hers.

"Is Carol alright?"

"Just a little shaken up, but she'll be fine."

"That's good."

"I'm gonna leave you two be," the blonde awkwardly left the two alone.

"I should go check on Gavin," Marie told Shane before wordlessly walking away. Naturally, Shane followed, since he was his son too.

"You otay Mommy?" Gavin asked.

"Yes baby, I'm perfectly fine," she promised as she knelt down to his level.

"That mean man hurted you."

"I'm fine," Marie pulled her son into a hug and kissed his dark hair.

"Your mom's a tough woman," Shane too knelt down.

"Thank you for protecting her," Gavin said in a voice that was too grown up and mature to be his own. Marie had expected him to fear Shane, but then again, Gavin was always a very bright child he thought like an adult more often than not.

"Don't mention it, bud. It's my job," Shane grinned. Marie released her grip of her child and stood; Shane stood too and looked his chocolate brown eyes with her blue ones.

"Why's it your job?" Gavin asked.

"When you love somebody, you'll do anything for them, no matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

Marie didn't know what to think about Shane proclaiming his love to her in front of their kid. He said he loved her before, but as in past tense, and he didn't anymore. But now…he said it…in front of Gavin…what would the child think? How many questions would this cause?  
"Gavin, sweetie, Mommy needs to talk to Daddy, can you go sit with Aunt Lori?" Marie pointed to Lori, the little boy nodded and toddled over to his Aunt. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked Shane. The grin faded from his face.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as he grabbed at the back of his neck nervously.

"You just said you love me…in front of our child! Do you realize how many questions he's gonna ask!?"

"Don't you love me too?" he asked as his grin faded more and he looked at the ground.

"Listen, Shane…I don't know how I feel, as I said before…I have to worry about Gavin," she quickly left before he could say anymore. She figured she'd hurt him enough, yes, she felt bad, but he needed to realize that a good man like him deserved someone better than her.

The group sat around the fire that evening for a fish fry. Marie sat between Carl and Gavin. Shane and Lori were on the opposite side of their children. While the rest of the group was talking, Marie was thinking about everything from the day, about the fact that Rick was still gone, about Ed getting beat almost to death, about Carol's screams and pleas for his safety, but most of all she thought about Shane and what he said.

"Mommy, I seepy," Gavin said, as he tugged at his mother's shirt.

"Okay sweetie, you want me to take you to bed?" the young boy nodded. "I'm going to take him to bed," Marie announced. "Good night, y'all."

"Night," they all replied.

"Want me to come with y'all?" Shane asked.

"I got it," she smiled softly and went toward the path of tents. She lifted Gavin into her arms, and continued to walk. She unzipped the zipper to Shane's tent and walked inside. Gavin crawled into the bed they'd made for him.

"Night Mommy," he said.

"Good night, sweet pea," Marie kissed her son's forehead and changed into Shane's shirt yet again before laying down on their cot.

Right as Marie had started to doze off, she heard screams, and was to her feet in seconds. She picked up her son and readied her gun after opening the zipper. She couldn't just let whatever was happening, happen.

Gun shots began to ring through the night, echoing off the trees and other tents.

"Mommy, I scared."

"Just hang on tight, baby," she used her free arm to hold her son tightly. A walker snarl caused her to whip around. She quickly shot it. "Keep you ears covered," Marie whispered to her son. He did as he was told and held his hands tightly over his ears.

Slowly, walkers began to surround the mother and her child. She shot as many as she could, but there were only so many rounds in her gun. She shot four more that had surrounded, and two were still coming. She aimed at the head of a walker missing half of its cheek, and pulled the trigger. It fell and she took aim to the other one. It had long blonde hair that appeared to have thinned, and a large piece missing from its neck. Again she pulled the trigger, but the gun just clicked. She cursed under her breath.

The rotting body moved swiftly in her direction, as she tried to move the other way. She didn't want to scream and cause more to attack, but then again there weren't many other options. _Whoosh._ The sound drew Marie's attention to somewhere else. There stood Daryl Dixon, holding a cross bow. His arrow, lodged in the eye of the walker that was mere feet from tearing into Marie's flesh. She let out a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, I ain't got all day!" Daryl shouted. Marie nodded and moved to his side.

"Thank you," she said. Daryl simply nodded. What could he say? They walked back toward camp, toward the RV where most everyone else was. "My brother came back, right?"

"Ya, unlik' mine," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry…that's simply unfair…" she said sincerely. She didn't know Merle at all really, but family is family. At times, Marie wasn't Lori's biggest fan, but she was her sister-in-law, so she had to deal with it.

"M-" Daryl started but was cut off by Shane.

"Marie!" the dark haired ex-cop ran to the woman he loved. "Are you okay," he asked as he grabbed her face.

"I'm fine," she said softly. Shane turned his attention to his son.

"Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, daddy. Dis man saveded us," Gavin gestured to where Daryl was standing. But, by the time Shane turned to look, the man was already gone.

"Did Daryl really save you?" Shane asked Marie.

"Yeah…I ran out of rounds…and he came out of nowhere with his cross bow. If it weren't for Daryl than we'd both be dead."

"I owe him big time then…" Shane sighed as he pulled Marie and Gavin both into a tight hug. "I'm so glad y'all are safe."

"Is we gonna be safe?" Gavin asked his parents.

"I won't let nothin' hurt you," Shane promised and kissed Gavin's head. "Or your mom."

"Good," Gavin rested his head on his mother's collar bone, she brushed his hair back.

"Are you tired?" Marie asked.

"Yeah," he yawned,

"I'm gonna take him to lay down."

"I'm sure Dale wouldn't mind if you took him in the RV."

"Where is he?"

"Last I saw he was by Amy and Andrea outside the RV door."

Marie nodded and walked over to Dale, who was standing a few feet from the RV door.

"Dale, would you mind if I let Gavin rest in the RV? I don't think it's safe out here."

"Of course not," he replied.

"Thank you," she said and walked into the RV. She laid Gavin down on the couch and sat next to him. He rested his head on her lap and she ran her fingers through his dark hair to soothe him. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mommy," he yawned before drifting deep into the land of sleep.

After a few minutes of this, Marie's eyes too became heavy, but, before she could fall asleep, a man walked up the step and into the RV. He sat down next to her.

"You still awake?" Shane asked as a whisper in her ear.

"Barely," she mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and allowed her to drift to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so busy with my other stories. I started two different Boondock Saints ones. Please check them out if you're a fan. And, I've been meaning to update this one simply because I like writing it, but I got so side tracked. And, I was kinda stupid and forgot my flash drive with the first half of this chapter on it at my step grandma's for a week. So, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll have a second chapter up today. And, this one is twice as long as most of my chapters as an extra bonus. Here it is:**

Despite what Shane thought, he was tired. Extremely tired. It was only when he woke up and the sun was beginning to rise did he realize this. Marie had fallen soundly asleep against him, he could feel her soft breathing against his neck. The two were laying on the couch in the RV. Gavin was curled up at their feet somehow. Shane felt Marie's fingers lightly move down his back. This caused a shiver to run down his spine because this was the exact way she's wake him when they were together before.

"Good morning," she said sleepily and looked up at him. Her fingers continued to gently caress his spine. She lifted her head slightly, and looked up at him. Her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. Her lips gently pecked his. He just looked at her wide eyed. "What?" she asked.

"Darlin'," he started. "You just kissed me."

"Yeah, so. I always kiss you," she pressed another kiss to his lips, this one longer. "You wouldn't believe the dream I had. I moved away, and back in with my mom because I was pregnant, and then it was like years later and the world ended…" Marie looked at her surroundings and realized that it wasn't a dream. "Oh…oh my God!" she pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry," she said when she was standing.

"Don' worry 'bout it Darlin'."

She looked at him as he rose from the couch, still in his jeans and blue button down shirt from the day before, which were both covered in walker blood.

"I'm going to go wash up," she turned and walked into the tiny bathroom. She touched the sink and thought that only yesterday her butt had been on it while Shane's lips were feverishly kissing hers. She smiled before she looked up at the mirror. Her dark hair was everywhere, her light blue eyes seemed even brighter because her face was covered in dried blood and dirt. She turned the faucet on and wet her fingers slightly to wash her face, but before she could, the door next to her opened quickly. Shane stepped into the bathroom with her. She didn't move from the mirror, so Shane simply wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Nothin'," he grinned and moved her hair from her neck to kiss her shoulder. "Last night scared the hell outa me."

"Yeah, me too," she agreed. "But we need to help clean up," Marie pulled away and moved out of the small bathroom. She was embarrassed about kissing him. How had she so simply forgotten everything in the last few years? On her way from the RV, she noticed Gavin was still sound asleep. She kissed his forehead and walked outside. She noticed Daryl first. His muscles rippling as he sent a pick axe through the head of a fallen camp member. Pulling her eyes away from the somehow attractive, bad boy, redneck, she grabbed a hoe and started hitting it into the dead, but soon to be back alive.

"Yew sure yew shoul' be doin' that?" Daryl asked as she brought the hoe down onto the head of a walker.

"Why shouldn't I?" she replied.

"Shouldn't ya be watchin' yer kid?"

"He's asleep," she gestured towards the RV. "And, trust me, Dixon. I can do _much_ more than watch my child," she didn't say it in a bitchy way, but in a slightly flirting way. She wasn't sure why she wanted to flirt with Daryl. He ignored her and went back to his task. It hurt her a little, she wasn't going to lie. _Damn redneck_, she thought. Why was she even considering flirting with him when she had Shane that was madly in love with her? _He wouldn't date you_, a little voice in her head said. She always wanted what she couldn't have, and Daryl Dixon was definitely something she couldn't have.

"Want some help?" a familiar voice asked. Marie looked up at her older brother. He was wearing his sheriff's uniform that was covered with blood and sweat. She froze mid swing with the hoe.

"I don't know what to do, Rick," she confessed. She dropped the hoe and moved her hair from her face.

"About what?"

"Everything! Ugh," she sighed and started to walk around the other side of the RV. Rick took the hint and followed her.

"What's really bothering you?"

"I just…everything with Shane…I don't know what I want."

"Do ya love him?"

"I did…I just haven't let myself think about him…he's always been a bit of a weakness for me. And, this morning I kissed him! _I_ kissed _him_!"

"If you weren't sure, why'd you kiss him?"

"I didn't mean to! I woke up this morning and I though everything was as it was…I hadn't slept that close to anyone since him and I just…" she trailed off and began nervously pacing.

"Marie, I'm gonna be completely honest with you. Shane had talked about asking you out to me many times, years ago. And I always told him the same thing. _That's my sister. Even think about layin' a finger on her, I'm gonna have to hurt you. And I don't wanna do that Shane, you're my best friend, but she's my sister._ But, maybe I was wrong back then. Seeing him with Gavin and the way he looks at you…it scares me a bit. But I know he loves you…"

"Why didn't you want him to date me?" Marie asked curiously.

"That's what you get from my little speech?"

"Yes, now quite stalling."

"Because, you saw how Shane was with women. He was practically the king of one night stands. I love him like he's my brother but it's true and you know it."

"Did he fall back into old habits after I left?" she had to know. If he did, she didn't blame him. She was the one that left.

"Yes and no. I saw him with very few girls after you left," Rick answered truthfully. "Answer me this, you know he loves you, and clearly you still feel _something_ for him…why don't you just go be happy with him?"

"I don't deserve him."

"How so?"

"I took his child and left! Because of me, he missed out on the first three years of his son's life!"

"Yes, I'll give you that," Rick sighed. "But you also gave him a son. Without you, Shane might've never known the joy of having a kid at all. And, I can tell you he's given up on that. So do me a favor and just think about being happy with Shane."

"Okay, I'll think 'bout it."

As the day went on, Lori and Carol took Carl and Sophia into the RV. They were kind enough to watch over Gavin too as Marie helped outside. She noticed Andrea hunched over Amy's lifeless body. She slowly made her way to the two blondes. Andrea got her gun ready, expecting another person to ask to 'take care of' her sister.

"I just came to pay my respects," Marie said calmly. Andrea just nodded. The brunette bent down next to the lifeless girl. "I wish I would've gotten to know her better…she seemed so sweet…" she trailed off. Amy reminded her of a friend she once had. Naomi, it was back in high school but she always medaled in her life, but only wanted the best for Marie. And, Naomi constantly made it her job to know what was going on with everyone.

"She was my baby sister…and I failed her…" Andrea sobbed.

"You didn't fail her. There was nothing you could've done…" Marie tried to soothe the grieving sister.

"If I could of gotten here sooner-"

"Don't do this to yourself," Marie pleaded. "If you start this, it'll never stop…"

Eventually, after a funeral was held, and some arguing about a walker bite Jim received, the group was split about where to go. Shane said Fort Benning and Rick said the CDC. Marie was slightly favoring Fort Benning. Military. Guns. Protection. That was the best thing for Gavin. Plus, the thought of even considering reentering that city scared the pants off of her.

"What do you think?" Shane asked Marie once they were alone. "Fort Benning or the CDC?"

"Jim maybe bit, and the CDC may be his last chance…that is if they're still even up and running…but I'm a parent which means in these crazy times, I've earned the right to be selfish and put my son's life before everyone else's. Fort Benning sounds like less of a shot in the dark. We could get there and it be shut down."

"Or ash," Shane said. "They napalmed the city when this started."

"Holy hell…definitely Fort Benning. I think Rick knows the CDC is likely to not work out. Hell, if it is up and running it's doubtful they'll let a bunch of civilians in! But, he has too big of a heart to just let Jim die."

"That's Rick for you," Shane agreed. As the sun sunk past the horizon the moon rose higher. "Why don't we get some sleep."

"Where?"

"Back in the tents. I'll keep you and our son safe."

Marie nodded and went to retrieve Gavin. Once she got him, the family of three began walking. Rick stopped them on their way.

"Y'all going to bed?" they nodded. "Well, I got you a present," Rick held up Marie's duffle bag. She squealed with excitement and jumped to hug him.

"Thanks Rick!"

"You're welcome," he smiled back good naturedly and they continued back to the tent.

"Fresh clothes!" she tossed the bag down on Shane's cot and began to sort through them. She pulled out a pair of more comfortable pants for Gavin and a shirt. Then she found a simple black v-neck and a pair of sweat pants for herself. "Put these on," she gave her son the clothes and they began to change.

Shane, being the nosy person he was, decided to peak through Marie's bag. He came across a leather bound book. It was square in shape and seemed very old.

"What's this?" he held up the book and Marie turned once she'd put her shirt on.

"Photo album. You can look through it if you want," she moved on to tucking her son in.

"He really looks like me…" Shane sighed as he thumbed through the photographs of Gavin growing up. There really was no denying that he fathered the raven haired boy. Once he'd looked through it, he placed it back in Marie's bag. Marie took her bag and moved it to the floor. Shane had already crawled his way into bed so she joined him. "When'd you get this?" Shane picked up the 22 pendent that was hanging on Marie's neck.

"Rick found it in Atlanta. Thought it'd be good for me to have."

"Just like mine."

"Mm hmm," she was already asleep. Shane joined her in the bed, and as soon as he body was on the cot, Marie moved to his form seeking his warmth. She rested her head in the crook of his neck just like the night before and he wrapped his arms around her.

**AN: What do ya think? I plan to be getting a bit into some Daryl/Marie stuff soon. I'd love to get some reviews. They always help to keep me motivated. It's a proved fact that I write more when I get reviews. Like, I logged on and saw one of my stories had like fifteen new reviews and I started on the next chapter right away. So, thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: New chapter! Yay! It took me a while to think about how to start this chapter, hopefully it turned out okay. Just a warning, this chapter is mostly memories…thought some background into Shane/Marie's relationship would be nice.**

_Shane felt the tickled of manicured nails trail up his spine lightly. Shivers ran through him. Lips ghosted over his collar bone and trailed but his neck and jaw before reaching his lips. He pressed his lips full on Marie's. She leaned her back against the mattress and Shane took the invitation and began kissing her madly as he took the upper hand over her body. He kissed the corner of her mouth and worked his way to her neck. Marie trailed her hand up his toned upper body as Shane pulled his shirt off of her body. _

_ All too soon their fun was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Shane pulled away with a sigh and reach onto his bedside table. He flipped open his phone and answered it. _

_ "Hello," he said with annoyance clear in his sleep filled voice. It didn't help that Marie had sat up with him, his dark blue sheets of the bed the only thing covering her body. She pressed light kisses on his shoulder. _

_ "Shane, do you plan on comin' in today?" Rick's voice asked. He was clearly mad that Shane was running behind schedule for the second time this week. _

_ "Oh, shit. What time is it?" _

_ "Ten thirty."_

_ "Give me twenty-" Marie ran her fingers down his exposed chest, stopping at his bellybutton, making him shiver. "Make that thirty minutes."_

_ Rick sighed. He knew Shane must have a girl over. And, it seemed like the same one from earlier in the week. If Rick was honest with himself, he kind of envied Shane's carefree life at times. _

_ "Fine. But, tell whoever's in your bed that she better not make you late again."_

_ "Got it," Shane clicked the phone off and carelessly tossed it onto the table. He began kissing Marie again. "Darlin', we gotta make this quick. Your brother's pissed for you making me late to work. Again."_

_ "You can go if you-" her halfhearted attempt to make him leave for work with out a proper goodbye was cut off with yet another kiss. _

_ About thirty minutes later Shane walked into the locker room. Rick gave him an angry look but it disappeared when he saw the huge grin spread across Shane's features._

_ "You seem happy," Rick joked. _

_ "Yeah," Shane nervously grabbed at the back of his neck. _

_ "Think this one might be the one?" Rick laughed, knowing that it was more than likely that Shane'd never settle down._

_ "Actually, it's possible. I can't believe I'm sayin' this but, this girl's so great. She even knows how to turn off a damn light." This earned a chuckle from the blue eyed man. He knew how Shane was with the lights thing. "Last night, came home, 'round midnight, I expected to come home to an empty house, which it was until I got to the bedroom. Mind you all the lights were out on the way there, but she was waitin' for me."_

_ "How long have you been seein' her?"_

_ "Since Saturday night."_

_ "And she's already got a key? Y'all haven't even been datin' a week."_

_ "Tol' ya I like this girl," Shane left out the fact that he didn't need to give her a key because she already had one. _

_ "What's she like?"_

_ "Absolutely beautiful, great cook, amazing in bed, and so smart too."_

_ "Hm," Rick found it odd that Shane said beautiful instead of 'sexy' or 'hot' And, the fact that he mentioned she was smart. That wasn't a quality Shane usually looked for in a girl. "Sounds perfect for ya. Maybe you can stop gunnin' for my sister now."_

_ "Yeah," Shane laughed nervously. He and Marie decided they weren't telling anyone just yet. As he was about to say something else, his phone started to ring. He picked it up and the caller ID said 'Darlin' he'd changed it so that if Rick happed to look at his phone he wouldn't realize who it was. "Hey," he answered._

_ "Hi. Uh, where's your coffee. I can't find it anywhere." _

_ "I think I ran out."_

_ "Dammit," she cursed. "Well, I guess I'll have to do without. What time do you get off work?"_

_ "Seven. You plan on a repeat of last night?" _

_ "Is that what you want? I don't wanna get too clingy for you."_

_ "Don' you worry 'bout that."_

_ "I can cook you somethin' too."_

_ "Mm. That sounds like the perfect evenin'-" Shane was about to say more but Rick took the phone from his grasp. _

_ "This is Shane's partner and we really gotta get to work," Rick said into the phone. Marie started to freak out hearing her brother's voice. _

_ "So sorry," she said with her best northern accent, trying to rid her slight southern accent. _

_ "Just don't let it happen again."_

_ "Right. Sorry again."_

Marie woke up when more weight was added to the small cot. A small body curled up at her back. Gavin must've had a bad dream. She wanted to fall back asleep but she knew the early morning sun wouldn't let her. So, she began to think. And, tid bits of memories filled her mind all at once. And, one of the biggest regrets happened to be the most vivid, as often things you'd rather forget did. It was the day she left for New York.

_ The morning started off as any other had for the past six months. Though, Marie was in her own bed with Shane. They'd been spending more time at her place instead of Shane's bachelor pad because it was easier for him to get ready at her house then for her to lug her , shoes, makeup, and whatever else she'd need to his house. Although, one of the slightest differences of the morning was Shane was the first to wake. _

_ "We're tellin' him today, right?" he asked, his face in her hair. By him Shane was referring to Rick. _

_ "Yeah. Why wouldn't-" her stomach churned in the most unpleasant of ways. She quickly got out of the bed and ran to the restroom, expelling stomach acid and whatever had yet to be digested from her stomach the night before. She pulled her hair back with one hand and continued to hurl. She rinsed her mouth and walked from the bathroom. _

_ "You okay, Darlin'?" Shane asked. _

_ "Yeah. Just nerves, I guess," Marie tried to shrug it off, but she mentally added up the days and realized she'd missed her period. She couldn't tell him, not until she knew. _

_ "Nerves? Anythin' I can do ta help?"_

_ "Probably not. I think I need to just take a walk…that helped when I was a little." _

_ "Want some company?" he offered from his spot in the bed. _

_ "Nah. Plus, you'll be late to work. It's already eight."_

_ "Good point. See ya tonight?" _

_ "'Course," she leaned down to kiss his cheek. Her lips pressed softly against his unshaven skin._

_ "Aw, c'mon. What the hell kind of 'goodbye' is that?"_

_ "I figured you didn't want my puke breath."_

_ "Coul' be worse," he shrugged and pulled her in for a long, slow, breath taking kiss. She felt her heart quicken at the simple feeling of his soft lips against hers. She pulled away, knowing if she didn't now, he'd be late for work. "Darlin'," he whined._

_ "You have work," she said simply, standing to her full height again. "And, I'm pretty sure my brother doesn't want ya to be here screwing his sister rather than keeping the people of King County safe." _

_ "But, I'm not _'screwing'_ his sister. I'd be makin' love to her."_

_ "Is that right?"_

_ "Yeah, Darlin'," he stood from the bed and dipped his head down to rest his forehead against hers. _

_ "Shane," she took in a rough breath and tried to avoid his chocolate brown eyes. Seeing this, he tipped her chin, making her look into his eyes. "You have to go to work."_

_ "Fine," he gave in. _

_ "But," she said for him, knowing it was coming anyway._

_ "But," he repeated. "You owe me tonight."_

_ "I can live with that," she grinned and pressed a kiss that was supposed to be chaste to his lips. But, anything with Shane didn't stay that way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his tongue over her bottom lip. She pulled back before she let herself do otherwise. "I'll see you tonight. Rick's house."_

_ "We could meet her first," he winked. _

_ "Shane, I swear your more horny than a teenage boy!"_

_ "I didn't hear you complainin' last night," he shrugged and stripped his boxers as he made his way to the shower. _

_ Marie just rolled her eyes before changing into a pair of sweat pants and Shane's shirt from the floor. She loved wearing any of Shane's clothes. They always smelled like him and made her feel safe. She also grabbed her cell phone from the charger in the kitchen and walked out the front door. She searched her contact book for her doctor's office and called the number._

_ "King County Clinic, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked. Her voice was a bit high and far too perky for the morning. _

_ "I need to make an appointment," Marie sighed._

_ "Okay. What kind of an appointment?" Marie let out another breath and tried to beckon the words to her lips. "Miss? Are you still there?"_

_ "Ye-Yeah. I need a…pregnancy test."_

_ "Okay. When do you want your appointment?"_

_ "As soon as you can get me in," Marie could hear the tapping on the keys before the receptionist finally spoke. _

_ "The first I have available is ten thirty this morning."_

_ "Perfect."_

_ "Name please?"_

_ "Marie Grimes."_

_ It seemed like a blink of an eye, but before Marie knew it, she was sitting on the end of a table waiting for the doctor to come in. The wooden door clicked open and a tall bony woman with bright green eyes and hair that was once black but now mostly gray. _

_ "Hello Miss Grimes. I'm Dr. Ashley More," she held out her right hand to Marie. She shook it gently, feeling that the doctor's hand may actually brake if she shook it too hard. Marie looked down, noticing the wedding band on the older woman's left hand. It was pretty with intricate knots and a rather large gem in the center. But, it wasn't a diamond but a ruby. _

_ "Nice to meet you," Marie offered, not really knowing what to say. She was scared out of her wits. _

_ "So, what symptoms have you been experiencing."_

_ "Nausea, only in the morning, I've been a little more tired than usual…nothing else really though."_

_ "When was your last period."_

_ "Early January…" Marie said nervously. It was now the middle of February. _

_ "Okay, lay back for me, dear," Marie obliged and the doctor rolled up her shirt. She hadn't bothered to change from Shane's police shirt. It was lazy of her but wearing his shirt brought her comfort. "Do you know who the father is?" the doctor asked as she began spreading cool gel on Marie's nearly flat stomach. _

_ "Yes."_

_ "Where is he today?"_

'Damn, she's nosy,'_ Marie though to herself. "Work."_

_ "Are you two married?"_

_ "No."_

_ The doctor began moving the wand around on her stomach and paused for a moment. "Well, congratulations. You're going to be a mother," she turned the monitor towards Marie and she saw the small circle that looked like nothing to her._

_ "Th-Thanks," she could hardly breath, let alone speak. _

_ "There's some pamphlets out in the waiting room. You'll have to make a decision. By the looks of it you're about six weeks along. Which means your due date is October third."_

_ Marie walked out of the small clinic and to her little green bug. She got in and the tears began to fall. She was scared, worried, mad, sad, there were too many emotions coursing through her at once. And, of course her stupid cell phone had to ring right then. She wiped the tears away and sniffled a bit before picking it up. _

_ "Hey I just wanted to know-" Shane paused when he heard Marie sniff. "What's the matter, Darlin'?"_

_ "I'm fine. Just allergies I guess. What did you want to know?"_

_ "Well, I've got some time, maybe you'd like to get lunch."_

_ "Okay. Where? I'll meet you."_

_ "The Café? Noon?"_

_ "Sounds good. It'll give me time to change too. I'm still wearing your shirt," she let out a weird noise that was a mix between a snort and a laugh. _

_ "You sure you're okay?"_

_ "Ye-yeah. I'll see you in a bit."_

_ Marie had dressed in a pair of light colored jeans a random T-shirt and one of Shane's pull over sweat shirts he'd left at her house. She walked into the café and looked around for her raven haired boyfriend. She spotted him at their favorite corner table. She walked over and took a seat across from him at the both. _

_ "Though you said you were gonna change outa my shirt?" Shane questioned with a raised eyebrow._

_ "I did. This is your sweatshirt. There's a difference," she rolled her eyes which only caused him to grin. _

_ "I do love seein' ya in my clothes though."_

_ "Is that so?"_

_ "Yeah. Shows everyone you're _mine_."_

_ "I'm yours am I?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ A bored looking waitress came over and took their order._

_ "I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich and an ice water," Marie said._

_ "Cheese burger and fries with a coke."_

_ The blonde nodded and left. _

_ "So," Marie had to be casual about this. "How do you feel about kids…like of your own?"_

_ "I dunno. You mean now? Or like in a few years?"_

_ "Just in general."_

_ "Isn't this stuff 'possed to be saved for pillow talk?"_

_ "Probably, but given that anytime we're near a bed, or alone in general, we don't do much talking, this is as close as I'm gonna get to pillow talk."_

_ "Kids…I do love Carl…but I ain't ready for that…Plus, if there's kids around there ain't much time to find exotic places to make love."_

_ "Good point," Marie forced a chuckle and tried to act as if she wasn't bothered the rest of meal. _

Right after their meal was over, Marie remembered going home and packing before having Rick drive her to the airport. She'd made a last minute call to her mother and she was off. Gone. She'd regretted giving up on what she and Shane had, especially after Shane had told her he'd planned on proposing that night.

"Darlin', what's wrong?" Shane asked, he was fully awake and cradling her in his arms. It wasn't until right then that she realized she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Shane. I'm so sorry for leaving and hiding your son from you…I should've told you. I should've stayed and maybe we could be happily married right now…"

"Darlin'…" he sighed as he pulled her closer. "It's okay. Ya already apologized. I-"

"No, Shane. Because of me, you missed out on the first three years of your son's life…that's something you can never get back." "Hey, hey, now. Because of you, I have a wonderful, smart, polite, son. I have a son at all because of you."

**AN: Should Shane and Marie work out their issues? Or, should Marie and a certain redneck get cozy at the CDC (which hopefully starts next chapter). Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I LOVE YOU GUYS! It was amazing to get on here and see all of the reviews! And, again it makes me wanna write this one! I'm gonna give some shout outs to my reviewers…I've seen other writers do it and I think I'm gonna try it. Here goes:**

**Isnotamusedsir:**** Grumpy Shane. Kinda a scary thought, but could be pretty dern interesting. Though, I'm pretty sure Daryl could handle it **

**Hope and love:**** You seem to be with the majority about Daryl/Marie. We'll see where this chapter goes ;)**

**BloodMoonWanes:**** Their meeting was short…I wanted to make it longer but then I thought that Daryl wouldn't really be friendly. For this chapter, hopefully they'll get more time. **

**Krikim67:**** I am totally with you! I wrote such a lovey dovey chapter about what those two were like before and I kinda cursed myself there…now I feel like "oh they should be together" but then it's like "Crap no…what about Daryl!? I can't just leave him out!" So yeah…that's why I asked y'all lol.**

**Catchmeflying:**** Glad you think this is amazing. And, you too are with the majority on Daryl/Marie getting cozy.**

**Parldro42082:**** This is true, Daryl is really cute with kids! I loved seeing him with little ass kicker and Carl too. It would be really fun to write some stuff with Daryl being like that with Gavin. **

**ToniWalsh:**** First person to say just Shane…personally I love Shane's character, yes, he was a bit crazy towards the end of season 2 but, that was mostly Lori's fault. Although, since I know how hard it is to find a story that's just Shane I have one posted, you should read it (if you haven't already).**

The group got their cars loaded to drive to the CDC. Shane his and Marie's bags from their tent and loaded them in the jeep. Marie started taking down the tent but was having a bit of trouble.

"Damn, stupid, piece, a-"

"Need help?" Daryl asked with an amused look on his face.

"No," Marie said stubbornly. She didn't like the fact that he automatically assumed she needed help taking down a tent. Though, she couldn't really blame him after seeing all of the women in this group. It didn't seem like they knew how to do anything but wash laundry and take care of their kids. After working with the tent a little more, she got it to come undone and put it inside the RV with the rest of them. Next, she walked out to Shane's jeep. That's when she realized there were only two seats, especially since there were bags piled in the back. Shane walked up with the final bag and threw it in the back.

"Hey Darlin'," Shane smiled, despite the fact that he was irritated at the fact that the group had choose the CDC over Fort Benning.

"Hey," Marie replied. "Uh, we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Your jeep only has two seats."

"Yeah…the two of us."

"And Gavin?"

"Fuck. Uh…we could…"

"You and Gavin ride together, I'll ride with…someone else," Marie replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He needs to spend some time with his dad."

"Okay. Who ya gonna ride with?"

"I'll find somebody, don't worry," Marie smiled lightly and pressed a ghost of a kiss to his cheek. She wasn't quite sure why she did it, but it just felt right.

Gavin toddled over to his parents, who were standing by Shane's jeep. Once he met up with them, Marie bent down to his level.

"You listen to your daddy, understand?" she said, pressing her palm to his face.

"Yes momma."

"I love you," she kissed his cheek and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you too."

"C'mon little man, ya wanna have some fun?"

"Yeah!" Gavin exclaimed happily as Shane gave him a cheeky grin. Marie smiled lightly as she walked down the line of cars to the Cherokee Rick would be driving, Lori was putting some last minute bags in the car.

"Hey…do you think I could ride with y'all? Shane's jeep only seats two and I'm letting them ride together…"

"Carol and Sophia are riding with us…I'm not sure that you'll be able to fit…"

"Okay, um…is there anyone riding solo…y'know I'm kinda Closterphobic."

"I think Daryl might…other than that…there's T-Dog and Andrea…and the RV where Jim is."

"Looks like I'm gonna go talk to Daryl," Marie turned on her heel and walked back to the end of the row, past Shane's jeep.

Daryl was about to step into his old, beat up, ford truck when he saw a certain brunette approaching. He sighed and stepped away from the truck door. _This better be good_, he thought.

"Daryl…do you…" she had suddenly lost her voice.

"I ain't got all day," he replied.

"Can I ride with you?" she finally spit out.

"Why don' ya ride wit him?" he roughly gestured to Shane, who was getting into his jeep.

"His car seats two…and he's driving our son."

"Fine. Don' expect no talkin' from me."

"Thank you," Marie said shyly as she slipped into the passenger seat of Daryl's truck.

_This is gonna be a long ride,_ Marie thought to herself.

As they drove down the deserted Georgia road, Marie couldn't get comfortable. She finally hugged her legs to her chest, giving up, Daryl was more aware than he'd like to be of the way her ripped off jean shorts, that were probably a little to short to begin with, slid higher up her legs with this action. But, she shifted again and dropped her legs on the floor.

"Can ya stop?" Daryl asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Stop what?" Marie asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I can't get comfortable," she stated.

"Well stop," he shook his head and kept his eyes on the road, his right hand on the steering wheel, the window on out the window.

"I can't. My ass keeps fallin' asleep, if you must know!"

Daryl rolled his eyes and glared at the road. He refused to look over at her. He'd just have to focus on the road and not the woman next to him. They continued to drive in silence for the next five minutes before Marie broke the silence again.

"Why do ya hate me?" she asked. Daryl didn't reply he just kept his eyes on the road. "Fine don't talk to me…I was just trying to pass the time, sheesh."

"I don' hate ya," his voice was so soft, and barely auditable that Marie had to strain to hear. She couldn't help but feel a little happy that he didn't hate her, because he seemingly hated everyone else in the group. More silence. Horns honked, and everybody came to a stop.

"What's going on?" Marie asked Daryl as they shared a look.

"Th'fuck should I kno'?"

"It was more of a rhetorical question," she said as she got out of the car. Alright, so Daryl may not have hated her, but he certainly didn't like her that much. Gavin ran to his mother's side and hugged her tightly. "Your dad wasn't that bad, was he?" Marie asked with her head over her son's shoulder into the hug, while sending a grin to Shane.

"We had fun, we was singin', mamma!"

"Oh really, what were you singin'?"

"Don't wanna close my eyes! Don't wanna fall asleep, 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing! Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, 'cause I'd miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…" he trailed off, no knowing the rest of the song. Marie had tears moistening her eyes. Shane walked over as she stood from her son. She sent him a glare, and wiped her eyes.

"_That_ song, really?" she looked at him, pain evident in here eyes. That was _their _song. The night they picked it came flooding back.

_"So," Shane said as Marie's head rested on his chest. They'd only been together for about a month and saw each other almost everyday, or at the very least called one another. It was Friday, meaning they didn't have to work the next day. So, Shane had come to Marie's house right after work, where she had dinner cooked and ready. _

_"What?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down the length of his arm that was farthest from her. _

_ "We don't have a song…"_

_ "Are we serious enough to have a song?" she asked. It was a valid question, because if you broke up with someone soon after it would just plain ruin the song._

_ "I wanna be," he said lightly. _

_ "Okay…did you have any in mind?" _

_ "Hmm…_'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing' _by Aerosmith."_

_ "Well I can see you haven't given this any thought at all," Marie said sarcastically. _

_ "I was thinkin' 'bout it a few nights ago. Darlin', you're so beautiful when you sleep…"_

_ "And I'm not when I'm awake?" she sarcastically gasped. "How dare you?"_

_ "You sure got a mouth on ya tonight," he laughed. _

_ "Eh, it's all this built up energy from not seein' ya since Tuesday morning."_

_ "Oh, so you've got extra energy?" he grinned. _

_ "Yup," he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. _

_ "What do you think a the song?" _

_ "Perfect." _

Since Marie didn't really know Jim, she wasn't involved in his decision. She just held Gavin tightlyand waited for everyone to make their way back to the cars. Once they did, she followed Daryl to his beat up pickup truck, sending Gavin back to his father. She wiped the tears from her eyes and closed the heavy metal door.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked. "Didn' think ya was close wit 'im."

"It's not that…" she sighed.

"Whut is it?" Daryl's tone was soft and curious. It was very different from how Marie had ever heard him talk. It was kinda sexy if she was being honest.

She decided is she and Daryl were to be friends now or ever, maybe she should tell him what her problem was. They needed to trust each other. So, she sighed one last time and explained everything about Gavin singing the song and how deep down she was kind of irritated at Shane, but maybe it wasn't his fault, and how she felt bad for not agreeing to pick up where they left off.

Marie and Daryl both kept their eyes on the road in front of them, the constant white line on the right and yellow in the middle helped Marie focus so that she could actually confess all of her problems. It felt weird saying them out loud, not even her mom knew everything that went down between herself and Shane. She just thought it was a one night stand sort of thing. Daryl stayed quiet until she finished. She wasn't sure if he was blocking her out, or actually listening, either way, somehow she felt relieved to tell someone.

"And, it's not like things were perfect between us. We fought all the time, it was mostly over stupid shit, but I mean…still," she took a deep breath and hugged her knees again.

"How old were ya when ya got knocked up?" he asked. That was the one question that was bothering him. She looked so young…like she was maybe twenty at most, and Shane must've been like forty? But, then again, Daryl was always kind of bad at estimating people ages.

"I was twenty-five. Why?"

"There's no way," he said. That made her like thirty! She didn't look it at all.

"How so? I'll be thirty at like the end of this month…"

"Ya don' look that old."

"Oh? So thirty's old?" she asked playfully. "You wanna compare ages? How old are you then?"

"Don' matter."

"Can I guess? And you tell me if I'm right?"

"No."

"Aw…you're no fun. C'mon Daryl, I just told you all my fuck ups in life and you can't tell me your age?"

He didn't reply yet again. Marie sighed and stared out the window. Talking to him was like walking on thin ice, if she stepped wrong she'd drown in the cold winter pond below.

The caravan pulled up on a white multi-story building. _This must be the CDC_, Marie thought. Wordlessly, the two stepped out, and Marie made her way to her son and ex-boyfriend. Shane was grabbing bags from the back of the jeep and Gavin was smiling happily.

"Mamma we had lots a fun. Daddy was tellin' me 'bout how you, him, and Uncle Rick used ta get inta trouble."

"Was he? What did he tell you?"

"Bout dis one time when you beat up Uncle Rick for takin' yer stuffed bunny rabbit."

_ Five year old Marie was sitting at her little table having a tea party with her stuffed toys in her bedroom. Eight year olds, Shane and Rick were running around the house, causing trouble as usual. She assumed they were playing cops and robbers or some other game with guns. They loved to pretend to shoot guns. Suddenly, her bedroom door burst open and Shane came sprinting in._

_ "Don't tell him I'm in here," was all he said as he climbed under her bed. _

_ "Okay," she replied. She didn't mind Shane, he was nice to her, unlike Rick and the rest of rest of his friends. If it had been anyone of them, she would've sold them out. But, instead she just continued to drink her invisible tea, and even poured some more for her favorite stuffed toy, a black and white bunny with long flopy ears and large black eyes. His name was Mr. Cuddles. She even held him close to her side when she slept. _

_ "Where are you, Shane! I'm gonna find you!" Rick shouted from the hallway. He opened Marie's wooden door quickly._

_ "Are you too stupid to know how to knock?" she asked. _

_ "Are you too stupid to know there isn't any tea in those cups?" Rick sneered back. _

_ "Get our of my room, you stupid head," she took one of the cups and threw it at him, hitting him hard in the forehead, which would surely leave a bruise later._

_ "Ow! That hurt!"_

_ "Haha!" _

_ Shane snickered from under the bed. He couldn't wait to see Rick try to explain the bump on his head to the guys at school. _

_ "Haha this," Rick picked up Mr. Cuddles and was holding him hostage. _

_ "No! Not Mr. Cuddles!" she exclaimed. "Put him down, or you'll regret it!" _

_ Rick just shook his head, Marie tackled him and punched him once, with all of her strength, causing him to relinquish Mr. Cuddles. _

_ "Mommy!" Rick ran from the room back to the kitchen. _

_ Marie cradled her prized possession and whispered, "It's okay Mr. Cuddles, that mean old stupid head won't hurt you again." Shane was on the floor he was laughing so hard at the display before him. "What?" she asked innocently._

"Do you know how many years I made fun of him for that?" Shane asked while still laughing.

"He heard it from our dad too," Marie laughed.

**AN: Not what I had planned. Neither of those flashbacks were planned but whatever lol. Please let me know what you thought about the little bit of Marie/Daryl stuff that occurred in this chapter. I loved reading y'all's reviews and it made me make this chapter 2,577 words. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Okay, chapter 9 ****J****. I'm liking where this is going…this one will probably become my main priority once I finish Gone, which there's probably only two chapters left in that one. But, this one has quite a while, given that they're only just now at the friggin' CDC. For some reason, I really don't like writing a lot of the scenes that occur there, like for example when Jenner is telling about TS-19, so I'm likely gonna leave that out, simply because I hate writing it, and even when I'm reading a story I skip over it. I don't really know why…so that's just kinda a warning 'bout that. Sorry. Here are my shout outs, after reading y'all's reviews today, it just made me so happy! Thank you so much!**

**Isnotamusedsir: ****I laughed just writing it! It was actually really fun to write a flashback like that! **

**ToniWalsh****: Thanks 'bout Forever and Ever, and reviews just make me so happy so I probably will continue doing the shout outs, especially if it shows y'all I'm listenin. Most of my stories end up going how the readers want. **

**Loveorpain:**** Glad you love it ****J**

**Hope and love:**** I loved writing the last chapter, hope you love this one as much.**

**Guest****: I love when Daryl does cute, caring stuff too. That's one thing that just makes him so awesome. I miss when Shane was all nice, he was good with Carl, that's where I got my inspiration for him and Gavin. And some alcohol might be just what they need ;)**

Marie couldn't seem to get herself to focus. She held her son tightly at her side as they stood outside the doors of the CDC. Daryl was on her right, with his crossbow aimed behind them, watching for walkers. Shane was starting to pull Rick from the scene. _What's going on?_ Marie thought to herself. She had kind of zoned out and wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Suddenly, Daryl pulled on the sleeve of her shirt.

"We gotta go!" he shouted at her. She just followed his lead as they headed back to the cars.

"It moved! It moved!" Rick shouted.

"Mamma," Gavin cried against her shoulder.

"It's okay baby, I'm here," she shushed him.

"Walkers!" Daryl called as he shot a rather ugly looking woman with a rotten face, who was wearing what looked to be at one point a white sundress, but was now covered with blood and gore.

A blinding light came from behind them as the doors opened to the CDC.

Marie wasn't really sure what happened once they got in the CDC, she seemed to be having one of those days were she just zoned out all the time. All she knew was she was holding Gavin while they were in an elevator full of everyone in the group. She was in front of Daryl, and next to Shane. The elevator came to a quick stop, and Sophia, who was standing in front of Marie fell backwards, knocking the dark haired woman into Daryl. He caught her, one hand on her upper arm and one in the small of her back.

_ "_Ya shoul' be more careful," he said against her ear. She didn't know why, but it sent the oddest of shivers down her spine.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"C'mon Darlin'," Shane said, noticing they were the only ones left in the elevator. He took her arm, the same one Daryl had caught her with, and pulled her forward, but not before sending a glare Daryl's way. They walked down the hallway to meet back up with the group. They were in an empty looking room where everyone had taken seats on the floor, well everyone but Rick. Rick was sitting in a chair with a needle in his arm as Dr. Jenner drew his blood. Marie covered her eyes with her hands and Shane led her to take a seat.

"Please tell me we don't all have to do that?" she looked at him imploringly.

"Sorry Darlin'..." he said.

"Shane-" she began to panic.

"I'll hold your hand if you want," he offered, knowing Marie's fear of needles.

"Okay," she said as they took a seat next to Lori and Carl. She rested her head on Shane's shoulder.

After each person went, leaving Shane, Gavin, and Marie the only ones in the room, Marie put Gavin in the chair. She knew he wouldn't go if she went first, he wouldn't go at all.

"Are you gonna be a brave boy, or do ya want mommy to hold you hand?" Marie asked.

"Me wanna be brave!" he exclaimed. _That makes one of us,_ Marie thought.

Gavin was done quickly and Shane took the seat next.

"He yours?" Dr. Jenner asked the two of them. Both nodded. He drew Shane's blood, just seeing the dark crimson liquid flow into the syringe made Marie's stomach turn. Her stomach dropped when it was her turn. She took a seat in the yellow padded chair, Shane tightly gripped her bony fingers in his.

"Hey, look at me, Darlin'," he said, taking his index finger and holding her chin to look at him. "Do you remember that one time when you got so drunk you puked all over my favorite dress shirt?" he asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" she exclaimed, angry that he'd bring that up in front of their son and a complete stranger.

"All set," Jenner said with a slight smile.

"You're welcome," Shane grinned. Marie just gave him a look of thanks, yet disgust at the same time. "C'mon. Better meet back up with the rest of the group."

They walked into the cafeteria, food already on the table along with alcohol. _Let the fun begin_.

**AN: Sorry guys, I really am. Typically my chapters are longer, but I'm leaving you with the promise that next chapter will be soooo much better and there will finally be some more action. I just HAD to get this up tonight and that wouldn't have happened if I finished what I wanted to. I've got such a good plan (I think so, hope y'all do too) for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review and you'll get a shout out next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As promised, this chapter will be longer and much better than the last, I hope y'all enjoy it. I love your reviews, they keep me going. And, I'm not sure how much some of you will like this chapter…I'd like to know either way though, thanks.**

**Guest:**** Yeah…the alcohol definitely will have an affect on everyone…three particular characters…I hope you like how it plays out.**

**Hope and love:**** I know it was short! So sorry…it was only half of what I typically do for this story, but this one is much longer. I liked writing both of those scenes. Anything with either of those characters is fun! Which, most of this chapter is them…**

**Jedi-stark:**** Yeah hope you enjoy where it ends up too :)**

**Thank you to all of my reviews for last chapter (listed above)**

**Review and get your own shout out **

Marie, Shane, and Gavin took the last three seats at the table. Marie sat between the two Walsh men, and quietly began eating her food, which was difficult with Daryl's eyes on her. Dale came around with the bottle of wine, he started to pour some into Marie's glass, but she covered it with her hand. He gave her a confused look.

"I haven't drank in nearly four years," she said. "Plus, I have to watch him," she gestured to her son.

"You have fun," Carol said kindly. "If you want…I can watch him."

"I can't have you do that, it's not fair of me," Marie replied.

"You've done so much for me, let me do this, you have fun," most people were shocked by Carol's boldness.

"Okay, thanks Carol. I really appreciate this…"

"You're welcome," the older woman smiled shyly. Dale poured Marie's glass of wine.

"Momma tan I have sum?" Gavin asked. He was a little too short for the chair, so Marie had pulled him onto her lap.

"What do you think, Shane?" Marie asked.

"I don't think you'll like it, bud."

"Pweese?"

"You heard the little man," Shane grinned, ruffling his son's hair.

Marie helped her son sip from the glass.

"Yuck," the boy spat the wine in a napkin. Everyone at the table chuckled.

The meal continued, and everyone ate their food pretty quietly. As they drank more alcohol, Marie found that Daryl's gaze got heavier on her, and Shane's hand found its way to her thigh.

"Whenever you're ready…there are rooms down that way, with showers. Just don't use any electricity, and go easy on the hot water."

"_Hot water?_" Glenn asked.

"That's what the man said," T-Dog replied.

Once done, Carol and Lori started taking dishes to the kitchen. Shane stood, he was still sober for the most part, he was at that point where he had a good buzz going, and could still function. Marie was about the same.

"You wanna help him into the shower?" Marie asked, as she rubbed her hand up and down Shane's back affectionately, somehow he always found this comforting. She had done that so often in the past, it felt nice for her to do it again.

"What are ya gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm going to help them," she gestured to Carol and Lori who were gathering plates.

"Yeah…I'll take your bag to our room too."

"Alright. Be in in a bit."

Shane nodded. "C'mon little man," he picked Gavin up from the ground before heading to bedrooms.

After helping the women wash the dishes, and nursing her third glass of wine, Marie walked into the room she and Shane were sharing, or at least she thought it was there's, but of course, she was wrong. It was Daryl's room. He was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He had a bottle of whiskey on the table next to him and actually looked quite peaceful.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Wrong room."

"Hey, wait a minute," he slurred, as he sat up.

"Yeah?" she walked back into the room. The brown liquid in the bottle was about half gone. _He must be beyond drunk_, she thought to herself. Whiskey was one of the strongest liquors.

"Why ya," he paused to hiccup. "Been so nice ta me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Ya ain' been a royal bitch like uh Lori…"

"You never did anything bad to me…what reason would I have to be mean?"

"Well-" that's when it happened. Daryl expelled his stomach contents all over the clothes he was wearing. Marie winced and covered her eyes. "Uh oh," was all Daryl said. _He's gotta be worse than I thought, if Daryl's saying stuff like 'uh oh'_, she thought as she considered her options.

"C'mon," she finally decided. "Let's get you in the shower."

"But I jus' took one."

"You need another one," Daryl stumbled to his feet and followed her to the bathroom. She noticed most of the vomit was on his pants, rather than his shirt. He stumbled and nearly fell into a dresser. Without hesitation, she helped him back up, allowing him to rest his arm on her shoulder as she helped him to the bathroom. "Take off your shirt," she commanded. He started to, but had to squint to see which button was the actual one, given that he was seeing triple. "Here," she smiled softly as she gently undid each button of his shirt. He pulled it off of his arms and let it fall to the floor. Marie only then saw it then…all of the scars that littered Daryl's chest and back. She let out an unintentional gasp.

"Ma pops wasn't nice like ya," Daryl said with a shrug. Marie nodded. It didn't really matter if she said anything, especially since he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning.

"Can you get the pants?" Daryl tried, he really did, but it was impossible to see with everything blurred. Silently Marie undid the button and zipper of his dark colored jeans, which for the most part were covered in puke. "You can do the rest," she patted his arm and picked up his shed clothing. She tried not to think about how his boxers were stretched out just a little, okay a lot more than they probably should've been. She washed his soiled clothes in the sink and left them to hang on the towel rack. "Need anything else?" she asked, her voice didn't sound like her own. Even a drunken Daryl made her nervous.

"Nah," he said as he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist before she could see. He walked into the bedroom and redressed before she came in after likely straightening up his bathroom. Daryl got under the sheets, she came over and took his bottle of whiskey from his table. "Th'fuck bitch?"

"What did you just call me?" Marie turned to him with raised eyebrows. He squinted his blue eyes at her and didn't reply. "I just cleaned your drunken puke from your clothes and helped you undress yourself because you were dumb enough to drink half a bottle of fucking whiskey on your own, then, you have to nerve to call me a bitch for taking it away? You're funny Dixon. Fine, take your fucking whisky and don't expect me to clean up your ass the next time you throw up!" she slammed the bottle down on his table. He just rolled over on his side. She stormed out the door and slammed it behind her.

Daryl didn't understand why she was so pissed of when he said what he did. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful she helped him, but it wasn't like he _asked_ her to do any of those things. And, c'mon it was only a word…it wasn't like he'd done something more serious.

Marie walked into her and Shane's room without breathing a word, she grabbed her bag from the corner and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a long white, button down shirt, that may or may not have been Shane's. She turned the water on hot and got in. She let the hot water take over her body. It was the most exhilarating feeling she'd felt in a long time. She shaved her overgrown hairy legs and armpits before getting out. She dressed and walked out to see Shane sitting on the bed.

"Brought ya some more wine," he offered her a half empty bottle, she took it from his grasp and took a long gulp. As she did this, she stood between his legs. His hands naturally found their way up her bare thighs. "Y'know, seein' you in my clothes turns me on so bad…" he sighed, running his hands higher.

"So this is your shirt," she said as rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Ya…one that went missin'," he grinned. His eyes were glassy and bloodshot. "I love you so much…you're go god damn sexy…" one of his hands found its way up to her hip and began its journey higher.

"Shane, no," she gripped his wrist. It was so hard to stop him from giving her pleasure that might ease the stress that had plagued her for the last few months.

"Why not baby? I've missed you."

"You're drunk," she stated.

"Mm, not as much as you think. I know what I'm saying Marie. If I was drunk, would I be able to tell you that you have twin moles on your right hip, and on your left breast, you have another…You hate the snow, but sleep best in thunder storms, you hate the color yellow, your favorite movie, unless it's changed is "Armageddon" and you love anything and everything by 3oh!3..."

"You remembered all of that?" without warning, tears began to drip from Marie's eyes.

"You don't forget things 'bout the only woman you've ever loved…"

"Your nose looks the way it does because that asshole Oliver Thompson broke it in the tenth grade when you were defending Rick, on your back you have a collection of freckles that resemble the big dipper, your right big toe is slightly crooked from where a car ran over it when you were eight, your favorite movie is "The Terminator", and you will never admit it, but you cried during the "Titanic"."

"I did not," Shane said reflectively.

"Oh yes you did," Marie grinned, looking into Shane's eyes. She forgot how those brown orbs always drew her in, and now was no exception. She leaned in and pressed a kiss on his lips. He pulled her closer, capturing her lips once more. She placed her hand against his shoulder and pressed him back from her. "Shane…"

"Why are you holding back?" he asked.

"I'm not," he started to stand, but Marie pushed him back to the bed. "I don't look like I did a few years ago…y'know. I have stretch marks and fat thighs.

Shane just laughed. "Darlin', you gave birth to my son. You think I care about that?"

That was all it took, Marie's lips were back on his once more. He pulled her down with him onto the bed. She pushed back once more. "Condom?" she was _not_ going to risk getting pregnant again.

"My bag on the floor," he said.

Daryl laid in his bed with his hands behind his head. He stared intently at the ceiling. He felt bad…like really bad. And, not like the being drunk sort of bad but when you have knots in your gut from doing something you know you shouldn't do. The only thing that he could think of that it could be was when Marie was in his room. It wasn't like he didn't say that stuff all of the time, but she seemed genuinely hurt by his words. And, she did clean up his vomit.

_Not like I asked her to do that shit,_ Daryl rolled over and looked at the wall, the pure white wall. He had to stop thinking about the brunette. She had a kid and he was certain she had something with Mr. Deputy Walsh.

_'Ain't like that chick woul' give yew the time a day, little brother, Not like she'd put out anyway.'_ Merle's voice popped into his head. He shook it out. He just met the girl, she didn't need to be on his mind at all. But somehow she was…

**AN: There be chapter ten…please let me know what you thought! It didn't go as originally planned but y'know my fingers sometimes have a mind of their own…thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, I've made a promise to myself that I will write this chapter then I **_**will**_** work on my crossover of Boondock Saints/The Walking Dead (please check it out). For some reason the next chapter of that just doesn't want to be written. I had all of these ideas and they just disappeared. *Sigh* anyway, here y'all go.**

**Krikim67:**** I have to start with it makes me so happy that this is one of your favorite stories at the moment! It's probably my favorite to write right now. And, I'm having the same problem you are…I'm digging myself deeper into a hole where Shane and Marie are just so cute and it kills me to hurt Shane if I have her go with Daryl but then I can't do that to Daryl either and leave him out with no love! I really love working with this characters and I always love to see how each chapter turns out because there honestly isn't a specific plan…anyway, enjoy.**

**Guest:**** I could see Daryl having kind of word vomit when he's drunk…it would be nice for Marie to give him another chance. On the one hand she's understanding but on the other, she was really pissed (I will not say one way or another, what fun is that :D) As I said in the last shout out, it's getting harder and harder not to keep Shane and Marie together, but Daryl is just…Daryl, there isn't really another way to describe him. He's too awesome so he gets his own adjective lol. **

**Please enjoy and if you review, I will give you a shout out at the beginning of next chapter. Thanks y'all. **

It was the wee hours of the morning, or so everyone seemed to assume since they were in fact underground without any windows or clocks. Marie's head was rested on Shane's chest, as he laid on his back. Her dark hair spilled over his bare, toned chest. He couldn't sleep, he just kept thinking about how things might actually be different. How Gavin would have both of his parents, _together_, how Shane would have someone of his own to love and protect like Rick had _Lori_. Lori…ever since Marie had come back, she honestly hadn't entered his thoughts. When he first saw Rick, that was the first thing he thought of. How he wouldn't get to have her anymore. Yes, he felt guilty for it, but now he didn't have to worry about her. He had a family.

He also wondered what it would've been like if Marie hadn't have left…now that would've made everything so much simpler.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" Marie's voice startled him. He thought she was fast asleep.

"What am I thinkin' 'bout?" he asked with a cheeky grin. "You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Just…" he trailed off. He didn't want to make her mad, but he couldn't very well lie either. "Don't get me wrong, Darlin', I know that you had your reasons for leaving…but think about…what if you didn't?"

"I have," she sighed. "Way back when…" she phrased it like that because everything that happened with Shane seemed like someone else's life before the world went to hell, and now? It was more like something…unreachable…something that her imagination just came up with. "We wouldn't of stayed together. You know that, don't you?"

"Not necessarily. We could've-"

"Shane, I still loved you back then, but you wouldn't have wanted to start a family then. I know you, Shane. Sure you're more than happy now, but back then, you were barely used to not being a bachelor."

She was right, even he wouldn't have admitted it to himself, he wasn't ready to settle down completely at the time. He was going to propose but that wasn't the same as having a child. They stayed quite for the next few minutes.

"I've gotta pee," Marie pulled herself from Shane's arms, and grabbed his boxers from the floor along with his shirt. She put them on and headed into the hallway. She turned left out of her door and literally ran into Daryl. She landed hard on her ass, while just stood there like a brick wall. He offered her his hand but she pushed herself up using her hands.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Ya don' wan' ma help."

"No I don't. I helped you last night and that got us absolutely nowhere," she fired back. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to pee."

"Sorry," he mumbled so quietly she barely heard him as she stalked to the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Gavin shouted as he dove into Shane's bed, after flinging open the white wooden door.

"Hey little man," Shane replied. He reached for his boxers from the ground up, found nothing. _She took them_, he thought as he tried to better cover himself.

"Where mommy?" Gavin asked, looked at Shane with brown eyes that matched his own.

"What? I ain't good enough?" the raven haired man joked.

"Me want mommy…"

"She's in the bathroom, little man. She'll be back in a few."

After Marie did her business in the stall, she walked out and went to wash her hands in the sink. She saw Lori using the other mirror to brush her hair.

"Oh hey," Marie smiled warmly. Lori just glared at the younger woman.

"Y'know, the walls aren't sound proof, Marie," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry…" she said, not understanding the nasty tone she was taking.

"You should be," Lori slammed her hair brush down in the sink and turned toward Marie.

"Excuse me? How many times at _my_ house when I was hm, what fourteen? Did I have to hear your big mouth in my brother's bedroom! Don't even go there," she snapped.

"Beg your pardon?"

"You fucking heard me! I'm not gonna stand her and be your fucking doormat, find someone else stupid enough for that," Marie stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the heavy wooden door behind her.

"Marie what's-" Carol started to ask.

"I'll explain later, when I won't likely blow up on you," Marie said quickly. She didn't want to wrongfully yell at the sweet woman. When she walked through the cafeteria, she noticed everyone sitting down to eat breakfast. Though she was hungry, she would likely break something if she went in there now. Instead, she continued to the rec room. She just needed to take a breather, away from everyone. But, when she got there, she wasn't alone. Daryl was sitting in an armchair, staring at the ceiling with a bottle of whiskey on the table next to him. When she spotted it, she knew it might help calm her down a bit. She wasn't a mean drunk, but a happy and sleepy one.

Marie didn't even care that _Daryl_ was the one drinking the whiskey. She was still annoyed with him but she didn't know where everyone was getting this alcohol, _the alcohol fairy,_ she thought sarcastically with a scoff. Without giving it more thought, she grabbed the bottle and took a giant drink of it. He looked at her angry at first, but he saw the 'don't mess with me right now' look she had on her face. She slammed the bottle on the table and began to cough because of the burning in her throat.

"Ya okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she stated plainly. Although she was annoyed with him, he was the lesser of the evils between being in front the entire group while facing Lori, and sitting alone in the room with Daryl. So, she took a seat on the couch that shared a table with the armchair.

"Ya gonna sit there an' be mad er are ya gonna be mad the whole time?"

"No," she sighed. She had to remember Daryl _was_ drunk the night before and he had told her what was probably a secret about his past. "Just don't call me a 'bitch' again."

"A'right," surprisingly he remembered what happened, even though he was drunk. "Don' tell nobody 'bout-"

"I got it," she nodded, saving him from having to actually say it. He sat there quietly for a minute, thinking he actually wanted to say more to her, he just didn't know what. "I hope you don't mind me asking…" she finally broke the silence.

"I kno' whut yer gonna ask, don'." he didn't know specifically what it was she planned to ask him, but he knew it had something to do with his father and he didn't want to talk about him.

"Okay. New topic," she could respect the fact that he didn't want to talk about the man (if you could call someone that abused children that) that had abused him. "When'd you get your bow?'

"Ya mean Betsy?"

"You named it?" Marie laughed.

"Her. Ya I named 'er. Been through a lot. Got 'er 'bout five years ago."

"Was that when you first started hunting?" she asked curiously.

"Nah. Had 'nother bow 'fore then. Merle sold it though."

"Why?"

"Can' 'member if it was for a hooker er ta get high."

"Oh," there wasn't an appropriate response to that.

"Ain' the best, but he's blood, y'know?"

"Yeah. 'Least you don't have a bitchy sister-in-law."

"Lori?" Daryl smirked softly.

"Oh yeah. Over stupid shit too. I swear that woman just likes to be queen be and have her bitch fits for no reason!"

"She an' Shane seemed pretty comfy 'for ya and Rick showed up."

"Comfy how?" Marie asked with raised eyebrows. This had caught her attention.

"Sneakin' off inta the woods, scarin' off any game."

"That son of a bitch!" Everything made sense now. That's why Lori had been so pissed. Not because she was loud, but because she was _with_ Shane. It had always bothered Marie the way that woman looked at him. She already had Rick which wasn't enough. She wanted Shane too. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill them both."

Although Marie wanted to just go out there and beat Lori's face in, she held back, knowing that she was already really drunk and she didn't want the children to see her that way. Instead, she sat there with Daryl. And, as the whiskey worked its way into their systems, their lips got looser. Marie, at one point moved from her seat on the couch to sit on the arm of Daryl's chair.

"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" she asked teasingly. She kept noticing his lips as he would press them to the bottle and take another swig.

"Kiss ya back," he replied, looking over at her. For some reason he found her incredibly attractive at that moment in time.

"Really?" she leaned closer to him, as he did to her.

"Reckon so."

Without another word, Marie closed the gap between them, her lips captured hers, in a whiskey induced kiss. She slid off the arm of the chair to straddle his lap. He paid no mind and moved his arms around her waist and slid his hands up her shirt to feel the soft, bare skin of her back. At that moment, neither of them were thinking of the consequences. They just wanted each other for whatever unknown reason.

The sound of a door slamming pulled both of them away from their kiss. Marie, using all the nerve she had left looked over at the door.

"Fuck," she stated.

**AN: Who do y'all thinks at the door? Bet you'll never guess XD. Do y'all think I little too OOC on Daryl's part? I'd really like to know so that I can be more careful about it in the future. What did y'all think of Lori's little whori outburst? Typically I write my OC and here kinda being close but thought I'd mix it up. I don't hate her (anymore) but I have to go with what works. And, It's hard to make a character awful after you've seen the actor in person (maybe that's just me).**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So with the CDC, I realized that they weren't clear if like each room had a bathroom in it (which really bugs me) so, I'm gonna go with they're all kinda a public thing (even though Marie took a shower in her and Shane's room the last time). Just thought I'd clarify. On a separate note, this'll probably be the only chapter I post this week. I'm having my birthday party this weekend and other than that there's just so much I have to do so hopefully I'll be able to do more next week, I don't even have school any Friday in may (YAY!) so hopefully I'll get to write more, but once summer rolls around I'm gonna be very busy so I dunno how this story (or any of my others) will go. I'll try to do one a week at that point maybe. I just like givin' y'all a heads up. **

**Kirkim67:**** It makes me so happy to hear you were excided to see the last chapter up. I hope this one had the same affect. I have the same problem you do. I've dug myself so deep here with Shane/Marie/Daryl…I felt as if even if Marie wasn't with Shane at the time he still did that to Rick, he only brother. But yeah, it'll make it more interesting…enjoy it.**

**Tellittothefrogs:**** Don't worry, your review didn't come off as rude. But with Daryl and Marie kissing it was kind of a drunken thing and he certainly wasn't in his right mind and neither was she...you are probably right about him probably not kissing someone he doesn't really know/trust, but it was a heat of the moment thing and I felt like there had been a lot of Shane/Marie stuff so I wanted there to be something with Daryl. I have a plan for how things will go between the two of them so don't worry. As far as the accent goes...I guess I just get in the moment and write it that way. In future chapters I'll ease back a bit but when a writer doesn't do it at all I find it harder for me to picture the story (maybe that's just me). Nevertheless, thank you for your review. It was helpful and it gives me something to think about as I write. I like when y'all's reviews make me think**

**Please review and get a shout out next chapter!**

Slowly, Marie rose from Daryl's lap. She fixed her shirt and tried to avoid that icy gaze being sent her way. She wanted to just keep her head down and leave the room, but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Marie-"

"Please, just don't," she replied finally meeting her brother's gaze.

"How can you tell me not to? What about Shane? Did you think about how this would affect him?" Rick asked accusingly.

"He can go fuck himself for all I care!" she slurred. No matter what she told herself, she was pissed about what Shane and Lori did.

"What about you son?"

"Rick, I love my son more than life itself and you know that. But, _this_," she gestured between her and a still pretty confused and embarrassed Daryl. "has nothing to do with Gavin. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower," she shoved past him and into the hallway, before making her way to the room she and Shane were sharing. She grabbed her whole bag and went to the shower. When she walked into the large room with white tiled floors. She put her bag on the counter and pulled out an outfit at random. At that moment she didn't care, the whiskey still had quite an affect on her and she was more angry than she had been in a long time.

She went into the stall that was only covered by a shower curtain and turned the water on cold. A cold shower was probably what she needed to calm down a bit. She knew better than to go up to Lori and punch her in her whori face. _HA! Whori Lori!_ she laughed to herself.

"Darlin'?" Shane called as he walked into the bathroom.

"Go away, Shane," she replied.

"What's the matter?" he moved closer to the stall that she was in.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she relied as she washed her hair with coconut shampoo.

"Sure don't sound like nothin'. And, you wouldn't of exploded on Rick if it was nothin'."

"I asked you to go away Shane," was all she replied. She was trying to keep her voice as sober as she could.

"Now, you know that's not going to happen."

"Shane…" she sighed, hoping her anger wouldn't get the best of her.

"Marie, I ain't goin' away 'til you tell me what's wrong with you," he peeled open the shower curtain, her back was still to him, but that was enough. "Darlin' what's this," the night before, he hadn't noticed the tattoo on her right butt cheek.

"What does it look like, genius?" she asked sarcastically. She knew she might as well tell him, she hadn't regretted the tattoo until now. "I know names are a curse but…I had to have you with me…" she sighed.

Shane couldn't draw his eyes away from the tattoo that said his name with the number '22' below it. "Are you gonna tell me what's botherin' you now?"

"You really want to know?" she asked, anger clear in her voice.

"Yeah, so we can figure it out."

"Fine! You and my fucking whore of a sister-in-law!" she really liked the f bomb today…

"What about me an' Lori?"  
"Please don't act dumb, Shane! You know exactly what I mean!" she turned to face him, not caring if he saw her naked (it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before).

"That…it's all over, she made that very clear at the quarry."

"Well fuck I don't know what her problem is! But why the hell would you do that!?"

"I-I-"

"Just go back to our room! I'll be in there in a minute, I'm kinda sick of arguing naked," she slammed the shower curtain in his face and went back to showering.

Marie turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She opened the curtain and walked out into the rest of the bathroom. When she looked up to see where her bag was, she jumped. The man she saw was someone she hadn't expected to see. He was leaning against the sink biting his thumb nail.

"Damn Daryl. You scared the hell out of me," she sounded surprisingly sober, through she had thrown up most of the whiskey she'd ingested while showering.

"Sorry," he mumbled, too sounding sober.

"What did you want?" she moved to her pile of clothes and slipped her underwear on under the towel.

"Um-" she had dropped her towel and was facing away from him as she began to dress.

"I ain't got all day," she turned his words back on him from when he saved her the night walkers invaded camp.

"Never mind…" he pushed off the sink and started to leave. Marie grabbed his bare forearm, causing him to stop and jerk it away, out of reflex. When they faced each other, she was only wearing a bra and her underwear but she'd already argued with Shane completely nude, and she honestly wasn't in the mood to care.

"Tell me what you came in here for," she said. "And count this even for me seeing you naked last night," she smirked slightly. He just nodded.

"'Bout earlier…" he began biting his thumb nail again. "We can't do it 'gain."

"Why? You're a good kisser, and I wouldn't mind pickin' up where we left off someday," she grinned like an idiot, _must be that damn whiskey_, she thought.

"No. Ya got a kid. An' don' think yer boyfriend'd like it."

"Shane? He is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend. I don't even know if I can trust him right now. But, if my son's a deal breaker for you kissing me then keep your kisses," she stepped into her jeans and threw a t-shirt on before slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving. On her way to her room, Gavin caught up to her.

"Dere you are momma!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm here baby. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No. Me had daddy…it ok." he toddled along next to her. _Guess I won't be talking to Shane._ She came to the room and opened the door.

"Marie-" Shane stopped when he noticed their son.

"I seepy," Gavin yawned, oblivious to the tension between his parents.

"Mommy's a little sleepy too. Why don't we take a nap?" Marie suggested.

"Otay."

"We can talk later, okay?" she looked at Shane, who nodded and stood.

"Have a nice nap, little man," he kissed his son's head, before heading for the door.

"What 'bout mommy?" Gavin asked, causing Shane to turn around. "Mommy needs a goodnight kiss…"

"Ya think so?" Shane asked.

"Ya!"

"Why don't you get changed and get one of your books from my bag that we can read?" Marie suggested to her son. "Mommy actually needs to talk to daddy for a minute."

"Otay…hurry pwease."

"I will," she and Shane slipped into the hallway, it wasn't the most private of places, but Gavin didn't need to hear.

"About Lori…we thought Rick was dead, I listened to his chest and I did not feel a heart beat…there was nothin' Marie…nothin'. I had to leave him there…and Lori….we was both hurtin' and I dunno…it kinda just happened….but it's over now," he didn't break eye contact the whole time he spoke to her. Marie rested her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it down and back up his bicep.

"Okay, I believe you…we'll have to finish our talk a little later, I gotta lay down with Gavin."

"I could join y'all…keep ya company."

"No, that's okay. I'll fall asleep with him anyway," Marie replied.

"Okay," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Partially under the influence or not, Marie couldn't stay mad at Shane for Rick. It wasn't her call to make whatever the hell happened before had _nothing_ to do with her. So, she pecked his cheek lightly and went into the room closing the door behind her. She laid down on the bed with her son. He had a small brown cover book.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked.

"Tan you tell me 'bout dese pictures?"

"Sure," Gavin laid with his back to Marie's chest her arm was over him as she flipped open the photo album. "Okay this one is when I went to prom with your dad and your uncle-"

"Wat's prom?"

"It's where people get all dressed up and dance," he nodded. The real reason she had gone instead of Shane having a date was he didn't want to deal with some girl complaining about her hair or her dress all night and he just figured he'd meet someone there anyway. "And this one is my high school tennis team, Rick and Shane's baseball team…" she trailed off as Gavin's eyes closed and he was asleep. She kissed his forehead and decided she'd look through the book a few moments longer. She missed her simple, happy childhood, she really did. Everything seemed so easy back then. Now, she was an adult in the zombie apocalypse with a son and had no idea what was going on in her social life.

"Baby, we gotta go!" Shane shouted as he came into the room.

"What?" Marie asked sleepily. Shane ignored her question and grabbed their bags.

"Get up now! This fuckin' place is gonna blow!"

"Shit," she picked Gavin up and the two raced down the hallway. They met up with the rest of the group, who didn't have any of their bags. Daryl was fiercely going at the window with an axe. Shane didn't hesitate to join him, but with his shot gun.

"Daryl, man, you might wanna step back," he warned.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked nervously. Carol shushed her, and started digging in her purse.

"Rick, I think I might have something that will help," the short haired woman said.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna help," Shane said with a nervous, lopsided grin.

"I found this when I washed your uniform," Carol pulled out a grenade and handed it to Rick.

"Everybody down!" he called as he moved over to the window. Shane naturally covered Marie's body that was covering Gavin's already.

The grenade exploded and everyone ran toward the cars.

"Go to the RV with Rick and Lori," Shane commanded Marie. If looks could kill, Shane would be dead.

"I'm not going to be in a confined space with that bitch," she replied and ran toward the jeep.

"Have it your way," they both leaped into the jeep with Gavin between them. The CDC went up combusted and they ignored the heat they felt upon their faces and the way the car had rocked because if they hadn't, it was likely the would've gone into complete and utter shock. "Are you okay?" Shane asked with a dry throat as he grabbed both sides of Marie's face.

"Ye-Yeah," she stuttered. He pressed a hard kiss on her lips. She didn't even know she was crying until he kissed the tears from her cheeks. "What if you wouldn't have gotten to us? Or what if Carol wouldn't have had that grenade? What-"

"Shh…shh….shh. You're safe and our son's safe. That's all that matters Darlin'."

"Shane-" he just shook his head and looked down at, Gavin, who was still in a sleepy haze, and sitting on the floor of the jeep between his parents.

"It'll be all right," he promised while he rested his hand on the middle of her thigh.

Daryl sat in his truck and waited for the convoy to begin to move. As he did, he caught something in the rearview mirror. Shane and Marie were locking lips in the jeep behind him. He just shook his head. _I was right_, he thought with a sigh. He knew that everything that happened in the rec room was alcohol induced. That's why he had to tell her how it was. He didn't want to be the guy she used to make Shane jealous or to get away from Shane. He wouldn't be_ that _guy.

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please let me know…I love y'all's reviews. Should I separate this story into two? Would it be easier for y'all? I don't mind doing it and that way I could have a different title for that installment….I dunno. It's up to y'all. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I considered doing the really long deleted scene from the beginning of Season 2...but I thought about it and that just didn't work out too well for me, so yeah. Might I add that there won't be like any Daryl/Marie stuff this chapter, possibly the next one (sorry) but it's only reasonable that he would pull back and probably not talk to her. Please don't let that deter you from reading my story, I love Daryl as much as the next girl but I don't want to go all OOC with him…again, I'm sorry but enjoy all the Shane stuff (I love him too).**

**Krikim67:**** It still continues to make me happy that you're excited to see the newest chapters up ****J****. And with the Daryl seeing Marie and Shane kiss…It was hard to do, but I had to make sure that there'd be that space between them, if you get what I mean…that whori Lori thing, has been like a joke between my family for awhile now lol. One day while we (me and my 7 year-old sister) were re-watching season 2, Lori came on the screen and she started singing "Whori Lori, Whori Lori" I laughed so hard! So I knew that I just had to put that in there. By the way thank you so much for wishing me a happy birthday! Technically (Idk if I said this) it's Thursday but I always end up celebrating early.**

**HarleyMastiff82:**** Thank you so much! I can't wait to see where it ends up either. **

**Parldro42082:**** I'm happy you liked the last chapter to much. I felt bad doing that do Daryl, but unfortunately he's probably in for a bit more of that sort of thing for a while. If I were Marie…I'm not sure which way I'd go…lol. We'll have to see how it plays out though ****J****.**

**Emma (Guest)****- Mwhaha! It makes me so happy you love my story! Makes me wanna write more, I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

**Please review and get a shout out next chapter. **

**If y'all like the Shane/Marie flashbacks you feel free to leave me a prompt to whatever you want to know about their past and I can put together a bunch to post, not sure when I'll do that…but if you want me to, I will. I enjoy writing those, to be honest. It's just fun.**

Daryl drove down the road with his hand out the truck window. The wind was coming back and whipping him in the face, not extremely but enough so that he could feel it. He tried not to think of the dark haired woman in the jeep in front of him. She had kissed him with her whiskey flavored lips, and told him she'd enjoyed the kiss and wanted to do it again. If he was honest with himself, he liked the kiss too. They were both at that stage where the alcohol made them bolder, but not black out drunk.

A horn honked, causing the whole group to pull over, the RV made its way into a clearing followed by the rest of the cars. Rick exited the RV with Lori, Carl, Andrea, and Dale. T-Dog made his way out of the church van with Glenn, Carol and Sophia from the Cherokee, Shane, Marie, and Gavin from the Jeep, and Daryl was the last to exit his truck. They all wordlessly gathered in a circle.

"We need to cut back on the number of vehicles," Rick said. "Talk amongst yourselves and decide what we're taking," he moved over to the Cherokee and Lori followed.

"Darlin', I hate to say it, but I think we need to leave the jeep…it's goin' to die on us."

"The jeep!? Leave it?" she knew that damn jeep was to Shane what Daryl's crossbow was to him. And if she was honest with herself, she loved it just as much.

"Yep. Can't take her into the shop like we used to," he patted the hood of the black car. Marie remembered clearly the day he'd gotten it. Hell, she went with him to pick it out. Coincidentally it was the same day he'd asked her on their first date.

_ "What about this one?" she asked gesturing to a two-seater convertible. It was candy apple red with a cream colored top. "The chicks would dig it," she joked. _

_ "Eh," Shane shrugged. He knew that the 'chicks' may 'dig it' but he knew that she tended to avoid guys with convertibles because she felt they were 'showing off' and guys with motorcycles, because they were dangerous. _

_ "Why not, Mr. Stud?" she grinned, playfully nudging his arm. _

_ "Red cars, especially convertibles are cop magnets," that had to be the lamest excuse he'd ever come up with. _

_ "Really? Really Officer Walsh? You're worried about attracting cops," she almost died of laughter on the spot. _

_ "You know I'm not the only cop in King County, right?" he asked with his hands on his hips, a playful smile washing over his features. _

_ "Really? Oh my God and here I was thinkin' that you kept them dangerous streets safe all on your own!" she feigned shock, knowing damn good and well there were way more police officers than Shane, especially since her brother was one. _

_ "Consider yourself educated, Darlin'."_

_ "I will Officer Walsh," she said as they walked across the car lot._

_ "Can I help you two love birds?" A man, around forty, salt and peppered brown hair and soft blue eyes with a name tag reading 'Dan' walked up to them._

_ "Oh we're not-" a blush illuminated Marie's features._

_ "Yeah, we're not together," Shane said, if Marie didn't know better, she would think there was a hint of disappointment in his voice._

_ "Oh, well can I help you anyway?" Dan asked nervously. He swore up and down those two were together. They were flirting to no end by the convertible and they were car shopping together! What guy and girl who were just friends went car shopping together!?_

_ "Shane!" Marie exclaimed as a gleaming black jeep caught her eye. She pulled him by the hand to the object of desire. "What about this one?"_

_ "I dunno, Darlin'," he rested his hand on the back of the jeep. _

_ "It's not a 'cop magnet'," she used air quotes, "and the doors come off! If you don't buy it, I will."_

_ "Your lease on the bug isn't up for another year," he said. _

_ "C'mon Shane," she said as she rested her hands on his biceps. His muscles tensed, but in a good way. "Let's take it for a test drive!" she turned her attention to Dan, who was standing there awkwardly. "Can we take her for a test drive?" she'd picked up calling cars a 'her' from Rick and Shane over the years._

_ "Uh sure, I'll be right back."_

_ "If you don't like it, I'll buy lunch. You know why?"_

_ "Why?" he asked, it was his turn to buy lunch, so he was more than happy to accept._

_ "I can see you driving this car. This is going to be your car."_

_ "Okay," he agreed with a smile. "I'm feelin' rather hungry today," he patted his stomach with a grin._

_ "Well, you'll be buyin'," she grinned back. _

_ "Sign here, initial here," Dan told Shane as he was signing the papers to purchase his new jeep. _

_ "Damn you Marie."_

_ "Why? For always being right?"_

_ He grumbled something she couldn't hear as he finished up. _

_ "Thanks y'all for your business."_

_ Marie walked happily at Shane's side as they made their way to the jeep. Shane had sold his other car on trade in to get a discount on whatever he picked. They drove to their favorite lunch restaurant._

_ "Alright, Darlin'," he said as they pulled into the King County Café's parking lot. He put the car in park and looked over at her with his chocolate eyes. She looked back with her brilliant blue ones. "If I'm payin', can we call this a first date?" he asked with a nervous smile. He'd really wanted to ask her out for sometime now._

_ "That ain't up to me, Officer Walsh," she tried to hide her grin. "You have to check with my older brother first, I don't do anything with out his permission," she batted her long dark lashes, feigning innocence. Shane scoffed at this. As much as Rick wished it to be so, Marie didn't do what she was told, she was stubborn and made her own choices. But, Shane, unlike Rick, loved those things about her. It made her different from most of the girls they'd run into over the years. _

_ "Seriously though," he asked, still trying to hide his nervousness. He knew if she said no, she'd likely tell Rick and Rick would kick his ass. _

_ "Alright, Shane. This can be our first date on two conditions."_

_ "What's that, Darlin'?"_

_ "One, I get a hot fudge Sunday," they both grinned, knowing how Marie was about ice cream. "Two, we don't tell __**anyone**__ until we know where this is gonna go, you understand?"_

_ "Fair enough," she'd had a serious relationship before this and it didn't turn out so well after she told her family, so he understood her reasoning._

"So, where are we riding?" at that moment, Marie sounded nervous…helpless even. She was looking to Shane to make the decision for their family. This only made his manly pride swell. Ever since Rick came back from the dead, the group stopped looking to him, they followed Rick like sheep.

"Could ride in the RV?" he offered. "There's a bed in back. I know you didn't sleep very much last night," he nudged her arm playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny, Shane," she tried to conceal her blush.

"I thought so," he grinned.

"Of course you did," she laughed as he grabbed their bags and they headed for the RV. As usual, Gavin stayed quiet as he parents talked back and forth. He was different from most kids in this way, where they may like to talk and interrupt, he liked to listen and silently observe what was going on around him. Marie took Gavin into the RV while Shane stayed out to talk to Dale.

Daryl watched silently, leaned against his truck, which he'd be leaving behind, while he watched Shane and Marie joke back and forth. He didn't know why that particular couple had drawn his attention, maybe because they were the only ones that seemed to genuinely enjoy being around each other. Rick and Lori's relationship seemed forced most of the time. Although, Daryl wasn't sure why any of the relationships among the group interested him at all. Maybe he was trying to see how a normal couple interacted, but then again, what was a _normal_ couple? He'd grown up with a father who would come home each night, drunk, then beat his wife and two children. He knew not all households could be like that…but he wondered what they were like, if not like that.

He saw everyone begin to get in their cars. Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, Dale, and Shane all got in the RV, where Marie and Gavin already were. Rick, Lori, Carol, Sophia, and Carl all piled in Carol's Cherokee. Taking this as the 'we're rolling out' sign, Daryl mounted his, rather Merle's motorcycle and they began to drive off down yet another dead Georgia road.

"I thought we came back here to sleep," Marie laughed as she and Shane rested in the back of the RV. Gavin was napping on the bed to their right while they were on the other twin bed. He'd chose to lie down there when they came in the room. For the past ten minutes, Marie had tried to fall asleep countless times, but each time, she'd be woken by something funny Shane would say.

"Maybe you did, but I've missed you too much to sleep," he said, making her want to melt. Sometimes she hated being a girl, and the fact that Shane knew the exact cheesey thing to say to make her heart beat just that much faster.

"Well," she tried to think of what to say, but her brain was still foggy from the days events and it was only around one in the afternoon. "I need sleep," was all she came up with and rolled away from him.

"Answer me one thing first, please?" he asked, lazily rolling over to wrap an arm around her waist. One thing with them was they almost always shared what was on their mind. Shane could not get one specific question out of his head.

"What do you want to know?" she turned her head to face him.

"Promise not to get mad?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, when you were gone, did you ever think about me?" he had looked at one of the photo albums she had in her bag, it had all of the photos of her being pregnant, Gavin's ultrasounds, and the most recent pictures of him.

"Every damn day," she replied.

"How did you feel when you thought about me?" he was one of those guys that when it came to expressing anything in front of people, he wasn't good, but pillow talk came pretty easy.

"Guilt mostly…for leaving. Longing, love, anger, regret, and sometimes even lust," she admitted.

"Lust, hm?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, sush. Did you think about me, after I left?" she wondered.

"Of course, Darlin'. All the time."

"How long did you wait to…y'know, get with another girl? I won't be mad, I just want to know." She knew Shane's track record with the girls in King County. Attractive man of authority in a small town, that story pretty much writes its self.

"I don't really-"

"Shane," she warned, knowing he knew damn good and well when he moved on.

"Three maybe four months." She was surprised, and kind of proud. Although, she wouldn't have blamed him if he had moved on right way.

The RV came to a halt, Marie had just fallen asleep, so Shane decided to pick Gavin up and put him in the bed with her before leaving the vehicle. Rick met him at the door, he noticed he friend was alone, which was odd. Marie seemed to be with Shane most of the time, well except when she was with Daryl…in the Rec room…making out. That reminded Rick, he had to talk to Shane about that. He may be Marie's brother, but Shane was his best friend either way, and he deserved to know what he might get himself into.

"Hey, when you get a chance, can I talk to you?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, man. But, right now we need to find out what's wrong with the RV, and get on the road to Fort Benning," Shane sounded surprisingly relaxed, Rick noted.

"You're probably right," it was also surprising that Shane wasn't going all 'I told you so' on Rick. Shane had wanted to go to Fort Benning to begin with and if Rick simply would've listened, they wouldn't have lost Jacqui.

Marie woke to the sound of loud, thudding footsteps in the hallway. She shot up and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp. She looked over at the twin bed next to her, Gavin was just beginning to stir.

"Mamma?" he questioned.

"Shh…baby. C'mere, quickly," he didn't have to be told twice. The brown eyed little boy crawled into the bed with his mother. "Get behind me, okay?" he nodded and sat behind his mother. There was more stomping, it got closer, and closer to the doorway. It burst open in a matter of seconds. All at once, a single, stray walker had made its way into the room. Gavin screamed and went far back against the wall.

Marie on the other hand, rose to her feet and pulled the wooden lamp back over hear head and swung at the rotting face of the once woman. She had sunken in, milky white eyes, paled decomposing skin, and was missing her nose. The wooden lamp slammed down. The walker stumbled, but didn't fall. Marie swung again, this time knocking it to the ground. Unfortunately, the wood snapped in two. She had to think fast, the walker would be up in mere seconds ready to kill her and her son.

She took one of the spit pieces of timber and stabbed it through the head, not only once but twice, spattering blood and gore all over her face and clothes. Gavin, despite the gore covering his mother, ran to her arms and buried his face in her neck. He sobbed hard, letting his tears fall, further moistening her shirt. She cried right along with him. If he couldn't have been crying, she probably wouldn't have either, but the fear of losing him had gotten to her. She couldn't loose her son, her baby, her only baby.

"I love you so much and I'll never let anything hurt you, okay?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, which were red and puffy. His cheeks were tear stained and his chin was quivering ever so slightly.

"Okay," he sniffled, whipping his nose with his hand. "I wove you mommy," he said as he fell back onto her shoulder, tears still falling.

"Marie? Gavin?" Shane called as he entered the RV. He had been trapped under a car while the horde was passing. He had to be sure his family was all right.

"B-Back here," Marie's voice faltered. She almost always cried when he did, and he when she did. Shane rushed into the back bedroom. He saw the slaughtered walker on the ground, and the mother holding her crying child.

"Did you-"

"Y-yeah," she replied, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Oh my God, Darlin'…Are you okay?"

"Fine…just shaken I guess…" She stood, still cuddling Gavin and looked him in his deep brown eyes, which matched his son's. Shane wordlessly embraced the two. He kissed Marie's temple and Gavin's hair.

"Shane!" Dale called from the RV door.

"Just a minute…" Shane called back. "I love you both…but I have to go help…"

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"Bunch a walkers rolled through…Sophia took off. Rick went after her…"

"Oh my God! We have to get out there!" she pulled out of the embrace and hurried out of the RV with Gavin on her hip. She was mentally chastising Carol for letting her daughter out of her sight! Marie never let Gavin more than a few feet from her sight _before_ people started eating people!

When she walked outside, Marie saw Carol sobbing into Lori's shoulder. Once Carl caught sight of his aunt, he attacked her waist in a tight hug. She held his head to her while he sobbed into her already ruined shirt.

"Sophia…" he sobbed.

"I know," she replied. The freckled face boy looked up at her with blue eyes that matched hers and Rick's.

"Do you think dad'll find her?"

"I hope so…" she stroked back the hair that two matched hers and Rick's. It was crazy how much the three looked alike. One of the few differences was Carl's freckles that he inherited from Lori.

"Hey little man, your dad's gonna find her and we're gonna all move on to fort Benning," Shane tried to help comfort him.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes and everyone looked up. Shane readied his shot gun, Daryl his crossbow, and anyone else who had a gun was ready to kill anything that moved from the woods beyond the guardrail.

Luckily, the figure that emerged wasn't that of a walker. His hair was everywhere, matted with mud and sticks, there was dirt and long ago blood stains covering his once white shirt.

"She's…she's not here?" Rick asked, his voice faltering, with a slight crack to it.

**AN: This is probably my longest chapter…ever. I realize that Daryl didn't have a single line of dialogue the whole thing…please don't let that deter you from the story. I promise there will be some Daryl stuff (it wouldn't be a love triangle without it). But, I want to make it just right. Um I'm playing with a bunch of different ideas for this right now…I may go completely different from the show (just a warning). Though, I'm not sure yet. Anyway incase you're curious my word total (this is a lot since I only used to write around 1,000 words per chapter) was 3407! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm happy to be writing this story, I truly love it, as do y'all it seems like . Thanks so much for the reviews, they're really great. If any of y'all are Hunger Games fans (I am) more specifically Finnick, I started one of those it was kinda just a dabble but please check it out if you're into that. **

**Parldro22082:**** With Shane being attentive and silly when he's alone with Marie, I could kinda see him as bein' a big softy behind closed doors lol. I enjoy writing that fluffy stuff, and sometimes that can be hard to do with Daryl because to me it's a bit OOC, so I figure I should add it in there. Daryl does need someone to love him, it makes me feel so sad that he's like all lonely in the show…and if this does turn out as a Marie/Shane type deal (not saying either way) then I will have to bring in a new OC for Daryl. **

**Krikim67-**** I do apologize for Daryl's lack of appearance in the last chapter, I appreciate your understanding though. I love his character so much and believe me, I want to put him in there 24/7 but I don't want this to turn into one of those stories where it's just like my OC and Shane/Daryl. I'm really glad that you love Marie, I wasn't so sure about how her character would turn out in the beginning, but I like writing for her too. As far as Shane goes, I like to write him as, even if you're not a fan of him on the show, you love him in my stories . There can't be like a person anywhere that hates Daryl. He's just that freakin' amazing!**

**JLnCS-**** Um, your review only said "Please type your review here…" I'm gonna guess that was a mistake? I'm just curious…lol. **

**Please review and get a shout out next chapter!**

Marie, being as she was a female had to stay back on the highway with the rest of her the women in the group, while the 'men', save T-Dog and Dale, went out looking for Sophia. It annoyed her how sexist the men were at times. They were sorting clothes, Marie had her own box, away from Carol and Lori, it wasn't anything against Carol, just…Lori. Amazingly, Carl was allowed to sit next to Gavin as Marie sorted clothes.

"Aunt Marie, do you remember when I used to sleep over at your house?" Carl asked, swinging his feet.

"Of course, those were some fun times," she looked up and smiled at him. "Why?"

"Well…I was thinkin'…since it was so fun to sleep over at your house, do you think I could stay in your and Uncle Shane's tent, sometimes?"

"What do you think, Gavin?" she asked, pretending to be thinking long and hard on the topic, her hands on her hips.

"Dat could be fun," he nodded .

"Yeah?" Marie asked.

"Ya!"

"Sure Carl. We'd love for you to stay over."

"Look at her," Lori said bitterly as she threw clothes into a box, angrily.

"What?" Carol asked, still recovering from crying so hard earlier.

"_Marie_," she spat her name as if it were a curse word. "She's not even that pretty!"

"What's wrong with Marie?" Carol was extremely confused.

"Everything! She thinks she can walk her ass in here and…and ugh! I just hate her, okay?"

"Okay…" Carol returned to her work as Marie made her way back over to the two women.

"Hey Carol," Marie patted the older woman's back. "Is there anything I can get you? Me and the boys were gonna take a water break."

"Some water might be nice," Carol said meekly, looking down at her task.

"Okay. Lori? You need anything?" she figured she could just kill her with kindness. Then, she'd look like a crazy person if Marie did say anything to her.

"I'm fine," she threw a shirt into a pile.

"Just thought I'd offer," she smiled as kind as she could before walking away. She, Gavin, and Carl went and sat on the back of a car, sipping from their water bottles as Shane and Glenn remerged. Shane kissed her hair as he walked past to the RV. "Wait," she called after him. "Stay here, boys," she told the kids. "Shane!"

The raven-haired man turned around, with a sour expression. "What Darlin'?"

"What happened? Where are Rick and Daryl?"

"Still searchin', Daryl picked up her trail, they're gonna follow it."

"You okay, otherwise, though?" she asked, closing the space between them, her hand finding his back and rubbing up and down soothingly.

"It's just…that could've been Gavin, y'know? And I feel terrible for thankin' God that it wasn't," he raked his hands through his hair nervously.

"Shane, that's what parenthood is," she smiled sadly. "If it would've been Gavin…heaven forbid, but I would've been a wreck, I would've been out in those woods that moment, searching for him."

"I know," he rested his forehead to hers and pressed a ghost of a kiss to her nose.

The group did the mindless tasks Shane asked of them, but their minds were still focused on the lost little girl. Once Rick and Daryl made their way back onto the highway, they were bombarded by the group.

"You didn't find her!?" Carol exclaimed, tears coming to her ducts, Lori came to her side and wrapped an arm around her.

"Her trail went cold," Rick said grimly.

"Is-is that blood?" Carol asked, noticing Rick's shirt, who simply looked away.

"Ran into a walker, was never close to yer girl," Daryl said.

"How do you know that?" Carol's voice was despite and full of fear.

"We cut the sombitch open," he replied, giving her a nodded and walking toward his bike. Something had changed in Daryl, Marie could tell. Even if it was only in the past few hours, she knew…she knew that he was different now.

"We'll pick up the search in the morning," Rick promised. "For now, we're gonna have to take shelter in cars. I guess just pick one…keep the doors locked and keep the noise level down," a couple of the group members gave pointed looks to Shane and Marie. Apparently Lori wasn't the only one who'd been disturbed by the two's sounds. Marie just blushed and led Gavin to a smaller green car. Shane wordlessly followed.

Gavin crawled into the front seat, Marie found one of their sleeping bags and covered him with it. "I wove you Momma," the chocolate eyed boy said.

"I love you too," she kissed his forehead and climbed into the back seat.

"I wove you Daddy," Shane moved into the car too, kissing his son's head.

"I love you too, little man," he gave a cheeky grin before joining the mother of his child in the back seat. She let him have the side with the back, and she laid in front of him, figuring that if she fell off, his arms would be there to catch her. The two fell asleep quickly, being exhausted from the day.

Cold, sticky, sweat covered much of Marie's body. She pulled out of Shane's arms and climbed out of the car. She walked into the cool night air, wrapping her arms around herself to keep her warm. She looked to the top of the RV to see Andrea and Daryl (an odd sight) nevertheless, she walked over and climbed up, using the cold metal rungs.

"I was thinkin' I'd walk the road a little," she said, running her hand through her messy dark waves.

"Think I'll go with ya," Daryl offered.

"Okay, you gonna be okay up here by yourself, Andrea? I can wake Dale or Glenn or somebody?" Marie offered the blonde.

"That's okay, I'll keep an eye on you two though," she said in a sweet tone.

"Thanks," Marie nodded to the older woman before climbing down the latter, Daryl followed and they headed into the woods. "Maybe she'll see the light, and come find us," she said hopefully.

"Ya think we're gonna find 'er?" he asked. She froze, and shined the flashlight she'd grabbed in his face.

"Don't you?"

"Ya. I mean it'd the woods a Georgia, not the mountains of Tibet."

"Good," Marie continued forward. Whatever had happened between the two at the CDC, with the drunk kisses, was a thing of the past, they didn't have to worry about it and maybe they could truly become friends. "Do you think you could teach me how to hunt? Before you say no, I have reasons. One, it can't hurt to have someone else that knows how to, just in case you decide you get tired of us. Two, I wanna do more than just wash laundry and-"

"I'll teach ya," he said, cutting her off. "Yer probably the only one I could tolerate out here."

"Really? You don't think I talk to much?" she'd heard that a lot. Her mom, her dad, Rick, all of her boyfriends.

"Maybe ya do sometimes but 'least ya ain't bitchy all the time."

"Thanks…I think," she chuckled nervously. Daryl had just almost paid her a compliment.

"What's that?" Daryl asked as he pointed to a bush that moved the slightest bit. She shined the light on it and started to step closer, but Daryl used his arm up across her chest to block her from moving. "Could be a walker. Stay back," he raised his crossbow and began to move toward the bush. "Keep the light shined on it."

Marie did as she was told, trusting Daryl's judgment. He moved closer, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Daryl pulled back the branches, revealing a small form. Marie too moved closer, as he lowered his crossbow.

"Mommy…" the frail voice asked, it was hoarse, likely from dehydration.

"No, Sophia, I'm Marie, but we can go back and see your mommy."

"Okay…" her voice was barely above a whisper. Marie started to lift the small girl from the ground, but she was heavier than she had thought, being that she was only used to picking up Gavin.

"Take this, an' be careful," Daryl said, holding his crossbow in her direction.

"You sure?" she asked, looking down at it.

"Take the damn thing. We ain't got all day," she took it from his hand carefully as he picked up the twelve year-old girl. The sun was starting to rise, shedding the dimmest of lights among the world. It was easier to see as they made their way back to the camp on the highway. Marie did her best to hold up the heavy crossbow, but she knew she wouldn't be able to protect them with it, if she had to. They trekked through the foliage, and luckily made it back to the guardrail without sight of a walker.

"Carol," Marie called. She knocked on the door of the RV.

"What happened!?" Andrea called, seeing Daryl holding Sophia in his arms.

"We found her. What's it look like?" he replied.

"You found her!? That's great!"

Marie opened the RV door when nobody replied, and walked in, holding the door for Daryl.

"Carol!" she called again, not caring if she woke Dale and Glenn. They found Sophia. _They found her!_ She opened the door to the back room, to see a sleeping Glenn. "Hey, wake up," Marie lightly shook the man.

"Huh? What?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Where's Carol? We found Sophia!"

"She's not in her bed?" he asked, groggily.

"No…"

After a few minutes of searching, they didn't find Carol anywhere! Marie even woke her brother. She'd simply banished.

"Where's my mommy?" the young girl cried into Marie's side as they stood side by side.

"I don't know…" was her only response. Carol was missing, she was simply just gone…she didn't tell anybody she was leaving…she simply vanished.

**AN: Sorry this one was exceptionally shorter than the last chapter, but hey, it's my birthday and we're going out to Outback so thanks for reading and please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: As I said before, this is going to be a lot different than the show. With the obvious, Marie and Daryl found Sophia, so looking for Carol is gonna be a lot different than looking for Sophia was. **

**Pepper203-**** Mwhaha! Wait and see!**

**Darkgirl102-**** I'm not telling where Carol is lol. Thank you for the happy birthday and thanks for loving my story lol.**

**Please review and I'll reply at the beginning of next chapter.**

"What do you think, Shane?" Marie asked as they stood away from the rest of the group. "Should we take Gavin out there, or leave him here with Dale and T-Dog?"

"He's got all of us to look out for him. I don't want him outa my sight," he replied, looking over at the young boy, who was sitting on the back of a car, swinging his feet.

"Just help me keep an eye on him," she said as she began to walk to her son. Shane was about to follow when Rick's voice stopped him.

"We need to limit the amount of people with guns," he said.

"You're probably right," Shane agreed.

"You, me, Dale, and Marie?" Rick suggested.

"Sounds 'bout right." Marie had been gun trained just as long as Rick and Shane, it only made since. The three used to take lessons together. "I'll go tell her," Shane moved from his place next to Rick and walked over to Marie and their son. "Hey there, little man," Shane ruffled Gavin's hair.

"Hi Daddy," he replied. His speech was improving, which was good.

"Here," he handed a gun to Marie. "Keep this on you, but don't use it unless we have to."

Everyone gather as Rick unrolled an 'arsenal' of weapons.

"Everybody takes a weapon," Rick said.

"These? They're not the type of weapons we need," Andrea said.

"We've been over this," Shane sighed. "Only me, Rick, Dale, and Marie are carrying."

"Whatever," she sighed and picked up one of the weapons. The group dispersed, Marie and Gavin walked over to one side, she was telling him he had to be careful and to always listen to her and Shane.

"Marie," a small voice said.

"Yes?" Marie turned to face Sophia. Her face was sad, and she seemed more like a child than ever. Marie saw the hurt and fear on the little girl's face and turned to face her. She knelt down, and told Gavin to go stand with his dad. "We're gonna find your mom, you know that right?"

"I'm-I'm just scared…what if…" tears streamed down her cheeks and Marie wrapped the little blonde girl in a hug.

"We'll find her, Sophia. She couldn't have gone far," she whispered, calming the girl, and shushing her softly.

"Can-Can I stay with you?" she pulled back, her lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Of course," the dark haired woman replied. The group gathered again and began walking into the woods. Shane took up the rear, just behind Marie and the two children. She had taken each of their hands, but once Gavin started lagging behind, she lifted him onto her hip. He was getting to heavy to be doing that, but he was so young, she couldn't make him walk.

"Do you hear that?" Lori asked, it sounded like bells were ringing in the distance, there was the faint sound of bells. They all shared a look before running toward the sound. Words weren't needed. They knew that Carol could be ringing those bells or somebody who found her. They made it to a church…without a steeple. Nevertheless, they ran to it. The men took the lead and walked into the church. Marie stayed back, holding Gavin and Sophia away from the entrance.

Rick came running out calling for Carol, the women took it as she wasn't in there. Daryl came out a moment later on a rampage to the other side of the building once bells started ringing again. Glenn was over there disabling the timer.

"It's on a timer," Daryl sighed. "It's on a timer…"

Somehow the decision was made that Rick and Shane would stay back and search for Carol on their own, while the rest of the group would head back, with Daryl in charged.

"Can I come too?" Carl asked his father.

"Me too?" Gavin asked his.

"I don't think-" Marie started but Shane held his hand up and stopped her.

"I'll watch him…what's it really gonna hurt? He's got me and Rick…"

"Shane," she sighed. She didn't want her son out there, not without her.

"I'll keep him safe," he said.

"Fine. If he gets so much as scrapes his knee, I'm gonna kick your ass," she warned.

"Okay," he agreed pulling her into a hug, kissing her lips softly. She moved over to her son and told him to be careful and to listen to his father.

"I wove you, mamma."

"I love you too," she kissed his cheek and allowed him to go with his father.

As they walked through the woods, Sophia held tight to Marie's hand. Daryl was leading the group, walking through the foliage with his crossbow in hand. When they froze for a minute, Marie turned around quickly to catch Lori glaring at her, yet again.

"Okay, enough!" she exclaimed. "Whatever fucking problem you have with me, let's get it out, right here, right now!" she had finally snapped. Lori had no reason to be mad at her.

"Me? Mad at you, oh please," she scoffed.

"Lori, you've been looking at me like you wanted to say something since the CDC. Spill."

"There's not a damn thing I want to say to _you_."

"Can we save this fer later?" Daryl asked. "We're out here lookin' fer a missin' woman. This ain't the time ta fuckin' argue."

Marie sighed and started to move forward again. That was, until a gun shot echoed through the trees. She stood frozen. She looked at the faces around her. Lori's was pure shock. Her eyes were huge and her mouth laid agape. At that moment, the two women understood each other. They feared for their families. Under the new rules, Shane might as well have been Marie's husband. And their sons…their sons were out there…and a gun shot had just been fired, one of them could be shot…or walkers could be on them at any moment. Something didn't sit right with Marie about that gunshot. It wasn't just a gun shot, but something sinister and evil.

**AN: So sorry for the shortness of this chapter…I really wanted to make it longer but I have a very limited time right now. It's like 2 o'clock and I can update at like 4ish. I still need to finish like two other chapters in that time, so I thought I'd leave it on a cliff hanger. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pepper203-**** Hmmmmm...we'll have to see...I'm not sure when/if they'll find Carol though...I will say this chapter has pretty much nothing to do with her though.**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Happy to hear it. Lucky for you, I love to write it. **

**Oreoandivory****(Guest)-**** Thank you so much! That really means a lot to me! Especially since there are like over 3,000 others!**

**Darkgirl102-**** Thank you! I'm sorry, about the cliff hangers, I have a terrible habit of doing that…but it keeps y'all wanting more :D. I'm really happy you love my writing too.**

**Fangirl4you-**** Omg! I'm happy you and ****Oreoanivory**** think so! Both you your reviews like made my day! :D!**

**Please review and get a shout out next chapter!**

"Grimes?" a woman with chin length brown hair came up riding a horse. "Marie Grimes?" Marie's stomach dropped. That couldn't be good, a random stranger, sounding distressed, was calling her name.

"Th-that's me..." she said nervously.

"You gotta come now...Carl's been shot. He needs blood."

For a second, Marie wanted to be relieved that is wasn't Gavin, but it was _Carl!_ Carl! Her nephew.

"Wait, wait, wait, why aren't you taking me?" Lori asked, stepping forward.

"Rick asked for her."

"But he's _my_ son!"

"Hey, back off for a minute, _Lori_. He may be your son, but we have the same blood type, so shut up and let me go save his life!" Marie snapped, not believing that the older woman was really going to argue with her. She climbed on the back of the horse.

"Ya can't jus' take off with this gurl! Ya don' even know her!" Daryl said.

"Daryl, my nephew's life is in danger, I'm gonna go save him," was all Marie said before the brunette, left, only after giving directions to their farm.

"I'm Maggie Greene. By the way."

"Do you know if my son's okay?"

"Little dark haired boy? 'Bout three?" Maggie asked.

"That's him…"

"He's fine. Tryin' to keep everybody in good spirits. Even made Beth fall off her chair from laughin' so hard."

"Beth?"

"My sister."

"Oh. What about my…" what was Shane, exactly? He wasn't her husband or fiancée. Boyfriend? Nah, that didn't even begin to explain all the shit they'd been through together.

"Your husband? Shane? He's fine. He went with Otis to get supplies for Carl."

"Oh," Shane must've called her his wife. Not that it mattered…they wouldn't likely know these people for long, so it really didn't matter. "And my brother? How's he holding up?"

Before Maggie could reply, they were back on the farm. Rick came stumbling out of the farm house, he'd clearly already given Carl some blood. Marie jumped off the back of the horse and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"We were standing there…the boys went up to pet a deer…and then…then," Rick couldn't finish. He was crying and clearly blaming himself for what had happened.

"Shh…shh…shh. Calm down Rick, Shane's gonna get what Carl needs. It's gonna be fine," the younger sister promised her brother, taking his face in her hands.

"I just…It should've been me…" he sobbed harder and Marie pulled him back to cry on her shoulder. Sure they fought all the time and can could rarely agree, but they were family. And family was there for each other. Always.

"C'mon, let's go check on him, hm?" she said, trying to get him to relax a bit. Being stressed wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Okay," Rick said quietly, as he made his way into the house with Marie by his side. They both took a seat in the two chairs by the bed Carl was laying in.

"You're the aunt?" an older man asked with white hair.

"Yes. Marie."

"I'm Hershel. Rick said your blood type was A positive, correct?"

"Yes. Same as my son's too."

"The younger boy?" Marie nodded. "He'd be too little. You two should be enough, let's get you set up for a blood transfusion."

After Marie's blood transfusion, the brother and sister sat together quietly. Gavin had really hit it off with Beth and was upstairs in her room playing. Marie decided to let him have his fun, then he couldn't cause trouble.

"You're worried about Shane, aren't you?" Rick asked his sister, noting how quiet she was. She nodded, biting her lip.

"For Carl too…he needs to get back with those supplies soon."

"He will. He always does, especially when it comes to you."

"Me?"

"Mar," Rick paused, meeting his sister's eyes. "Has he ever missed anything that had to do with you?" she shook her head. "Remember that one time, you were fifteen, we were eighteen? You had a dance thing and he promised he'd be there, well me and him were outa town that weekend, and when he realized you had that, he drove back 110 mph, and made it just in time?"

"I forgot all about that. I used to tell him he was my good luck charm."

"You won that night, didn't you?"

"Yeah, first place. Even got a scholarship to some dance school in New York City."

Marie had been a very talented ballerina, she started when she was only six and loved it. She could've made a career out of it, but to this day, she didn't regret not doing it.

"I've always meant to ask, why didn't you go? Mom even moved up there."

"Um, I don't really know. King County was my home and I had no desire to leave…"

"But you did."

"Only because I felt I had to…"

"I can't believe I didn't put it together…the two of you I mean. How long were y'all together?"

"Six months…" she blushed.

"I should've at least known when Shane got really…angry after you left…those were some dark times for him."

Rick remembered the morning after Marie had left to tour the world.

_ They were in the locker room getting ready for a day of keeping King County safe. Shane found it odd that Marie had stood him up at Rick's house the night before. She hadn't picked up her phone and he was starting to get worried. He'd even driven to her place, which he wouldn't usually do, he wasn't a stalker or anything. Suddenly, the phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and picked it up._

_"Hello?" he answered._

_"Shane, I want you to listen carefully," it was Marie. _

_"Okay…" he said, nervous. He held up one finger to Rick before walking out the door. "What is it, Darlin'?"_

_"Well, remember my friend Tory from high school?"_

_"Yeah. Blonde, a little weird."_

_"Yes, well I'm in an airport about to leave for Ireland…she won these tickets to travel the world and wanted to take me with her…I'm so sorry for not a least calling you last night…"_

_"We waited for two hours at Rick's!"_

_"I know, and I'm sorry," her heart was breaking just saying this stuff. She didn't want hurt Shane, never, but she had to, for the baby. Her hand rested on her flat stomach and moved back and forth slightly. "Please understand, Shane," her voice was pleading, pleading for the father of her child not to hate her._

_"How? How can I understand why you'd just leave and not even tell me!" _

_ "It was a last minute thing…I'm sorry. And, I don't think," she paused to intake a deep breath. "I don't think we're gonna work out…"_

_ "You're breaking up with me over the phone!? What the fuck ever Marie," he was so angry and hurt that after everything, she'd do that to him. He loved her, even if he hadn't told her, he even had a little ring picked out, it was in his locker at this very moment, he was hoping to see her for lunch and ask her then. _

_ "I guess I am. I'm sorry Shane," tears were falling down her cheeks. She was trying so hard to stay strong. He clicked the phone off and almost threw it across the parking lot. Instead he punched the brick wall next to him, bruising his knuckles and making them bleed. He didn't even feel it, he only walked back into the locker room._

_ "What happened?" Rick asked his partner, he was already dressed in his police uniform when Shane walked back in wearing his black t-shirt and jeans. He saw the blood dripping from Shane's knuckles and got really worried. _

_ "My girl, she uh…"_

_ "Is that why she never showed last night?"_

_ "Guess so. Said something 'bout tourin' the world or some shit like that."_

_ "Funny, that's what Marie left for yesterday."  
"Hm."_

The sound of car tires pulling up the gravel drive, caused the brother and sister to look up expectantly. They stumbled to the door, and down the porch steps. Carol's Cherokee had pulled up. Glenn stepped out of the driver seat, T-Dog from the passenger side, and Lori from the back seat. The wife ran toward her husband, and the two embraced. Glenn gave Marie a small smile, and in noticing her difficulty standing came over and helped her walk into the house.

"Thanks," she said once she got back into the room with Carl.

"No problem," Glenn replied before leaving the room.

"Miss?" Marie's eyes opened quickly and she looked up at the older blonde woman standing before her. "I'm gonna need you to get up."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she fallen asleep, her head resting on the side of Carl's bed.

"It's fine. Your husband's back though…I need to prep him for surgery."

"Shane's back!" she exclaimed, hurrying up from the chair. Her back hurt and she felt weak after giving Carl two more transfusions, but she needed to go to the father of her son. She stumbled out of the room quickly and down the porch steps to where Shane and Rick were talking in hushed tones. When Shane saw the woman he loved, he limped to meet her at the bottom of the steps. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and his around her waist, the extra weight wasn't really good on his ankle, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. "Shane," she whispered happily, kissing his cheek.

"I'm here, Marie," by this time, Hershel had gone in the house with the supplies and Rick had followed.

"I was so scared I something was going to happen to you," she said. He noticed how weak she sounded and her face was very pale.

"Are you okay? You don't seem like you feel too good."

"I gave three units of blood to Carl, I'm not going to feel good for a while," she replied. "But I'll be okay."

"C'mon, let's go in. You should probably get some rest," he said, she nodded and they assisted each other into the farm house.

"Here's some fresh clothes," Maggie came in, holding a stack to Shane. "They won't fit well, they were Otis's…" Marie noted how the raven haired man winced when Maggie said the man's name. "Shower's upstairs."

"Thank you," he said, kindly to the younger woman. "I'll see ya in a few?" he said looking down and meeting Marie's blue eyes.

"Mm hm," he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, before going upstairs. She used a nearby wall for support before asking Maggie, "Do you have any clothes I can barrow?"

"Uh, yeah. C'mon up to my room. I'll find ya some."

"Thank you, so much," Marie said, as they made their way up the stairs, using the rail for support. She could hear the water running in the shower, she wanted to slap her brain for picturing what Shane must look like at that very moment, the steamy water running down his nicely toned-

"Will this work?" Maggie asked, pulling Marie from her rather erotic thoughts. The younger brunette handed her a pair of pink pj bottoms and a black tank top.

"Yes, thank you."

"You and your husband can sleep in the bedroom right there," she pointed to the door right next to the room they were currently in.

"I really appreciate y'all's hospitality," Maggie nodded and went back down the stairs. Marie stole a glance at the bathroom door. She could still hear the water running. _I don't really have anywhere else to change_, she thought to herself, giving herself an excuse to enter the bathroom. When she opened the door, the sight before her was actually pretty shocking. Shane was standing, taking an electric razor to his once, raven hair, shirtless.

When he heard the door open, he almost nicked his head, but he didn't say anything as the younger woman walked in and closed the door.

"Why are you shaving your head?" she asked, unable to resist his shirtless self as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She barely reached his shoulder as she kissed it lightly.

"Walker pulled out a chunk," he said, trying not to show that he was lying through his teeth.

"Here, want me to do it?" she offered. He wordlessly handed her the clippers and she stood on the toilet and began shaving his head for him. As she used the razor to rid him of his last line of raven hair, allowing it to fall into the sink, she felt woozy and almost fell over.

"You okay?" he asked, his hand holding the back of her thigh, in attempt to steady her.

"Yeah, that was just a bad idea," he turned, taking the clippers from her hand, and setting them on the sink. He lifted her off of the toilet and set her on the ground. "Thanks."

"So I guess foolin' 'round in the shower is out of the question?" he asked with a crooked grin.

She tried to conceal her grin as she shoved his shoulder playfully. "I don't think our hosts would appreciate that too much."

"Probably not," he pressed a kiss to her forehead, knowing anything more would drive himself insane with desire. Something about kissing Marie was intoxicating to him.

"I think it'd probably be a good idea for me to cut my hair too…wouldn't want it go get caught on anything," she said, picking up her long brown locks, that fell right beneath her breasts.

"You with short hair? I can't really see it," Shane chuckled. In truth, he'd miss her hair if she cut it off.

"I just think it'll be in the way…"

"Just use a rubber band and braid it or somethin'," he suggested.

"Okay, for now I'll leave my hair."

The next morning, Marie was sitting on the front porch with Gavin. She couldn't sleep and neither could the young boy.

"Mamma, what are we gonna do 'bout Christmas?" the small boy asked with such innocence, it broke her heart. He met his mother's eyes with the ones that matched Shane's so closely.

"Um, I'm not sure, sweetie," she answered truthfully, ruffling his hair.

"What 'bout my birfday? Is I gonna get presents?"

"Probably not this year…I'm really sorry," she wanted to cry. Her son was sitting next to her, breaking her heart. "I wish we could do something…" thinking about it, his birthday was only about a week away? If that? She'd have to check a calendar to be sure.

"It okay, mamma. I understand…" the young boy noticed his mother sadness and stood, wrapping his arms around her.

"When'd you get so grown up?" she asked, pulling him closer.

"Wook! Motorcycle!" Gavin exclaimed, bouncing happily, as Daryl's motorcycle rolled up the drive with its steady rumble.

"Yeah," the mother reluctantly let go of her son and stood to greet the oncoming group. Daryl parked his bike close to the porch, and stepped off. "Any luck with Carol?" she asked.

"No. How's yer nephew?"

"He'll pull through. Hershel operated on him last night."

"Ya look a little pale, ya alright?" he asked. It kind of surprised her he was actually showing concern.  
"Yeah…I might've given a little too much blood, that's all," she shrugged it off.

"Take it easy. Last thing we need is you dyin' on us," he replied, with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks," she laughed inwardly. If she didn't know better, she would've swore she heard sincere concern in Daryl's rugged, but alluring voice. He nodded walked toward where everyone was unloading tents and such.

"You can set up by those trees over there," Hershel said, walking out of the house.

"That's real kind of you," Dale replied. The other man nodded and returned inside.

"You wanna go set up our tent?" Marie asked Gavin, who nodded enthusiastically. Shane was still upstairs asleep, she figured he needed it after yesterday, and it wasn't like she didn't know how to set up a tent.

"Miss Marie?" a meek, childish voice asked. Marie turned to face none other than Sophia.

"What can I do for ya, _Miss _Sophia?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if I could stay in your tent…I didn't like sleeping in the RV last night…"

"Sure. As long as that's okay with you, Gavin?" the little boy nodded and the two ran ahead to get their tent. Marie laughed softly, as she felt arms snake around her waist from behind. She jumped slightly before she realized it was only Shane. She leaned back against his chest a little.

"How are you so good with kids?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's a mothering thing."

"Nah, you've always been good with them, and not all moms are good with kids."

She shrugged and pulled out of his grasp as they made their way to the space the kids had chosen. It was at the far edge of the camp, their only neighbor would be Daryl, who had intentionally chosen the edge.

"Have ya ever pitched a tent before, Sophia?" Shane asked the blonde.

"No sir," she answered politely.

"Alright, first, all that sir stuff has got to go. Call me Shane, or I don't know, pretty much anything but 'sir'."

"Same goes for me, not Miss Marie. We're all friends here. You don't need to be formal."

"Okay," the twelve year-old said softly.

As they began to work on their tent, Shane began to notice Dixon's wondering gaze as he worked on building his own fire pit. It seemed to almost always land on _his_ woman. As Marie bent down to place one of the tent stakes in the ground, Shane used this opportunity to make his claim very clear. His palm landed a firm _smack_ on her behind.

"What the hell are you doing?" she grumbled softly, so only he could hear.

"Daddy, why'd ya spank mamma's bum bum?" Gavin asked. "Spankin' is only for when yous been bad."

"Your mamma was bad," Shane replied, hoping it would end right there. Of course, he wasn't so lucky.

"What her do?"

"She stepped on my toe," he quickly produced a lie.

"So you use yer words, you don't hit, or you get hit!" the little boy chastised his father. One of the many fine examples of Marie's excellent parenting. "Mamma, you get to hit daddy back."

"Oh I do?" Marie smiled. She punched him hard in his upper arm, he boney knuckles causing the most pain. "Ow, fuck!" she cursed, shaking her hand, trying to relieve the pain.

"Swear jar!" Gavin exclaimed.

"Gosh darn it!" Marie whined. Her mother had created the swear jar when she first moved in, not wanting Gavin's first word to be a curse word. "Can I have a free pass? I'm injured."

"Just this once," he said sternly. Causing Shane to laugh wholeheartedly.

Everyone gathered for Otis's service. Marie stood faithfully at Shane's side. Gavin was in front of her, leaning his back against her legs. She had an arm wrapped around his upper chest. Sophia was holding her hand tightly.

"Will you speak for Otis?" Patricia asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I ain't any good at it," the now bald man replied.

"Please. I have to know his death that meaning."

"Okay," Shane sighed, running his hand over his hairless scalp. "We were down to pistol at that point, seven rounds 'tween the two of us. 'You have to save the boy', you see that's what he said. Then he told me he'd cover me from behind…there were just so many of 'em. I looked back and he was gone…If any death had meaning, it was Otis's."

There was something about the way he spoke, that caused Marie to suddenly become very suspicious of him. She looked over at Daryl, who was to her left, their blue eyes met in a gaze that made her heart pick up ever so slightly. But, from that look, she could tell that he too thought that there was something seriously up with Shane, and she was determined to find out what it was.

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the kind reviews last chapter, it was really awesome to get to school Monday morning (after being sick all weekend, and forcing myself to go to school, since I was still sick) and going onto my email to see three new reviews for this story and one for two others. As always please review and thank you for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Yeah, I figured it was about time Marie reached her breaking point. Personally, I don't hate Lori…I kinda get her actions, but I don't really like her either. She annoyed me with how bitchy she could be…and maybe if she wouldn't have kept giving Shane hope kind of…I might've kinda liked her…but then again there was other stuff about her that annoyed me, I'm not going to go into this anymore lol. Hopefully I can keep my writing awesome for you guys, I don't want to disappoint. Thank you, but I can't really talk all that well still (had to lip sing ALL week in choir...). It's midnight as I'm writing this chapter, I wanted to get it done because I was able to update and I had to hurry up and finish it. **

**KittoftheNight-**** I am updating sooner than I had thought, but it won't be until like middle of the week next week. Hopefully like tuesday/wednesday. I'm not sure yet. I was hoping to get two chapters out next week, one of the two before mentioned days and fiday...but we'll see. Daryl/Marie stuff this chapter, I'm gonna TRY to sway things to where those two get a bit more time together, but after Marie giving blood to Carl, I kinda fucked that up, but I figured it out...I think. And thank you! I'm still not quite better but a lot more so than before. **

**Darkgirl102-**** Thank you! I'm so glad you started reading it! Thank for the reviews!**

**Please review and get a reply next chapter.**

As soon as the group dispersed, a new one formed at the hood of Carol's Cherokee. Shane, Daryl, Rick, Marie, and Hershel were all examining a map.

"She couldn't have gone far from right here," Marie said, pointing to the spot they were at on the highway before, she was always good at reading maps and knowing exactly where they were going. "Me and Daryl were in the woods right around here," she moved her finger up ever so slightly. "And there's no way she was past us at the time."

"Alright," Rick said. "We'll split up into groups. Shane, you came with me-"

"Neither of you can go anywhere. You gave three units of blood yesterday, and you? Not with your ankle," Hershel told the two men, pointing first to Rick, then to Shane.

"I can search that area-" all four men protested at the same time. The younger three all silently decided to let Hershel take the reigns.

"You gave too much blood yesterday too, and your boy needs you."

"Guess it's just me then," Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. For some reason, as Rick and Shane talked out the rest of the details, Marie felt compelled to follow Daryl to tell him something.

"Wait up," she said, her fingers brushed his shoulder. He tensed and pulled back, causing her hand to drop. They were right by their two tents by this point.

"What?" he asked, only slight annoyance in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you to be careful, don't get yourself hurt, please."

He nodded and bit his thumb nail before looking at the ground. "Take it easy too."

"If I do, will you take me out there with you, to hunt and look for Carol?" something about speaking to Daryl caused Marie to feel like a teenager again, afraid to go up and talk to the rebel, bad boy.

"Said I would before, didn't I?" was all he said before turning to leave.

That was probably the closest to a 'yes' she'd get. And she could accept that.

"What're you doing, talking to Dixon?" Shane asked, a certain possessiveness in his tone.

"What's it to you?" she shot back, he didn't get to control her and she happened to like talking to Daryl.

"I just don't want you hanging around with _him_."

"What the hell is _that _suppose to mean?" she spat back.

"He's not a good guy, Marie."

"And you know this how? You've said what? Three words to him? Shane, I'm not somebody that you can control. I can talk to whoever the hell I want and that includes _Daryl_."

Daryl felt slightly awkward as he sat in his tent. He'd gone back in to grab his canteen when he'd heard Shane's rough speaking to Marie. It surprised him that the woman was standing up for him rather than complying to whatever Shane wanted. Daryl and Marie had only known each other for a short while and to his understanding she and Shane had known each other for forever. But, then again, that seemed like the type of person Marie was, she had never, ever looked at Daryl as if he wasn't 'good enough' or whatever excuse some of the other group members had for looking down to him.

"Oh really? You want _that_ kind of influence around our son?"

"What? A man who provides for the whole group and probably was never even asked? A man who is going out there, risking his ass to find a woman he barely knows after already finding her daughter? A man who-"

"Daddy!" Gavin came running up, to Shane. "Member you was gonna teach me that thing?" he asked.

"Yeah. C'mon," Shane smiled at the young boy, putting his hand on his son's back and walking away.

"What thing?" Marie called after him, but neither of them turned around. Shane probably heard her, but wasn't saying anything and at that moment, she simply didn't give a fuck.

"Marie?" Daryl said as he came out of his tent. His voice was soft he sounded a lot less like himself without the hard, annoyed by everyone and everything tone behind his words. He even looked nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting and moving his hands.

"Yeah?" she asked, she knew he'd heard all that just went on. "I am truly sorry for all the shit Shane said, he's a real asshole sometimes."

"I'm more focused on why ya said what ya said."

"Me? Oh, I only speak the truth Daryl...you are so brave and you do more for this group than anybody, maybe Shane's just jealous," she looked up at him, meeting his blue eyes for only a moment before he looked away.

"Well," it was back his 'Daryl' tone, the one where he's annoyed by everyone and everything. "I don' need ya to defend me. Can take care a myself," he turned to make a speedy get away to the woods. What he wasn't expecting was for her to follow him! She jogged right beside him, that was until she nearly passed out and had to use his shouler for support. He had to resist whatever made him jerk away at anybody's touch, given this girl would fall on her face.

"You may be able to take care of yourself," she weezed between words. "But sometimes, everybody needs somebody," she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Ain't need nobody."

"Damn it Daryl," she was tired of arguing. "Just accept that I'm write and we can move on."

"Ya ain't right."

"Well then too bad, you got me either way," _Whoa, where did that come from_? she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she turned and made, well tried to make a speedy get-away. After only a few moments, she was pn the ground.

Despite Daryl's aggrivation, he hurried to her side to carry her back to the house with Hershel.

**AN: I hope at first Daryl wasn't too OOC...eh whatever right now it's 12:35 in the morning and my eyes are literally closed while I'm typing this. So sorry it was short, but as I said it's really late (early?) and I wouldn't be able to update until much later so sorry, but some is better than none :D. Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**KittyoftheNight-**** This one WILL be longer than the last one, I'm hoping to get like 3,000 words into it, since last time was so short. I do think that what Marie said was true about Daryl. He's not just my favorite character for obvious reasons, and even in the very first episode he was in, he was providing for the group and I doubt anyone ever asked him to do so, even if they didn't see it, he was always the good guy. I am hoping to do some more Marie/Daryl stuff, even though I'm the writer, I'm really interested to see where their relationship ends up. And, I think I'm to the point (I hope) that I can get into a little more than friendship with the two ;).**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Yay you thought it was amazing :). I couldn't let Marie let Shane control her, it annoys me when the female character (in anything) does whatever the guy character says, especially when it's clearly a petty jealously thing. I could understand if it was "Don't open the creepy door at the end of the hallway, you will die" or I don't know something like that, but not "Don't talk to Daryl anymore. I don't like him because he's probably a better man than me" type deal. I can't full out hate Shane either (especially after meeting Jon Bernthal). He seems like such a dick in most of season 2 but we saw that he was like protective and such to Carl and Lori...so it just seems like he might not be all that bad.**

**Guest-**** (Chapter 4 review) I completely agree! I hated him so much…the first time I watched it, I guess I wasn't as into it as I am now, but whenever I watch Ed get beat up I laugh. I LOVE that Shane kicked his ass, he deserved it. So, don't worry, I don't think you're mean lol. Thanks!**

**Darkgirl102-**** Thank you and thank you!**

**I'm sorry if some of my responses are kind of strange to some of you, I've kinda had a weird caffeine filled weekend lol. And, I know when I've gotten really into writing a story because I even dream about it...I had a really weird dream about this one last night and I decided I'm gonna use that idea in a future chapter now. I'm sure a lot of you won't like it, I don't even like it but it'll make for a good twist. Mwhahaha.**

**Please review and I'll reply next chapter! **

"Hey!" Daryl shouted, he was carrying Marie over the thresh hold, he ran up the porch steps and Maggie was holding the screen door open.

"Bring her up here," Hershel said leading the unhappy redneck up the stairs and into a bedroom. "You can just set her on the bed."

Carefully, Daryl laid Marie's unconscious body on the bed. He didn't like the sight before him, it literally made him sick to his stomach, he'd never felt like this about anything before. But, whatever this was scaring the hell out of him.

"What happed?" the older man asked as he started taking her blood pressure on the opposite side of her that Daryl was on.

"Crazy broad chased after me an' passed out," he said, it surprised even Daryl that he said 'broad' rather than 'bitch'.

"I told her to rest," Hershel said.

"She gonna be 'right?"

"She should be. Her body didn't shut down into a coma, but is did stop so she could rest."

"I'm gonna go back out there," Daryl said, motioning with his thumb.

"What happened?" Shane burst through the door that led into the room Marie was in. Hershel inwardly groaned, he wasn't Shane's biggest fan, the man scared him a little.

"She passed out, that's all," was the only response the older man gave. Shane took a seat next to her bed and took her small hand in his. "She probably won't be awake for a while."

"I'll stay with her...be here when she wakes up," he said.

Daryl made his way through the woods, hoping to find some footprints or anything that might lead him to finding Carol. But, his thoughts kept drifting to Marie. _Was she okay?_ he wondered. He tried to erase her from his thoughts but it was nearly impossible. The day seemed to drag on because he only wanted to get back and find out if she was okay.

When the sun was finally dipping low into the sky, Daryl called it a day and made the trek back to the farm house. He set his game and his water canteen down by his tent and made his way into the farm house. He quietly went up the stairs and into the room where he put Marie earlier. She was sitting up and staring at the pages in a book, looking quite frustrated.

"Oh, hi Daryl," she said slamming the book closed and tossing it to the foot of the bed.

"Are ya okay? See kinda mad..."

"No, I'm not mad, just irritated. Can't even leave this stupid bed! I'm perfectly capable! But no, I've gotta lie here all day."

"Ya did kinda pass out..." he pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm fine now. I don't need to be stuck here."

"Hershel's a doctor he-"

"Oh, it's not him. Fuckin' Shane! got all mad at me and told Hershel that I couldn't be trusted to go out to my tent and lie down."

"Where'd he go?" Daryl half expected to see Shane sitting by her side like a dog with a bone.

"The big stupid head walked to the fucking highway with is stupid screwed up ankle. But I have to stay here!"

"Ya really wanna be outa this room?"

"Yes."

"I'll go tell Hershel. Ya can git yer first huntin' lesson from me."

"Oh really? That'll be great!" she exclaimed happily. Gavin had gone with Shane out to the highway, since he had told their son that she needed her rest.

"C'mon," he started to pick her up but she protested.

"One, I can walk, two, I'm too heavy," Daryl laughed quietly at this.

"I carried ya in here, an' yer light as a feather."

"You're funny Daryl. But, seriously, I can walk."

"Fine."

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to stand, but her legs shook and she almost immediately fell back onto the mattress.

"Okay," she sighed. "Maybe I do need a little help," tried to hide his smirk as he put an arm around her waist, and hers went over his shoulders he helped her to her feet and he began to basically be her crutch. He did fully carry her down the steps, figuring that would be a little too much, but she did most of the rest of the walking to where is tent was.

"Now," he started as they both sat on a log. "I want ya to take this knife and go like that," he said as he was showing her how to skin a squirrel.

"This is so gross," she complained as a small amount of blood got on her hands.

"'Could be worse," he shrugged. "No quit yer complainin' woman."

"Or what?" she asked teasingly.

"I'll take ya back up ta that bed an' tie ya there."

"Is that a promise?" she asked with a grin. He just shook his head at her. "Aw c'mon Daryl. That sounds a hell of a lot more fun than sittin' here and skinnin' poor little squirrels."

"Now ya gotta get the guts out," he ignored her statement, not wanting to let himself even think about that and distract himself.

They spent most of their time with the dead animals Daryl had caught until Lori came over and, as usual ruined all the fun. She was like a tornado that sucked up everybody's fun.

"Are you done with that meat?" she asked, coldly. "I need to start on dinner."

"Yeah, take it," Marie said.

"You could help y'know. Rather than being over here, doin' what ever you're doing."

"Really? I happen to be skinning the squirrels you're so desperate to cook when I'm suppose to be in bed resting after giving up so much blood to _your_ son that I passed out earlier. So maybe you should fall of your high horse and be a little nicer to me."

Lori grumbled something Marie couldn't hear and walked off with the meat. Daryl couldn't help it, he started to laugh.

"Ya really know how to piss her off," he said.

"Yeah after knowin' someone for sixteen years will do that to ya."

"Damn. Ya always hated each other?"

"No. That's pretty recent. She went off on me back at the CDC..."

"What fer?"

"She-" fun sucking tornado two arrived.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Shane asked roughly.

"Dancing for the queen of England. What the hell does it look like?" she said sarcastically while holding up a dead squirrel in one hand and a knife in the other. "I'm skinnin' dead things."

"You need your rest."

"The hell I do," she replied. "I'm fine, I'm doing something productive.

"Marie," he put his hands on his hips and licked his lips, his signature 'Shane' stance. "I ain't got time for this, Hershel told you to stay in bed and rest."

"Told me she was fine to come out here with me," Daryl replied, he didn't like the way Shane was trying to control Marie. He didn't care what their relationship was, he couldn't talk to her that way.

"Nobody asked you Dixon."

"Actually I did," Marie said. "He's the one that brought me up there in the first place. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Shane scoffed and stormed away.

"I know ya've known 'im 'lot longer than I have, but ya should be careful wit him. Keep yer son safe too..." Daryl said, surprising himself.

"What do you think happened with Otis?" Marie asked, her stomach churned unpleasantly.

"I think he killed 'im..." he replied honestly.

"Do you really think Shane would do that? I mean, I've know him since I was still in diapers...he couldn't kill an innocent man, could he?" she was honestly scared. This was a man that she loved, a man that fathered her only son, a man that she had trusted with her life for so long...

"Think of it this way: What would ya've done if he didn't save yer nephew? He and Otis came back an' didn't' have the stuff fer him?"

"I don't know I-"

"Ya probably would've never forgiven him, right?"

"Yes but-"

"So that leaves two options fer 'im. Sacrifice 'imself an' let Otis come back wit the stuff, meanin' he wouldn't see ya er yer son. Or her coul' kill Otis, save Carl, and have you an' yer son."

"Oh my God..." everything Daryl said made so much sense...she wondered how Rick had missed the pure look of guilt Shane had on his face at Otis's funeral. Rick and Marie were the only two people who really knew for sure what a guilty Shane looked like. They'd been with him so many times when he'd gotten in trouble and lied. Their parents may not have seen his small tell, but they caught it every time. "I need to-" she started to get up, but Daryl caught her hand that was holding the squirrel, which was shaking terribly, the knife was firmly gripped in her other hand.

"Sit yer ass down, ya ain't going nowhere. Now, give me that knife," she reluctantly handed it over, he tossed it down on the other side of the log. "There's nothin' ya can do."

"But he's dangerous if he can do that..."

"Fine, what's yer big master plan then?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Exactly. Ya need to jus' make sure yer careful 'round him."

"Okay," she felt like she just wanted to break down and cry. The man that she'd loved and cared for was a murderer!

"C'mere," Daryl wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him. This action surprised himself, but Marie clearly needed someone at the moment, and there wasn't really anyone else she could go to.

Marie allowed herself to disappear into Daryl's warm embrace. He smelled like the woods and the smoke of a campfire. Somehow, it was a nice mix and she felt as if she could just stay there for days. She was aware of the fact that his hand was on her bare upper arm as they had their half embrace, she was also aware of the warmth that stread throughout her when his fingers gently caressed his arm.

"I'm sorry," she pulled back and wiped her eyes, not really wanting to cry in front of Daryl. "We're out here to clean the squirrels, not have me blubber like a baby on you...and ruin your shirt."

"S'okay. It's already ruined," he looked at her with a small smile threatening to creep onto his features.

"Momma," she heard Gavin say as he approached.

"Yes?" she looked away from Daryl to find her son toddling around to where they were sitting.

"What are you doin' over here's?"

"Daryl," she motioned to the man next to her. "Was just teachin' me how to skin squirrels."

"Daddy says yer mean," Gavin said looking at the blue eyed man.

"Well that's because Daddy doesn't know what he'd talking about," Marie smiled. "He really shouldn't judge someone he doesn't really know."

"But Daddy says-"

"It doesn't matter what your daddy said," she said sternly. "You have to make your own opinions about people and you can't just go off what everyone else says, okay?"

"Okay."

"No tell Daryl you're sorry."

"Sorry Daryl," the two looked at the man who had gone back to skinning the squirrels, waiting for his response, but he just looked up at them confused.

"This is when you're suppose to tell him it's okay, so that he learns from his mistake," Marie explained.

"It's 'right," Daryl said. He wasn't sure how to react to her son. He'd never really gotten to spend much time with kids, even when he himself was one.

"Momma, I's tired..." Gavin said.

"Okay, we're gonna have dinner soon, don't you wanna stay up for that?" she asked, pulled her son closer to her.

"No...I just wanna go seepy."

"Alright, just give me a minute."

"I can finish up here," Daryl said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Daryl," she turned from him and looked at Gavin. "Tell Daryl good night."

"Good night, Daryl," he said as he and his mother moved into their tent, thankfully she could actually walk now.

"I's a little cold," Gavin said shivering a bit. Marie put her hand on her forehead, checking his temperature, the way only a mother could.

"You don't feel warm. Here," she pulled out one of her own sweatshirts and wrapped it around him. "How's that?"

"Better," he crawled into his sleeping bag and she kissed his forehead. The only light in the small tent was the one from the fire outside that was pouring in from the 'window' in the tent. Rather then having the thin navy blue fabric, it had mesh so that you could see the outside.

That's when Marie noticed the extra sleeping bag in their tent. It was only then that she remembered Sophia was staying with them. She felt terrible for forgetting until now, she hadn't seen the young girl all day, but in her defense, a lot had gone on since this morning.

"Good night, my sweet boy," she kissed her son's forehead and began to stand from kneeling next to him, but he caught her hand.

"Can't you stay, momma? 'Til I fall sleep?"

"Sure," she laid down next to her son and cuddled him close to her body until he was sound asleep and long gone into dreamland. She kissed his forehead one last time before standing and leaving the tent. The sun had long ago gone to bed and switched places with the moon. Everyone, save Daryl, was sitting by the fire closest to the RV. Even Shane, he was sitting right between Andrea and Rick.

Instead of taking the small space between Rick and Shane, that she could surly fit comfortably into, she decided to reclaim her seat next to Daryl on the log. He was picking at a few pieces of squirrel that he'd cooked himself on a plate. He offered her some and she took a piece gratefully.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Why ain't ya with the rest of 'em?"

"Too crowded," was the only excuse she offered. Maybe she just preferred Daryl's company at the moment, or she didn't feel like enduring Lori's bitchy-ness, she wasn't really sure, but at this moment, she wanted to sit with Daryl, and Daryl alone. "You'd think since you hunt and skin the stuff, they'd at least make the squirrel for you," Marie said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Daryl said quietly.

"Well," she took the last piece of squirrel on his plate and smiled at him. "How about, since I don't really like skinning them...which by the way is really gross, I'll cook 'em if you skin 'em?"

He actually found himself smiling. Not just a smirk, but an actual smile. She may've said that skinning the squirrels was gross, but she handled it like a trooper. "A'right, deal."

"Good, not do ya got anymore left?" he nodded and gave her the last bit of meat he'd caught that day. She cooked the squirrel over the fire before putting it back on the original plate for them both to eat. She sat back down and he took a piece from the plate and ate it.

"How'd ya git it to taste like that?" he asked, taking another piece.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's real good," he said.

"I'm glad."

"Usually it don't taste good."

"I didn't do anything special to it, I just...cooked it."

"Hm," It was strange how this was almost normal, talking about the food. Although, it was something that married couples would do it seemed like.

The fire across the way started to burn out and people dispersed into their own tents. Marie saw Shane climb atop the RV, she guessed that he had watch.

"I should probably go to bed...Gavin's in there by himself," Marie said to Daryl.

"Yeah. If yer up to it tomorrow, I could take ya out there to look fer Carol with me."

"Okay, I'll just have to make sure that I'm not gonna fall over in the morning," she stood from the log. "Good night Daryl."

"G'night Marie," he replied.

**AN: Yay! Long chapter. I hope y'all liked it. Please tell me know whether next chapter you think I should focus more on Marie/Shane or Daryl/Marie. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HarleyMastiff82-**** That was not my intent at all...lol. Because of this, I will tell you outright that she is fine. I just got to like the end of the chapter and I hadn't put her in there at all, so I figured that I had to put her in there. I can't wait to write stuff with them in the woods together. **

**Megan the Legit (Guest)-**** Well, I feel like I need to say that Shane does love Marie...but as he did in season two, he's kind of losing himself to the world. I will tell you what's going on with him is **_**not**_** because of Lori.**

**Mrskaz453-**** Shane is a little crazy (okay that's probably an understatement) and I feel like with the thing with Lori (that was both of them) was pretty messed up. Shane shouldn't have told Gavin that. And as I said in the last reply, he's losing himself. Shane's afair with Lori...well I have to say that I am taking that a different direction with that. I don't want to give too much away, but Shane isn't the one that's going crazy over than the end of their 'relationship'. He does truely love Marie. Things will come together once I get to the end of season two...I promise. I'm not sure about anything with Andrea...(By JB you mean Jon Bernthal? Right?) I am a really big Jon Bernthal fan. I just love him, he's so funny and so sweet. He truly cares about his fans. Typically (I'm very, very impatient) after a four hour line for anything, I would've been pissed, but meeting him was so fantastic it just made it all better. Daryl/Gavin getting close would make Shane more mad than anything. Daryl/Marie stuff should be coming up soon…**

**Darkgirl102-**** Shane was a bit…yeah last chapter…I'm still a fan though lol. I forgot all about Carl last chapter…I was a little preoccupied. As far as Carol goes…I'm not sayin' a word.**

**Pepper203-**** As I said to Darkgirl102, I'm not saying anything on the topic of Carol. I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen yet…**

**ToniWalsh-**** Okay, I'll admit that I have thought long and hard about your review. I do partially agree about the Shane/Otis thing, but you need to try and remember that that's from the viewer's standpoint. Marie had known and loved (as a friend and the other) Shane all of her life and it scares her that the man that she has a child with was able to do something like that. That he was able to actually kill someone and that's not a good influence on their son, y'know? Maybe if it were just Marie it would be different. And, as far as this turning into a Daryl story, it may it may not. I said to begin with that this is a love triangle and I focused on Shane and Marie's relationship for the majority of the story. As of now, Marie and Daryl are friends, who made out once while they were drunk. That's it, end of story. As far as Shane being pretty much a controlling jerk the last few chapters…I'm kinda trying to stay true to that side of him, as well as the man I'm sure he was before the world changed him. So, I'm sure some of the Daryl fans haven't really liked that Shane was the major love interest in the beginning…so if it switches, it switches. It's kind of up to all of the readers, I love both characters so much, that's why I wrote a story with them both, and I don't care who she ends up with.**

**AN: So, if you don't read the replies that aren't your own, I want to clarify something. Shane DOES love Marie, and Shane's not obsessed with Lori...Okay? I hope that I didn't give too much away...anyway. Enjoy.**

"Hey, ya awake?" Marie roused at the sound of a gruff voice from outside her tent. Day was only beginning to break. It was only enough for Marie see the silhouettes of everything inside the tent. An arm was carelessly slung over her waist, and at the sound of voices, Shane started to pull her closer. She was still pissed at him, but she wanted to go out there with Daryl. So, she knew what she had to do.

"Just a minute," she called, and turned over to face Shane. "Hey," she shook him lightly, stirring him only enough for his eyes to open sleepily.

"What?" he asked, sleep still evident in his voice.

"Can you watch Gavin for a bit? I'm gonna go look for Carol…"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. I'll take my gun and one of the hatchets. I need to do my part, Shane," she looked into his brown eyes imploringly.

"Okay," he sighed. "Just give me a kiss first."

"Yeah," she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips lightly, before beginning to dress. She put on a pair of light colored jeans. They weren't too tight or too loose, and they were made with holes in them. She figured that way she wouldn't get too hot during the day. She next found a white tank top, knowing black would only make her warmer. A tank top may not have protected her much, but Daryl always wore cut off type shirts…showing his sexy-_Good God! What are you a horny teenager?_ Marie mentally scolded herself. She shouldn't be thinking about Daryl like that. They were friends and she was with Shane, wasn't she? She quite honestly wasn't sure anymore.

"Women," Daryl scoffed when she finally walked out of the tent. Her hair was in a high pony tail out of her face.

"Hey!" she protested as she fell into step with him while they were making their way across the yard. "I don't think I take that long…"

"Took ya forever and it ain' like ya look like a super model," he said flatly.

She gasped, shocked that Daryl would say that! But, when she looked over at him, he was grinning. Daryl Dixon was grinning.

"You're an asshole, y'know that?"

"Pay back fer makin' me wait. Don' like to have to wait Doll."

"Doll?" she stopped and looked over at him, raised eyebrows.

"Yer name's too long."

"It's five letters, Daryl. Just like yours."

"Like Doll better," he shrugged and resumed walking. She had no choice but to follow.

"Fine, _Dear,_" she grinned.

"Whatever ya say, Doll."

She kind of liked this 'term of endearment' thing. Everyone else called her Marie, save Shane who called her 'Darlin' but she just called him Shane. Still, now she and Daryl kind of had their own special thing.

Daryl was the first to walk into the barn. He opened one of the horse stalls, Marie noticed at the top, it read 'Nellie'. Marie had only ridden horses when she was younger at her grandma Ruth's farm. Once Ruth died, they sold the farm and all of the horses. Her dad never had the hand for them, even as a child, and her mother was a city girl at heart.

"Ya comin'?" Daryl had already saddled the horse and was walking out the back of the barn.

"Yeah," she wasn't sure how she'd zoned out for that long, but she had and now she focused on catching up to Daryl and his sexy-his horse. She needed to catch up to Daryl and his horse. "Wait, there's two of us and one horse," she said once he had mounted the brown steed.

"Hop on, Doll," he stated, moving his foot from the stirrup so she could us it to climb up.

"Now? Here?"

"No, three weeks from now, in fuckin' Europe! Yes here! Git yer ass up here, 'fore I do it fer ya."

"Is that a promise?" she asked with a sly grin. He just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine," she sighed and tried to climb onto the back of the horse. But, with her luck, she failed miserably, falling into the dirt. Daryl sighed, clearly annoyed, before hopping off of the large animal. He held his hand out to Marie and she accepted it, he pulled her to her feet. "Maybe you should just lift me since it's just _so easy_," she said, referring to the day before.

"Fine, Doll."

He put his hands on both of her hips and lifted her high enough to get one of her legs onto the animal. She used all of the leg muscle she had, but of course she started to slip, Daryl caught her, his hand landing firmly on her ass. She readjusted herself and was fine. She then realized that she _had_ ridden a horse much more recently, when Maggie rode in about Carl. It had to be adrenaline then. Daryl backed away, a blush covering his cheeks, which Marie found really cute. He was mumbling something along the lines of 'damn woman can't keep her ass on a horse'.

"Are you okay, Dear? I can grope your ass too," she grinned at him as he climbed onto the saddle.

"Didn't grope yer ass," he mumbled, taking a seat on the saddle, Marie scooted forward and wrapped her arms around his middle 'so she wouldn't fall'. She leaned in close to his ear, which made him uncomfortable to begin with, but it only got worse when she spoke.

"I wouldn't have minded if you had," Would she have? She wasn't quite sure.

"Hey Rick, man, have you seen your sister?"

"Not all morning. I thought she was in the tent with you."

"No. I woke up and she was just…gone," Shane had no recollection of Marie leaving the cot they shared.

"Hey Dale!" Rick called as he and his best friend walked over to the RV.

"What can I do for ya?" the older man asked.

"Have you seen Marie?"

"Yes actually. I saw her and Daryl headed into the woods around daybreak why?"

"Just wonderin'. Thanks," Rick turned to face Shane, who's face was shocked. "They're probably out lookin' for Carol. Maybe they'll find her, those two did find Sophia."

"Yeah," Shane sighed.

Gavin had gone inside to sit by his cousin, by his father's request. The older boy still laid in bed while Gavin and Sophia sat on either side of the bed. The blonde was coloring quietly, just keeping her friend company. While the other boy sat, swinging his legs back and forth in the chair that was two high for his stubby legs to reach the ground.

"Can I color too?" Gavin asked.

"Sure," Sophia said softly, handing the younger boy a piece of paper and held out the box of crayons. He took a few and began to color quietly, just as the girl had.

Daryl and Marie rode deeper into the foliage as the day went on. There was a creek down a steep hill on their left, and there was an endless amount of trees to their right, blocking their view from much of anything.

"Stop! Look!" Marie exclaimed, poking Daryl in his shoulder while pointing to what looked like an article of clothing in the creek bed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Isn't that Carol's!?" he put his hand over her mouth, she was getting a little too loud and he didn't want walkers to hear.

"Calm down a bit, Doll."

"But Daryl! It's-" hand back over mouth.

"Shh…we have to be quiet," he whispered. "Are ya gonna be quiet?" she nodded and he let go. "I'll go down then first, then-" he was cut off by the look Marie was giving him. It was between a smirk and trying to hold back laughter. "Focus, woman," he scolded, but it was only halfhearted, he didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Sorry. Go on," she said.

He just shook his head and began to climb down the hill, which was more of a wall with tree roots and dirt sticking out of it. She stayed back and watched what was below him, watching for any sight of walkers. Even though she had a fear of heights, and this was a good fifty foot drop, she knew she had to do this at the very least. At least the dirt covered mini mountain dropped at a slight slope, so the drop wasn't straight down, it was more of very steep slide and-

"Daryl!" Marie called when she saw him plummet down, rolling down the last part of the slope, he didn't move. She didn't know what to do, she started pacing back in forth. That's when she saw the second worst thing of the day. A walker was walking out of the clearing below. Daryl's crossbow had landed a good five feet away from him and he still wasn't moving. It was up to her.

Marie, without thinking, began to slide herself down the slope. She tried to avoid the tree roots, but she was more focused on saving Daryl's life than the bruises her bottom would later have. She, like Daryl rolled down the last part of the hill, she landed on the ground with a hard _thump!_ But, she used pure adrenaline to propel herself into the walker, plunging her hatchet into the once living man. His eyes were milky white and his skin a pale greenish gray rotting color. She couldn't stand to look at it any longer, so she pulled the hatchet out and moved over to Daryl's unconscious body. She placed her finger on his still warm neck. His jugular vein pumped at a steady rate.

_He's alive_, she thought thankfully to herself. Now she just needed to wake him somehow. She looked around her for something useful, when she saw the creek. _This'll have to do,_ she grabbed a handful of water and dropped it on his face. Thankfully, his eyes shot open and he sat up rapidly, spewing a never ending chain of curse words.

"Th'hell? Ya tryin' ta drown me?"

"I just saved your damn life, so show a bit more gratitude," she said eyeing him carefully, she didn't mean it literally, like he should be kissing the ground she walked on or anything. She picked up his crossbow and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he muttered. She wasn't sure which it was for, but it could just count for both.

"C'mon, we gotta get out of here. Can you stand?"

"Ya," he started to push himself from the ground with his hands but Marie held her hand out to him, the one that hadn't suddenly started hurting like someone had drug an knife across her bone. He put his hand in hers and she helped pull him up. She couldn't help the small quickening of her heart when he touched her hand.

Daryl heard a growl and his head snapped around to the source. A singular walker was making his way across the small space. He shot it with an arrow.

"Uh…Daryl…" Marie hit his arm a few times and drew his attention to the herd of once living humans drawing near them. "What do we do?"

He didn't answer, he just began shooting anything that got too close for comfort, Marie followed and got anything that got close enough to take out with her hatchet, not wanting to risk the gun.

"I'm goin' back out there," when he and Rick returned from their search.

"I'll go too," both men were a little uneasy given that Marie wasn't back yet. Rick knew that Daryl was good when it came to the woods, but his sister had a very poor sense of direction. The brown eyed man looked over at the house and saw Patricia, Otis's wife, sitting with Gavin and Sophia on the porch. Rick sent her a look to say that they were going back out. The older blonde just nodded.

"Marie-" what ever Daryl was going to say was lost in gunfire. In a matter of seconds, all of the walkers surrounding them had fallen to the ground, Marie and Daryl weren't even sure how, but Marie was huddled against Daryl's chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Damn they dropped fast!" a male's voice hollered. "Did ya see that, Ray? Those bitters dropped like flies!" he clearly had a southern accent, but neither Marie nor Daryl could see who the voice belonged to.

"Man, ya sure he won't be pissed that we used all that ammo?" another voice replied nervously.

"We got rid of bitters. Gov won't care," the first man came walking out of the trees. He was tall, with a large, muscular build and had to be in his twenties. His hair was blonde and his skin was fare.

"Jake…he's not good with people he don't like," the other man of younger, same blonde hair and fare skin, but his face had a boyish look to it. "I wonder why they were all around here like that…" he said nervously.

Marie and Daryl were surprised they hadn't been seen yet. They were kind of just standing in the open…so the more surprising thing was how these two were still alive.

"Them," Jake said as he spotted the two. "Hey there sweetheart, you're awful pretty," he grinned creepily at Marie. She had just pulled from Daryl's grip, but now she was right back into them. She wasn't good with guys like this…walkers she could handle. Creepy guys? Definitely Daryl's department.

"Jus' be on yer way," Daryl stated, he released his arms from around Marie and grabbed his crossbow.

"Are you gonna make me, grandpa?" he asked. Daryl was nowhere near old enough to be a grandpa, and Marie didn't think he looked to be _that_ much older, so she figured this guy had to be just plain dumb.

"Ya. Now leave us 'lone."

"C'mon Jake…" Ray urged. "Let's just listen to the man and go. The Governor won't like it if we're late.

"Stop being such a pussy," Jake said roughly to the younger man. "There's two of us and one of him."

"Listen to your friend," Marie spoke for the first time.

"This is yer last warnin'," Daryl warned.

"Fuck you!" Jake exclaimed, pulling out his gun from earlier.

"What the hell was that?" Shane asked after the sound of two gunshots, echoing through the trees.

"I don't know…let's go," Rick and Shane ran further into the woods, having no clue what was ahead.

**AN: What is ahead? Mwhaha! Find out next chapter. Who was shot? Why? On another not: I'm not sure where I picked up the habit, or if it's something everyone does, I haven't read many fan fics in a while, but Shane tends to use the 'term of endearment' Darlin' a lot…yet Jon Bernthal called me 'sweetheart'…but that just doesn't sound like a Shane word! He definitely seems like the person to say Darlin'. (Y'all probably think I'm weird right now, I know. I ramble a lot and I felt the need to share my ramblings with y'all!) I think I over use the work y'all too much too…and I'm not even from the south…nor do I live there…Is 'y'all' just a southern thing? Great, I'm rambling again…so sorry. Feel free not to read my weird, pointless, end author's notes in the future…lol. **

** One last thing, what should I do about Carol? Should they find her, or should I dunno…she just stay missing? Or should they find her as a walker? Let me know.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mrskaz453-**** Their back and forth stuff is probably my favorite to write, just because Daryl can get away with saying so much that other characters can't. I LOVE his sense of humor. " Yeah, and people in hell want Slurpees" that is one of my favorite lines like ever, it's so funny. As for who was shot (if anyone) you'll have to read that for yourself and what Shane and Rick will find. I had originally planned on killing Carol off, but I wasn't sure how everyone else would feel about it. Personally I don't hate her. I like her as long as there's no Daryl/Carol stuff happening…I just feel like she's too old for him…and that would like ruin Daryl being Daryl somehow. I agree that it was Lori's fault that Shane lost himself. And after meeting him, I can't make him the bad guy…it's just too like impossible. I can imagine that would change your friend's mind. He (almost) always plays such a jerk but just wow…he even stopped what he was doing to walk over to the Sarah Wayne Callies line where a baby was crying and take a picture with it and make it stop. It was like the sweetest thing ever! Lol. And, at first, I hated his guts, but when I rewatched the seasons a million times (I could literally like say all the words to it) I understood him better and got that he wasn't really a dick. We shall have to see what happens with the whole Otis deal. I'm not even sure yet. **

**HarleyMastiff82-**** I'm glad you didn't actually damage your computer, I would hate to be responsible for that lol. Even if you don't hate cliffhangers, I do. It's a love/hate relationship with me and them, especially when I write them. I actually kind of feel bad when I write them…but usually I'm not sure where I'm gonna go with it, so I like to read y'all's thoughts and see which one of my ideas I should use. As for my rambling…oh God, that wasn't a good idea for you to tell me it's okay lol. I am so bad at that lol. Half I time, I don't even wanna know what's going on in that brain of mine, I mean it creates all of this stuff lol. As I said to the last reviewer, I was gonna kill Carol off, I just wasn't sure how everyone would feel. I still am not positive what's gonna happen with her though.**

**Oreoandivory (Guest)-**** Thank you :D. I'm glad you liked it! That's not a bad idea…I'll keep that in mind . Sorry about the cliff hanger, and you're about to find out about Marie and Daryl.**

**Kittyofthenight-**** Sorry for leaving it there. I wanted to kind of make it different so that everyone doesn't know what's going to happen next, that's why I'm not reusing any of the dialogue (unless it's like one or two lines that I found funny). I try to keep it humorous too, so that y'all find it funny, and I try to update ASAP. My exams start this week, so I should probably study for them…(not sure if I will though) but I have a five day weekend next week because two of my three exams are Thursday, so expect a lot of writing after that. Those would be the only two I need to study for (Geometry and English) I won't study for the choir one, so yay! Writing. **

**AN: Okay, I just wanna give y'all a heads up. My goal is to have every story that I'm working on done by the beginning of August. Because that's the OFFICIAL start of tennis season (as long as we get a coach) because I won't be able to write at all. From August first, until school starts, I have practice everyday, and then during school I have it four days a week…this story shouldn't be that hard to finish by then, but let's hope. Although, I may be getting a summer job (my first) so I can't promise how long or often my updates will be (SO SORRY!) but we'll have to see, y'all just bear with me please. I will try my hardest.**

"Fuck!" a gruff, thick southern accented voice called out loudly. Shane and Rick shared a look before moving toward it. There was only one person that could be. Daryl. They made it to a clearing and stayed behind a group of bushes and a tree.

They were prepared to see Daryl, and probably some walkers, but what they saw, they were nowhere near prepared for. There were walkers, but they were dead and littered the ground around the three standing bodies. Blood was pouring from Daryl's arm, that was clearly where one of the gun shots went. And the other? In the body on the ground. Crimson colored liquid was in a puddle around the body's head. Nobody knew what to say or how to move at that moment. Until the sound of a gun dropping to the ground brought them back to themselves.

"I-"

"Shh, don't ya dare try to apologize. That jackass was gonna kill me and do worse to ya," Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"But…I…I killed him…" the two hadn't seen the two ex-cops yet, and were carrying on as if they were alone.

"Ya had to. Now let's go, here," he handed her his precious crossbow. "Ain' like I can shoot it right now anyway."

"What about him?" she pointed to where Ray was once standing, he'd run off.

"We'll tell Rick an' Shane 'bout it back at camp," he began to walk forward, and nearly bumped right into Rick, who had moved out into the open when Daryl handed over his crossbow. He'd never thought in a million years that Daryl Dixon would let _anybody_ even hold his crossbow, yet there his sister was.

"What the hell?" Marie asked, when she saw Rick. "Oh dammit, Shane get your ass out of where ever you're hiding. You can't let me go anywhere on my fucking own!" she was half temped to shoot them with Daryl's bow…now she understood it. It was the bow, it seemed like the type of thing that would be like "oh, hey let me shoot you in the leg you annoying fuck". But, that probably wasn't the best of ideas since Daryl's bicep, his well toned bicep, was bleeding profusely. It seemed like she was the only one who noticed this so, she ripped off the bottom of her white tank top and moved to face him. She slung the crossbow over her shoulder.

"Let me tie this to your arm," she said.

"I can-"

"Daryl, don't be a stubborn asshole right now, give me your damn arm and let us move on," he complied, and she tied it as tightly as she could, trying not to marvel at the way his muscles looked up close. By this time, Shane had walked out, and both boys were staring at the exchange between Daryl and Marie. They didn't know what to say. They did wonder when did Dixon become so…playful? And agreeable? And somehow comforting. And why was it Marie who could bring that out in him. "All right, let's get back to camp."

Even though it hurt Marie's bad wrist, she liked holding the crossbow, it was heavy, but it was nice, she felt protected with it near. _What was it Daryl named it? Betsy, that's right._ Even with the protection of Betsy, she felt better standing next to Daryl. Shane had taken a place next to Rick behind her and Daryl, and she wasn't sure what he'd do if they walked together. He was surely fuming at her by now, and she him. They didn't need to come out and find them, but since they did, couldn't they have at least showed up _before_ she committed murder?

After a while, the bow got to be too much, so she slung it over her shoulder and she and Daryl hobbled along at the front of the pack, finally they came to another clearing. The farm was right across the field, Marie breathed a sigh of relief and began making her way across the field. Then out of nowhere. _Bam! _A third gun shot rang out.

"NO!" Rick yelled. He hurried to his fallen sister's side. She was unconscious, completely.

"Oh God…Marie…" Shane said quietly, lifting her from the ground bridal style. Checking the wound wasn't important at the moment, he had to get her to Hershel. Rick and Daryl tried to keep up with Shane's pace, but he was faster than them both. He'd been a track star that set three school records, there wasn't any beating him in a foot race. "Hershel! Hershel!" he called as he got into the house. "Marie's been shot!"

The older man sprang into action along with Patricia.

"Ow, why the fuck does my head hurt?" Marie whimpered in pain as she touched the bandage around it. She knew someone else, Shane, most likely was in the room because the extra weight on the bed.

"Ya got shot," she was surprised to hear Daryl's voice. She almost fell off the bed out of pure shock. "Thanks fer the ego boost, Doll."

"Jeez Dixon, you're already gonna start that?" she groaned and was half temped to put her pillow over her head. She was confused on Daryl's uncharacteristically good mood. _Pain pills…very strong pain pills,_ she decided. There was no way that on a normal day, she'd wake up and Daryl would be all ready to joke. _Damn I need some of whatever he got._

"'Least ya didn't have to sit here with Shane for the past two hours."

"Shane was here?" she asked. "Wait, why are we in the same bed anyway?"

"Hershel was outa rooms…since Carl still sleeps in the other one."

"Oh, that makes sense…" Marie tried to sit up, but her back hurt terribly. "Ow," she cried out in pain. "Can you tell me if my back's bruised?" she turned over as much as she could and lifted what was left of the tank top up, revealing what looked like someone had rubbed mashed up blue berries on her back and left them there. She was _covered_ in bruises. It was too much for Daryl. He'd seen that same sight before on his mother, his brother, and himself, and he saw and felt _how_ it was caused. He couldn't speak, his mouth had gone dry, the only thing that he could do was lay there and stare. "Is it that bad?" Marie asked, completely clueless. "Daryl?" she rolled over, despite the pain it caused and looked at his horrified expression. "Hey," she said softly, placing her hand on his cheek. She knew something was seriously wrong when he didn't swat her away of do anything.

She had to think of something to say, anything. He couldn't just stay still as a statue. She only wished she knew what to say to him. Maybe she'd just have to wing it. "Daryl," she started. "That wasn't you that did that, you know that right?" she had to be careful. She knew with Daryl no matter what you were always walking a fine line, she just a little bit more foot room than most people.

"It's my fault yer hurt," he said in sudden realization.

"No it's not. It's the ground's fault for being so pointing and screwing up my wrist. And it's whoever shot me's fault for shooting my. You saved me with that asshole in the woods…if you wouldn't have been there, he would've done God knows what…You aren't your dad."

"I took ya out there," he said, he still hadn't returned to normal facial expressions. She wasn't sure how to describe what his face looked like but it wasn't a normal 'Daryl' face.

"Stop it, right now," she took both sides of his face in her hands. She liked the feel of his stubble against her soft hands.

"But-"

"Daryl shut your mouth or I'm gonna shut it for you."

"I hurt-"

She'd had enough of his self blame crap. _Never mind wanting whatever pain pills he's got,_ she decided. She did shut his mouth for him, with her own. She took his lower lip between her two lips. She had meant for it to be a simple peck to distract him, but once her lips were on his, as if he'd planned it, he grabbed her face with his rough, calloused hands, and held her close to him. _As if he planned it,_ she thought, _that sneaky fuck._ Oh, who was she kidding she didn't care if he'd conned her into kissing him first, she just knew that she was kissing him now.

"Oh I-" Andrea shrieked as she set a tray of food down on the bedside table. Daryl pulled away and rolled over, bringing the sheet over his bear upper half. _That's why I felt like my arms were on fire!_ Marie realized. Every time any part of her touched Daryl, she felt like her skin would melt. "I am so sorry. About everything…really."

"You're the asshole that shot me!" Marie exclaimed. If she wasn't so sore, and was on earth, rather than cloud nine, she may've actually kicked Andrea's ass, but she didn't have the strength, mental or physical at the moment.

"I'm sorry…"

"And you should be. When I'm feeling better, expect a long, rantish lecture," Marie smiled sarcastically, _Where was Betsy when you needed her?_ she wondered. Right then, Andrea would've gotten an arrow somewhere on her body. "Now, I'm pretty sure I need rest."

"Right," Andrea said and walked out of the room, very quickly.

"She shoulda known not ta shoot ya…she didn't know if ya were a walker."

"No shit," the way Daryl was rolled over, Marie could see the scars that covered most of his back. She'd already seen them back at the CDC, but that seemed like a completely different man now. She knew the man that was laying in the bed with her, she'd only just met the one that called her a bitch and puked all over himself. The man on the other side of the bed, he was a good man, they'd saved each other and they joked and he called her Doll, and they'd kissed. Not a whiskey induced one, but one where they were both in a clear state of mind. Without real thought, she leaned over and pressed a ghost of a kiss on one of his scars. He turned his body around quickly, looking rather shocked and angry.

"Th'fuck? An' how'd ya know 'bout ma dad, anyway?"

"You told me…back at the CDC…I'm sure you don't remember, you were pretty drunk…"

"I don't 'member that."

"Here, why don't we eat something? I'm hungry."

Daryl was happy to change the topic. He didn't really want to discuss his past. So, he gladly at the food that was on the tray in the middle of the bed.

After a while, of both of them just laying there, talking about nothing, Gavin burst through the door. They were both thankful they weren't sucking face like earlier.

"Momma! I was so scareded! Daddy told me you was shot!" he exclaimed, climbing right up into the bed.

"I'm okay though," she was sitting up with pillows behind her back, as her son sat next to her knees. She had already scooted slightly closer to Daryl to make room for him. "You don't need to worry about me baby."

"Well, I wasn't 'loud to see you…and it scareded me."

"I'm okay, see? Although, I probably wouldn't be if it weren't for Daryl over here," she gestured to the man next to her.

"Tank you, for keepin' my momma safe," Gavin crawled up the bed and hugged Daryl, who wasn't sure how to react, so he gently patted the little boy's back. Marie noticed the small CD case that was sitting where her son once was.

"What's this, sweetheart?"

"I dunno. Daddy tol' me to bring it to you."

She looked at it more closely and realized that it was the CD she'd made for Shane years, and years ago for their first month anniversary. To most, it would seem like this was just a CD, but she knew that this was his way of apologizing for the other day. On this CD was possibly the last of 3OH!3 and they were Marie's favorite. She smiled softly and set it on the table next to her, where conveniently, there was a CD player. Gavin reclaimed his spot at the end of the bed, and sat with his legs swinging over the side.

"Have you seen Carl today?"

"Uh huh. He's doin' much more better."

"And how's Sophia?"

"She's been sittin' wif him. She said she wants to talk to ya…"

"Why don't you send her up, and go back to your daddy. We can talk later, okay?"

"Okay," he confirmed, standing and walking closer to her face, she leaned up, even though it pained her and hugged him, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. He giggled and tried to blow one on her cheek. "I wove you momma."

"I love you too," she smiled. He toddled out of the room, and she leaned back onto the bed, thinking how kids grow up so fast, she thought it was just a cliché but, it was true. They really did. "Hope you don't mind the visitors," she said shyly to Daryl.

"He's yer kid. I get it," he replied, in a steady, annoyance free tone.

"Sophia's not."

"'Til we find Carol she is," he said grimly.

"What makes me her 'mom'?"

"We found 'er I guess."

"So that makes you her 'dad' for now?"

Daryl made a face, that wasn't a grimace, but it wasn't really a sad look either but didn't reply. He didn't really like the idea of being anybody's 'dad'.

"Don't make that face, you'd make a pretty good dad."

He'd never thought of being a parent…he didn't think he'd be good at it, because of how his father was to him and his brother. He feared that he'd end up the same way.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Marie called for whoever to enter. Sophia walked in, looking at her feet. She really was a shy, soft spoken little girl.

"What's up, Soph?" Marie asked.

"Um…Shane is taking people out to learn to shoot guns tomorrow…and I wanted to know if I could go too?"

"You don't have to ask. I think it would be a good idea. But, if you wait until I'm a little better…I could teach you?"

"Really?" her face lit up with the first real smile Marie had ever seen.

"Yeah, and Daryl could help me, couldn't you?" she nudged him.

"I don't-" Sophia looked at him with imploring eyes. "Yeah, guess so," he couldn't just say no to that little girl, in a way, she reminded him of himself, except she had a better mom, one that cared about her and wanted to keep her safe.

"Yay!" the blonde exclaimed happily.

Marie smiled. "Do you think you could do me a favor…since I can't really leave the bed?"

"Sure!"

"Will you go get me some clothes from my bag in our tent?"

"Right away."

"I need to take a shower, I'm covered in dirt and blood.," she started to move. "It wouldn't be a bad idea for you either, stinky," she turned and grinned at him.

"Ya don't like my man stench, Doll?" he said mischievously. "'Cause if I 'member right, ya started suckin' my face earlier."

"That's 'cause you wouldn't shut your big mouth."

"Maybe I shouldn't shut up more often," he mumbled, not meaning for her to hear it.

"Maybe," she agreed, wanting badly to turn around and kiss him again, but as usual, the door opened.

"Soph tol' me you were awake," Shane smiled happily. "I'm glad."

"Me too," she agreed. She hated to ask, but she knew that she couldn't walk to the bathroom all on her own, not yet anyway, and she wasn't going to ask Daryl to move her. "Can you help me? To the bathroom? I wanna take a shower."

"'Course. Soph, will ya get that CD and the player, and take her clothes to the bathroom?" the blonde nodded and moved swiftly. "I remember how you like your music in the shower."

"Yeah, I had almost forgotten…since I haven't been able to shower."

Shane smiled and helped Marie up, he half carried her to the bathroom door. "Can you take it from here?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"You're welcome Darlin'," he walked away from the doorway, as she shut the door. He heard the music come on. "Don't Trust Me" started playing. He smiled, it was one of his favorites.

"I brought you clothes too," Sophia said to Daryl, setting them on the bed. He wanted to be mad at her for going into his tent, but she was trying so hard, he just couldn't.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go back to Carl," Daryl nodded and she skipped out the door.

"Don't try anything funny tonight, Dixon," Shane warned. He wasn't very comfortable with Marie and Daryl sharing a bed. Daryl just rolled his eyes once Shane left. A few moments later, the CD player changed to a new song. "Dirty Mind".

"Dirty mind, dirty mind, she just wants to fuck me all the time," Marie sang inside the shower. She didn't have a bad singing voice, he smiled softly, as she sang, until he heard a crashing sound and then an, "Ow! Fucking hell!"

"Marie?" he asked, standing from the bed. He wasn't sure whether to go into the bathroom, or to get somebody to help.

"Damn, ow!"

"Ya need some help?" he offered, not sure what he was really going to do.

"Fuck. Yeah," she sighed, her back hurt so bad, it was impossible for her to get up without hurting herself even more. She had slipped somehow and fallen in the shower. A second later, Daryl opened the door and walked into the room. "Sorry," she said, really meaning it. "Not really how I wanted you to see me naked."

"So ya wanted me to see ya naked?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow. It seemed so odd for Daryl Dixon to say that, especially in such a _flirting_ way. She blamed it on the fact that this was probably the first time he'd seen a woman naked since before the apocalypse.

"Shut up and help me," she groaned. He smirked and helped her out of the tub, and into a towel.

"Ya need anythin' else, 'er are ya gonna fall 'gain?"

"I'll be fine."

"Jus' makin' sure," he walked back into the room, and got his stuff together for his own shower.

Sun shine shone through the white curtains covering the older style window. Daryl blinked a few times and tried to take in his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, that much was clear. There were stuffed animals on a shelf in the corner, and the sheets were a pale pink. When he looked down at the pale pink sheets, he saw another body attached to his. Her dark hair fell over his chest, which was bare, and he found that quite odd, he never slept shirtless. He started to pull away, but was stopped abruptly by the woman's boney fingers gripping his side.

"Dixon, don't you dare move," Marie groaned. She had finally gotten comfortable. "I haven't slept all night, and this is the only way my back doesn't hurt."

He was conflicted. He wanted to move, because he didn't like this up close position. But then again, he didn't like that she hadn't slept because of him, he took her out into the woods and she got hurt because of it. So, he'd stay and allow her to rest on his chest.

"Thank you," she mumbled softly.

"Yeah," he realized his hand was rested on the small of her back, but he didn't dare move it.

**AN: Okay, the ended didn't turn out quite as I planned. I'm sorry. I hope y'all liked it anyway. Thanks for reading. Please review and you'll get a reply :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Okay, I'm not sure where to really go with this, so like all tests (including my exams) I'm gonna just wing it. I have a plan once I get to a certain point, but I have to get there.**

**JedI-stark-**** I'm glad you love them! I'm really trying not to go too OOC on Daryl's part…I don't know how that's working out on this story though. **

**HarleyMastiff82-**** I'm enjoying writing Daryl and Marie. As I said in the last reply I am really trying not to go too OOC on Daryl's part. I I've liked writing the evolution of Marie, and she is truly changing a lot, and I can't wait to see where she goes as just as much as you can't wait to read it.**

**Darkgirl102-**** You are so sweet! Thank you so, so much! It always makes me so happy to people like my stories and my writing in general!**

"We gotta move sometime," Daryl said, knowing Marie was awake.

"Not yet," the morning sun was rising higher in the sky, but it couldn't be later then 7:30. "You make a really good pillow," she laughed softly, her breath moved the little bit of curly chest hair he actually had, just slightly.

"Shane's gonna be in here, ya really-"

"Shh. Don't care what he thinks," she cut him off, she wanted to lay there and pretend the rest of the world didn't exist, which included Shane.

"What 'bout yer son?"

"Doesn't matter. Can you stop trying to get out of staying put? 'Cause it's not happening."

Daryl sighed, but didn't move. He was a little too comfortable for his liking. She just made him feel like somebody truly cared about him, it was such a strange feeling for him…he didn't know whether to like it or hate it.

"We can't jus' lay here all day," he said after another few minutes.

"Well, if I my back didn't hurt we could do a lot more than lay here," she murmured against his chest.

"Ya say that now."

"I mean it," she said, looking up at him, seriously. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. He was used to Merle getting hit on by women…but usually they weren't very…appealing to the eye. But, Marie was a completely different story. She was very attractive, and witty, kind, good in the woods (other than falling down the big hill), and she seemed to genuinely like him…just for him. And he really didn't understand why…he wasn't anything special… "Stop it."

"What?"

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to figure out why I like you, so quit it."

"Why do ya?"

"You don't see what I see…you're a good guy, Daryl. You can take care of yourself, you're funny, you're really good with kids, even if you don't realize it, and you are an amazing kisser," they both laughed slightly at the last one.

"Ya think too highly a me," he said simply.

"No," she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a little so she could look him in the face, even though he avoided eye contact. "You think too poorly of yourself, Daryl."

Neither of them knew where to go from there. They had moved to a completely uncharted area of their relationship. Whatever that relationship was. Two days ago? They were just friends. But, friends don't see friends naked, they don't cuddle, and they don't kiss. There was a knocking at the door, and Daryl realized that Marie was asleep. He knew how little sleep she'd actually gotten, so he softly called for whoever to come in.

"Mar-" Rick paused when he saw his baby sister was cuddled against a shirtless Daryl…

"Shh," Daryl said quietly. "She hasn't slept much," he tried to explain.

"Why's she-?" he gestured to her sleeping form against Daryl, who just kind of shrugged. "Um…I came up here to tell y'all that there's walkers in the barn…"

It took everything that Daryl had not to get up and yell and go slap Hershel on in his head.

"The hell can Hershel put everybody in danger like that?" he tried his best not shout, but it was really difficult.

"I'm gonna talk to him, and find out what's the best way to handle this…don't let the rest of the group know yet…I'm going to tell them tonight."

"Do what ya think is right," Daryl replied. Rick was one of those rare people that was truly looking out for everyone's best interests.

Rick nodded. "Tell my sister when she wakes please. And let her know I stopped in and Carl's allowed out of bed rest."

Daryl nodded and watched as the dark haired man leave the room. Marie moved slightly and caught a glimpse at his face.

"Were ya awake the whole time?"

"Well…yes," she sighed. "But, you did good, really good," she couldn't resist, she kissed him, a soft and chaste kiss, but a kiss none the less. He did kiss her back, he couldn't stop himself, something about kissing her was just…just perfect. "We better get up and get out there. When Rick tells them, all hell is going to break lose."

"Ya," Daryl agreed. Marie got up from the bed, ignoring the pain that it caused her and threw Daryl's sleeveless button down shirt at him. "Hey," he protested. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him and found her shoes, that had been placed by the window. She' have to walk out to her tent in her short shorts and tank top (that's what Sophia had brought her the night before).

"I'm gonna go on out there," she said, slipping her boots on.

"I'm comin' too," he stood, already dressed and followed her to the door.

"Or that," she said with a smile, they fell into step together and made their way down the stairs and out of the farm house. The majority of the group was gathered by the barn. "He told them…" she said, seeing Shane yelling, the vein in his neck popping out, he was clearly yelling.

"C'mon," he said, trying to urge her forward.

"I can't," she said, noticing Gavin was sitting by the fire with Andrea. She pointed toward her son and the blonde.

"Ya gonna be all right?" he asked, knowing that her walking wasn't that great still.

"Yeah," she gave him a light smile, everything seemed so…different between the two of them…they were acting like a couple…it was a little…bizarre. Marie slowly made her way over to the fire.

"Oh hi, Marie," Andrea said.

"Hello-"

"MOMMA!" Gavin stood and hugged his mother's waist.

"Well, hello to you too," she smiled, stroking his raven hair.

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth! We're gonna find her!" Marie heard Daryl's voice shout.

"We been lookin' for too damn long! You hurt _my_ Marie goin' out there and lookin' for somebody that's gone. She's fucking GONE," Shane shouted.

"Ya don't know that! She's out there! Just found her damn shirt sleeve fuckin' yesterday!"

"Hey!" Marie called as she walked toward the two arguing man they were about halfway between the barn and camp. "First of all, watch your language in front of my kid, he doesn't need to hear all of that! Second of all, Shane, shut you mouth! You can't say that Carol's gone! That is Sophia's mom! Do you really want her hearing all of that? How would you feel if you were missing and I just told Gavin 'oh, your dad's gone, we're not going to look anymore!'"

"Darlin' I didn't know you were out here," Shane said, with the most dumbfounded look on his face.

"And if you had? What you wouldn't have said it? But you would've still been feeling it, at least now I know how you _really _feel, Shane," she said with an acidic tone.

"Listen, forty eight hours…and you're looking for a body…that's how it went, even back in King County."

"I don't give a damn! That's Sophia's mom and we _will _find her!" her blood was boiling. She wanted nothing more than to go up to Shane and smack some compassion into that brain of his. She had to get away from the situation…otherwise…otherwise she'd do something that she'd regret and that her son shouldn't see. She moved swiftly back to the camp fire. "Gavin? Do you wanna come lay down with mommy?" Marie offered.

"Can me play wit Andrea a wittle wonger?"

"Okay, but if you want to come lay down, I'll be in our tent," she slowly walked back to the tent. She laid down on her cot and began to think. Think about the old days…Shane was scaring her now, he'd lost his compassion and she didn't know if he was a good influence on their son anymore…he used to be so good with kids and so good and sweet just in general. Their first date was one of the days she loved most from her past life.

_ It was Friday night and he'd promised to take her to a really good Italian place in Atlanta. Marie dressed at her house, in a black v-neck dress. In the front, it came to her knees, with one layer that was see through and one that was material, in the back it reached just above her ankles. The back was completely open, save the x-shaped straps that went across her shoulder blades. She completed the outfit with a pair of black three inch heels, the straps of those, too made an x-shape across her feet. Her dark hair was clipped onto her head. She put on navy blue eyeliner and dark black mascara. She painted her lips with a bright red lip stick. _

_ A knock on the front door echoed through her house, she walked across her hard wood floor, her shoes clicking across it as she went. It was hard for her to retain her excitement. She'd wanted to go out with Shane since she was a teenager. When she opened the door, she was quite disappointed. _

_ "Got a date tonight?" Rick asked his younger sister. _

_ "Uh…yeah…I'm sorry I thought you were him."_

_ "Sorry. Lori sent me over with your shoes that she barrowed forever ago," he held up a hair of red stilettos. _

_ "Oh those things? Tell her she can keep those…" she really hated stilettos now, and she really didn't want shoes that her brother and his wife had had for about a year and a half. _

_ "Really? She was kind of hesitant to give them back," he chuckled. _

_ "Well, y'know me and shoes…I have like three hundred pairs…if not more," she laughed. _

_ "Yeah. So who is this guy that's taking my little sister out, tonight?"_

_ "Oh, you don't know him," she said quickly. _

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah, he's from Atlanta."_

_ "Oh, well how'd you meet him?" Rick was always a very curious person. _

_ "Grocery store. It was kind of cliché really, his cart rammed into mine…"_

_ "What's his name?"_

_ "Zachary. Tall, dark, and handsome," she was good at thinking on her toes._

_ "Well, let me know how it goes," Rick kissed his sister's cheek and left. _

_ "Bye Ricky," she called as he walked back to his car and pulled out of the driveway, honking twice as he left. Marie walked back down the hallway and checked her makeup in the bathroom mirror, when she heard yet another knock on the door. She hurried to the door, and opened it, expecting her brother. Instead, she was met with a clean shaved, suit wearing Shane. His hair was pushed back as usual, and he was wearing a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone, a black jacket and matching pants. _

_ "You look gorgeous," he said breathily. _

_ "Thank you, you don't look too bad your self," she grinned, excepting the offered red roses. "These are really pretty, thank you."_

_ "You're welcome, Darlin'," he smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek. _

_ "Just give me a minute to put these in some water, then we can go."_

_ "Take your time," he smiled, stepping into her house. He'd been there so many times, it was like a second home to him. She walked into the kitchen and got a vase from under the sink, put water in it, then the flowers and left it on the counter. _

_ "Okay, I'm ready," Shane offered his arm, and she linked hers with his, smiling up at him, he was still a few inches taller than her. They walked down the driveway to Shane's black jeep, he opened the door for her, and let her in. "Thank you," she said with a blush. _

_ As they drove down the road, Shane slipped his hand around Marie's and enlaced their fingers together, she looked over at him, under her dark lashes, with a bright pink blush on her cheeks. _

_ "So what's this place called?" she asked._

_ "Giano's I think. It's real small, but the food's great."_

_ "I didn't really wanna go to a crowded restaurant anyway," she smiled. _

_ "Figured as much. How was work?"_

_ "It was okay…I mean my boss is a dick but y'know work's work."_

_ Marie was a line cook at one of King County's higher end restaurants. _

_ "Ya want Officer Walsh to pay him a visit and tell him to be good to my girl?"_

_ "You're girl? Already goin' with labels are we?" Marie asked with raised eyebrows. _

_ "Well…yeah…I mean if you don't mind labels."_

_ "I guess I can let it slide," she grinned jokingly. "But, can we wait awhile to tell anyone 'bout our new 'status'?"_

_ "Whatever you want, babe."_

_ They arrived at the restaurant sometime later, Shane wasn't kidding when he said it was small, it was on the far outskirts of Atlanta, and the place was no larger than someone's house. _

_ "Just two?" the perky, blonde hostess asked. _

_ "Yes, ma'am," Shane said. _

_ "Right this way," she led them to the corner by the window. "The booth or the table?" the table had only two chairs that sat across from each other, and the booth wrapped around the table. Shane looked to Marie. _

_ "The booth," Marie replied. They both took a seat and slid to the middle so their legs were touching. _

_ "Your waiter will be with you momentarily," the hostess smiled and returned to the front, leaving them alone. _

_ "So what's good here?" she asked._

_ "I like the sausage tortellini, the cheese kind is good too. Who am I kidding? It's all good."_

_ Marie laughed and studied the menu. "When do you find time to come here?" _

_ "Sometimes, when we're 'working late' me and Rick stop by here."_

_ "Oh, I see," she laughed. "He doesn't wanna go home to Lori?"_

_ "Sometimes. Do you wanna get wine?"_

_ "Sure," she wasn't a huge fan of wine, she'd drink it, only if it was the right kind. A man, wearing a dress shirt and a black tie, with jet black hair slicked back came over to the table. He smiled at the two._

_ "What can I start you off with to drink tonight?"_

_ "I'll have an ice water with lemon," Marie said._

_ "And you sir?"_

_ "A Pepsi. Can we get a bottle of wine please?"_

_ "Which kind?"_

_ "Claret," Shane replied, the younger man nodded and moved on to drinks._

_ "Wow, you planning on getting me drunk?" Marie asked. "A whole bottle?" _

_ "Maybe," he gave her a grin._

_ When the waiter came back, he set two wine glasses on the table, and poured a little into each. _

_ "Miss, can I see your ID?" he asked. Marie laughed inwardly. _

_ "Um…yeah…but I'm pretty sure I've met the drinking age…" she was twenty five, she'd been drinking age for quite a few years (although, she'd been pretty much able to drink whenever she wanted for three years before then, thanks to Rick and Shane). "Here," she held up her wallet from her small back purse she'd brought with her ID in it. _

_ "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, you just look like you're barely eighteen," the waiter replied sheepishly. Marie laughed out right. She'd gotten that her whole life. Shane joined her. _

_ "I'm sorry, it's not you, it's just I get that a lot."_

_ The man nodded, still blushing slightly. "What can I get for you to eat tonight?"_

_ "I'll have the ravioli with the tomato sauce," Shane said._

_ "Cheese tortellini with the tomato sauce too," Marie replied. _

_ "Very good."_

_ Dinner was delicious, just as Shane had told Marie it would be, they had a lot of fun, even though, they didn't finish the whole bottle of wine, given that Shane didn't want to be intoxicated while driving, he only had a glass and a half. _

_ "I had a really, really good time," Shane said when they pulled into her driveway."_

_ "Me too," Marie agreed shyly, she knew it was coming, when his hand left its place on the steering wheel and cupped her jaw, but, somehow his lips on hers were still a little shocking. She pulled back, and looked at his face for a minute. This had to be the best first date of her life. "Y'know it doesn't have to end yet…" she said, she never invited a guy in on a first date, but Shane wasn't any guy, he was somebody that she'd known pretty much her whole life, and they wouldn't necessarily do anything, he was even a perfect gentleman about not asking to come in. "We can watch a movie or something…it's only nine o'clock."_

_ "Okay, that sounds good," he agreed, cutting the jeep's engine and following her into the house. _

_ "I think I might still have a couple of those beers in the fridge from last weekend," the weekend before everybody (Lori, Rick, Shane, and Carl) had come to her house for a barbeque. _

_ "Are you the one trying to get me drunk now," he asked with a sideways grin. _

_ "Of course, then I'm gonna tie you to the bed and take advantage of you," she looked at him seriously. _

_ "You won't hear any objections from me," he whispered huskily in her ear. _

_ "I'm gonna go change, you know where everything's at," she said with an eye roll._

_ Five minutes later, Marie walked out of her bedroom in an old 'Kind County High School' shirt and a pair of sweat pants, her hair was in a bun and she'd washed all the makeup from her face. It wasn't like Shane had never seen her worse looking then this. She was comfortable with him. _

_ "Y'know, ya still look gorgeous," he said, with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. _

_ "Sure I do," she laughed. "Did you get yourself a beer?"_

_ "No."_

_ She grabbed two from the fridge and ungracefully plopped down next to him, handing him a beer. He opened it and handed it back to her, she handed him the other beer and he opened it before taking a drink. _

_ "So what are we watchin'?"_

_ "Dunno. Here, you pick," he handed her the remote and she began flipping through channels, before she found something good. "What's this?" he asked._

_ "_Boondock Saints_," she replied. "Have you ever seen it?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Oh my God, I love this movie!" _

_ By the time the movie was over, the two had finished off the rest of the beers in the fridge, and it was close to midnight. _

_ "You can't drive home," Marie said with the shake of her head. "C'mon, looks like you're gonna have to sleep over," she said it in such a serious tone, trying her best to sound annoyed, when she really wasn't. _

_ "You'd like that wouldn't you?" he asked with a grin._

_ "Nope, but your drunk ass can't drive, and Carl made a mess of the guest room, so looks like you have to share my bed too."_

_ "What a shame," he said sarcastically. They didn't even make it half way to the bedroom before they were ripping each other's clothes off. _

Gun shots, that's the sound Marie woke up to. She slipped her shoes on and ran toward them. Most of the group was shooting walkers coming from the barn, her son and Sophia were huddled together, near the edge. Marie knelt down and pulled them closer to her body.

"It's okay…I'm here, you're safe…" she said to them. They cried into her shoulder. Carl slipped from behind his mother and joined the group hug with Marie. He felt more comfortable and safe with his aunt then with his own mother. "I've got you too, Carl," she kissed the freckled faced boy's cheek. The gun shots stopped, and Marie, and the children looked up, to see the carnage around them. Bodies…everywhere.

There was another faint groaning sound. They all stared in anticipation. Gavin, buried his face back into the crook of his mother's neck, he didn't want to see another one get shot. As soon as Marie saw the walkers arm…which was missing a sleeve, she pulled Sophia closer to her.

"NO!" Sophia tried to run to her mother…who was a walker, but Daryl came and helped Marie hold her back.

"Soph…she'll hurt you," Marie tried to stop her.

"NO! She's my mom! She's all I have! She's all I have…" she trailed off, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Ya have us," Daryl offered, looking to Marie for support.

"Yeah, Soph, you have me and Daryl, we'll be here for you."

"But…she's my mom," her words were muffled, with the little girl's face buried against Marie's collar bone, on the opposite side then Gavin.

"I know…I lost my mom too," Marie said, placing her hands over the young girl's ears when she saw her brother step up, colt python in hand.

_Bang!_ One angry gun shot and it was done…Shane had been right, and Marie and Daryl had been shot and injured for nothing…

"Momma, dad scareded me," Gavin whined quietly.

"I'll talk to him, baby," Marie promised, and she would, but she had too much to deal with before then.

**AN: So, first off, I know absolutely nothing about wine…I picked a random one from the dictionary thing I have with spell check, I've only even had wine once…and it was gross…second off, how many of you have seen Boondock Saints? If you haven't you need to go watch it…it's on youtube. Look it up. You can't call yourself a Norman Reedus fan if you haven't seen it, he even has and IRISH accent in that movie (I'm obsessed with all things Irish I'm gonna go there someday) That is my favorite movie, I could like live off of Boondock Saints, The Walking Dead, The Hunger Games (book), and 3OH! For the rest of my life…I might have a problem but whatever lol. And, I really hope Daryl's part hasn't been too OOC, I'm always worried about that, oh, and with the whole memory, I felt like I hadn't done one in a while and there hadn't been like anything (good) Shane for a while so I needed to throw it in there, plus another one of the stories I'm writing…the last chapter made me kind of depressed about him (Forever and Ever). Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HarleyMastiff82-**** First off, thank you. Second off, I won't answer anything regarding that topic…you'll just have to keep on reading and find out ;).**

**Mrskaz-**** Haha thanks lol. Yeah…that is pretty sad…but y'know ya can't pick your parents. I love Shane and all…and as much as I'm going in my own direction…I kinda have to stay true to the amazing work of Robert Kirkman in some aspects. **

**AN: Okay, I really wanna get to the season 2 finally, because I have a really awesome plan for that, so I'm kinda just gonna quickly do all the stuff with Randall. I don't really like writing this half of the season that much anyhow. If you wanna see what my Ocs look like, the links are on my profile. **

"Not now, Darlin'," he said, walking the other way.

"Not now? You've gotta be kiddin' me! Get your ass back here!" she was fuming. "What you did today, that was not right! You scared Gavin half to death! He was balling his eyes out! I had to make him take a nap!"

"Look," he said harshly. "I just did what had to be done."

"What had to be done? Are you listening to yourself? That barn was secure, that was Hershel's family!"

"They were walkers, putting you and our child in danger!"

"Shane…I don't even know you anymore," she started to walk away, but he caught her arm and spun her back around to face him.

"I'm still the same as I ever was…Marie. I promise. I'm just doing what I need to, to keep us alive."

"Then prove to me that you're still the man I knew," she pulled away from him and headed back toward camp. She found Daryl moving his tent away, dragging it to the far side of camp. "What are you doing?" she asked, her hand finding its way to rest on his back, affectively stopping his movements, he pulled away and dropped the tent.

"Group's broken. I ain't stayin' over there and gettin' myself killed 'cause of their stupidity," he tone was angry and annoyed.

"Oh…" she didn't like the thought of not having his tent right next to hers…or sharing a tent with Shane after his recent downward spiral.

"Hell, ya can move over here, if ya want?" he offered, he wasn't even quite sure why he said it, or if he meant it.

"You know I'm a packaged deal right? Gavin and Sophia would be coming too…"

He just nodded. "If yer comin' over here, git yer stuff."

She was really surprised. She knew that Shane would be pissed, but he could get over it. She wasn't sure what sleeping in a tent with him would bring. She walked back over to where the tent, and that's when she remembered Sophia and Gavin were sleeping. She turned back with a sigh and went to where Daryl was setting up his tent.

"I'll have to get it later…the kids are sleeping."

"This early?"

"They're shaken up from earlier…I thought a nap would be the best thing," he nodded, he wouldn't question her parenting skills. "I should probably go talk to my brother for a bit…it's been quite a while…"

"I'll get this set up," his tone was soft, she could tell he was thinking from a mile away and that he needed space. She didn't really _need_ to talk to Rick, he'd likely just yell at her, but Daryl needed some time, so she'd give it to him. She found her brother leaning his back against the smaller green car, just staring out into the field. There was smoke coming from his mouth. Marie wordlessly held her hand out for the cigarette. It'd been a long time, but she knew the nicotine would calm her nerves a bit. He passed it to her. "Where'd you find these?"

"Dale found a pack out on the highway…" he continued to stare into the distance. "Remember when we used to smoke these in Shane's mom's basement?" he asked, holding up the cigarette that she'd passed back to him.

"Yeah, I also remember when mom almost beat my ass black and blue because she smelled it on my shirt."

"And I covered for you, nearly got my own ass beat, and got a lecture from dad."

"Then Shane laughed about the whole thing when we told him."

"Yeah…I miss all of that."

"Me too," Marie agreed.

"What happened? Why did everything get so complicated?"

"Well, you met Lori, leaving me and Shane to get paired up all the time…and the rest of that story writes itself…"

"So this is Lori's fault?" he asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Yep," she flicked the cigarette into the distance.

"Even the walkers?"

"Most definitely," she grinned, he bumped her shoulder with his own.

"She's pregnant…and I don't even know if it's mine," Rick's tone became serious again.

"Oh my God…Who's-"

"Shane's. She says it's mine…but I don't know."

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you…back at the CDC…Lori went a little…" she was trying to choose her words carefully. "Crazy? She started yelling at me because well…me and Shane. I really meant to tell you, I'm so sorry I completely forgot about it until now," she ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"He loves her too, doesn't he? That's why you've been spending so much more time with Daryl?"

"No, he told me that what they had was done, and that he loves me…but lately…he's been so…not like himself, that I just can't really do it anymore. And Daryl…we were just friends and what you saw at the CDC was one of those drunken mistakes that didn't go any further. But after we got closer and we found Sophia together…and we were like on the same team, y'know? I don't think Shane ever thought we'd find Carol, not even for a second."

"What about Gavin? Does he like Daryl?"

"Yes, and right now…he's terrified of Shane, Rick. And I am too…if he continues like this I…I…I just don't know what to do!" the older brother pulled his sister to him. Telling her that it would be all right.

"He would never hurt you or Gavin, you know that right?"

"Yes…but what about everyone else?"

"We'll just have to knock some sense into him, okay?" Rick kissed his sister's head.

"All right. I'm gonna go wake the kids up and get them moved…"

"Moved?"

"Daryl's tent. He offered to let us stay there with him."

"Daryl's tent? With Daryl in it?" Rick was utterly shocked.

"Yep. I love you, big brother," she hugged him briefly.

"Love you too, little sis."

The day drug on, Marie, Sophia, and Gavin got their stuff settled into Daryl's tent. As the sun set, everybody headed towards Hershel's house for dinner.

"C'mon mamma, I hungry," Gavin pulled at Marie's hand.

"You two go, I'll be in in a minute," she kissed Gavin's head and sent him and Sophia on their way. "Come in with me?" she asked Daryl, not wanting him to eat outside alone.

"Tol' ya I don' want nothing to do with them," he was seated on a log as squirrel cooked on his fire. Marie placed her hands on his thighs and leaned down to face him.

"Do you want me to bring you something out?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay," she placed a gentle, but hesitant kiss to his lips.

"That ain't a kiss, Doll," he said with a slight smirk and pulled her in to another but longer one. She smiled.

"I'll be back out in a bit," she promised, kissing him once more before leaving. She was really unsure where they stood, he could be so bipolar sometimes…it made it really hard to tell. "Where are Rick and Glenn?" Marie asked when she walked into the dining room.

"Went to go find Hershel earlier," Shane replied.

"Oh," she walked across the wooden floor and took the only available seat, which was between Shane and Maggie. Gavin had seated himself at the far end between Carl and Sophia. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet, and once it was over, Marie took Gavin and Sophia back outside.

"I'm on watch tonight," Shane said from behind her, as he started walking toward the RV.

"You two go on to the tent, I have to talk to Shane," Marie told the children. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had to. "I'll be there in a minute to tuck you in."

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Hey, Shane," she called at his receding form. He turned back and made his way to her.

"What is it?" in that moment he seemed so much like himself. His facial features soft, no vein popping from his forehead or his neck. He was just Shane.

"Um…we'll the kids and myself are staying in Daryl's tent…"

He blinked twice and gave her a dumbfounded look. "You're what?"

"We're staying in Daryl's tent," she repeated. "Quite honestly, you scared Gavin and Sophia half to death earlier…and you scared me too…I feel like I almost don't even know you anymore…"

"I'm the same as I ever was," something in that moment changed, the air became thick, and Marie felt as if she was suffocating. _Had he always been that way? _No, she decided. "Shane, you weren't like this before. You always had a smile on your face, you were happy and you were always there for me."

"There's no room for that kind of weakness now," he said grimly. "If you're gonna stay with Daryl, fine. But my son will not."

"Your son? Your son wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole right now! If you want to have time with him, then you need to get him to trust you again. I love him too much to allow him to be hurt by you," with that, she turned and left. She wasn't going to let him say anymore. What she did, was very difficult. Every word he spoke sounded as if it came for someone else's tongue. That man in Shane's skin was not Shane Walsh. He was someone foreign and cruel…someone that she couldn't trust.

She focused on Daryl's tent and hurried to it, she had to get away from where the last even had just occurred. Her heart hammered in her chest, everything just felt so wrong, this was not how Shane was suppose to be…she missed even back at the quarry…and the CDC when he was so sweet and he loved her, truly loved her. She could see it in his eyes. She made it to the dark colored tent and unzipped the tent zipper and pulled back the flap.

"They're 'ready asleep," Daryl's draw came for behind her. She turned and saw him sitting at the fire on the same log as earlier.

"Did you drug them or something?" she asked in a slightly joking tone. She wanted to loosen up.

"No, they just laid down," he said.

"It's a joke, Daryl," she took the same position as earlier, her hands resting on his thighs, the two of them face to face. "So," she said casually. "How was the squirrel?"

"Disgusting," he replied simply.

"You could've sat at the most awkward dinner I've ever been to in my life," she offered with a chuckle.

"I'll stick to squirrel. So what was you an' Shane talkin' 'bout?"

"Were you spyin' on me, Dixon?" she asked with playful slanted eyes.

"No, asked yer kid where ya went, and he said ya was talkin' to his daddy."

"Well," she made the bold move to sit on his lap. To her pleasant surprise, he didn't shove her off, he brought his hand up and rested it on her thigh. "I told him that me and the kids were going to be staying in your tent…and well things got pretty heated from there…we fought a bit, and he said that he wanted _his_ son to sleep in his tent, and I told him about how Gavin's scared of him…and you get the idea."

Daryl wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't even sure why he had asked to begin with. "Was he a good guy? 'Fore this I mean?"

"A very good one. But, let's not talk about Shane…please."

"A'right," he agreed. It was somehow comfortable for her to be seated on his lap. Her ass was on his left leg and her feet dangled over his right. "What do ya wanna talk 'bout?"

Now was her chance and she knew it. He was in a good mood and she didn't think he'd _actually_ throw her from his lap, so she had to ask now. "Where do we stand? I mean…do you wanna try to…be a…couple? I don't know if that really works now…but…I-"

"How can I answer wit ya talkin' a hundred miles an hour?"

"Sorry," she blushed, he looked at her with those baby blues of his, their faces were merely shadows with the darkened world around them and the only light being the fire.

Daryl was truly thinking about her question. He liked her, more than he'd fully admit to himself. So, for once in his life, he was going to do something that was completely against everything his older brother had taught him. "Why not? Let's try it," he said, allowing a faint smile to creep onto his lips. Marie grinned and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Sometime later, the two went to bed, on Daryl's cot, since Marie didn't have her own. Marie was the only woman Daryl had slept next to, with that being all that they did, and he wasn't bothered by it, he just enjoyed her company. They fell asleep, not cuddled together, but on separate sides of the bed. Daryl wasn't much for cuddling.

An ear piercing cry awoke the entire tent. Sophia was screaming and crying, just wanting her mommy to come and take away the sadness, just as she always had. Marie, crawled out of the bed quickly and sat next to the little girl. She cradled her in her arms.

"Shh…it's okay…shh. What is it?" she short haired blonde cried against the older woman's chest.

"Mommy was being torn apart…by those…those…things," she sobbed, her tears rolling down her onto the space left open by Marie's tank top.

"She's in a better…safer place now," the brunette promised. "I know it's hard, I lost my mom too."

"How?" she sniffled and wiped her tears with her index finger.

"We were driving down here from New York, and we got separated…trying to find gas…and well, they came out of nowhere, I should've gone to her…and saved her…but I was just so scared of them…I had no idea what was going on and she was screaming and calling my name. Gavin was yelling for me too, so I ran, like a coward."

"There was nothing you could've done," Sophia tried to tell Marie, but she just shook her head.

"I could've, no I should've ran to her and pulled them off of her."

"Ya did what ya had to, fer yer kid," Daryl had joined her on the floor, his hand resting in the small of her back.

"Yeah, don't think you're a coward…you're one of the bravest people I know," Sophia said sweetly.

"Thanks, you guys," she wrapped an arm around Sophia, and reached back, wrapping another arm around the back of Daryl's neck. Her fingers ran through the very bottom of Daryl's hair where it came down, and was getting longer. She wasn't completely sure of herself, but it was nice to know that two people, that weren't related to her at all, thought so kindly of her. "Why don't we all get some sleep?"

"Ya," Daryl agreed, he climbed back up to the cot, but paused when he saw Gavin had curled up in Marie's former spot. "Uh, Doll?"

Marie laughed softly. "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you, he ends up in bed with me. Will you move him?"

"Ya," Daryl easily lifted the little boy and carried him to his sleeping bag. He and Marie climbed backing to the cot and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Shane was preparing a search and rescue mission for Rick and Glenn, who still hadn't returned. Marie wouldn't lie, she was a little worried about her brother. But, she knew Rick, and she knew that he would be back.

"Gavin? Can I have a hug before I leave?" Shane asked, coming up to the boy that was holding onto his mother's leg. The dark haired boy looked at his father thoughtfully for a moment, before giving in and giving him a small hug. "That a boy," Shane pulled his son closer and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful," Gavin warned.

"I will, little man. I love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

"Come back safe," Marie offered, but it was only halfhearted. She felt the need to say something, even if they weren't exactly…speaking at the moment.

"I will," they gave a one armed hug and he headed back to the car. Right as Shane and Andrea were about to pull out, the red SUV came up the driveway. Rick exited first, then Hershel and Glenn. Maggie ran to Glenn's arms, and Lori and Carl greeted Rick. Once they pulled back, Marie gave her brother a hug.

"Who's that?" she asked over his shoulder, noticing a boy with a blindfold in the back seat.

"That's Randall," Glenn said.

**AN: I am not very happy with how this turned out…I'll be honest. Um, as I said at the beginning, I really wanna get to the season 2 finally, I have a set order of events once I get there. Thank you for reading. Please review. I'll reply next chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Thank you for the support, I'm glad you still liked it. And, you will find out this chapter or next chapter about Shane anyhow :D so don't worry! Lol. **

**Violet Lylybelle (Chapter 4 review)-**** Thank you! I really try, and I try to avoid the clichés. Even through, I realize this now, that the OC being Rick's sister is pretty common, I tried to put my own twist on it. And, I really enjoy writing Gavin's character, I tried to make him like the most adorable little kid possible. **

**AN: Not sure if I've said this, but I really wanna get to the end of season 2 (especially since I can watch season 3 over and over again now and I'm getting so many ideas once I get to that point). So, I think I'm going to make this chapter really long and wrap up whatever's left, except for the last episode (Beside the Dying Fire). This story, but no means is even relatively close to done! And, I apologize for not updating with my other stories! **

"I want ya to stay 'way from him. Keep them clear too," Daryl said, gesturing to the two kids playing at Marie's feet, as he walked back from the barn where he was 'talking' to the boy Rick and Glenn had brought back. "'Specially her."

"What happened?" she noticed Daryl's rather bloody knuckles and looked at them for a moment.

"Blood ain't mine. Gotta go report into Rick, keep 'em safe," the blue eyed man marched off toward Marie's brother and the rest of camp.

"What's goin' on Mamma?" Gavin asked, fearfully.

"Nothin' baby," Marie promised. "Go back to playing," she stayed sitting on the log by her and Daryl's tent. A moment later, her nephew stalked over, sheriff hat upon his head. He plopped down onto the dirt beside his cousin and Sophia. "What's the matter, Car?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Clearly, that's not the case."

"They treat me like I'm such a kid. I don't get it."

"Well, you are still a kid, especially to your mom and dad. No matter what, you will always be their baby boy."

"But I'm almost thirteen!"

"Yes, and I'm thirty. Your dad still treats me as if I'm his fragile, little sister sometimes."

"That's different."

"How?" she looked at him seriously, finding the best way to talk to children was to treat them like they were adults.

"It just is," he complained, throwing a clump of dirt away back toward the rest of camp. She allowed him to think for a moment, as his expression had become serious. "If you're an 'adult' then why are you over here with the rest of the kids?"

"You know me, I never knew how to be a grown up," she smiled. "Now you on the other hand, you may just be able to be one someday."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, you're boring enough," she smiled, nudging his shoulder.

"Hey!" he protested, nudging her back.

Daryl walked back over, causing Marie to lose whatever she was going to reply to Carl. His face showed small signs of worry. He was trying to hide it and put on the mask he wore most of the time.

"Can you two watch him a minute?" Marie asked Sophia and Carl. Some may consider it bad parenting to leave your two, practically three year old with two twelve year olds, but Gavin would behave, he was good like that, and she'd been left under Rick's watch for hours when she was three and he was six. It wasn't a big deal.

"Of course," Sophia said. She loved helping with Gavin.

"Thanks. Be good, Gavin. Momma will be right back."

"Otay."

Marie moved to Daryl's side and looped her arm around his, leading him over to a water spigot out back of the barn. "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked.

"Guy's bad news," he said, as Marie pumped water from the red outdoor faucet.

"Daryl, I'll trust your judgment, but you need to tell me exactly why you want me and the kids to stay away from him. I will stay away, as long as you tell me," she reached for his right hand, he pulled away. "Let me do this Daryl, please," she didn't want him to shut her out. Reluctantly, he allowed her to take his hand and dip it into the cool water. Her boney fingers silently worked at his bloodied flesh.

"His group, they raped some young girls…made their pop watch…I…" he trailed off but, Marie understood what he was getting at.

"I'll stay away," she promised, finishing his right hand. He willingly brought his left hand up and allowed her to wash it as well. Marie felt that there was something incredibly sensual about her hands cleaning his, she blamed it on the apocalypse. "All done," she looked up at his baby blue eyes that were studying her face intently.

Daryl wanted to look away, but something about Marie just drew him in…she was just so kind and caring. She always gave him the strangest feeling in his stomach, like there were a million little butterflies flying around.

"I'm glad I found you two!" Dale exclaimed, making his way over to them. Daryl pulled his hand back, and cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it?" Marie asked.

"You two possibly have the most pull in the group," he started off with. He knew that Rick trusted Daryl and Marie was Rick's sister, so they'd be able to convince him better than anyone.

"What's that have to do wit anything?" Daryl asked.

"Rick's gonna kill that boy…unless I can get enough people to say otherwise…it's not right. He's just a kid. Marie, you're a mom. How would you feel if it were your son?"  
"He's not my son…and my son wouldn't do anything like that…"

"How do you know."

"Look, that guy's a danger to the group. An' I don't want him here," Daryl said, Dale looked from the blue eyed man to Marie.

"Are you really going to just follow him? Isn't that why you wanted away from Shane?"

Marie's mouth hung agape. "Since when do you have any right to tell me how to live my life? Go to hell Dale!" Marie stormed off back towards camp. _The nerve of some people. _She thought as she walked back to where she left the children. She was surprised to see Shane sitting in her former spot on the log.

"Daddy, why don't we sleep in yer tent no more?" Gavin asked. Marie knew it was wrong, but Shane's back was to her, and she needed to hear what he said.

"Um, well," Shane struggled. She was pleading for him to not say something horrible about her or Daryl. Gavin didn't need to hear it, but this was his test, of whether or not he could be trusted with their child. "You see, I've got watch most nights, and this way Daryl can make sure you and your mom stay safe."

Marie wanted to give him a standing ovation at that moment. He'd said pretty much the perfect thing. Maybe he could be the man she once knew again.

Shane didn't want his son to think poorly of him or his mother. He needed Gavin to know that they would both be there for him when he needed them. Despite everything that was happening, Shane loved his son. He was the only true family Shane had.

Marie decided to let them have their time rather than interrupt. She walked toward the house, deciding to check on everyone in there. She walked in and saw Maggie and Lori cooking something, probably lunch. She didn't really want to associate with Lori…but she didn't have much of a choice. She hadn't seen Daryl since she stormed off because of Dale.  
"Is there anything I can help with?" she asked.

"You can-" Maggie started but was cut off by Lori.

"No we certainly don't need _your_ help."

"What have I ever done to offend you?" Marie asked.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't! So why don't you enlighten me!"

"You…You…" Lori couldn't say it, not in front of Maggie anyway. "Go to hell Marie!" she yelled, running from the house. Maggie looked at the other brunette woman highly confused.

"What's gotten into her?" the short haired woman asked.

"I have no idea…she's been that way since the CDC. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Obviously not your fault. You can take this up to Beth, if you want," Maggie held out a tray.

"What's wrong with Beth?"

"Every since yesterday…she's been…not herself," there wasn't really another way to explain it.

"Your mom was out there too, wasn't she?" Marie realized. That had to be what was up with Beth. Maggie nodded. "I'll talk to her." Marie made her way up the stairs and found the room that was partially open. She knocked and opened the door the rest of the way. Beth laid still on the bed. "Hello," Marie said. Beth said nothing. So, the older brunette set the tray of food by the bed. "They tell you it gets easier, but it doesn't. You don't forget what happened, but you find other ways to busy yourself."

"How would you know?" she asked bitterly.

"At the beginning of this, I had to shoot my own mother. I've lost people before, I know how it feels."

"Like there's just a hole…she's really gone," Beth began to cry, Marie pulled her into a hug. It was strange how she tended to comfort people more than anything.

After she'd spent most of the day talking to Beth, sharing different memories of childhood, and just stuff in general, Marie went downstairs to see the whole group gathered in the living room. She slipped in as Dale spoke, she found her way to Daryl's side.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

"Same argument he made earlier," Daryl whispered back. Marie sighed, she was quite frankly annoyed with Dale.

"So will nobody stand with me?" Dale asked the group. Most people remained silent. Until Andrea.

"Dale's right, he is just a kid, and maybe we can find a better way. Kill him? That's not what we do as a group," the blonde said.

Marie didn't agree with killing him…but if he was truly bad, how could they trust him? She considered the idea of driving him out as far as they could, but that was a waste of resources.

"If this was what it was going to come down to, why save him to begin with? I don't want him here anymore than anyone else…but it was cruel to make him go through all that pain just to kill him," Marie said, she was surprised by her own words.

"The walkers were coming…they would've ripped him apart," Rick tried to justify his actions.

"So it was better to make him suffer for longer then just kill him rather then let the walkers eat him?"

"I dunno, Marie," her older brother sighed.

"I'm out of this vote," she didn't fully agree with either side, so she wouldn't feel guilt over it. She moved to the tent she was sharing and opened the flap, finding the three children sitting cross legged, talking in hushed tones.

"Aunt Marie…are they done? What did they decide?" Carl asked.

She sighed and took a seat. "They're not done, I kind of just left."

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"I don't want that boy's fate in my hands…it's not fair," she said.

"But you're supposed to be a grown up…the grown ups are in there," the blonde said, this caused Marie to half smile.

"I said earlier I don't know how to be a grown up," she noticed Gavin yawn from across the tent. "Are you tired?" she asked.

"A wittle bit," he replied.

"What about the rest of you? They should be done soon…"

"I am," Sophia said. Carl kind of shrugged.

"C'mon then," Marie reached over and turned off the kerosene lamp.

_Bang!_ A loud gun shot rung through Marie's ears as she sat straight up, bringing Sophia and Gavin with her. Luckily, neither of them woke. She gently laid them back on their sleeping bags before standing. She made sure she had her knife and opened the tent flap. There wasn't a fire blazing as usual, the pit was dead, not even a slow burning ember, telling her Daryl had never lit it. She walked toward the RV, knowing somebody over there would know. She spotted the majority of the group walking back from the cattle field. She spotted Shane first, being as he was in front of everyone. He raked his hand over his scalp, his nervous twitch.

"You okay?" she asked him. If they were going to be friends, then that's what she'd ask her friend.

"Just fine," he sighed.

"What happened?"  
"Dale…"

"Dale? Did he cause more trouble?"

"No…he's dead."

"Dead? I thought you were…." she trailed off, not being sure of the verdict on Randall.

"We tried…Carl interrupted, Rick couldn't do it. Then, Dale got bit, and it was just a big mess," Shane felt so drained, and rested his head on Marie's shoulder. She patted his back comfortingly.

"Why don't you get some sleep, we can talk in the morning, okay?"

"You'll actually talk to me?" he hadn't expected her to let him get close to her so quickly. He stood to his full height and looked at her intently.

"Yes, just don't expect anything more than talking, mister," she said with a smile, hoping that they could truly be friends.

"A man could only hope," he smiled. "Get some sleep."

"Yeah. You too," she gave his shoulder one last pat and they headed their separate ways. The fire, back at her and Daryl's camp, was thankfully lit, signifying that Daryl was awake. She made her way to the log where they always sat, and found a seat on his lap. He didn't move a muscle. "What's the matter with you?" she ran her hand down the side of his face, he then moved, but away from her hand.

"Saw you talkin' to Shane," she detected a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Yes, and that's all it was, Daryl," she promised. "If I wanted to be _with_ Shane, I would be _with_ Shane," she knew that wasn't all that was bothering him. "What else is it?"

"Was the one that shot Dale…'fore he turned. Rick tried but he couldn't…" Daryl had never killed a person before, and it was a difficult thing to deal with, even if Dale was already gone.

"There's nothing you could've done anyway…you put him out of his misery," she tried to comfort him. He gave a small shrug and looked at something in the distance.

Part of him had a strange feeling that no matter what Marie said, she'd go back with Shane. And, if Daryl was honest with himself he didn't want that.

"Should probably got to bed," Daryl said, cuing Marie to get off his lap.

"Why?" she looked at him, a smirk forming on her lips. She leaned closer her lips brushing against the stubble on his cheek.

"What are-"

She pressed her lips lightly against his, allowing him to be the one to deepen the kiss. She repositioned herself, swinging one leg over the opposite side of his legs, so that she was straddling his hips. They released each other's lips for air, and looked at the other. Both of them thinking that that was quite possibly the best kiss of their lives.

"Okay, now we can go to sleep," she smiled. It wasn't like they could really do anything else, being as there were two children in there tent, and they were outside. Oh, and not to mention the fact that there were walkers lurking around. So they'd settle with an amazing kiss and then sleep.

"So, you're gonna take him out real far and let him go?" Marie asked her brother as they leaned against the railing of Hershel's porch.

"Yeah, I think it's the best way to honor Dale," he replied.

"And it keeps your continence clear."

"That too," they both knew that Rick didn't want to kill that boy, he was a humanist, he wanted to do the morally right thing.

"Good, I can't imagine you as a killer, truly."

"Me neither."

"I'm gonna go look in on Gavin. You finish getting ready, come see me before you leave," she hugged her brother before heading off toward their tents.

"I'm takin' Daryl with me, y'know?"

"Oh?" she stopped and turn back to face him.

"Yeah, and don't think I haven't noticed the looks you two give each other," he winked. "I'm gonna give him a good talkin' to."

"Are you, now? Like you did with Shane? We both know how well that worked out," she called over her shoulder and continued to her original destination. No matter what, Rick would try to put the fear of God into Daryl, but Marie had a feeling it would get them nowhere. She walked over to where Shane and his son were talking and took a seat.

"Hi momma," Gavin greeted.

"What's up, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Daddy and me was just talkin'."

"About what?"

"Guy stuff," he said maturely, crossing his arms and leaning against his father's arm.

"Guy stuff, huh?" she asked, with a laugh. "So I can't know?"

"Nope," the two said in unison.

"Fine then, I'll just leave," she started to stand.

"Actually," Shane stopped her. "Will you take a drive with me? I wanna show you somethin'."

"Um…" she wasn't sure how to answer that. "Can't you show me here?"

"No, c'mon. Just you and me, for old time's sake."

"Gavin, honey, will you go in the house and visit with Beth for a little while?"

"Otay, momma."

"I love you baby," she said, kissing his head.

"Love you too," he said before toddling off.

"Where're ya goin' in such a hurry?" Daryl asked Gavin as he hurried past him. The raven haired boy stopped and looked at the older, blue eyed man.

"Momma says I visit wif Bef for a wittle while."

Daryl looked out into camp where she saw Shane and Marie headed getting into the green Hyundai.

"Where's she goin'?"

"She an' Daddy's takin' a drive."

"A'right, go on then," Daryl didn't know what to think. She'd assured him last night that if she wanted to be with Shane that's where she'd be. And, he felt that he knew Marie well enough to know that she wouldn't just go _be with Shane_ without telling him that's what she wanted.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Marie asked, they'd gone about ten miles from the farm and stopped on a wide expanse of road with never ending over grown fields on either side.

"I wanted to talk, without having to worry about anybody else bein' 'round."

"We could've walked…" she said.

"I know. But, please hear me out," her response would decide what he had to do.

"I'm listening," she looked over at him with those blue eyes that he'd always loved. They weren't just like Rick's despite what most people believed. In the center, she had flecks of bright green and gray.

"You know I love you, don't you?" she nodded uncomfortably. She knew he did, and that was what made being happy with Daryl hard. "And, I know that even though you've been tryin' to be discreet about it, you an' Daryl have somethin' goin' on…"

"Shane-"

"Not yet, Darlin'. I'm not done. I want you to be happy," he paused, looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes. Somehow, those eyes had to power to pull her in, she had the sudden urge to kiss him, just with that familiar gaze of his. He was himself, his happy, loving self. The man that she fell so hard for. His speech was lost, when meeting the loving gaze she had for him. He couldn't help himself, he cupped her jaw and brought their lips together. She kissed him back. Missing the familiarity of his lips.

_No,_ her inner voice told her. She pushed back on his chest and placed her hand over her lips. "Shane, I can't. I made up my mind. I'm with Daryl…and we're just friends."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, not even a hint of trying to push her in his voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry…I wish that things hadn't gotten so fucked up…I guess that's my fault. I-"

"It's not your fault. And you don't have to be sorry."

"I just feel like a horrible person for doing this to you!"

"Don't, but I want you to have something," he held out the envelope that had been in his pocket. She took it, feeling something solid at one of the edges.

"What's this for?"

"Tomorrow. For old time's sake," he gave her a crooked smile. "Don't open it til' then though," and with that he put the car in drive, turning around and heading back to the farm.

She hadn't realized what tomorrow was until it dawn on her as she walked back toward her tent, slipping the envelope in her pocket. Tomorrow would've been the anniversary of when they started dating. She wanted to turn back and hug him and apologize again. She felt like a dagger had been stabbed into her heart. _I'm a terrible, terrible person!_ She had never hurt anyone like that. He looked at her with such love and she shut him out, telling him that she wanted another man.

"You okay?" she heard and all too familiar voice ask, she hadn't even realized she was crying until she wiped her wet cheeks. She looked up and was met with Daryl's piercing blue eyes.

"I…I…" she stuttered, trying to steady her speaking. Instead she let herself collapse into Daryl's strong hold. He allowed his arms to wrap around her. "Daryl, you have to know, out there…me and Shane we…kissed…"

He pulled back and looked at her with a clenched jaw before turning and leaving her there, alone.

_Good, this it what I deserve. _She hadn't stopped Shane from kissing her, hell she even kissed him back.

She sat in Beth's upstairs room, looking out the window as Beth and Gavin talked and laughed. Sophia and Carl were downstairs or something, she wasn't really sure. She watched as her brother and Daryl loaded up the car. T-Dog went toward the barn, and then returned a few minutes later, some shouting happened, and she took that as her cue to go outside with the rest of the gathering group.

"I'll be right back," she said to the other two before hurrying outside.

"How can he jus' be gone?" Daryl shouted, avoiding looking in Marie's direction.

"I don't know!" T-Dog replied. They all went in the direction of the barn.

"Rick! Rick!" they heard shouting and turned to see Shane coming out of the woods, his face all bloodied, his nose possibly broken.

"What the hell happened?" Rick asked.

"Are you okay?" Marie chimed in.

"I'm fine. Little bastard got the jump on me. Got one of my guns too," he told them. "Daryl I need you with me, gonna need your trackin'," Daryl just nodded, he didn't really want to go with Shane, but for the good of the group…he had to.

"Glenn you come with me then, everybody else get in the house. Marie, T, I'm leavin' it to you to keep everyone safe."

"You got it," they both said. Shane looked in Marie's direction once, and sent her a reassuring glance before they headed their separate ways.

The group inside played the waiting game, Lori held Carl close, just as Marie held Sophia and Gavin. Nobody really knew what to say, they just stayed silent. The door burst open, and Marie turned, gun trained on whomever was going to walk through.

"Put it down, Marie," Rick hissed.

"Sorry…I thought you were-"

"I know."

"Where's everyone else?" Glenn asked.

"Nobody else has come back," Hershel said.

"Did you find Randall?" Marie asked.

"Yeah…" Rick replied.

"As a walker," Glenn finished.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"Funny thing…he didn't have any bites on him."

"Had to be scratches then," Marie said.

"None of those either…"

"Rick, Shane and Daryl are still out there…can you please, please go back out and find them?"

"Of course," the older brother said. Lori only didn't object because Shane was out there, and she wanted him safe.

Everyone waited, rather impatiently for the return of the rest of their group.

"Momma, is daddy okay?" Gavin asked.

"I'm sure he is, he'll be back soon," she said, putting on her brave face.

_BANG!_ One gun shot, the group listened intently for more, but none followed. Marie wanted so bad to dart for the door and run out to whatever had happened, but she had a son to watch after. Somehow, in the pit of her stomach, she knew that something seriously wrong had just happened.

**AN: Sorry for yet another cliff hanger…but this originally was two chapters…so you got a little extra this way :D. I will put the next one up asap. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Review replies with be at the bottom this time around. This chapter really didn't wanna get written, I rewrote it like twice…**

"Only one of us is walkin' out of here," Shane said to Daryl. "An' it's gonna be me, you stole my girl."

"You can have 'er! She kissed ya anyway!" Daryl exclaimed, not wanting to be killed over some chick that went behind his back and kissed her ex.

"She didn't tell you? I kissed her, she told me that me an' her are jus' friends, she wants to fuckin' be with you!" his voice was as bitter as he could make it. Daryl squinted at him, not knowing whether or not to believe the man before him. _Why would he lie about it? _his inner voice asked.

"The fuck ever," Daryl turned towards the farm.

"Turn around and raise your God damn weapon," Shane said, moving closer to Daryl, his gun clicking and pressing to the back of Daryl's head.

"The hell are you doin' this?"

"My girl wants you and the only way to let her be my girl again is to fucking kill you."

"Ya can have 'er!"

"Don't work like that, she _wants_ you."

Daryl pushed Shane's shoulders roughly, his crossbow was still slung on his back. Shane aimed his gun at Daryl's head, missing by barely in inch, the bullet sailed somewhere in the distance, completely forgotten. Daryl knew that Shane meant business now, he pulled out his buck knife and lunged at the darker haired man, the blade buried somewhere deep in Shane's stomach, as he collapsed.

"Take care of Marie, make sure she reads my letter…" Shane said, pausing to cough up his own blood. "And my son…you're…you're good for 'em…" were his final words. Daryl picked up the other man's gun from the ground and tucked it in his jeans, it wasn't that he didn't feel remorse for what he just did, and it didn't help that the other man was a father of a very young child, but he knew it had to be done. Shane would've killed him.

But, something else was bothering him. Shane's final words…it made it sound like he was telling Daryl to go be with 'his girl'. As he walked back toward the farm, he knew he'd have to face Rick, Marie, and Gavin sooner or later, he knew that they'd be devastated no matter the circumstances. The sound of a gun clicking brought him to reality. Rick stood a few feet away, his gun cocked and aimed at Daryl. Before he could get a word in, Rick fired. Daryl quickly felt his face making sure he was indeed still alive. He then looked behind him to see the man that he'd just killed on the ground.

"That's it! I'm going out there! That's two gunshots!" Marie exclaimed. Before anyone could protest she had taken off out the door, but the sight just beyond the porch made her want to run the other way. There were walkers pouring in from all directions. She went back in the house, and yelled, "Somebody get the guns, there's walkers, everywhere!" Andrea was the first to react and ran toward the upstairs. She came back and handed out guns, they made their way to the porch, Gavin was glued to his mother's side even as she continued shooting. Maggie and Glenn were making their way to the green Hyundai.

"Wait," she called after them. "Please take Sophia with you!" they nodded and Sophia got in the car with them. She needed to focus and she knew that Gavin wouldn't leave her side. She began rapidly shooting the walkers coming toward the house. It seemed like the blink of an eye before the world around her, the living people, had seemingly…disappeared. She wasn't sure if they got attacked or the just left. She was alone with her son. "C'mon Gavin, I want you to stay with me…" she didn't know what else to do.

"What 'bout daddy?"

"He'll be fine. We have to focus on getting us safe first…okay?"

"Otay."

She saw the RV rapidly approaching the barn…that was on fire. She tried to flag it down, but it sped directly into the barn.

"Get on, I ain't got all day," a gruff voice said, scaring Marie. She looked over to see Daryl on his motorcycle. He'd already put Gavin in front of him, it wasn't the safest place, but she trusted Daryl.

"Thank you," she said softly, swinging her leg over the bike. She gripped tightly to Daryl's waist and he road off. There wasn't a sound, save the low rumble of the engine as they went down the country road. "I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry," Marie said, breaking the silence.

He didn't reply, instead he placed his hand over both of hers, but then put it back in place, knowing that he needed to be as careful as he could.

"Gonna pull over up here," he said, motioning to the side of the road. Marie just nodded, it wasn't like she could argue with him. He pulled over and allowed her to step off first. She picked up Gavin and placed him on the ground. "Where do ya think they'd go?"

"Fort Benning? That was the plan, wasn't it?" she offered.

"Yer guess's as good as mine. Gonna need a better car though."

"We can pick up one when we drive up the highway. A truck would be better, then we can put your bike in the back."

Daryl nodded and they wordlessly got back on the motorcycle and drove off.

"This everybody?" Rick asked, looking around for any sign of his sister.

"Must be," Lori said coolly, wanting Shane to be there. "I guess we have to move on," she sighed. She wouldn't lie, she was kind of happy not to see Marie's face among the survivors. Something about her just didn't sit right with Lori.

"No!" Sophia shrieked. "We can't go…not without Marie and Daryl!" she couldn't lose two more parents.

"Well, we can't just wait for them forever, we're vulnerable here," the dark haired woman's hands went to her hips.

"As much as I hate to say it…" Rick sighed, he'd lost his sister and his best friend all in one day. "We have to go…"

"How could you? Both of you! That's Aunt Marie!" Carl looked at his parents angrily. "And Uncle Shane…where is he?"

"He's uh…we lost him," Rick wasn't sure how to say that Daryl had killed Shane, then he shot the walker form.

Lori nearly lost it, she wanted to cry her eyes out, then curl up into a ball and just die! Shane was dead! Even still, she got in the car with her husband and they drove off.

"Stay put. Imma check it out, make sure it's safe," Daryl said when they arrived outside of an older, run down bed and breakfast. The sun was setting and they'd need a place to spend the night.

"Okay," she agreed. It was set back from the road and up a winding hill, so they hoped it would be safe for one night. Marie got out of the truck that they'd picked up along the highway and stood outside of it, her son had fallen asleep sometime during the ride. He stayed curled up in the passenger seat. She stayed vigilant, on the off chance a walker would stroll up. When she heard footsteps on the porch she turned and saw Daryl walking towards her, crossbow on his back.

"Clear," he said when he got in earshot. Marie nodded and opened the tuck door to get Gavin. "I got 'im," he knew that the kid was a struggle for Marie to pick up and he didn't really want him waking up. He led the way to the house, and gently set Gavin on the couch in the front sitting room.

"We should find what food we can in the kitchen," Marie suggested, Daryl nodded. They were both still in survival mode, no matter their issues. Once they got to the kitchen and began wordlessly looking through the pantries, Marie decided she had to ask. "What happened with Shane? Is he okay…or-?"

"I killed 'im," Daryl said, his voice was coated in remorse, even if it sounded harsh.

"You what?" she nearly dropped the can of beans she was holding.

"Took me out into the woods, tol' me only one of us was gonna live…I tried to jus' walk 'way, but he shot at me…barely missed, so I did what I had to…" he trailed off, still feeling sick over what had happened, sure Shane had taken Daryl out there to kill him in the first place…but it still wasn't right.

"Oh my God," the tears came pouring out, she dropped to the floor her knees held up to her chest, the man she'd known all her life, the one that she'd practically grown up with…was gone. And to top it off, he tried to kill another man on top of it!

"He tol' me to tell ya to read his letter…dunno what that means but…"

"His letter," she repeated the words and dug around in her pocket. She ripped the top open and his necklace, the one with the '22' pendant fell out. She unfolded the worn piece of paper quickly, and allowed her blue eyes to skim over his barely legible print.

_Dear Darlin' _

_ I'm very, very sorry for everything I put you through, especially in the past two months. And now. Please don't blame Daryl…and don't let him blame himself either. This was me. I wanted him to kill me. It was the only way to make sure that you and Gavin ended up happy. I hate to admit it, but when it came down to it, he was the better man…and I know he'll do right by the two of you. He had to be the one to do it…I couldn't do it myself…and I had to know for sure that he'd protect the two of you. _

_ With my leaving, I have two requests. You speak well to Gavin of me…I want him to know who I was and that I was his daddy, and that I loved him so, so, so very much. Please only tell him about the stuff before all this shit happened. And, I want you to give him my necklace, it's in the envelope too. He should have something to hold on to. I surely don't need it now. _

_ I also want you to remember the good things about me. I know that it was me that ruined what we tried to start back up. I got too protective and possessive of you. I've always loved you, Darlin', and I always will. And I know you loved me at one point, but that isn't now, not the way I love you anyway. _

_ As I said before, Daryl's a good man…and I know that he'll look out for you and Gavin. You love him, don't you? Even if you two haven't said it, I know it's there…the way he looks at you, and you back at him. That was us. I'm happy for you…I truly am. And, that's another reason I had to do this, no matter what you said, I would know that you always, were holding on to part of me and it wouldn't let you move on. I know you, Marie, don't even argue that fact. _

_ And, another thing. Don't go blamin' yourself for me losin' it either. None of that, "Well if I wouldn't have left" bullshit. You did what you thought was right at the time, and if you would've stayed, what? We would've been married? You could've been pregnant with another kid when all this shit started. And, the same thing would've happened between us. I will always love you and if you need me, I'll be with you somehow…just try to remember the good times. Our first date…when we spent the summer at my Grandma Jean's lake house…pretty much anytime before all of this shit happened. Keep yourself safe and alive…don't let anything hurt you or Gavin. _

_ Shane _

Her heart broke into a million little pieces. _He wanted to be dead…he wanted Daryl to kill him_.

"Ya okay?" Daryl couldn't help but ask, her crumbling to pieces on floor. Frankly it scared him a little bit. She sniffed and looked up at him for a moment.

"Daryl…he…he…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She handed him the letter. "First paragraph."

His eyes skimmed over the first paragraph of the letter, he didn't really understand why Shane would want himself dead…He looked at Marie, her blue eyes were even brighter, and her cheeks were tear stained.

"How am I suppose to tell my son that his father's dead?" Marie asked, to nobody in particular, just kind of out loud. She hated the way that her hands trembled and she could hardly breath. Even though she wasn't really _in love_ with Shane, she still loved him. He was a major part of her life. Without him, she wouldn't have her reason for continuing to not give up. She brought her head back to rest on her knees.

Daryl hesitated for a moment, before he sat down on the floor and pulled the sobbing woman closer to him. She sobbed against his chest, not being able to retain herself.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments.

"S'okay," he replied. Another cry was heard from the other room, Marie stood quickly and darted to the living room. She was relieved when she didn't see a walker standing over her son, ripping him apart. As a mother, she feared the worst.

"What's the matter, honey?" the brunette asked, sitting down on the couch with her son.

"I had a bad dream…" he sobbed. "Dose ting was eatin' ya an' daddy…dey…dey killeded you! An' then…then they killeded me too!"

"Aw baby, don't worry, I'm right here. They won't hurt you, I promise," he sobbed harder against his mother. She couldn't tell him his father was gone now, that would only make everything would be saved for another day.

**Review replies:**

**Mrskaz-**** I do understand you being upset with Marie, she shouldn't have done that, but I do try to keep this realistic-ish, and as Shane said in this chapter, with the whole kiss thing, she did push him away once she like realized what was happening, I guess? And, I know that it was hard for Daryl to allow himself to get close to Marie, and I will tell you even after this chapter…things still aren't gonna be the same between them just yet…And, your theory was really reasonable…but Shane just doesn't seem to go with what's reasonable, now does he? And, now, do you understand my first PM a bit better? I had this in the workings for quite sometime, and I knew where I was gonna go with the Shane/Marie/Daryl thing, I just didn't want you to like hate Marie too much before I actually got to put this up. **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** I'm not sure I would've liked to be Marie after last chapter, that would've been really hard…I hope you like the outcome…this chapter seemed to take me forever to actually get written. I do hate when Shane loses it too. Thank you for the review!**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** I hoped you liked how things ended up with Shane…it was hard to kill him off, but I do feel the need to follow some of the events in the show. I like that you like that I changed some of it though :). **

**Tori D-**** That would be a very good idea, but I killed her off already…**

**Guest-**** Aww! Thanks so much!**

**Darkgirl 102-**** Thank you! That is so awesome to hear!**

**AN: Sorry this chapter is like shorter than the others…I just like lost my writing bug for a few days while trying to write this. Um, for Shane's letter to Marie, the song "Dear Darlin'" by Olly Murs gave me a lot of inspiration…I even changed it from "Dear Marie" to "Dear Darlin'" for that purpose lol. I'm trying to settle an argument with one of my friends…I guess when you've known somebody since 1****st**** grade, you argue about the most pointless things lol. What do you say for the word "Crayon"? Do you pronounce it "Cran" "Cray-on" or "Crown"? Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Okay, so I was playin' the walking dead survival instinct game today, and I swear…it's purpose it to make people feel bad about themselves…because they knew they aren't as badass as Daryl Dixon…that's how I feel anyway! I mean I die ALL THE TIME! It's just not fair. But, I love what Daryl says when he kills walkers from time to time, so I laugh and then I get distracted and *sigh* lol. **

Daryl couldn't sleep, not with the sobs from the other side of the wall anyway. They didn't belong to Marie, but Gavin. She'd told him about Shane, not exactly what had happened but the fact that he was gone. They had decided it was best for Marie and Daryl to sleep in separate rooms, partially because Gavin was already crying before they went to sleep…nearly 3 hours ago. He sighed, and gave up. He rose from the bed, and stalked into the next room. He opened the door and saw Marie cuddling her son, trying to calm him down.

"Daryl?" she asked quietly, looking up at him from the bed.

"Can here 'im from the other room," he stated, motioning to the kid.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. They both looked at the dark haired boy when he sniffled and his crying ceased.

"Daryl?" he asked.

"Ya, what's up?" the blue eyed man asked, moving over to the bed, Gavin reached up and grabbed Daryl's hand in his.

"Lay down wif us?" he asked imploringly.

"Will it keep ya quiet?" he asked half jokingly, tousling the boy's hair.

"Yeah," he batted his dark brown eyes a few times and Daryl sighed. Marie scooted back, bringing Gavin with her to make room. The older man plopped down onto the bed and the young boy was immediately quieter. Soon, Marie noticed the slowed, relaxed breathing of her sleeping son.

"How did you do that?" she asked. "I've been trying to calm him down for hours!" she wasn't man, but really, really surprised.

"Dunno. 'Least we can sleep now," he sighed.

"I'm sorry…for everything with Shane…I shouldn't have let him kiss me…I should've slapped him upside his freakin' head! I just-"

"Shh. Sleep," he didn't really want to talk about that, it could be saved for another time, when he wasn't running on six hours of sleep for two days.

"Yeah," Marie mumbled. She couldn't sleep, not even if Gavin wasn't crying. She felt to guilt stricken. On one hand, she was glad that with Shane doing what he did for the benefit of her and Gavin, that he got a final kiss or whatever, but she shouldn't have. She should have stuck to her guns and told him to stay back rather then kiss him back for even a split second.

"Yer not gonna sleep, are ya?"

"I will…" she said unconvincingly, she was just so guilt stricken it was driving her nuts. Daryl sighed and turned over, looking at her.

"No ya won't," he replied knowing that she'd be up the rest of the night and be absolutely no good the next day. "I get that ya was with him, and ya had a kid, but you tol' me, promised me that if ya wanted to be with him, that's where ya'd be."

"I know…and I meant it…if I could take that kiss back, I would. In a heartbeat."

"He tol' me you was the one to stop it," the blue eyed man said quietly.

"I was…but I let it happen to begin with…"

He weighed his options, knowing that this was a big deal either way. If things were normal…he'd tell her to go to hell, and move on with his life. But everything was far from normal. There were dead people walking around and Marie…he liked her more than he was willing to admit.

"I forgive ya," he gave in.

Rick sat up that night, watching over the camp, he couldn't shake how terrible he felt for just…leaving. Marie was his sister! And he simply left her! Too much had happened in the last few hours…he wasn't himself. First, he shot his best friend…granted he was a walker, but still. And then, he didn't even so much as yell at Daryl for killing Shane, he didn't get an explanation either. And then…to put the cherry on top of this apocalypse Sunday, he left his own damn sister. He didn't even think to go back and look for her…he just…left.

"Something bothering you, Rick?" Hershel's voice asked, drawing him from his thoughts.

"I left her…I didn't wait…we just left…" he said, his voice quivering. Yet, somehow he knew she was alive. And, another thought popped into his head, he'd left Gavin too. His one and only nephew, and he'd just left!

"You had to Rick…we were exposed and everybody was terrified."

"It doesn't matter. That's my baby sister and she's my responsibility to look after."

"Marie's an adult, she knows how to take care of herself. You can't blame yourself. You have your wife and son to look after."

"What a wife she is," Rick mumbled. After he'd told her about Shane, she slapped him across the face and ran back to camp, balling her eyes out. And, he couldn't fault Shane for that. He had eyes for Rick's sister, not his wife.

"I know you and Lori are going through something rough, but you have a child to take care of."

"You don't get it…she doesn't want me to be that baby's father. Hell, she doesn't even want me around."

"You'll work through it," Hershel tried to be positive, but he say the looks of hate Lori was sending her husband's way all day. And it wasn't right.

"Do you think Fort Benning's right…I mean I dunno it just feels off…"

"What do ya mean, 'it feels off'? That was the plan wasn't it?"

"I guess…but don't plans change? What if they headed west…or east…or…I don't know! Shouldn't we've seen some sign of them by now?"

"Th'hell should I know? Do I look like a fuckin' GPS?"

"I'm just saying! Why are you being like this?" she asked, yelling back at him, not understanding his anger. They were in the truck driving down the road, towards Fort Benning. Marie was in the middle and Gavin was by the window, given as though he should have the seatbelt that wasn't just across his lap.

"'Cause ya can't even make up yer mind of where we're fuckin' goin'!"

"Like you have any better ideas."

"Maybe I do!"  
"Okay, let's hear 'em?"

"We need to be considerin' not findin' the rest of 'em and head west, low population…"

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Because…I left Sophia with them…and my brother and my nephew are part of that group…" Daryl's face and tone softened a bit. He knew what it was like to lose the only family he had. His brother was still missing.

"Okay," he sighed. "We'll fine 'em," his hand patted her knee comfortingly.

"Thank you," she said, making herself slightly taller to press a loving kiss to his cheek. _Wow, that fight died down fast_, she thought to herself. He nodded and tried to keep the heat from rising to his cheeks. Dixons didn't blush. Plain and simple.

"So, where are we goin'? Fort Benning or…"

"I guess we just head that way… see what we come up with.

Evening was upon them yet again and they'd come across a small town right as their truck ran completely out of fuel.

"Guess this is where we stop…" Marie said with a sigh. "Gavin, you stay by my side, at _all _times. You understand me?"

"Yes momma."

"Okay."

"And you stay close to me. Don't want to get separated," Daryl told her.

They got out into the ghost town and Daryl grabbed the red jerry can from the bed of the truck along with a hose. It was a disgusting thought to Marie for someone to have to inhale those gas fumes to siphon the fuel they needed.

"Keep guard," he handed her his crossbow as they came across a green Ford Taurus. It still amazed her that he trusted her with _his_ precious crossbow. She did a quick sweep of the area, Gavin was a few feet away simply looking around at the scenery next to a crashed car with the door next to him bent outwards. As she looked at the rest of the empty street, she thought about how much she loved her son. She couldn't live without him, it was plain and simple. Hell, if it wasn't for him, she and her mother had likely would've just given up at the very beginning.

"Momma!" Gavin's scream caused her to whip around, she aimed Daryl's crossbow at the walker that was nearly in grasp of her son and she shot it, perfectly in the eye, the rotten corpse fell to the ground with at _smack_ onto the pavement.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked, kneeling before her son, cupping his face in her hand. "Are you hurt at all?" he looked at her with teary brown eyes, the salty liquid began to drip down his cheeks.

"I-I-" he stuttered, she pulled him into a hug. "Momma, my arm hurts," he said, finally getting out what he had wanted to. She pulled back quickly and examined her son's left arm.

"I don't see anything sweetheart."

"This one," he held out his right arm, there were three angry looking scratch marks.

"Did that thing to that to you?" she asked, her own tears welling up in her eyes. When he nodded she wanted to just die right then and there on the concrete.

"C'mon, let's find a place to sleep fer the night," Daryl said, very gently, as his hand smoothed over her back, in attempt to take away the pain.

"I…"  
"Ya need to stand up…an' we need to find a safer place," he helped her up from the ground and picked up the smaller boy, he led them into the one story motel in front of them. He did a quick sweep of the main lobby and then found one of the rooms, he set Gavin down on the bed. "Sit down. Imma do a sweep of the whole place," he commanded. Marie nodded numbly. She sat on the bed quietly and pulled Gavin into her lap. She cried softly as she ripped off the bottom of her shirt and tied it tightly to his wound.

"What's the matter momma?" her son asked sweetly, only breaking her heart.

"I'm just scared is all," she tried to blow it off.

"Is I gonna die?" he asked. Her heart shattered into a million pieces like a snow globe being dropped from a ten story building.

"No, I won't let that happen," she said, kissing her son's raven hair repetitively.

"I got scratched…dat's what happens…"

"No, not to you. I'm gonna keep you alive my sweet boy."

"Momma-"

"No baby. No. You're gonna be just fine," she said between her sobs. Everything was wrong…first she'd lost Shane, then they got separated from her brother, nephew, and pretty much daughter, and now? Now she was going to lose her only son. The little boy she loved more than anything, all because of her own stupidity. She'd looked away…for a brief moment, trying to sweep over the whole street, and _bam!_ A walker comes out of nowhere from underneath a car and scratches him.

Daryl came back in silently and pushed the dresser in front of the door. He'd killed a few select walkers but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. But this? The sight before him? Was way out of his reach. He had no idea how to handle Marie completely falling to pieces for the second day in a row, but this time, she wasn't broke to the point of she could be glued back together. No, now she was shattered. All of her pieces everywhere.

"Momma…I's sleepy. Lay down with me? You too Daryl," Gavin said, maturely. Daryl nodded. How could he really say no?

"First," he pulled out the bottle of alcohol he'd found. "Let me see yer arm," Gavin held out his arm and Daryl untied the binding before pouring a little bit on the wound to disinfect it, then he tied it back. The young boy winced but quickly moved on.

"Okay," Marie sniffled, taking to the left side of the bed. Daryl took the right and Gavin lay in the middle. The dark haired woman laid on her side, facing her son, and Daryl at the same time. She ran her hands through the raven hair that reminded her so much of Shane…the boy really was like his miniature twin.

"Momma, it's otay. Ya don't have ta worry 'bout me," he said quietly.

"But I do," she whispered, kissing his forehead. Daryl made the first move, he reached over and took her hand. He felt like he just needed to be there for her. There wasn't anything he could say to take back what had happened. "Dear God," she said out loud once her son was sound asleep. "If you even exist…please…don't take my son…why can't it be me…I can't…I can't lose him," she was praying to the best of her abilities. Her sobs took over once more and Daryl would've given anything to be able to say anything….do anything. But, if he were to simply say that it would be okay, he'd be lying through his teeth. "I have something important to ask of you…" she said her voice strained.

"I won't make ya do it yerself. I'll take care a it," he said, his thumb gently running across the back of her hand.

"Thank you," she breathed. Half shocked that he knew exactly what she was about to say. No matter what…she would never be able to hurt the life that she created…whether he was trying to kill her or not.

All she could do now was pray for a miracle.

**Megan-**** :( indeed. I didn't really want to kill Shane off and all but…it kind of had to be done…and at least my way, he wasn't a psychotic asshole…he was doing what he thought was right.**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** I'm glad, I thought of that while I was on like chapter 10 maybe? One of the ways AMC and such was considering doing it was having Rick pick up Shane's gun to shoot him and it just click, as in he didn't' really have a plan to kill Rick after all. And I liked writing the letter, in fact I did that a few weeks back because it was one of those, "okay, I know this is where I wanna go, I just have to get there". **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Yeah, Lori is more annoying than usual, isn't she? Especially after this chapter…Wasn't really ever a fan, although I cried when she died…Rick's reaction like broke my heart, he was so amazing right then. And speaking of Rick, he felt the guilt this chapter pretty bad. I had to think about how they didn't go back for Andrea either…I know that she wasn't Rick's sister and Carol saw her go down…but they didn't even consider going back…You will just have to wait and see when they all meet up again. Thank you! I tried to make Shane's letter sweet so that he'd be remembered as the good guy. The Olly Murs song is good I found it by accident on youtube…I like his song "Troublemaker" and yeah. I say "cray-on" my friend that I'm arguing with says "crown" and then our other friend, who thinks were stupid for having such a petty argument says "cran". Thanks for your response though!**

**VintageSun-**** I'm sorry it made you cry. But I'm glad you like how Shane died, and I try to keep things original. Daryl was really made at the time...so he wasn't really rejecting her just hurt...but yeah. **

**Hope and Love-**** That's how my friend says it, I say "cray-on" but it could be your southern accent lol. I live in Ohio...we don't really have an accent (that I realize).**

**AN: I have a feeling a lot of you hate me right now…I think I hate myself a bit too…well a lot. I just…I had to write this because about a month ago…I had a very vivid detailed dream about this exact thing…it was weird and well I had to…I've never had a dream about TWD with one of my OCs in it…so I figured I'd use it. Please review anyhow…. **


	26. Chapter 26

Empty. Cold. Desolate. Alone. Helpless. Useless. These were some of the emotions Marie was feeling as she laid next to her son…her only son. The one that would've been just fine…if she had kept her damn eyes on him. This was her fault. She was a horrible, awful mother that looked away from her son for a moment…and now? Now, he was dying and it was all because of her. She felt weight lift from the bed, and looked up to see Daryl grabbing his crossbow from across the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a sniffle, she hadn't realized she was actually crying.

"Gonna go…look fer supplies," he said with a shake of his head, and without another word he headed toward the door, moving the dresser out of the way. "Put this back once I've left."

"Wait," she said, standing from the bed, feeling even more lonely now that she was away from the son she might as well have killed herself. "If you wanna go…you can. Get some gas and take a car…if you see my brother tell him-"

"Tell him what? That I left ya in some rundown motel with walkers outside with his nephew scratched? That's gonna go over real well."

"Daryl, it's not safe here, I know that. But, when he…y'know. I'm not leaving this place."

He looked at her like she'd just slapped him. "So that's it? Yer jus' gonna give up?"

"What else can I do? He's my son, and I failed him!"

Daryl set his jaw, he couldn't believe Marie would just give up. He understood that it was her son and all. Hell, he even cared for the boy, but she couldn't just give up…because…because he'd be alone all over again. "Ya can't jus' make somebody care 'bout ya and yer kid and expect them to jus' be fine with ya killin' yerself!"

"Daryl…I…" she faltered, her stomach wrenching with guilt all over again. She hadn't really thought of how it would affect Daryl. "You deserve someone better…I'm weak…I destroy everything…I can't even look after my own son for five seconds!"

"That wasn't yer fault," he tried.

"Yes it was! I wasn't paying attention and now," she pointed to her son and just felt like falling over and dying.

All he could think about was how it wasn't fair that of all of the people in the world, all of the mothers, that Marie, who truly loves her son more than anything is the one to lose her child to these stupid walkers. There were thousands of moms that didn't care about their children at all. "I'll be back, put the dresser over the door," he said, leaving without so much as a glance back at her.

She laid back down onto the bed and waited…waited for whatever was to come.

_ "Are you giving up?" an all too familiar voice asked, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turned, eyes closed to the direction of the voice. Slowly, she opened her blue eyes and faced the brown ones she knew were coming._

_ "You're not real," she stated, not wanting to talk any further on that particular topic. _

_"Just 'cause I'm dead don't mean I ain't real, Darlin'," Shane said, taking her face in his hands. She could feel the warmth radiating from his flesh. _

_"How the-?" she asked, her hands coming up to rest on his. _

_ "Look, we ain't got much time. And I'm not allowed to say anything specific," he paused stealing a glance at her beautiful face. "But, I want you to remember the first day were met…" _

_"What the hell does that have to do with anything!? And, how can you expect me to not give up!? Our son is dying! All because of me!"_

_"You know just as well as I do that there wasn't anything more you could've done. Now just remember that day…" he was fading, quickly at that. _

_"Wait! No, Shane!" she called, trying to chase his receding figure. _

Marie sat straight up in the motel bed. Next to her, Gavin was sitting cross legged, staring at the wall.

"Why didn't you wake me, baby?" she asked, her hand lightly touching his cheek, checking for a sign of a fever. There was none.

"I just woked up…and ya was sayin' daddy's name," he said, looking at her with those eyes that reminded her of Shane.

"You still should've woke me."

"It's otay. Where's Daryl?"

"He went…to look for supplies," she ran her fingers through his raven locks.

"When's he gonna be back?"

"I'm not sure," she replied honestly. He made it clear that he didn't want to leave them for good, so she could only assume that he'd be back.

"I's hungry."

"I can try to find some food for you…go into the kitchen or-"

"Don't leave me," he said, with such pleading in her voice that it reminded her that he was still a child.

"I won't baby, not now, not ever," she pulled her arms around him and kissed his dark hair.

"I love ya, momma."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

She got to thinking as she sat on the bed. What had Shane told her in her dream? _Remember the first day we met?_ The first day they met…she was three? Could that really be it? She didn't remember much, but that was Rick's sixth birthday party.

_ Marie toddled through her front yard where there were cowboys everywhere. Rick loved cowboys, so their mother had decided to give him a cowboy themed party. She bumped into an older boy, one of Rick's friends and fell on her little butt. She wanted to whine, but the boy had the most interesting brown eyes…somehow they were pulling her in._

_"Here," he offered his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He was wearing one of the plastic cowboy hats on his head and at his sided was one of those sticks with a horse head on it. "Sorry 'bout that ma'am," he smiled, really playing the part. _

_ "S'okay," she said her small, still fresh voice. She didn't know very many words, but she was getting there. _

_ "I'm Shane," she said shaking her hand and giving her a cheeky grin._

_ "Marie," she replied. "Bye bye," she toddled back to her task. She hurried to the old tree house that sat in the back yard. She started climbing up the ladder, which was made of boards nailed into the tree. Her hand slipped and she fell, "Ow!" she called. Her father came running, he kneeled beside her. _

_ "What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked kindly. His soft blue eyes peering down at her, the same blue that was that of her and Rick._

_ "The twree bitted me!" she exclaimed. _

_ "Let me see," he held out his hand and captured her tiny one inside of it. There was a scratch from one of her palm to the other. "What did you scratch this on?" he asked. She pointed up to the board that he had climbed, he stood and examined it carefully. There was a rusty nail sticking out of it. _

"Tetanus," she muttered to herself. What if Gavin was only cut on the side of the mangled car? He did get his tetanus shot soon before the world had ended, Marie had planned to start him in a daycare/preschool in the fall to get him socialized with other kids, and they had required a tetanus shot before she could even apply.

"What's that momma?"

"Are you sure it was a walker that scratched you, yesterday?" she asked. "Or was it the car next to you?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Baby, you need to know!"

"But I don't…" his voice was small, the look in his mother's eyes was intense, he'd never seen her like that before. Three knocks came from the bed, and Marie got up from the bed and moved the dresser from the door. Daryl walked in, with a bag slung over his shoulder, he dropped it to the floor and pushed the dresser back.

"What did you find?" she asked, her voice slightly hopeful.

"Some antibiotics, band aids, rubbin' alcohol, and peroxide," Marie picked up the bag and set it on the bed.

"So, what's got you…happy?" he wasn't sure if that was the right word, but it had to be close. She gave him a small smile and took his hand in hers.

"It's Gavin…I think he got his arm on that other car out there…I don't think he was actually scratched."

"Wouldn't that mean he'd have tetanus?" Daryl asked.

"I got him a shot a couple months ago. He'll be fine," the blue eyed man broke a smile and pressed a kiss to Marie's forehead before going to the bed where Gavin sat.

"Hey bud, can I see yer scratch," the brown eyed boy nodded and allowed Daryl to untie the cloth. He examined the scratch, which appeared to be nothing more. It didn't have any noticeable characteristics that set it apart from any other scratch he'd seen.

"Is it bad?" Gavin asked, blinking twice.

"No, s'not bad at all," Daryl gave the young boy a small smile. "Yer gonna be jus' fine."

"But I was scratched…"

"Well, ya don' look sick to me," he even felt the little boy's face for good measure. No fever.

Marie couldn't help but smile…somehow she couldn't help to. Daryl was just so good with Gavin…he was just so…sweet. It sounded weird because most people would assume that Daryl Dixon was not sweet, but he was when it came to Gavin.

"Got some gas too while I was out there, took out the few stragglers on the road."

"That's good…we can get the hell out of here."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Should probably wait 'til mornin' though."

"Did you happen to find any food while you were out?" she asked hopefully, not for her sake, but for Gavin's.

"No. I can go back out though," he started to stand, but Marie held her hand up.

"I'll go…I'm sure there's got to be something in the kitchen," she said, heading toward the door. Before she opened it she checked the clip on her gun, five rounds.

"Got a knife?"

"No."

"Here," he would've gone with her, but he knew that this was something she felt that she had to do on her own.

"Thank you," she took his buck knife and left.

"Hey Maggie," Rick asked, they'd stopped to search some more cars for supplies, given that they'd lost everything.

"Yeah, Rick?"

"Did you happen to see Marie and Gavin…y'know, back at the farm?"

"Uh, she sent Sophia with me and Glenn…but all I know is she had Gavin with her."

"What about Daryl?" Rick had a thought, earlier in the day. Maybe Daryl had found his sister and they were together…safe.

"No, I didn't see him at all."

Rick sighed, his hands running through his hair nervously. He'd never really had that nervous twitch, Shane had, and maybe just being around the other man for so long he picked it up.

"Dad," Carl said, walking over to his father.

"Yes?"

"Mom's crying again," the boy said in an annoyed tone. His mother had been crying almost none stop ever since the farm, and the only thing he could link it to was the loss of Shane…which that couldn't be right. That was his mom, she was suppose to be with his dad, and yet she was mourning him like…like she loved him.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Rick mumbled sarcastically.

"Did she love Shane?" the younger boy asked innocently.

"We all did, son," he couldn't just tell his son that Lori was in love Shane…not Rick.

"No, I mean love, love…like how Shane loved Aunt Marie," Carl looked at his dad expectantly, but his silence said it all. "That's what I thought," he started to walk back down the road.

"Carl," Rick jogged to catch up. "That doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"Whatever."

"Do ya love my momma?" Gavin asked Daryl, looking at the older man thoughtfully.

"Why ya askin' me this?" he didn't know how to respond to that.

"'Cause I don't want her to get hurt," he sounded so old for his age…it was as if he'd suddenly aged twenty years…somehow he just naturally had this protection for his mother.

"Her job's to keep ya from gettin' hurt. Not the other way 'round."

Gavin just shrugged. "Ya gonna answer the question or not?"

Daryl sighed knowing that there wasn't a way around this. The kid wouldn't leave him alone unless he gave him a straight answer. "Ya…I think I do…don't tell 'er though…"

"What's the magic word?" the little boy asked, looking like a kid in a candy store, little did Daryl know, Gavin loved secrets.

"Please," he couldn't believe he was pleading with a child to keep a secret.

"Why don't ya just tell 'er yerself?"

Daryl shrugged.

"Shrugger," Gavin murmured.

"What was that?" the blue eyed man asked, looking at the boy with a playful glare.

"That's what mom used to call me when I'd shrug all the time…"

"Shrugger, eh?"

"Mm hm," Gavin thought for a moment before speaking again. "My daddy told me I have to look out for my momma, no matter what," that was actually in the last conversation Shane and Gavin had had.

Before Daryl could answer there was a knock on the door he stood and opened it. Marie walked in, blood streaking her face and hair.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asked. She nodded exasperatedly. She walked into the room and set a can of beans down on the bed as Daryl moved the dresser once again. "This all ya find."

"Yeah. Only problem…I can't open it…"

"You still got my knife?"

"Here," she handed it back to him and Daryl began working at the can with his knife.

"So what did you two talk about while I was gone?" Marie asked her son. Daryl gave him a sideways glance, to show that he was listening and he better not break his promise.

"Nothin' really. I was jus' askin' Daryl if it was scary to drive a motorcycle."

The kid was good, Daryl had to give him that. He was proud that he didn't immediately tell. So, Daryl went ahead and answered the boy's question. "Ya rode on it. S'not so bad, once ya get used to it."

"When I get tall enough can ya teach me how?"

_How long has this kid been black mailing people!?_ the blue eyed man wondered. "Guess so. Would be up to yer mom though."

"We will have to see," Marie answered right away. She knew that Gavin would send her a puppy dog look and beg for an answer now.

They spent the next few hours talking idly, until Gavin announced he was tired, Marie had noticed he had a slight fever…but it wasn't enough to cause her too much alarm. But, just to be safe, she gave him some of the antibiotics Daryl brought back. Gavin laid down on one side, the one farthest from the door, and naturally Marie wanted to be closest to him so she took the middle spot, leaving Daryl with the side closest to the door.

"Good night sweetie, I love you," she told her son.

"I love you too momma," he smiled pressing a kiss to her cheek. "And I love you, Daryl."

"Yeah, me too," Daryl said, reaching over Marie to ruffle the little boy's raven hair. He just somehow couldn't bring himself to say the word…but he meant it. Something about this kid was just…he didn't have a word for it.

"Will you stay close to me tonight?" Marie asked, turning her head to look at Daryl. "It's already really chilly in here…I wouldn't want anybody to catch a cold," truthfully she was a little chilly, but she wanted Daryl to hold her close like he had back at the farm.

"Guess so," he shrugged and his arm found a home around her waist and his chest pressed against her back.

"Thank you," she turned again and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good night Daryl."

"Night," he mumbled. He was still trying to understand what had made this girl different…why Marie? Why was she the one that he just couldn't say no to…he couldn't just leave and never talk to her again. _Maybe it's 'cause she's got a kid…_he thought. But his inner voice quickly corrected him. She wasn't the only woman in the world that had raised a child on her own.

**Mrskaz453-**** They probably wouldn't be able to handle it…I mean, Marie at the beginning of this chapter was losing it…and yes, with Shane, it had to be done. Yep, that damn apocalypse makes it harder to just…end things with people. They've gotten too close, and Marie was in a tough spot so Daryl didn't feel he could just be like "no, don't talk to me". She was wrong to do that to either of them. She couldn't blame him, especially after he saved her life, and then she read Shane's letter, knowing that he wanted it. Yeah, I'm not really sure that Rick felt as bad about Daryl because he did kinda kill Rick's best friend (none of the Rick/Shane arguing/fighting happened). So Rick kinda just say that as Daryl murdered Shane over Marie. But at the same time he suspects that there's a little more to the story…but he's not sure. OMG, I hate Lori with a passion too (in this story anyway). She's okay, but I do blame her for everything with Shane. I've literally every written one story where my OC even likes her and that was only because they were sisters…and yeah, Shane didn't want her he loved Marie. If Rick wasn't too good of a person…he would leave her, but knowing him, she **_**is**_** still his wife and he can't do that. Well, as far as Andrea goes at the farm…I think that they were really oblivious when it came to her…I mean if some person was **_**running**_** after my car I might give them a second look…and Carol just I dunno what was goin' on there…I will seriously go off if they do any Carol/Daryl romance type stuff in the show (I'm sure I've said that) but those two are BY FAR my least favorite paring (I even like Andrea/The Governor better and that's saying something, cause I hate them both!) Yes, Rick would regret it when he actually thought about what he'd done. You think Judith is Shane's baby too? You'll have to wait and see if Gavin was scratched by a walker or the metal though :). **

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Thank you. Aww, I tried to make that scene emotional. I mean it obviously would be (I'm not a mom so I can only imagine what that would be like…) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and next chapter should be the resolution for Gavin.**

**Violet Lylybelle- ****You know that Rick would feel guilt, he's a good guy, no matter how much he tries to play it as he's not. Well, with Gavin…you'll just have to wait to see what I have in store. He is adorable though, isn't he? I love him lol. It is true, Lori shouldn't get to have Shane's baby (you think so too, huh?). That would've been almost as hard for Daryl as Marie if he would've**

**Tori D-**** I have no idea why he's known for that lol! It's just so noticeable when he's doing his "If you wanna live, you gotta fight for it!" speech at the barn…it's just out there! Lol.**

**AN: It warms my heart to see how much y'all like Gavin! I know I get attached to my OCs but I didn't realize you guys did to. I haven't fully decided though what I'm going to do with him yet, so I'll go ahead and ask…if it was just a scrape from a car, would that make since? Let me know. Please review, thanks! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Tori D-**** I'm so sorry for not replying last chapter! I feel so bad, I didn't check my email until after I had posted it and then I didn't have enough time to go back and fix it! (Chapter 23) Lol yeah that was certainly one of those dun dun dah moments. (Chapter 24) Thank you, I really tried because that would really, really suck. (Chapter 25) OMG! That's so funny! Randomness is fine in my book haha. **

**Guest-**** I'm sorry for not replying last time! I didn't check my email 'til after I updated last chapter. And, thank you! I try!**

**Mrskaz453-**** I won't say anything past you will know this chapter . But he is really sweet isn't he? I will admit that I put my OCs through a lot, but I try to make it how it would actually happen, y'know? But, yeah that would be really hard on Daryl too...Well I'm not sure if it was a dream or if he was really helping her, but if it were her subconscious then it would like go with something familiar I guess? And I couldn't get rid of Shane not completely anyway. I love to hate Merle too. He was such an asshole at times but…then he's Daryl's brother…so I know there has to be some good in there somewhere…and then how he went out…it was just…I applaud the creators on that part. I liked writing Daryl/Gavin. I think Daryl would too, and then if and when they meet up with the other group there's Sophia too, you can't forget about her. Yes, Carl seems like a bright kid and she's not exactly hiding her grief. Maybe that's what happened that winter between season 2 and 3, because Carl like hated her at the prison. Trust me; the Grimes aren't going to be one happy family. I'm not sure what Rick will do yet, just because at the same time as going my own way a bit, I want to stay true to his character and he still sees it as she's his wife and the mother of his child, possibly children (most likely just child). But yes, the reunion will be interesting. Lol, I'm not sure what exactly is going to happen with those two just yet, but we will see. Thank you so much. Yes, no Caryl (and they wouldn't have a good couple name…it's still Carol. Lol, at least with Rick and Lori it was Lick! Ha!) I told my mom I'd be mad if there was any of that and she's like "Why?" my response was, "She's like fifty, and he's like thirty! (In the show)" but then she told me that I'd just be jealous…lol.**

**AshleyWhitener-**** Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping any time soon! This story is my baby! And thank you!**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Gavin's a little stinker isn't he . Thank you, I try to make it believable, like Daryl wouldn't just like be affectionate and willing to be a happy couple with Marie. Yes, he forgave her, but they haven't had much time to themselves and…I dunno it just doesn't feel right to have them together just yet. **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Thank you! We will see as far as Gavin goes, I did love their interaction. It was fun. Yes, they are getting closer but will they stay that way? Or will something else drive a wedge between them? We will have to see! Personally, I wasn't ready to let Shane go, I'm still not, so he's not completely gone just yet. I'm a weirdo too then. Shane by far my favorite dead character and my second favorite overall (Daryl takes the gold on that one). I'm glad you loved it! I hope you love this one just as much!**

**AN: Okay, so I realize that my review replies can be long at times, for that I apologize…and when somebody gives me an awesome review I feel the need to touch on everything that they said.**

"Dad, I think Aunt Marie's alive," Carl said as they were driving down the road in the smaller car. Lori was sitting in the front seat, not saying a work. She'd finally stopped crying, which was beneficial to both Carl and Rick's ears.

"Me too," Rick smiled, looking back at his son in the rear view mirror.

"Daryl probably saved her and they're just trying to find us."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," they heard Lori scoff, and they both rolled their eyes. Carl wished his aunt were here with him, rather than his mother. At least Marie knew how to take care of herself and she wouldn't be holding everyone back, grieving for a man that wasn't her husband.

"Where do you think they would've gone?"

"Fort Benning…that was our old plan, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it's a bust…"

"Did you tell them that?"

"No," Rick admitted.

"Then that's where they'd be. Can we please go that way? Look for them at least?"

"I'll have to talk to Hershel…see what he wants to do."

"Are you two insane?" Lori asked angrily. "You'd be wasting fuel we don't even have for people that are gone! You both just need a reality check."

"What like Shane is?" the young boy said with acidity in his voice. It wasn't that he wasn't upset for the loss of Shane, because he was, but they didn't have time to grieve and what his mother said about Marie was wrong.

"Aren't you going to yell at him?" Lori asked, tears streaming her cheeks.

"Why should I?" was Rick's only response. He thought that Carl was spot on. Yes, you were supposed to respect your parents, but respect was something to earn not give. And Lori had lost Carl's respect, which was her fault. The brunette woman looked at her husband, her mouth agape.

"So what does he know that has him black mailing you?" Marie asked Daryl as they drove down the empty stretch of road. Gavin was lying at her side and it was nearing noon.

"What makes ya think that?" Daryl asked.

"Just that you so easily gave in to teaching him to ride that bike of yours," she grinned. He stole a glance over at her. She'd taken the seat in the middle yet again, allowing her son to sleep in the other spot. Given that he'd stretched out, her thigh was almost touching hers.

"Maybe I jus' like the kid," he shrugged. His eyes went back to the road. He heard her laugh slightly. "What?" he questioned.

"Don't get me wrong; I love my son to death but he's the master of blackmail. I don't even know where he learned it! Like a few months before all of this happened, I had my friend Likinia over while my mom went to Vegas with some of her friends. Before you ask, yes I lived with my mom. It wasn't because I couldn't afford my own place…it was just easier to where I had a babysitter when I needed one. But anyway, she had this no alcohol rule, and Gavin knew about it, so when we were doing a couple shots, not to where we'd fall on our asses, just that we'd have that nice buzz going. Well, he talked us into taking him to the movies otherwise he'd tell my mom and she'd charge me a fifty dollar fee."

"A fifty dollar fee? Fer drinkin' in her house?"

"Yes! And I even paid half the damn rent. She was a very controlling roommate," Marie replied. Daryl found himself laughing. Gavin was more trouble than he thought. "What's that?" Marie asked. She had noticed a car with its blinkers on and a woman standing outside of it.

"Some woman," he replied.

"Should we stop?"

"We don' have much room," he stated.

"I can put Gavin on my lap…maybe she has some food? None of us have had anything since last night…"

Daryl sighed, knowing that Marie was like her brother in the since that she felt it was necessary to save whoever possible. "Fine," he pulled over to the side of the road next to the green car. Marie rolled down the window by hand.

"Oh thank God!" she had long black hair and big green eyes. Her face was small and she had delicate features. "My car broke down…and it's just me and my daughter…I don't know how to fix it and…" she ran her hand through her hand through her curly hair.

"Do you need a ride?" Marie offered gently. She had noticed the stress on the other woman's face.

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble…I have some food and I know how to shoot. I wouldn't be a burden, I promise."

Marie shot a look to Daryl. She knew that he didn't want to take in new comers but she had a kid…how could they just…leave her? He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm Marie. He's Daryl, and this little man here is Gavin," she did a quick introduction.

"Elizabeth. But you can call me Liz. My daughter is Jillian. Hold on, I'll get everything."

"I'm glad we stopped," Marie said to Daryl. "She has a child…"

"Yeah, guess ya were right."

"Thank you," she smiled. "Gavin, sweetie, you need to wake up," she shook her son lightly. He blinked before he simply crawled onto her lap and put his legs across Daryl's lap. "I can move him…if you want?"

"That's okay," Daryl replied. Elizabeth and Jillian got in the truck after the former set her bag in the truck bed.

Marie looked at Jillian closely. She was almost the exact opposite of Elizabeth. Her hair was straight white blonde and she had dark blue eyes. The young girl was about the same age as Gavin.

"Thank you both so, so much, I truly appreciate it!" the dark haired woman exclaimed.

"Yer welcome," Daryl mumbled.

"So…where are we going?"

"Fort Benning; we're hoping to meet up with the rest of our group."

"Oh, I'm sorry but Fort Benning's gone. That's where my husband was stationed…there's nothing left now," Liz wiped her eyes quickly.

"Fort Benning's gone?" Daryl asked, hitting the breaks of the truck. Liz nodded.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" Marie exclaimed. "How are we gonna find them now?" she looked to Daryl.

"Dunno. We'll figure somethin' out," he promised, his hand patting her thigh, where Gavin wasn't laying, affectionately.

"Should we head west maybe?" Daryl nodded. That's just what they'd have to do…head west and hopefully meet up with the rest of their group.

Night fell and Daryl thought that the best way to stay would be to pull over on the side of the road. So that's what he did. Marie, Liz, Jillian, and Gavin all stayed in the truck cab while he took watch on the roof.

"So, is he your husband?" Liz asked Marie curiously.

"Daryl? No," Marie replied. "But he's a really great guy, he doesn't think he is, but he truly is."

"Then what are you doing down here? But up and sit with him, keep him company."

"I don't know…"

"I can watch them both. I could probably use some sleep myself."

"Thank you," Marie said. She slipped out of the driver seat and climbed up from the truck bed to the roof. She took a seat next to Daryl, who was staring off into the distance. She set her hand over his, and waited for him to pull away or do something. But nothing, he only sat there.

"Is Gavin gonna be okay? Wouldn't he a turned by now if…?" Daryl asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh my God, I forgot all about that! Yes, he hasn't had a fever or anything," Marie replied. He turned his hand and laced his fingers with hers. She smiled lightly and looked down at their hands. It was a nice feeling that she got when they were close like this. She couldn't really explain it, but she did really just enjoy his company.

"Good…I don't think I coulda y'know…"

"I know. He likes you, a lot…"

"I like 'im too. Damn we're gonna have to watch 'im with them black mailin' skills a his," he smirked. Marie's heart leaped with he said 'we're gonna have to watch him'. He was making plans of staying with her and her son; she could never express how much that meant to her.

"Aren't we?" she laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but think how happy she was that it was Daryl with her at that moment…rather than Shane or anyone else. They both stayed quiet, enjoying the Georgia night. It was a fine temperature, not too hot or too cold, crickets were chirping in the woods around them. "So, what was he black mailing you with?" she asked again, he hadn't answered her earlier.

"I don't really matter, does it?" he asked, not ready to say it to her. "Plus that wouldn't be too fun fer Gavin, now would it?"

"I guess not," she didn't know what dirt her son had on the older man but it must've been something good. "Maybe we should just…just find somewhere safe for us…I mean we don't even know if any of them made if off the farm…"

"Are ya seriously talkin' 'bout jus' forgettin' them?"

"I don't know…I just mean maybe we'd be smart to do what's best for us…It's a waste of fuel to be driving around just looking for them. If we're meant to find them…we will." She had always been somewhat of a fatalist. Like, she felt that Rick coming out of his coma and finding her was fate, as was them finding the exact group with his wife and son.

"Mar-" headlights stopped whatever he was about to say. He pulled them both into the bed of the truck and they ducked. The vehicle stopped, headlights still shining brightly on the truck. Daryl wrapped his around Marie, keeping her in the bed of the truck. "Stay put," he told her, pulling his arm away. He disappeared out of the truck bed, and the next thing Marie heard was Daryl's voice. "If ya know what's good fer ya, you'll get yer ass outa here. She peaked over the side of the bed, enough so that she could see a little bit of what was going on. The silhouette of how she guessed to be Daryl holding his crossbow to the back of the other man's head.

"Daryl?" the other masculine voice asked.

**AN: Who do y'all think it was!? Sorry it was short…**


	28. Chapter 28

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Lori is really, really selfish. No, it's not wrong lol. I'm excited to write it…it is coming, but it may not happen the way it did in the show…I can't decide. I'm not sure what Elizabeth's intentions are yet…and it's probably good for you to be suspicious. I am too…just because I know there's so many ways this could go. They were pretty cute last chapter, huh? I'm glad to get their relationship closer (finally! After 26 freakin' chapters!). As far as anything driving them apart…you will have to wait and see. Hmm…is it Merle? Wait and see! Thank you and this one will be longer. **

**Tori D:**** We shall see! You're welcome; I always make sure to reply…even if it's a chapter late.**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Hmmm…you'll have to wait to find out. Yours was the first review (I read) that guessed Rick along with Merle…everyone else just said Merle.**

**Mrskaz453-**** Lol yes, Daryl, two woman, and two little kids! Lol, I love Carl's character too. He just seems like he's a little confused (I mean what kid growing up in the apocalypse wouldn't be?). But, I see what you mean, he does have quite the mouth on him at times, I know if it were me, I would be slapped silly! Yeah, well if he's gonna be mouthy, he might as well be the one that tells Lori how it is lol. No, of course, she doesn't care about Marie; she was just in the way of Lori getting to Shane. She's a very selfish character (well more so im my story than the show). I'm considering killing her off differently than in the show, I just haven't hand an epiphany of how to do so yet. You'll have to wait to see who the man is. I realized I forgot to put Sophia's reactions in here…I will do that this chapter though. And when they do reunite, Lori is in for a RUDE awakening. I'm not sure the stupid **_**can**_** be slapped off Lori's face…I'd say she's a lost cause. LOL. **

**AN: I came up with some very good (possibly bad?) ideas for upcoming chapters. Y'all will probably hate me a bit…but I feel the need to get them from my mind. Other replies next chapter, I ran out of time, sorry!**

"RICK!?" Marie exclaimed, jumping from the back of the truck. She'd know that voice anywhere, anytime.

"Oh Marie! Thank God!" he exclaimed as he hugged his baby sister. Once they pulled back she looked at him, a small smile on her face, Rick wasn't expecting it, not in the least. He felt a hard sting on his left cheek.

"That's for leaving me, you bastard," she said with a glare.

"Okay, I deserve that," he replied.

"Imma go back up an' watch," Daryl said. He walked past the embracing siblings. But, he didn't take his post up once more without giving Marie a pat on her arm. She gave him a light smile.

"Marie…there's something you have to know," Rick pulled his sister away, still in light of the headlights, a little ways away from everyone else.

"What is it, Rick?" she asked. She gave him a very uneasy look. All she could think about was something had happened to Carl.

"It's about Shane…he's…he's not with us anymore."

"I know," she gave him a grim smile.

"You do?" he looked at her, surprised.

"Yes."

"Do you know that it was by Daryl's hand?" he couldn't let his baby sister be involved with someone that was being dishonest with her, especially over something that big.

"Yes."

"And you're…you're okay with that?" by this point, Rick was more confused than he ever had been. He knew that even if his sister wasn't romantically involved with the raven-haired man that she would want to kill whoever took his life. If she wasn't mad for herself, Rick knew she would be for her son.

"Look, this won't be easy to hear. It wasn't easy for me either…but Shane…he…he wanted it."

"How do you know?" the blue eyed man knitted his brow. "Is that what Daryl told you?"

"No. Shane did."

"How?" Rick was further confused. He hadn't heard a word from Shane about wanting to die. That didn't sound like him at all.

"He wrote me a letter and gave it to me the day before…he had planned to provoke Daryl into killing him. You know he didn't believe in suicide…"

"And you just what? Forgave Daryl?" Rick knew his sister well enough to know a few things. One of those things was she wasn't the forgiving type. She'd hold a grudge for years, and that was over something stupid. This was _huge_.

"Screw you! Don't question my choices. I mean, it wasn't even his damn fault! Shane had tried to kill him and then he comes on his motorcycle and saves Gavin's and my lives. Plus, you haven't been here the last few days, if it weren't for him, I'd be dead a thousand times over! You have no idea how these last few days have gone! I almost lost Gavin for Christ's sake!" she took a breath before continuing on her rant. "And you know what Daryl did? He didn't run, no he refused to do so! I told him to leave me, but he didn't. Then, he risked his life to get medicine and anything that could help. So Rick Grimes don't you dare judge me, because I know what your judgey eyes look like. Especially when you've got a-" she knew that saying anything about Whori Lori would take it too far. Plus, she didn't know if the awful woman was still alive.

"When I've got what? An awful wife that is grieving over my best friend, which she was in love with? I guess I can feel blessed that he didn't want her…but still. She hates you, our son hates her, and she's putting the whole group at risk with her incessant crying! Not to mention the fact that she is more than likely carrying his child rather than mine." He did know that she was right. He didn't have the right to judge her when his life was a mess in every definition of the word. After a few minutes without speaking, Marie broke the silence.

"Why doesn't everyone just get a little rest…I'm going to take watch with Daryl."

"Okay," Rick agreed.

"One more thing, we found another survivor. Elizabeth. She has a daughter, Jillian." Rick nodded and returned to the car he came from. Marie reclaimed her space at Daryl's side. "They found us," she whispered, her head laid against his shoulder once more.

"An' ya was jus' 'bout to give up," he said in a quiet, almost teasing voice.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Wouldn't of been the best of ideas…especially since they were right under our noses," the other man just nodded, keeping his eyes to the distance. He hadn't let on that he'd heard the conversation between the Grimes siblings. They weren't exactly quiet about it. He didn't blame Rick for wanting to make sure that his sister was safe, but it never ceased to surprise Daryl how Marie really was about him. She would always tell it like it was to whoever was questioning Daryl. It was nice…that was even something Merle never did.

"Where ya think we'll go?"

"I don't know…I don't care where it is…as long as we're all safe. I can't stand to loose anyone else."

"Yeah," Daryl agreed. He found his hand claiming the spot on her hip, and him allowing his head to rest of top of hers. A strange sense of comfort surged through him.

Marie's heart skipped a beat when she felt Daryl's hand on her hip. His simple touch was driving her out of her mind. Her whole face flushed when he rested his head on hers. She leaned in closer, allowing her body to melt into his. Something about this position was so romantic in her eyes.

"You shoul' uh," he pulled back, his hand leaving her hip to rub the back of his neck nervously. "You shou' probably git some sleep."

"You're probably right," a mad blush colored her features. "Umm," she bit her lip nervously. Quickly, she made up her mind. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. A magical jolt of electricity ran through her body. "Good night, Daryl."

"Night," he replied. If she didn't know better, she'd think he was actually blushing. There was something about each kiss with Daryl Dixon that made it seem like the first time.

The next morning, the two groups became one once again. They set up a small camp close to a stream where they'd stay for a few days. Sophia attached herself to Marie's leg and decided that she was never leaving. Lori glared daggers at the other Grimes woman. At one point, when nobody else was looking, Marie stuck her tongue out at the older pregnant woman, who just looked away, appalled that Marie would do such a thing. Throughout the morning, Daryl had stayed pretty close to Marie's side. It was kind of just habit now.

"Daryl," Gavin said, tugging at the man's shirt.

"Hm?" Daryl looked down at the chocolate-eyed boy.

"Can ya teach me to hunt?" Daryl squinted his eyes at Gavin and bent down to his level.

"Y'know black mailin' ain't right, don't ya?"

"Black mailin'?" the little boy batted his eyelashes, considering what that meant. "Does that mean yer sendin' a black letter?" Daryl couldn't help but chuckle, even he had to admit, that was adorable.

"No, it means when yer usin' somethin' 'gainst someone else to get whatcha want."

"Oh," Daryl could tell Gavin was thinking, carefully considering what he said next, so the blue eyed man simply kept quiet. "I wasn't doin' that…I jus' wanna help the group…"

"A'right. I was tyin' to teach yer mom…but ya might be a little more useful," he sent a small smirk in Marie's direction, who was standing only a few feet away, watching. He was sure she'd heard the whole thing. Gavin grinned happily.

"Hey!" Marie protested.

"Ease droppin' ain't good neither," Daryl said, giving her a pointed look. Marie stuck her tongue out at him and moved on to do something else in the camp, Sophia still practically attached to her side. The two boys laughed softly.

"Who's this?" Elizabeth asked when Marie and a young girl with short, dirty blonde colored hair sat down near them.

"I'm Sophia," the girl said shyly.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth or just Liz. This is Jillian," the black haired woman motioned to her daughter who was asleep on her lap.

"It's nice to meet you," the older of the two children said politely.

"You have very good manners," Liz smiled.

"Thank you."

"Soph, why don't you go find Carl? See what trouble he's gotten himself into?"

"Okay," she replied.

"Is she yours?" Elizabeth asked. She didn't think Marie was old enough to have a child that was, what? Twelve? But, then again, she could've been a young mother…a really young mother.

"No…well, I've kind of become her adoptive mother, you could say? Her own she…she didn't make it."

"Oh that must've been terrible!"

"It was hard on all of us…"

They had a small fire that evening; just enough to warm them up and heat their canned beans. Daryl sat with his arm around Marie, to keep her warm, he'd told himself. Gavin was on both their laps and Sophia curled up at Marie's side. They were an odd-looking family that was for sure. None of them really looked alike, Gavin looked like Shane, Sophia had completely different parents, and her hair was blonde. But, hey, it may've seemed miss match, but it was all theirs.

"So where do we sleep tonight?" Marie asked, her question directed mostly to her brother.

"The cars I guess," Rick sighed. "I'll take watch."

"I'll help," T-Dog volunteered.

"C'mon. We could all use some sleep," Marie said, making Gavin be the first to stand. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Daryl stood next and held his hand out for Marie. She accepted and he pulled her to her feet. "Thanks. C'mon, Soph," she pulled the little girl to her feet and they made their way to the other truck that the group had found. The smaller one Daryl and Marie had was switched out for this one, sure, it'd take more gas, but it could carry more people. Marie got the two children situated in the back seat, allowing her and Daryl the front. "Good night, sweet dreams," she said kissing Gavin's head, then Sophia's.

"Good night," they said in unison.

The bitter artic air stung Marie's face as she laid still in the large truck. They weren't even moving and she was freezing her toes off. She had pulled her jean-clad knees up to her chest in hope of staying warm, but no such luck. She looked over at Daryl, who had his seat reclined and was sleeping rather comfortably. She tried to focus on just getting warm, but her teeth chattered relentlessly.

"How are ya that cold?" Daryl's sleep filled voice caused her to freeze mid-teeth chatter.

"I-I don't know," she replied, rubbing her arms in fatal attempt to warm herself up.

"C'mon. I can't sleep with all yer shiverin' an' teeth chatterin'."

She nodded and moved to his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest. He was just so warm she couldn't believe it.

"Can you warm my lips up too, I think their numb?" she asked, looking up at him, batting her eyelashes. Despite his tired state, he laughed slightly.

"Did ya jus' ask me to kiss ya?"

"Maybe…" she said bashfully. He took his hand that wasn't around her and held the side of her face. They both leaned closer and their lips finally met in a breath-taking kiss. She tangled her fingers in his dark hair, never wanting him to separate from her. The kiss was every cliché in the book; it made Marie's legs jell-o and both of their hearts speed up. His hand moved up slowly to cup her breast. She raked her hand through his hair and ran it down the nape of his neck before holding his shoulder. "We should…" she started but her voice was breathless. "We should stop…" she hated to say it, but if they went much farther…stopping, would be even harder and there were kids literally like a foot away.

"Yer right," he replied, just as breathlessly. She placed her head back down on his solid, warm chest. Her body temperature had definitely raised quite a few degrees. They just laid there for a few moments, neither speaking or sleeping. Daryl's hand slowly caressed Marie's hip in the most comforting of ways. She was almost completely lulled to sleep when one singular thought popped into her head. One she knew that she couldn't let go, one that would keep her up the entire night if she didn't say it now.

"Daryl…I'm…I mean I think…Well, I don't think…I know." she stammered, trying to get the words to come out. Her heat was pounding so fast it echoed in her ears. She was trembling and she knew that she couldn't stand if she needed to at that very moment. "Dammit. I love you Daryl," Marie breathed a sigh of relief. She'd never truly told a man she loved them, she'd felt it only once and that was with Shane. But, she couldn't bring herself to utter those words. And now, she felt as thought it was more important that ever to say exactly how she felt. For all she knew, they could all be dead the next day. Even if he didn't feel the same way and say it back, then she had said it and expressed herself.

Daryl was at war with himself. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, he shut it immediately shut it. Merle's voice popped into his head. He couldn't have been more than seventeen when Merle had told him a piece of advice that never seemed to leave him. _"Don't ever let no chick get close to ya. They're only after what ya can do fer 'em. And don' don't believe anythin' 'bout this love shit. It ain't real. Ain't nobody ever gonna care 'bout ya but me, little brother. Anybody that says other wise is a damn liar."_

But then he considered the statement. What did Marie really want from him? She hadn't really asked anything of him. And if 'love' wasn't real then why say it? Why would she lie about such a thing? He wanted to slap himself, he realized that he could tell her son, which he adored, that he loved the boy's mother, yet he didn't even have the balls to tell the girl herself.

"I uh…I…I love ya too." _That wasn't so hard, was it?_ His inner voice asked. She turned her head and met his eyes. Her hand gently rested upon his cheek, her thumb caressing his stubble. Neither of them said anything, they just met each other's eyes for what seemed like centuries. Neither of them knew how whatever they had became so…so different and complex, but so amazing at the same time. Somehow, they both felt as if they would be okay during the end of the world. Whatever was to come, they'd be ready for it.

**AN: This is going to be the last chapter I do that's kinda freelance (is that what you'd call it?) anyway, I'll be starting off with season 3 next chapter. **

**HONEST ANSWERS PLEASE:**

**Did I do okay with the Daryl/Marie bit at the end? I try not to go too cliché…but at the same time, I feel that it might've been too soon on his part…or?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Parldro42082-**** (Chapter 27) Lol, hope you weren't disappointed on who it was. I'm glad you like them all together!**

**Mrskaz453-**** Thank you! I wasn't sure…It did rather annoy me in the show how (before season 3) people seemed to take him for granted. And Rick didn't know the whole situation with Shane, he only knew the old Shane. Daryl is my fav character because he does more for the group than anybody else and he's just down right awesome. Y'know…I was considering Elizabeth being an OC for Rick…lol. It would annoy Lori too lol. Thank you and they are a rather cute miss-match family aren't they?**

**Violet Lylybelle-**** I was glad to reunite them. Season 3 is going to be very interesting for me to write. I have so many things that I'm going to change for the purpose of it and I'm so excited to write it! Hmm…we'll see about Elizabeth…I'm not positive on her motives still. Thank you! I was very unsure of it, but I'm glad that y'all thought that it worked. **

**HarleyMastiff82-**** I'm glad you think so, and that's true. Thank you!**

**Tori D-**** Thank you!**

**AN: Oo! Gettin' so close to 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you guys, you're awesome! Especially those of you that review chapter! (You know who you are). It makes me incredibly happy to see a review within minutes of posting a chapter! Y'all rock!**

Marie enjoyed the feel of the early spring wind blowing through her hair. It flew behind her as they sped quickly down the empty Georgia road. Her face rested against the woodsy smelling man driving the rumbling motorcycle. She had her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, keeping herself steady. One of his hands held onto hers comfortingly. She'd grown used to riding on the bike. Gavin had taken to riding with his uncle, his cousin, Elizabeth, and Jillian. Lori hadn't been able to stand being in the same car as Rick so she rode with the Greene family T-Dog, and Glenn. Marie and Elizabeth had become pretty close over the last few months, as had Rick and Elizabeth. Being as though his wife didn't really want to be so anymore, Rick had taken off his ring, so had she and they both moved on in a sense. The beeping of a horn brought Daryl to the side of the road. He waited for Marie to get off the bike before he put the kickstand up. Rick got out and stood at the hood of the green Hyundai with a map.

"There's a creek bed down that way," T-Dog stated, it was easily visible from where they stood. "We're pretty low on water. Can we go down get some, boil it later?"

"Knock yourselves out," Rick replied. "You goin' with them, Marie?"

"Yeah, I probably should," she replied. "Why?"

"Can you watch over Carl? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble?" the older brother asked. He knew that his son would more likely listen to Marie than the boy's own mother.

"Of course. What are you two going to do?" she asked, looking from her brother to Daryl.

"Should probably go hunt while y'all wash yer panties," Daryl replied.

"Be careful," Marie said, her hand resting on his bicep. The man nodded and dipped his head down to press a light, quick kiss to her lips.

"You too." Marie went down to the creek where everyone else had gone. Rick was happy some good had come out of the whole situation for someone. He'd never seen his sister so happy. Daryl was good for her, and for Rick's nephew.

"Do you think we'll every find some place safe?" Liz asked, coming to Marie's side as they filled up water jugs.

"Yes. I know my brother and he won't give up until we all find a safe place. He hasn't ever given up on anything the entire time I've known him. This won't be the exception." The dark haired woman nodded and went back to her task. "Was Gavin good on the ride here?"

"When is he not? I think he wanted to be up there riding with you two on that motorcycle." Marie laughed softly, remembering how Gavin had asked Daryl to teach him to drive it.

"I believe it. If there was another seat I'd let him, but it just wouldn't work." Liz laughed and they both went about their business until the task was complete. They were the first two, along with the children, to head back up to the road. Daryl and Rick soon came back from their little hunting trip, Rick's smile was large, and Daryl even had a small grin on his handsome features.

"Find us somethin' good to eat?" Marie asked.

"No to eat," Rick replied. "Better."

"What could be better than food?" Gavin asked.

"A prison, a safe fenced in prison," the Grimes man replied.

"A prison?" Marie repeated, not convinced. "Wouldn't it be over run?"

"It's not too bad, got a few stragglers, nothin' we can't handle," Daryl replied.

"If it's safe, let's go," Marie said after some thought. Her natural instinct was telling her that prisons were bad, dangerous even. But, she needed to let her apocalypse instinct take over. And that told her that it would be safe and the children would have a yard to play in. A prison yard, but a yard nonetheless.

"A'right," Daryl agreed, giving her a small smile. Rick re-gathered the group and Marie followed Daryl to his motorcycle. He got on first and then she climbed on, using his strong shoulders for support. "This'll be good for us," he said over the engine.

"I know," she replied, her hands rubbing against his chest and belly comfortingly. He put one of his hands over broth of hers.

"Don't think that's the best a ideas," her doing that reminding him how long it had been since they had been together. The first time they were intimate was soon after they told each other they loved each other when they had found another farmhouse to spend the night at. Elizabeth, knowing what it was like to be in love, offered to watch Sophia and Gavin; they had happily accepted. Their first time together wasn't out of a storybook, he was a little out of practice, being as it had been nearly a year, and she hadn't been with anyone, save Shane at the beginning of it all, for nearly four years before the apocalypse.

"Mm, well when we're safe in that prison-"

"Ya ain't leaving my side fer quite a while," he said with a grin. After they got back into the swing of things, their lovemaking was mind blowing for both parties.

"I like the sound of that," she grinned, bringing her face up to kiss an exposed part of his neck.

"Babe," he warned hoarsely. Somehow, she'd found that that spot drove him crazy.

"What?" she asked, sliding her tongue across his skin. All too soon, they pulled into the prison yard.

"I'll get ya back," he said as she stood.

"Sure you will," he swatted her ass as she made her way toward the other cars. She yelped in response. He sent a smirk her way as Gavin ran and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Momma, why'd Daryl smack yer butt? Was ya bad?" the young boy asked.

Daryl took to Marie side and responded, "Very."

"What did she do?" he asked innocently. Marie playfully smacked Daryl's arm. Sophia came and stood by the rest of her 'family'.

"What did who do?" she asked the younger boy.

"Daryl smacked my momma's butt…I asked what she did bad," Gavin explained. Sophia just smiled at the couple; she understood what flirting was, Marie had explained it to her when she asked.

"No, it just means he likes her," Sophia grinned.

"Mm, I love 'er," Daryl smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Aw," Sophia smiled, like every little girl, she'd dreamed of growing up and falling in love. She thought it was sweet to see Daryl and Marie so easily loving each other, even in the apocalypse, she'd never seen that in her own house.

"Okay, we need to do this organized," Rick said. "Marie, you and Sophia go up in that guard tower over there. Hershel and Carl in that one," Rick pointed to the tower opposite of them. Marie started to walk in the direction of the tower but stopped promptly because Daryl's hand gripped her wrist.

"Be careful," he said.

"I will, you too though," she leaned in and pecked his lips. He nodded and she walked off, Gavin on her trail. He knew to follow her and she'd keep him safe. As she passed her brother, he handed her a rifle and she handed a handgun to Sophia. Marie and Daryl had taught her to shoot before winter go there and if she honest, Sophia was a pretty damn good shot. At first, she was afraid of the gun, the kick back scared her, but she quickly got the hang of it. They watched from above as the group used pointy weapons to kill the walkers through the fence. Marie and Sophia supplied as much cover as they could as Rick made his way to close the gate.

Once that task was complete, Daryl shouted, "Light it up!" Marie and Sophia rapidly shot all of the walkers in the yard. Everybody smiled in happiness that they'd have a safe place to sleep tonight. Marie held a hand out to Sophia; the younger blonde quickly high-fived her. Marie looked to the ground and saw Daryl looking up at her with a smile; she blew him a kiss with a large grin on her face.

That evening, everyone sat around the fire. Gavin and Sophia fell asleep as soon as they laid down. Marie smiled and kissed both of their heads before standing her making her way to the fallen bus in which Daryl was standing.

"How're you doin' up there?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Be better if ya was up here with me," he smiled, offering a hand down to her. She took it and he pulled her up. She smiled and kissed his lips sweetly.

"They were out so fast," she said, as she caught his line of sight to where Sophia and Gavin were laying.

"Been a busy day," he commented.

"Yeah," she agreed, rubbing her right shoulder. She noticed his eyes drift to her hand. "That rifle, it's got a little bit more of a kickback than I remember."

"Here," he offered. His hand worked at the sore muscles. "Better?" he asked as she let out a pleasured moan.

"Much, thank you." He nodded and they stood for another moment. "Y'know…" she said, leaning closer to him, so her voice was so low he could barely hear her. "If we're quiet this bus here provides some pretty nice cover…"

He looked at her for a moment, studying her features to see if she was being serious. She only looked back at him with a small smile, full of mischief on her face. "C'mon then," he said as he slid down the side and back to the ground where they'd be hidden from the rest of the group, where they'd mostly gone to sleep. She did the same and he caught her before she hit the ground, he slowed her drop rate and pulled her lips to his right away.

The next morning, the group was idly standing around. Marie stood back from them as she held her son's hand. Sophia was off talking to Carl about something or other, Daryl and Rick were walking away from where they were just speaking near the bus. The former made his way over to his girl. He slipped his hand into Marie's; he looked at her as her eyes focused somewhere far off.

"Hey babe," he said, pulling her out of her daze.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I want ya to stay out here with Gavin and Soph…" he started watching her face to gauge her reaction. She started to object, but she figured she'd let him finish before she argued. "It's not gonna be safe in there an' he can't lose his mom," he motioned to her son. "Ya can take out some a the walkers through the fence, keep 'em off a us."

She understood his reasoning completely. He was right; Gavin needed his mother. She could tell that Daryl didn't like telling her what to do, he wasn't like that, and that was one of the many things she loved about him. "Okay," she replied, giving him a small smile. "You're right. I'll stay out here and do what I can." He gave her a smile and kissed her quickly. They weren't into making out in front of the group; they were more of a private couple and were only themselves behind closed doors.

"I love you," he told her. He loved that she listened to what he had to say and even though she could be stubborn at times, she wouldn't shut him out when he had something important to say.

"And I love you," she pressed her forehead to his and gave him one more kiss. The two went their separate ways.

After ten minutes of stabbing walkers through the head, Marie made her way back to where Lori, Elizabeth, and the kids were standing.

"You're up, Liz," Marie said. They'd decided that one of them needed to keep an eye on the children, not trusting Lori to do so. The brunette passed the long pole to the other woman. Once Elizabeth was gone, Lori looked over at her sister in-law with a disgusted face. "What?" Marie asked, trying her best to be civil to the woman with a huge pregnant belly.

"How dare you disrespect Shane by going and being with a dirty redneck?"

_Whoa! Where the hell did that come from?_ Marie asked herself. "Excuse me?" she had to be sure she'd heard the other woman right before she lost her temper.

"You heard me! How dare you, after being with Shane and supposedly 'loving' him go be with Daryl, the dirty redneck that murdered him?"

"Listen here, bitch," Marie had had enough. Enough of Lori walking around like just because she was Rick's husband, by law and such, like she was the queen of the fucking apocalypse! "You don't even know the whole story!" she grabbed Lori's arm roughly and pulled her away from where Gavin stood. Her son looked at her with confused eyes. She wouldn't let him hear what was about to come out of her mouth. "Daryl didn't murder Shane! Shane wanted it! He wrote me a damn letter and told me so himself!" she swore if Whori Lori wasn't pregnant, she would've punched her so hard in the face.

Lori only scoffed. "Whatever. You don't know how to be in love! If Shane wouldn't have made the stupid decision of choosing you over me, he'd still be alive! I love him!"

"You don't know what love is you cold, heartless bitch! My brother loved you! And what do you do? The second he's gone? You go sleep with his best friend! And you do that how many times? Then you think you're in love with him? So don't you dare talk down about the man that I love, the man that _my son_ loves like a father in front of my child! How dare you?"

"Your son deserves to know the truth about what a murderer Daryl is," Lori said, crossing her arms over her chest. Marie had had it, pregnant or not, Lori was getting what was coming to her. She pulled her fist back and punched the other woman's face. She figured it couldn't hurt the baby if she punched her face.

"I warned you," Lori got up and pulled her own fist back, Marie ducked and avoided her likely poor attempt at a punch. She war ready to lunge when she felt a pair of smaller arms wrap around her middle. They weren't pulling her back, just holding her in place.

"Please don't," Sophia said, the natural peacemaking side of her peeking through. Marie had forgotten herself and that there were younger eyes waiting for her to set the example.

"I won't," she assured Sophia, who only then let her go. "Thank you," the blonde nodded and made her way back to Carl, Gavin, and Jillian. "I'm sorry you had to see that, kids," she mumbled.

"That was awesome," Carl commented enthusiastically.

"Carl, that was not awesome. Violence is never the answer. What I just did was _not_ how you are supposed to handle a situation, you understand me?"

"But it worked! Bitch had it coming!"

"Carl Chandler Grimes!" Marie exclaimed. "I don't care who she is, that is your mother and no matter what you don't speak about her that way!" she reprimanded. "You're not an adult, even if you can use guns and kill walkers; that type of language should not come out of your mouth." He nodded; he'd never heard his aunt like that before. She clearly meant what she said. "Okay, good," she said. She wouldn't ask him to apologize to Lori because then she'd have to do the same otherwise be deemed a hypocrite.

A few minutes later the rest of the group came back and they all made their way into cellblock C. The tension between the two women was clear to everyone else but they didn't ask.

"We'll be safe in here?" Marie asked Daryl as they walked side by side.

"Yeah, took out all the walkers," he decided he could wait to ask about what had happened with Lori. He'd noticed the more intense glares she was sending their way.

"Where do we sleep?"

"Pick one, I guess," he shrugged. She walked up the stairs and to the cell on the end. She noticed something when she walked inside. There was only one bunk bed.

"How is this gonna work?" she asked out loud. Gavin and Sophia were behind them, waiting to know where to take their bags.

"What?" Daryl asked curiously.

"There aren't enough beds in here," she said. She didn't exactly want Gavin or Sophia sleeping on the bunk above them…that could get awkward.

"What if we put 'em next to us, in the next cell?" she didn't like the idea of being too far away from either of them. She turned to face the two children.

"What do you two think? Would that work for you?" They both nodded.

"If I get scareded can I still come over here?" Gavin asked.

"'Course, we ain't goin' anywhere," Daryl smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Then that's fine with me," he said.

Everyone settled into their new home and by nighttime, everyone was ready for bed. Marie tucked Sophia into the top bunk and kissed her forehead, and then she did the same with Gavin on the bottom.

"I love you both, sleep tight."

"Love you too," they both replied. Daryl too said his goodnights and they both walked back to their own cell. It was completely dark around them and Daryl switched on a flashlight to give them light enough for her change clothes. Marie slipped out of her jeans and sweat cover tank top before pulling on one of Daryl's sleeveless, button down shirts. He just rolled his eyes and laid down. He knew that she liked changing into separate clothes before bed, and lately she'd been favoring wearing one of his shirts. Daryl on the other hand, just wore what he'd worn the day before to bed. If they were in some place safe, he'd end up losing the clothes by the next morning.

"Ya good?" he asked once she'd pulled her hair into a bun rather than a pony tail, which, more than likely he'd take down within the next twenty minutes. For some reason, he preferred her hair down, but he knew it was dangerous with the walkers; they could grab it or any number of things.

"Now," she smiled and laid down on the small space that he left. These bunks were small!

"What happened with ya an' Lori earlier?" he asked, his hand taking place on her hip. She groaned and buried her face against him. "C'mon, can't be that bad." She sighed. She and Daryl didn't keep secrets from each other, so she waited a moment longer.

"She said some things that she shouldn't have said, _in front of Gavin_. So I pulled her to the side and we argued for a bit and long story short, I ended up punching a pregnant lady."

"She ain't no lady," he mumbled.

"Well, she's still pregnant," she replied.

"What was it ya called her? Whori Lori?" he asked with a small smile, causing Marie to scoff.

"Yes. I just…I don't want to talk about her anymore," she said. "I don't really wanna talk anymore…I say we use our privacy towards a better purpose." Daryl grinned, catching her drift.

"I love you. Be careful out there, please," Marie said. It was scary that Daryl was going out into the prison to clear out more of it, where he'd come in close contact with walkers.

"Always am, love you too. Hold down the fort here," he kissed her lips once, lingering for a moment while he pulled her hair tie out and slipped it onto her wrist. "You can have this when I come back," he said, making a point to hold his wrist up.

"That's my last one!" she protested. He just shrugged.

"Better really hope I come back then," he smirked.

"You can be a real ass, you know that?"

He just shrugged and followed Rick out of the cellblock. He did turn and steal one last glance at her before disappearing with Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, and Rick.

**AN: Nearly 4,000 words later, here I am! I will mostly follow the episodes but add my own twist to them, given that y'all know what happened in the regular season. Plus, I will add extra detail that weren't in the show given that it doesn't focus on just one character. I know that I will skip the episode "walk with me" (it's all bout Andrea/Michonne when Merle finds them and they go to Woodbury. I'm so excited to get further into the season! I have so much planned, y'all might hate me after, but…we'll see. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Mrskaz453-**** Lol, yeah it needed to be done. It was just wrong of her to do, Marie felt the need to do what was needed. Well, when I killed off Carol, I realized that Marie would be all alone pretty much. She'd have Daryl and the kids, but nobody, so I thought that I could kill two birds with one stone: give Marie someone to talk to and possibly someone for Rick too :). Lori is completely messed up...I know. Lol, somebody mentioned something about Carl NEVER getting disaplined, and I realized they were right. So, I thought Marie should step in. She is his aunt after all. I'm glad you love it! **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Lol thank you. Well, at least with Shane he saw the error with what was happening and ended that, but Lori is a wack job...Carl did need a little disapline and he respects Marie (more than his parents anyway) enough to listen to what she has to say at least. Thank you so much on all counts! Your reviews make me smile!**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** That seems to be how everyone else feels haha. Although as far as hating me goes...I don't know...my brain has a mind of its own and it comes up with some pretty messed up stuff. **

**Tori D-**** I like adding my own twist it's more interesting to write too.**

**Buddy6o-**** (Chapter 26) I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY for not replying to your review right away! I cannot express how bad I feel! I don't usually not do so, everyone gets a response and…I just, I don't know how I missed it. And thank you for your response, that was my reasoning on that topic too. **

**AN: Let me just start with, this chapter DID NOT want to be written…I must've started/stoped like twenty times…But, I should be fine now! I'm in a good mood and I just found out that my tennis starts Tuesday! YAY!**

The moment the rest of the group camn back, it was chaos. Hershel's leg was bleeding badly, or more so the lack of his leg. The entire lower half of his leg was hacked off. Marie kept the kids out of the way, and watched as the group scrambled into a cell. Her eyes scanned the group for a certain blue eyed member but when she didn't see him, her heart sank.

"Momma what's wrong?" Gavin asked, noticing the distress on his mother's face. He was standing at her side, his hand pulling on her shirt.

"Nothin'," she ran her hand through his raven hair for a moment before kneeling down to his level. "Can you stay in here for me? With Sophia and Jilly for a few minutes? Please?"

"Otay," he replied giving her a reassuring smile. With that single look, he reminded her so much of his father. Rather than making her upset, it made her smile a little bit. It wasn't that she didn't miss him, it was that she had found someone that made her completely and truly happy. Although, that thought caused her to remember the fact that she hadn't seen Daryl. Quickly, Marie made her to the outer part of the cell block. Her heart nearly leaped from her chest when she saw her blue eyed, crossbow weilding lover. Speaking of his crossbow, he was pointing it...at a group of people...in prison uniforms.

"Babe, get back in the cell block," Daryl said in a rough tone. Marie listened without hesitation. She knew he had a good reason.

"You got any other fine ass girls in there?" Tomas asked Daryl.

"Lay yer dirty fuckin' eyes on her 'gain, I'll kill you where you stand," Daryl warned.

"I'd like to see you try," the other man scoffed.

He couldn't take it, if the prisoner was actually speaking, he didn't want to imagine what he was thinking. Daryl took his crossbow and pressed it to the long haired man's head. "This is yer last warnin'."

"Let's all just calm down," T-Dog said, coming from nowhere.

While Rick, T-Dog, and Daryl went to get the prisoners into their own cell, it was up to the women, and Glenn, to do what they could for Hershel's leg. Marie however, was not very good when it came to first aid so she took watch over the children, save Carl, who was down helping how ever he could.

"Momma, why did Aunt Lori say that Daryl killed Daddy?" Gavin asked suddenly. She looked at Gavin's face to see the hurt that was washing over it. He was deeply confused. Daryl, the man that he knew and loved couldn't have done that...not to his father, could he?

"Listen to me Gavin," Marie's tone turned serious. She couldn't tell him, even though Shane had wanted it, she just couldn't. "Sometimes, people like Lori make things up to hurt people around them." Usually, honesty was the best policy with her son, but somethings she felt that she needed to keep from him. He was simply too young to understand. And, what was one more thing to tack onto the list of things Lori had screwed up?

"Oh, so she was jus' lyin'?" Marie nodded. She hated lying to her child. He trusted her some much and she didn't want to break that, but at the same time she couldn't ruin the little family that she, Daryl, Gavin, and Sophia had become. A woman's scream ripped through the walls of the prison, echoing and bouncing into each and every cell.

"Stay here, I'll be right back!" Marie closed the cell door behind her and walked down to where Hershel was. Lori stood, her lips completely gone and she was bleeding from her mouth. "What the hell happened down here?" she pulled her gun out, fearing for the worst. Everyone, save Beth scrambled out of the cell, Maggie ran back to try and pry her sister away from their father that had turned. He growled and lunged at the two girls. Marie did the only thing she could think to do. She fired her gun once at the man's head and he fell to the ground. Beth shrieked in horror.

"We have to get this baby out of you before the virus spreads to it," Elizabeth told Lori while Marie moved to assist the Greene sisters.

"I will not let Shane's baby die!" Lori exclaimed. "Do whatever you have to! I can't lose him again," she sobbed. Elizabeth looked to Marie, assuming she was the next in charge, given that her brother was the leader and she sprang into action first.

"I guess that's what we have to do..." as much as she hated Lori, she didn't like the idea of it being her hand that gave the orders to likely kill her.

"Do you think we could stop the-"

"Stop wasting time! Save Shane's baby!" Elizabeth pulled out a knife. Marie's eyes searched for her nephew, but he was nowhere. Whether he hated his mother or not, he should at least get a goodbye. Marie couldn't watch. Elizabeth cut into Lori's stomach over her old c-section scar. Lori's pained screams burned all ears in the vicinity.

"What was that?" Daryl asked Rick as they were making a mad dash through the cell block to make it to the screams. Suddenly, the screams ceased, and a gunshot filled their ears. They knew that that was not a good sign. When they walked in, they saw Marie standing with a baby in her arms.

"Oh my God," Rick said, taking in the sight before him. His wife's limp body lay on the floor, blood was drying to her lips, her stomach was cut open, and she had a gun shot through her head.

"Rick…" Marie started. "I…um…we need to get this baby some food…" she couldn't say anymore and break his heart. He may not've been close with Lori at the time, but it was still his wife. She saw his face fall and his eyes began searching for his son.

"Where's…where's Carl?" his voice came out in studders.

"I'm not-" Marie started but was stopped by the sound of footsteps coming from the upper level. Carl came down, his face hard as stone. When Elizabeth had pronounced Lori dead, there had been a gun shot that left a hole through her head, nobody was sure who had set the bullet to purpose, but they were glad it was done. Now they knew, it had been Carl.

"How did this happen?" Rick burried his face in his hands, and Elizabeth stood and pulled him into a hug.

"She tried to give my dad mouth to mouth…and he…" Maggie sobbed.

"Then she refused to let her baby die…so she told us to do what we had to…I'm really sorry Rick," Liz said holding him tightly. Daryl came over to Marie where she was holding the baby.

"It's a girl," she mumbled softly, it was scary to see Lori die even if Marie didn't like her, it was the fact that they just lost someone else. Not to mention she had to shoot Hershel like ten minutes earlier.

"Ya wanna go with me to go get formula?" he asked, he knew that he was going to go, losing the baby wasn't an option.

"Yes, let me see if I can get Liz to keep an eye on Gavin," Daryl nodded. He knew going back out there would be dangerous, but he also knew that Marie needed to get out of the prison for a while. She walked over to the dark haired woman who was standing next to her brother and came back a moment later with a small, sad, smile upon her pretty features.

"Let me just go say bye to the kids real fast," she said.

"I'll be outside," Daryl said. "Me an' Marie are goin' to get formula," he headed towards the door.

"Tell Daryl I love him bye," Gavin said as his mother told him that she was leaving.

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed him mother's cheek and she said goodbye to the other kids.

Ten minutes later, Marie and Daryl were speeding down the road. Her arms wrapped around him tightly and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Ya okay?"

"Mh mm," she said, not trusting her voice.

"I thought ya hated her?" he said.

"Not for her…I had to put down Hershel," she said, a few tears escaping her ducts.

"I'm sorry, babe," he said, resting his hand on hers.

"Me too…but not just for me. For Maggie and Beth too."

"'Least they've got each other."

"I know…" she said. She wanted to tell him how she would've died herself if it were him, how she didn't know how she'd be able to live if he wasn't a part of her life.

"Jus' glad you didn't wanna come out with us," he said quietly.

"And I'm glad you came back safe," she kissed his neck, given that it was the only place she could reach at the time. They pulled up the a daycare center and both hopped off the bike. They made their way to the entrance and opened the old, worn down looking door. "I'll go this way," she stated, pulling out her knife. Daryl nodded and started in the oposite direction. He came upon a wall with hand prints and names on it, Isabella, William, Jacob, Emma, and other typical names. For some reason he found himself looking at the names, but one stood out, he wasn't even sure why. Aurelia. "Daryl," her heard Marie's voice call.

He silently made his way through the builing and to a kitchen type area. "Ya found some?" he asked upon seeing three cans of formula sitting in a cabinet. Along with those, he put two bottles in her bag.

"Yes. Now let's go."

On their way out, Marie grabbed a package of newborn diapers, a blanket, and some onsies. They quickly left, bound for the prison.

After preparing a bottle for the baby, Marie brought it to Daryl who was holding the little girl. Carl and the rest of the kids sat around Daryl as he fed the little baby. Marie smiled happily and smoothed her hand over his bicep affectionatly.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked.

"Not yet…Dad's been a little…out of it since mom…" Carl said.

"How 'bout Little Ass Kicker?" he offered. Marie couldn't help but to laugh. "You like that sweetheart?" he asked the baby, who simply cooed in response.

"I think she likes you," Marie said to Daryl, who only nodded. Everything was at peace at the moment.

**AN: I'm sorry it was short but hey, Lori's dead…I really didn't want to kill off Hershel…but it was an idea that I couldn't shake. Next chapter will be long, I promise. Please review, and as I said at the beginning, this one did not wanna get written so I'm sorry that it probably wasn't the best to read…I'm sorry. I will leave y'all with one thing, "This is the end" is my new favorite movie! The funniest thing I have ever seen! I freaking snorted (from laughing so hard) IN THE MOVIE THEATER! If you get a chance you should watch it, so hilarious!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Well, I'm glad that you're not mad at me for killing off Hershel. I really didn't want to but it had to be done for the sake of the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Yeah, I figured if Hershel had to go out, he might as well get to take Lori with him :D. **

**AN: So, this is the chapter I've been waiting to write…all I'm gonna say.**

"What do you think, Marie?" Rick asked his little sister. They were discussing the fate of the prisoners that wanted to either be freed to join their group. They'd heard T-Dog's side; he wanted them to join rather than to send them out.

"I…I think it would be weird…It's been just us since the farm, discounting Elizabeth…" she said, trying to get her thoughts straight. "What do you think Daryl?"

"I get guys like them. Hell, I grew up with."

"So you're with me, then?" T-Dog asked him.

"Hell no! Let 'em try their luck out on the road, just as we did," truthfully, he didn't trust the two prisoners. Axel and Oscar may not have been the ones to look at Marie the way Tomas did, but he just couldn't trust them.

"Marie's right…It's just been us for so long," Maggie agreed. She was in better spirits today, unlike Beth. Maggie had prepared herself for the worst and she got to say her goodbyes. She didn't fault the older brunette for doing what she did; she saved her and her sister's lives, so she was grateful.

"Do you really wanna go back to sleepin' with one eye open?" Rick asked the other man.

"I never stopped," T-Dog scoffed and walked away.

Marie slipped her hand into Daryl's and looked at her with a small smile.

"We're doing the right thing here," she said.

"Safer without people ya ain't gotta worry 'bout killing ya in yer sleep."

"Exactly," she agreed. "Wanna drive me back up to the courtyard where the kids are?" she asked with a small smile.

"You got legs," she gasped and looked at him shocked.

"You want me to walk all that way! It's like…it's like a football field away!" Daryl just shrugged, trying to hide his mischievous smirk. "I'll make it worth your while," she said suggestively.

"How worth my while?"

"Very," she looked at him imploringly. He sighed, and allowed his smirk to shine through. She grinned back, knowing that she'd won.

"C'mon," he said.

"Yay!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He rested one of his hands on the small of her back. "Thank you, Daryl."

"You owe me," he grinned.

"Okay. So, do you think you could teach me to drive your bike?" she asked as they walked.

"Now ya wanna drive it too?"

"Yes! C'mon, don't you want some badass biker chick, tattoos, unique piercing, leather everything-"

"Hell no, I want you," he said. This caused her to 'aww!' femalely.

"You, Daryl Dixon are secretly a sap, aren't you?"

"Don't push it, girl," they arrived at his motorcycle and he got on first then her.

"That's a nice bike," Axel commented. Daryl turned it on and revved the engine, ignoring the other man. "Sounds like it could use a tune up." As Daryl pulled off, they could hear Axel yell faintly, "I know my bikes."

"Just ignore him," Marie said softly, burying her face in his neck.

"I am," he replied, his hand caressing hers. He brought the motorcycle to a stop and Marie hopped off, the engine was still running. "Love ya."

"Love you too," she leaned in and kissed his lips sweetly and watched as he road away.

Marie stood with Elizabeth and their children in the courtyard while Daryl, Glenn, and Rick walked around the fence talking about what to do about the bodies.

"So, last night," Liz started. "Rick kissed me!"

"No way!" Marie replied. She didn't think her brother would move on that quickly.

"Yes! He was so sweet about it too…I really like him," she smiled.

"I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You and Daryl seem happy."

"Oh my gosh, we are. He's such a sweet, amazing guy. And he's so great with all of the children. I love him so much. I-" all of a sudden they noticed the men yelling from across the yard. The two women turned around and saw rotting faces. They turned and ran, pulling Sophia, Gavin, and Jilly along with them. They ran through a set of doors inside of the prison, not knowing where else to go. They tried making their way back to their cellblock, but walkers blocked them. Marie shot when she could but they kept getting pushed deeper and deeper into the prison.

"I only have three rounds left," Elizabeth said.

"I have four," Marie replied. "Soph, whatcha got?"

"Two."

"Okay, here's what we do, y'all go that way and I'll cover you from back here," Marie said. She knew that she was twice the shot Elizabeth was and Sophia was only a child she couldn't have her cover the rest of them.

"You sure?" Elizabeth knew it was very risky to do such a thing.

"Yes," the brunette bent down to her child and her almost child. "Be safe. I love you both," she kissed both of their heads.

"I love ya too, momma," Gavin said.

"Love you, Marie," Sophia sniffled. "You might need it," the young blonde handed her gun to the woman.

"Thank you," with that, Marie moved to the horde of walkers that was gathering behind them.

Daryl stood in the courtyard along with Glenn and Rick. They were taking out the walkers that kept on coming. After battling with a rather persistent ex-prisoner, he made his way to the gate that was open and pulled it closed.

His main goal was to keep himself and the rest of the group alive. This wasn't necessarily for him, but for Marie, Gavin, and even Sophia. They counted on his presence more than anyone else in the group. Merle may've told him that love didn't exist, but that was just one of the many things that his older brother must've been wrong about.

"Daryl!" he heard Rick call, Daryl made his way across the courtyard to where the other man was being bombarded by walkers. But, before he could do anything, gunshots rang out, dropping three of the walkers around them. Daryl glanced over and saw black hair float through the air. That could only mean, Elizabeth. He breathed a sigh of relief. Marie was surely right behind her.

Quickly the group dropped the walkers in the courtyard and they all visually relaxed. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, Elizabeth, and the children smiled triumphantly, waiting for the others to make their way back outside. But then, something hit Daryl like a ton of bricks.

"Where's Marie?" he asked. Gavin and Sophia were huddling close to Elizabeth and Jillian. He saw Gavin's tear soaked face as the black haired woman took his arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Daryl…she…she went back. Y'know to provide us with some cover…" tears began to stream down the woman's cheeks. "She only had six rounds…they surrounded her and chased her down a hallway…I…she's…she's gone Daryl. I'm so…so…sorry," a sob erupted from her throat. Marie was her friend and the last thing she wanted was to tell the man that her friend had loved that she was gone! She was just dead!

"No! You're lyin' to me," he exclaimed pulling back from her and starting to walk way.

"Daryl-"

"No!" he exclaimed. He felt something wrap wound his calf and he looked down to see large chocolate brown eyes peering up at him. Tears were still falling down the boy's reddened cheeks.

"She gone…my momma's gone," he said a small voice. Daryl knelt down to the boy's level and pulled him into his arms. He allowed himself to lose it. Daryl's own cheeks fell from his eyes.

"She can't…no…" he sobbed, and felt another pair of arms join them. Daryl pulled one arm from Gavin and wrapped the other around Sophia, allowing her to bury her face in his collarbone. It felt as if the world had just fallen apart. She couldn't be gone! It was one of those things that just seemed impossible. That damn prisoner _Andrew_ was responsible for the death of the only woman Daryl had ever loved. It was truly too bad that he himself was already dead…other wise Daryl would've made the other man's life a living hell for what he'd done.

Daryl unburied his face from the crying children for a moment to look over at Rick. The other man's facial expression mirrored his own. He could tell that Rick wanted to break down and lose it in front of everyone, but he was the group's fearless leader and he couldn't…he shouldn't. But, once Elizabeth made her way over to him and cried against him, he lost it and cried into her dark hair.

"I'm a dolphin," Gavin said looking at the blue eyed man. Daryl gave him a confused look. "Both my parents are dead…I'm a dolphin!"

"Orphan," Daryl corrected halfheartedly. He wished Gavin was a dolphin rather than an orphan. "I ain't much, but ya got me," he offered.

"Otay."

"You too Soph," he said to the older girl, who only nodded. She already saw Daryl as her father rather than the man that died back in Atlanta. She hadn't even shed a tear for him and didn't miss him in the least.

"Why don't you take them inside?" Glenn offered. He could see how much Daryl was grieving. And, he knew how he would've felt if that was Maggie. The blue eyed man simply nodded and pulled the children with him back into the cell block.

That afternoon when they hold a funeral service for T-Dog and Marie, Daryl slowly made his way outside with hesitant steps. He didn't trust himself not to lose it again. Was it really just this morning that they were happily flirting and kissing? Was that even possible?

"Momma always loved flowers…can we find some for her?" Gavin asked. Daryl nodded. There was another scary thought that popped into his head. He was left to raise the young boy…Gavin had grown attached to him, and he the boy, but still…Daryl had always told himself he wasn't cut out for fatherhood.

After gathering a whole bouquet of wild flowers, they made their way to where there were dirt mounds. It wasn't the same; it was disrespectful somehow in Daryl's eyes. There weren't bodies under the dirt…only more dirt. Those dead bastards hadn't left anything for them to bury. Once everyone had said goodbye, Rick, Elizabeth, Gavin, Sophia, Carl, and Daryl stayed for a moment.

"Do you want a minute alone?" Rick offered. Somehow, he knew that it had hit Daryl much harder than it had hit himself. Rick may've known Marie all her life, but he'd never been with her on the level Daryl had (not that he wanted to).

"Please," he said. Rick and Elizabeth nodded and ushered the kids back to the prison. "Marie…I…why couldn't it a been me? I don't think I can do this without ya…the boy needs his momma…I ain't cut out to be a parent. I can't raise him alone…I…" sobbed overwhelmed him and he fell against the ground. Daryl had never been a person the cried for any reason…but now that his only love was dead…he couldn't help himself. His heart ached to be close to her once more, to hear her sweet voice speak his name and kiss his lips, telling him that she loved him. But all of it was just gone, lost to the dead.

**AN: Sorry it was short yet again…but this chapter made me cry while writing it. Please review. **


	32. Chapter 32

_The sickening sound of flesh being ripped to pieces filled his ears as he made his way slowly down the long, endless concrete hallway. Teeth chomped on aforementioned flesh, and the nasty rotting beasts consumed every part of the once beautiful woman. _

_ "Why didn't you save me?" her voice rang out, calling for the blue eyed man making his way through the maze of walls. "You just left me Daryl…now my son will grow up without a mother."_

_ "Marie I'm sorry-"_

He sat straight up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down his face and all over he body. The once inviting blankets, now coarse and trapping, stuck to his sweat slick skin. He looked beside the bed to find the crossbow he had to lay where it always had, he picked it up and made his way out of the tomb they called a prison. He walked over to the watchtower and made his way up the steps inside. On the balcony stood a single man. Rick Grimes.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, not bothering to look at Daryl. He already knew the answer. This was the third night in a row Daryl had made his way up into the watchtower.

"No, bed's too big," he said. Daryl rubbed his eyes that were swollen from tears shed in the two days and dark circled from the lack of sleep he'd been able to get.

"When we were kids, Marie had this golden retriever. She named him Comet, after the dog on "Full House". She took that damn dog everywhere, it slept with her and everything," Rick found himself laughing slightly. "If you so much as told him to go away, she'd give you the nastiest look. He never liked me much, he'd growl and bark when I came in. But, he loved her." Rick paused for a moment. He wasn't really sure where he was going with this story. Somehow when Daryl would come up there, he'd find himself talking about the past, his and Marie's childhood mostly. He was sure to leave out all of the stuff about Shane though. He realized his story didn't have a point, so he kind of just stopped and looked off into the distance.

"What happened to 'im?" Rick's stories were nice to hear, but it only caused Daryl that much more pain. He had to hear about her life from someone else…someone that wasn't her.

"He got old and died…she buried him in our old backyard…balled her eyes out for hours…she was seventeen, I think. Me and Shane had to carry her back into the house," Rick realized he'd slipped, but he knew that Daryl knew that Shane was such a huge part of Marie and Rick's lives for the longest time. When Daryl didn't say anything from the seat he'd taken on the balcony with his feet over the edge Rick spoke again. "How are Gavin and Sophia takin' it all?"

"'Bout as good as me," Daryl replied sadly. "What 'bout Carl?"

"Worse…I've never seen him like this. Yesterday, he came out here and stabbed countless walkers through the fence…then he went off on Elizabeth for asking him to eat his food."

"He lost his mom an' his aunt in two days…"

"He didn't care much for Lori…Marie was the only one he'd listen to really…"

"It shoulda been me out there, not her…" Daryl said, resting his chin on the lower bar.

"She went out protecting her child, that's how she would've wanted it."

"Children," he corrected. "Sophia might as well a been hers."

"Yeah," his sister had always had such a big heart and she always wanted a big family. Four kids at least, she'd always said. If they counted Carl and Sophia among her children, she was one child shy. "I've never seen her happier than when she was with you," Rick commented. He thought she was happy with Shane…but with Daryl it just didn't even compare.

"She made me happier than anyone else," Rick's heart broke. He didn't miss Lori anywhere near as much as Daryl missed Marie. He was clearly a man in love and that only made everything worse.

The next day, while Daryl was alone in his cell, he walked over to the mirror above the sink. He took a glance at himself. His hair was a mess, under his eyes were black as if someone had punched him, and he just looked down right worn out, like he'd aged ten years over night.

"Daryl," he turned at the sound of his name to face Carl. "I'm going to clean out some walkers in the area where Elizabeth was…wanna come?" he couldn't even say where Marie had died. He refused to believe that his loving aunt was dead.

"Yeah, give me a minute," Daryl tied his boots and grabbed his bow before following the younger man. It was only then that he looked down at his wrist and noticed that he still had Marie's last hair tie. He nearly lost it yet again, but he stayed strong. He couldn't lose it again; he'd have to try to forget sooner or later. Later would be ideal, but now he needed to focus.

"You loved her, huh?" Carl asked as they made their way through the darkened corridors that resembled so much of Daryl's nightmare.

"Yeah," Daryl replied, kicking his feet along the concrete. He couldn't stand to look at the bloodied walls around him.

"My aunt is the best person I've ever met," Carl said. Daryl noticed how he didn't use past tense about her. "I don't think she's really gone…" the young boy said a couple seconds later.

"That why ya wanted to come down here?" Carl nodded. They came to a door where a walker was standing outside of. Daryl quickly took it out with his crossbow. He looked down at the ground and saw a shiny piece of metal. He picked it up to reveal that it was a gun. But, not just any gun. Marie's gun.

"Is that-?" Daryl nodded and checked the clip. It was empty. He tucked it in his pants and they continued down the corridors. And after a while of killing the walkers, they were both giving up on hope of finding her. None of the walkers were Marie, which was both good and bad. They didn't see any fallen bodies…it was just as if she'd banished into thin air.

"Why don't ya head on back to the cell block? Tell 'em I'll be back soon." Daryl suggested to Carl.

"I wanna find her," he said stubbornly.

"I get that, but we can't both be out here…they'll come out to find us…an' they need ya to help keep 'em safe."

"Fine," Carl said and headed back in the direction of the group. Daryl sighed and tried to figure it out, Carl was right about one thing, something was telling him that maybe she was alive…maybe, just maybe he hadn't lost her. He decided to retrace his steps, he came to the point where he'd found her gun and sat. He pulled it out, as if asking it to tell him where she was. Suddenly, the door that was in front of him moved, ever so slightly. He watched and it did it again. He stood and readied his crossbow. Daryl took aim and pulled the metal door open.

"Oh my God," he said as he kneeled down to the sight below him. There Marie was, on the ground, looking incredibly weak.

"Daryl," her voice cracked as she spoke his name. She was severely dehydrated. He put one arm under he legs and one behind her back before lifting her from the ground. He held her body close to his, not believing that she was truly there.

"Yer alive…" he said breathlessly. "An' I found ya."

"I am," Marie agreed.

"Ya don't know how bad these past few days have been," he mumbled softly.

"I can see it all over your face," she reached up and touched his cheek. He had dark circles under his eyes and he just looked like he could fall over.

When they got back to the cell block, Daryl carried her up to their cell, without being noticed. He didn't want everyone to crowd Marie. She needed rest now.

"I'm gonna get ya some water an' somethin' to eat. You just rest."

"Okay," Marie said sleepily.

Daryl walked out of the cell and almost literally ran into Rick on his way to the cooking/eating area. "I found 'er," he told the ex-cop.

"Found who?" Rick asked.

"Marie. She's up in our cell."

"You found…you found my sister?" Rick was at a loss for words. He literally hugged Daryl, tears in his eyes. To his surprise, Daryl actually hugged him back. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna go see her. Thank you." The crossbow wielding man nodded and returned to his original task. Rick made his way up to his sister's cell and knocked before entering. She looked up at him sleepily.

"Hi Rick," Marie said softly. Rick came over and took a seat on the floor next to her; he took her hand in both of his.

"We thought you were dead."

"Well, here I am," she smiled softly. "Thanks to Daryl."

"I know. He's a great guy, and if anybody deserves to be with my little sister, it's him."

"Wow, it took me dying to realize what I've been telling you all along," she had always hated that almost everyone in the group underappreciated Daryl.

"I should probably listen to you more often," he said with a half smile.

"What have I told you since we were kids? I have a good judge of character, and I knew, even though Daryl wasn't very pleasant when we met, I knew that he was a good guy."

"And you never really liked Lori, did you?"

"Honestly, I thought she was a bitch. I dealt with her because I knew you loved her."

"Well you were right about her."

"I know, but we got a beautiful baby out of it, so we should feel blessed." Before either of them could say anything else, Daryl walked in with a large bottle of water and a bowl of noodles.

"I got a surprise for ya," he said.

"Momma!"

"Marie!"

Gavin and Sophia ran to Marie's side and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my God," she kissed both of their heads.

"I tought ya was dead, Momma," Gavin said. He looked up at her with those brown eyes of his, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Nah, I'm too stubborn to die. And I love you too much. All of you." She looked around for a moment. "Where's Carl?"

"I'll get him," Rick said, standing from the ground. When Rick and Carl returned from wherever, Marie looked at everyone and smile.

"Y'all mean the world to me, and I'm just so happy that I'm here and safe…I love you all so, so, so much. I just don't want you to ever think differently."

Within the next few days, Marie was back to her old self, well mostly anyway. She was still a little more tired than usual and she didn't like the smell of food cooking, but she was back on her feet and happy.

"Guys, we're running low on formula. Me and Maggie wanna make a run," Glenn said at dinner one evening.

"That would be best," Daryl said. "Can't have Little Ass Kicker starvin'."

"Great, we'll leave in the mornin'," Maggie said.

"I wanna come too," Marie said. She knew that would require leaving her children and Daryl, but she knew what else to get.

"No way," Daryl said.

"What do you mean 'no way'? I'll be fine."

"You just got back on yer feet. I ain't lettin' ya get yerself hurt 'gain," he said as he pulled her away from the group.

"Look, I love you. But, I need to do this. There's some stuff she will need and I have to get it."

"Give Glenn an' Maggie a list. They'll get it."

"What'll yer son think 'bout ya leavin' when ya just got back?"

"He'll understand that his mom needs to go for supplies. He's very smart, and he'll have you."

Daryl sighed and looked at her. She had returned to full health, which was good. But he just simply didn't want her away from him. He had just gotten her back after thinking she was dead. But, he remembered how possessive Shane got and he didn't want to be _that guy_. "Fine, but ya better be careful out there."

"I will be," she jumped up and hugged him, kissing his lips.

Gavin held tight to his mother right leg while Sophia attached herself to the other.

"Guys, I'll be back. Don't worry," she said. She knelt down and picked up her son and held Sophia close. "I love you both."

"Please don't go, momma. I want ya to stay here," Gavin begged.

"I have to go. Help get supplies for the baby."

"They can go by Themselfs," he said stubbornly.

"No baby, please understand…they need my help," she knew she had to go. She knew stuff about babies, she was the only one that did among their group.

"Jus come back…otay?"

"Okay, I'll come back. I love you," she kissed his head.

"I love ya too, momma."

"Don't get hurt, please?" Sophia said imploringly.

"I won't. You two worry too much."

Once she finished saying goodbye to the kids she moved to Daryl. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. "They're right. Ya need to watch yerself."

"You guys act like I've never been out there…I'll be fine," she promised him.

"Love ya," Daryl kissed her lips once more.

"I love you too," she said.

Ten minutes later, they made it to a small store. Marie stepped out first, followed by Glenn and Maggie.

"Clear out here," Maggie called. Glenn went over and opened the doors. Marie scurried into the building and found all the objects she needed. One, she slipped into her pocket, the rest she brought out and put in the basket with the formula.

"Straight shot to the prison from here," Maggie said, resting her hands on her hips.

"Yep, then I can get back to them and tell 'em that they were wrong," Marie said with a smile. They heard a noise, like someone walking, and they all looked over. Out stepped an older man with graying hair that appeared to be-_Oh shit, that's Merle!_ Marie's inner voice said. Merle Dixon, the man she'd met on a roof in Atlanta…the one that her group had left trapped like a rat. "Oh my God," she was in shock. Daryl would be so ecstatic to see his brother alive!

"Oh lookie here," Merle said. "My baby brother still alive?"

"Yes," Marie found herself saying. She didn't know why Merle was so badly hated, sure he was annoying and probably rather foul mouthed, but Daryl was his brother.

"I'll tell y'all what, you tell me where he's at and no hard feelings," he lowered his gun, but Glenn kept his firmly raised. Marie didn't know what to do, so she stood, her gun still tucked in her pants.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Glenn said. He didn't want Marie to tell him. He didn't understand why she wasn't taking the defensive stance.

"C'mon now," Merle said. "Just tell me where my baby brother is." Everyone kept their lips sealed. Marie knew it was best to follow Glenn's lead. He had known Merle before she had. So if he was trouble, she'd rather him not be near their group. Out of nowhere, she felt something press against her throat and she was pulled to the ground. "Get in the car, you're driving!" Merle shouted at Glenn.

**Guest-**** There wouldn't have been a point…remember that happened with Carol?**

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Yeah, she was found. I couldn't kill Marie off…I like her too much and I already killed Hershel…so I just couldn't. It upset me to write Daryl's depressed parts. It is the apocalypse so things won't be happy all the time. **

**Tori D-**** She's safe and sound and back with Daryl, so don't worry .**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** I love it when little kids get words mixed up, it's so cute! Nope she's alive lol. I couldn't kill her off. It was sad, it was sad to write too. I just imagined since he loves her and all…losing her would be horrible, even though Daryl is a tough guy. Thank you! **

**Guest- I love Gavin too haha. I love when little kids say things wrong. Well you were right! I figured since I killed Carol off...I could include that part with Marie instead.**

**AN: C'mon guys? Did you really think I'd kill her off? I just felt like I couldn't let them stay happy…and Daryl and Rick needed some time to like bond I guess. The story would go nowhere! I would've updated Wednesday…but my mom wouldn't take me to the library when she went to Kroger (*sigh* the disadvantages to being 15 and not having internet at home) so sorry about that. I have one last question. As I'm watching season 3, I'm wondering what the heck is up with the heads the Governor has in tanks…Does anybody know?**

**On a more personal note, I'm taking this class next year "Great Books" and I have to do a summer reading project about what a great book is…does anyone have any book suggestions? That would be really great if you did.**


	33. Chapter 33

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Maybe…maybe not. I really don't know yet. I just couldn't bring myself to hate him like I hate the Governor or how I hated Andrea…it was just the fact that deep down there has to be that little sliver of good, given that he's Daryl's brother. **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Rocky would be putting it lightly…lol. You'll see once you read it. I guess that must be it lol. He is very, very screwed up. I hate him so much. Hopefully they tell us what's really up with that eventually…maybe the comics do…I've only read the first one. Well, usually I talk my mom into either taking me to the library or to my grandma's…and I get them done quickly. I have quite honestly never heard of that book…I really need to get some more books. I'll look that one up though. And, I have read the outsiders…we read it in school in 8****th**** grade. It was pretty good, we watched the movie to it too. **

**Tori D-**** I couldn't have killed her off…it would've just made this story kind of pointless. Oh! That does make sense (coming from the crazy psycho Governor)! I have never heard of that book, I'll have to look though.**

**RageloveJimmy- Thank you! I couldn't do that!**

**AN: Okay, I have to tell y'all this, 'cause I just read it in my Entertainment Weekly magazine. Amazon, has started this thing where writers can like sell their fanfiction to them, they'll be available for download on kindles and such, and the writers will collect royalties. And I'm just like OMG. But, they haven't released all of the like categories they have…Pretty Little Liars is one…but I don't watch/read those. I'm so hoping they get a Walking Dead one! **

"Ain't a question! I'm goin'!" Daryl exclaimed after he had learned that Marie, along with Glenn and Maggie, had been taken captive by some nutcase that called himself the Governor.

"I'll go too," Beth said. That was all the family she had left. She couldn't just leave her with some psycho.

"Me too," Axel said, looking over at Oscar.

"I'm in."

No matter what Rick wanted, he was stuck. The whole group pretty much had just over ruled him. "Okay," he sighed. "Not all of us though. Daryl, I'll take you, Oscar, and Michonne with me. Everyone else stays here."

The room was large and lonely. Marie's hands were strapped to a chair and her mouth was duct taped. She didn't like this…not at all. The door suddenly opened and she jumped as she looked up at the man before her. Daryl's own brother, Merle.

"My, my, my, you're as pretty as I remember," he said as we walked into the room where Marie was bound to a wooden chair. He ripped the duct tape from her mouth, causing it to sting. Lose strands of her dark hair was sticking to her face from her sweat and tears.

"Please…just let me go," she begged.

"Not until y'all tell me where my baby brother is."

"Look, maybe you would've had room to bargain if you would've have kidnapped us and held us here…" she looked at him imploringly.

"I didn't have a choice there girly. Y'all wouldn't have told me out there anyway."

"I know Daryl would want to find you-"

"Then jus' tell me where he is."

"No."

"Y'know," he said beginning to change the subject. "We found that little box in your pocket." Her heart sank. She'd completely forgotten about that rectangular box. "Oh, so it was for you," his makeshift bayonet skimmed across her stomach only covered by cloth. "If you don't tell me where my brother is…I may just have to relieve you of such a burden."

She looked at him wondering how someone could just be so cruel. "You'd do that?"

"Mm hm. I've gotta find my baby brother."

"You'd do that to your niece of nephew?" she rephrased her earlier statement.

"My niece or nephew," Merle scoffed as he rolled his eyes, brushing off her last comment. There was no way it could be true. "Could be anybody else's in that group a yers."

"Do you even hear yourself? Daryl's the only man I've been with for the last like year now! Don't try to act like you know me, especially if you're going to kill my child. Which, just so happens to be your blood too, how sick would that be?"

"Merle take a break, I'll handle this," another man said as he walked through the door. Marie shifted in her chair. Something about this man automatically made her uneasy. With Merle, at least there was the comfort of being able to play the Daryl card; it would at least distract him. And, from what she knew of Merle, he was into drugs and other bad habits but he wasn't a rapist. This other man, he gave off that vibe that made her wish she had ten layers of clothes on. When the door closed again, the man turned his attention to Marie. "Listen, I'm real sorry for all of this. If you just tell me where you all are located, I'll let you go. Glenn…Maggie, all of you can go back to your friends."

"I can't do that," she said, quietly.

"Oh but you can," he replied. "It's that simple."

"Let me talk to them first."

"Now that, I just cannot do."

"Why not? If you were being honest you would let me speak to them."

"Pretty and clever," he put his index finger under her chin and forced her to meet his blue eyes. She looked away, refusing to actually look at him. "If you're truly clever, you would know that unless you tell me where your people are, I will kill you."

"I guess I'm not then," she replied. He brought a knife down to her wrist and cut the tape, nicking her skin in the process. She winced as he did the same to the other side. He cut her legs free and pulled her to her feet, gripping her arm roughly. He took her down a hallway to where another man was, he was Hispanic by the looks of him.

"Martinez, take her and don't let her escape."

"Where do you want me to take her?" Martinez asked.

"Doesn't matter, just don't let Andrea see. I'll come for her when I need her."

The Governor didn't plan on executing her with the others, not he had better plans for her.

How it happened? She didn't know. All she knew was now there was the sound of people chattering and a fire crackling. Her face was covered by a white cloth of some kind. She heard the man that had earlier held her captive giving a big speech that she was only half listening to. Something about him made her incredibly uneasy. She decided to actually focus and listen. It may be something important.

"I'm afraid of terrorists that want what we have! And worse, one of those terrorists is one of our own! Merle. A man I counted on, a man I trusted. He led 'em here. He let 'em in. It was you that lied, betrayed us all. This is one of the terrorists. Merle's own brother!" Marie's heart sank. Daryl. How was Daryl here? Had this madman gone and kidnapped him? Or had he come there to rescue her, Glenn, and Maggie? "And here's another one," she felt the bag be ripped from her face and she was shown to the crowd. Daryl's face was one of horror, as the crowd yelled in anger. "What should we do with them?"

"Kill 'em!" the crowd shouted. Marie winced. Was this her end? Would she truly never see her son again? She was going to die, and Daryl was likely to too, even if he somehow was able to kill his own brother.

"You wanted your brother, now ya got him," the Governor said to Merle. "Fight to the death! Winner goes free." He turned his attention to the brunette one of his henchmen was holding by her wrist boundings. "As for you, you'll just have to wait and see what we have in store." He gave her a creepy, skin-crawling, grin. She looked away and met Daryl's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't want to die, not now. There was too much to live for.

"Y'all know me! I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove my loyalties lie with this town!" Marie found herself wincing when she saw Merle take the first swing at Daryl. He punched him in his gut, causing him to fall to the ground and cry out in agony. She found herself fighting hard against where her wrists were being held by whoever was holding onto her. She saw Merle knock Daryl to the ground, each of them choking each other until they both stood. Men brought walkers out. The popping sound of gunshots rang through the night air. Marie used the distraction to her advantage. She stepped on the man's foot and propelled herself forward out of his grip. She went straight for Daryl. He hit some man that had his crossbow and took it as they ran through the smoke. She didn't even notice Rick until they were all on the run out of Woodbury, led my Merle.

"Rick? How'd you get here?"

"We came back for you," Maggie replied. She cut the duct tape from Marie's wrists as they ran to the wall that surrounded Woodbury. Everything was hazy, Marie couldn't breathe. She felt someone pick her up and everything went blank.

Marie woke to an argument between her brother, Glenn, Maggie and Daryl.

"You really wanna bring her back to where Marie sleeps? Sophia?" Glenn asked.

"He ain't a rapist," Daryl replied.

"We can't bring him back with us, he'll put everyone at each other's throats," Rick said.

"I'm gonna go then."

"You're just gonna leave?" Rick asked.

"No him no me," Daryl replied, as he walked past the green car that Marie was in to the trunk.

"After everything. Everything with my sister, you're gonna walk away while she lays past out in the backseat because of those assholes!"

"It's for the best," he said curtly. "You take care of yourself, Marie, Gavin, Sophia, Little Ass Kicker, Carl…that's one tough kid."

Before Daryl could turn to leave, the two heard a car door open. Marie stepped out and looked at him with tears dripping down her cheeks. Her heart felt like someone had stabbed it, ripped it from her chest, and done the Mexican hat dance on it. "You're just…leave?" she asked, sniffling.

"Have to. He's my brother," Daryl refused to meet her eyes. He hated the wobbly feeling his legs got, and how he simply couldn't hold his hands still.

"What about me? Do I really mean that little to you?" she couldn't hold herself together. Her voice was quivering and her breathing shaky. She felt as if a ton of bricks had landed on her chest. When he didn't reply, she felt the need to speak again. "Thanks a lot Daryl! If you didn't mean it, you should've never gotten close to me and made me care about you! You made my son care about you!" she nearly fell to the concrete as tears racked her body.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" she stared at him waiting for a response but didn't get one. "Have a nice life Daryl!" she exclaimed and got back into the car, slamming the door behind her. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed. She was hurt, hurt bad. Her stomach retched, she hated that feeling, when she had cried so hard she felt as if she was going to be sick. If she had eaten anything recently, she probably would've lost it just then, but her stomach was empty. She heard three doors open and close before she felt an arm pull her close.

"Men are jerks," Maggie said. The engine started and Rick drove forward.

"I thought…I thought he loved me," Marie sobbed.

"We all did," Maggie replied.

It wasn't so much that Marie was mad that he left…it was that he didn't even have the guts to tell her goodbye, or anything. And, he left with _Merle_, the asshole that had taken her captive. "I might be pregnant," Marie said quietly.

"What?" Rick slammed on the brakes.

"That's the real reason I needed to go…I had to get a test…"

"Do you still have it?" the older brother asked.

"No, Merle took it back in Woodbury. Just drive. The sooner we get away from those assholes the better," she didn't want to turn back. She'd raised Gavin on her own, she could do it again. If Daryl wasn't willing to stick around, that was his problem. She was already done feeling sorry for herself. She wouldn't mope and cry for the next few days, she decided. Her son needed her and so did Sophia. They were her main priority, not Daryl.

"Th'hell you do that for?" Merle shouted as they walked away from the bridge over Yellow Jacket Creek. Daryl had just insisted on saved a group of people, and not allowed Merle to take any of their supplies.

"They had a baby!" Daryl exclaimed.

"Oh so you woulda just left 'em otherwise?"

"We went back for you!" Daryl whipped around and looked Merle dead in the face.

"You and Officer Rick are like this now, huh?" Merle held up his fingers and crossed to together. "Betcha didn't tell 'im we was planin' on robbin' that camp blind!"

"Well we didn't!"

"Good thing too, 'cause then you wouldn't a gotten that nice piece of ass that was so upset for yer leavin'."

"It ain't like that with her!"

"Tell me what's it like then, baby brother? Huh? You _love _her?" he asked mockingly. Daryl turned and walked away. "That is it! I knew ya was goin' soft on me. Well, since ya like babies so much here!" Merle pulled out the rectangular box he'd taken from Marie and threw it at his brother, who caught it with ease. Daryl looked at it for a moment and his heart sank. He immediately turned in the direction of the prison. Merle grabbed the back of Daryl's shirt, causing it to rip, and reveal the scars that littered his back. "I didn't know he-"

"Same as he did you," Daryl stood, pulled his backpack over his back and continued in his original direction.

"Where you goin'?"

"Where I belong!"

"C'mon! I can't go back there! I almost killed that black bitch and damn near killed the Chinese kid!"  
"He's Korean!" Daryl shouted and left Merle behind. He had to get back to Marie…she needed this test and…and he didn't know what, but he just needed to get back to her. _If she'll even speak to you_, his nagging inner voice thought. He felt awful…he'd just left her, balling her eyes out and likely pregnant with his child. He didn't deserve for her to talk to him…but he had to at least try.

**AN: So there y'all have it…I think like starting next chapter, I'm going to slow things down a bit, I feel like I'm burning through too many episodes already, y'know? I think that I'm going to like stop this once I finish out season three and wait for season four to start…unless somehow I come up with an idea. I wish I had some clue of what is to happen in season four…maybe I'll start the next story to go along with this once the trailer comes out? If I get ideas... Please review. Thanks y'all!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I'm gonna start off by saying this chapter didn't want to get written…I kept changing it because I didn't like how it was written.**

"Momma…where's Daryl?" Gavin asked in a small voice as he sat on the top bunk.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" she forced a small smile. How are you supposed to tell your three year-old that the man he loved like a father simply left, when you yourself can't understand it?

"No, but…I just wanna know where he is," he looked at her with those big chocolate eyes of his.

"He's…he left," she said, getting a hold of herself. She couldn't lose it. Not again, and certainly not in front of Gavin. "His brother, Merle came back…and Merle couldn't come back here, so Daryl-" his name tasted bitter on her tongue. "So Daryl went with him…"

"Why would he leave you?" he inquired, bewildered.

"I don't know son…I don't understand it either." Suddenly, there were gunshots from outside. "Gavin, Sophia, stay up here. I'm gonna go see what I can do," she kissed her son's head. "Get under the bunk and stay under this blanket," she told both children before she hurried out of the cell and closed it behind her. She went for the guns, and grabbed a few rifles. She happened upon Beth. "What's going on?"

"There's a man out there shooting at us…I think he's the Governor," she explained.

"Okay, stay in here."

"Just get those to Elizabeth and Maggie…they're trapped outside gunless."

"Alright. Gavin and Sophia are in my cell under the bunk." Marie opened the door and ducked behind a metal dumpster. She could see Elizabeth hiding behind Axel's dead body. "Liz!" she called. The green eyed woman looked over at her. Marie held up one of the three rifles and shot the man that was in the watch tower. She made her way to where Maggie was ducked. Elizabeth moved to their sides and took a rifle.

Once the shots died down and the vehicle drove off, that had the Governor inside, they came out of hiding. Glenn drove back up in the big silver truck.

"Where's Rick?" Marie asked, standing from her stop.

"He's down there with Daryl and Merle…" Glenn replied.

"What?" she asked. "Daryl's…Daryl's back?"

"Yeah, he came in and saved your brother."

Right at that moment, Marie noticed the three men making their way up the gravel path. She turned quickly on her heel and hurried back into the prison. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he'd come back. She sure as hell wasn't going to go back out there and run into his arms. So instead, she went back up to her cell, where the children were.

"What's going on out there?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing now," Marie assured them.

"Is everyone okay?" Gavin asked.

"Yes…well not Axel…"

"Marie!" Daryl's gruff voice called throughout the cellblock.

"DARYL!" Gavin yelled, running to the older man. When he got close enough, Daryl caught the little boy and hugged him tightly.

"I missed ya," he smiled.

"I misseded ya too!" the brown eyed boy shouted. "Momma tol' me ya wasn't comin' back. So she lied?"

"No, she didn't lie. I wasn't gonna…"

"Why?"

"'Cause a my brother, but I know I'm 'possed to be here with you, yer mom, an' Sophia." Marie sauntered down from her cell with Sophia in tow.

"Can I go to Daryl?" the young blonde asked hopefully.

"Of course, you don't need to ask me that," just because Marie wasn't going to speak to him, didn't mean the children had to suffer. As Marie walked past Daryl, he touched her arm. She pulled from his grasp right away.

"Can I talk to ya for a minute?" he asked. Her heart told her to let him say what he wanted to say, because she loved him. But, the other part of her cried to just slap him and walk away.

"I need time Daryl," she found herself saying. Everything that had come to pass was just too hard to wrap her mind around.

"Marie we have to talk 'bout this," he held out the small package to her.

"There's nothing to talk about," she took the box from his hand and walked on. On her way out, she nearly ran into Rick.

"What's wrong?" he asked upon noticing the tears in his sister's eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. If she could ask anyone, and expect an honest answer, it would be Rick. Her brother could be painfully honest at times and that's just what she needed.

"Yeah, let's go up on the catwalk," he replied. Marie nodded and the two made their way to the concrete, fenced in area that they used for watching at times. She looked out to the nearly cleaned field. "What's bothering you?"

"Daryl left…and now he's back…and I just…I…"

"You wanna know what you should do?" Rick offered. Marie nodded. "Do you love him?" she nodded again. "Does he love you?"

"I thought he did. And he told me he did. But, then he just left…he just left me Rick…"

"Merle's his brother…you woulda done the same thing if it were me."

"I would've at least had the balls to give him a proper goodbye!" she exclaimed. "He just completely against the man I knew to be Daryl. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I know. But Marie if you are pregnant, he's gonna need to step up and do what he needs to do."

"I've raised a kid by myself before. A little boy no less. I don't _need_ him to do anything."

"Okay, look at it this way…he came back. Isn't that saying something?"

"And he left in the first place."

"Look, I'm gonna be honest with you," Rick said.

"Please."

"Life's too short, especially now, to give up on somethin' like what you and Daryl have. I was skeptical at first…but he loves you and you two need to work through whatever issues you have." Marie was silent. She didn't know what to say. She hated the fact that Rick made more sense than anyone, ever.

"Can you ask him to come out here?" she figured that this would be the most private place.

"Of course," he patted her shoulder and left. She rested her head against the fence and tried to regain her bearings. He wasn't even gone a day…that had to count for something, didn't it? The door opened beside her and Daryl walked out.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," she kept her voice cold. She wasn't going to let him off so easily, he was going to have to suffer a bit.

"Are ya pregnant?" he asked, looking at the ground.

"If I knew I wouldn't need the test, now would I?" she asked sarcastically. "But most likely."

"How do you know?"

"I've been pregnant before, remember? I never had bad morning sickness…it was only occasion and I could sleep for years if I wanted to…"

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Daryl asked, looked up at her for once. She was still staring into the distance refusing to even look at him.

"I didn't know for sure I guess. Maybe just because I didn't want to lose you? But hey, that happened anyway," she laughed darkly.

"You won't lose me. I'm here now, ain't I?"

"You are," she agreed. "And you left too."

"I know. An' I shouldn't a left."

"Right again."

"But soon as Merle gave me that…I came back, Marie. I came back for you! For our kid! For your kid! For Sophia! What do you wanna here! That it was hell bein' with out ya for even a second? That it was torture seein' ya cry 'cause I was leavin'? I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I left! But no matter what, Merle's my brother, and he's blood."

"Life's too short to give up on what we have," Marie said quietly, she still didn't turn to face him. "Rick told me that…and he was right. But, I don't want you to come back into our lives if you don't plan on staying…"

"I'll stick 'round long as ya let me," he replied.

"Then, I don't want to be away from you a second longer than I have to," she turned and walked carefully towards him. He opened his arms pulled her to him.

"I love you," he said as he held her close and kissed her head.

"I love you too Daryl." She wrapped her arms around his middle as his were around her shoulders. She looked up at him, still in his embrace, and he leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly.

"So…when are ya gonna take that test?" he asked.

"I don't know. You know that these things aren't always accurate so we won't know for sure for a two more weeks." Her reasoning was if she missed a second period, there was no way she wasn't pregnant.

"Then what's the point of the test?" Marie shrugged.

"I thought that it would come up negative and I wouldn't have to worry about it…" It wasn't that Marie would mind having another baby; it was just the fact that it wasn't as safe now. What if she died in child birth? What if she had to have a c-section and somebody messed it up? What if she miscarried?

"Either way, I'm with ya," Daryl assured her.

"Thank you," she appreciated his support. It truly meant the world to her. In fact, now that he was back, she couldn't bring herself to leave his embrace. She knew Daryl wasn't really into hugging, but she felt like she'd die if they even separated by an inch.

"Who are you?" Gavin asked as he approached a man he'd never seen before, who was inside a cell.

"What's it to ya?"

"Are ya Daryl's brother?" he asked, ignoring the man's rude tone.

"Who are you, half pint?"

"Ya don't need ta be mean," Gavin murmured. "You can't make friends that way."

"I ain't lookin' to make friends, pipsqueak."

"Gavin," Sophia called walking down the hallway from the cell the two shared. "Daryl told us to wait in his and Marie's cell…he had to go talk to her."

"But I'm tryin' to figure out who he is," Gavin said, pointing to the man unknown to hm.

"That's Merle, Daryl's brother. Now come on," Sophia started to tug at Gavin's sleeve, but that's when Daryl and Marie began walking down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Momma! Daryl!" Gavin exclaimed, making his way to the two.

"Hey there," Marie smiled warmly at her son.

"Imma talk to my brother for a minute," Daryl told Marie.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit?" he nodded. "C'mon kids." Marie led the two children off in the other direction.

"Look at you, little brother, gone all family man on me?" Merle mocked.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl replied. "That ain't what I wanted to talk to ya 'bout."

"Oh, then do you want to talk to me 'bout baby brother? How you chose some girl over me?"

"Some girl?" Daryl repeated. "She ain't just some girl. The sooner you understand that the better."

"Look who's gettin' all defensive on me," Merle sneered. "She's just another piece of ass, a nice on, I'll give you that. But she don't really love you. She just loves what you do for her. A girl like that? You really think she woulda looked twice at ya before this shit? No, yer just someone to watch her ass."

"Yer wrong," Daryl replied. "I'll give ya that she wouldn't a looked twice at me 'fore all this. And I wouldn't a looked at her neither. But everything else, you're wrong about. So you need to start treatin' her with some respect."

**AN: Okay, not where I wanted to end it but there was an issue with my flashdrive...I am really sorry and I'll do the review replies next chapter, I won't be able to update until friday or saturday so I had to do it now...even though the end wasn't where I wanted it to be.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Replies for chapter 33 (sorry about not replying before now!):**

**Mrskaz-**** Thank you! Yeah, he had to make up to her, but at least they're good now. I feel like I have to love Merle lol. He can be such a jerk…but at least he redeemed himself in death. **

**FreedomWriter15-**** Thank you so much! I'm sorry it kept you up though; I hate/love it when I find a story that is just so good I'm up until like 6am and completely like zombified the next day. I didn't want to kill Shane off but it had to be done. Thank you again! **

**Ragelovejimmy-**** Thank you! I don't really want to break for season four…but as I'm thinking about how things are going to go…I start school August 21, and starting August 1 I have tennis every day until October and by then season four will start…and I don't think I'm going to have much time to write…(I didn't write this time last year). I will try though…chapters will be rare even if I don't break…y'know what I mean? **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** He's still not in the clear fully. How could he not? I just don't see Daryl as being somebody who wouldn't do the right thing in that case…I mean he went with Merle…that's gotta say something. **

**HarleyMastiff82-**** It was very sad to write. I felt for her too. **

**Chapter 34 Replies:**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Yeah, he needed to. I feel like Merle needs a good slap to the face (metaphorically or other) sometimes. And I feel like that's what Daryl did. I'm sorry for not revealing that last chapter! I hadn't even decided until I actually wrote it. On one hand, I wanted to because a Daryl/Marie baby would just be awesome (I think so anyway), but then again…that seems to happen every time I write a story…and I feel like people would kind of get bored with the repetitiveness…doesn't that happen a lot? But, I made up my mind. Let me know what you think. **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Lol, I didn't think that as big of a jerk as Merle could be…I didn't think he could be that way to a cute little kid. I couldn't keep them a part for too long…they've been through so much already. I felt like I hadn't had much of Rick in the last few **

**chapters and who else could she really turn to? And I feel like Rick would be the voice of reason on that sort of thing.**

**Ragelovejimmy-**** Thank you!**

**AN: This chapter was very difficult to write, not for lack of ideas, but I did something to my right hand…and I can like hardly use it…typing doesn't hurt too bad…but it still hurts. For example, I can't open the lid on like a 2 liter…or my own door. So, it may be shorter than most…and if there's grammatical/spelling error, I'm sorry for that. But, thankfully there's spell check on my computer. On another note, the way I see it, I have 5 episodes left to write in season 3…I will try to make that last as long as I can…in hope that I come up with ideas so that I don't have to break for season 4. If you have any, feel free to leave them as a review or send me a PM. I will respond to either. **

Marie looked down at the white stick in her hand. She'd actually never used one of these things before. With Gavin, she'd gone to the doctor…but now that was a luxury they didn't have. The box, as tattered as it had become, had said she must wait three minutes. Three minutes seemed like a lifetime. She felt bad that she was praying for it to be negative, but that was only because it would be terrifying if it were any other result. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at it first, so she jammed it into her pocket and walked back to her and Daryl's cell. He was still sound asleep on the bottom bunk. She began pacing feverously, if she woke him, fine. He was still in trouble for leaving in the first place. Last night she'd warned him that he wasn't fully forgiven.

"Marie?" Daryl asked groggily, as he looked up at her and her mad pacing. "What're ya doin'? It's not even light outside yet."

"I have to know Daryl, it's driving me insane," she replied, holding the test up. "But I can't look at it either…I mean what if…what if I am? Then what? I die and leave y'all to raise my kids alone. Hell I already have one kid to worry about! And then there's Sophia! I can't die Daryl…I just can't," she raked her hands through her hair. "Here, you look. I can't do it," she held out the white stick to him and he took it in his larger hand.

"What am I lookin' for here?" he asked.

"Two lines mean I am, one means I'm not," Marie suddenly felt ill. Ill like the room was suffocating her, her stomach was tight with knots, and she had to get out of the barred cage she was in. "I'm gonna go take a breather…" she didn't give him a chance to respond before she walked out.

Daryl decided that she needed her space. So, he lay on the bed simply watching the small pregnancy test. He was trying to figure out how he felt about all of this. He knew Merle's advice was to run for the hills, but he couldn't do that to Marie. It wouldn't be fair if she had to go through all of this by herself, she'd already done that once.

He looked down at the white plastic stick and saw one line, then two. She was pregnant. Marie was pregnant with Daryl's baby. Daryl was going to be a dad. He was going to have to help raise a child that was half him…All of these thoughts were running through his mind at a hundred miles per hour. What if he failed the baby? What if he/she turned out bad? He was so caught in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching, nor did he hear Marie walk into the cell, that was until she sniffed.

"So, uh what's it say?" she asked, wiping her eyes. Her nose was red, as were under her eyes and it was obvious that she'd been crying. Daryl's heart sank slightly. He didn't want to stress her out any more. She was clearly under a lot of pressure, and he didn't want to cause her more...Wasn't stress bad for a baby?

Daryl stood from the bunk, tucking the test in his pocket. He didn't want her to see until he'd told her himself. "C'mere babe," he said, opening his arms. She obliged and let herself sink into his chest. He hated seeing her this way; he wished more than anything that he could just take away everything that was causing her such pain and anxiety. "Everything's gonna be okay," he said soothingly as she cried, one of his hands held her head to his chest and the other wrapped around her back, rubbing it lovingly.

"Oh God, it was positive, wasn't it?" she asked, still sobbing. She couldn't do this. She simply couldn't things were falling to pieces, worse than they already were. She couldn't have another baby. It was the apocalypse and they didn't even have a doctor! She was going to die…she wouldn't live through the delivery. Maggie knew some stuff, but it was mostly about c-sections, which Marie most likely wouldn't require.

"It was," he couldn't lie to her. That would only make it worse and make her hate him more later. "But I'm here for ya. I-"

"Can you keep me from dying in childbirth?" she asked him incredulity. "I didn't think so! Daryl, I'm just…I'm…my son really is gonna be an orphan."

Daryl couldn't think of anything else to do, so he put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back to look at him. "Listen to me, you ain't gonna die. Yer gonna be just fine! An' we're gonna raise this kid 'long with Gavin an' Sophia." She eyed him carefully. The way he said it with such conviction made her feel as if it were possible. As if he actually knew what would happen. She leaned back into him once more, feeling as if with him, she would be safe from anything any everything. That was why she couldn't continue to be mad at him...she needed him.

"Momma…" they both turned at the sound of Gavin's little voice. "I had a bad dream," he said quietly.

"C'mere," Marie pulled out of Daryl's grip and wiped her face to rid her of her tears. She knelt down and opened her arms for her son, who happily walked into her hug. She picked him up, kissed his head, and sat him on the top bunk. "What was your bad dream about?" she asked.

"Dere was this man, a mean, mean man, and he…he…" Gavin started to break down in tears. "He shooted you with his gun…"

"Don't worry nobody will even get within a mile of yer mom," Daryl stepped in. "I won't let anybody hurt 'er."

"Promise?" Gavin asked, blinking his big brown eyes.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good. Now, why are ya cryin' Momma?"

Daryl and Marie shared a look. With that one look they had decided they might as well tell him. "Gavin, sweetheart," Marie began. "I'm pregnant. Do you know what pregnant means?"

"You're gonna turn into a pickle?" he asked, knitting his brow. Clearly getting pickled and pregnant confused. Marie wasn't quite sure how, but she laughed softly anyway.

"No. It means that I'm going to have a baby…" she explained. Daryl wrapped an arm around her back and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm gonna be a big brother!?" he exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ya," Daryl agreed, smiling at the young boy.

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"We won't know that 'til it's born," Marie replied.

"I hope it's a boy," Gavin said. Daryl felt differently. He was afraid to have a boy…afraid that he would make the same mistakes his father did.

"Why?" Marie asked curiously. She personally didn't care what the baby was, as long as they both lived through the birth. If she got that, she would be happy.

"'Cause then I'd be able ta play with him…Sophia's already like a sister…"

"Well, we'll just have to see," she leaned up and kissed his forehead before setting him back on the ground from the bunk above. He moved back over to her and touched her stomach with his tiny hands. He looked up at her curiously after a moment.

"I don't feel a baby in dere." Marie laughed softly.

"You won't feel it for another few months. With you, I didn't even show until I was almost five months along."

"How long will it be in there!?" he asked. Five months seemed like a really long time.

"Nine months. So it'll be born around next spring, May or June."

"Dats a long ways away…"

"I know, but you'll just have to wait," she gave him a small smile.

"Are you happy 'bout the baby?" Gavin asked Daryl.

"I never wanted kids, but with yer mom, yeah." That was his way of saying that if it were anyone else, he wouldn't be happy in the least, but it was Marie and he knew that at least it would have a great mom.

"Can I tell Sophia?" he asked, moving on. Daryl's answer was good enough for him.

"Let's wait, so we can tell her together, hm?" Marie suggested.

"Otay…what 'bout Carl? An' Jilly? An'-"

"Yer part of a secret club righ' now. Ya can't tell anybody, it's our lil' secret," Daryl suggested.

"A secret? What's in it fer me? To keep this secret?"

"Gavin, you're not gonna start black mailin' us," Marie said in a parental tone.

"Fine," he sighed. "Ya still have ta teach me to ride yer motorcycle," he gave Daryl a pointed look.

"Let's wait 'til ya grow a few feet," Daryl said with a grin.

"Punk!" Gavin exclaimed.

"You boys be careful…I'm gonna go talk to my brother," Marie said.

"I can go with ya?" Daryl offered.

"Nah, this one I wanna tell by myself. Just as I suspect you'll wanna tell your brother?" Marie didn't want to be there when he told Merle. Merle would surely say some awful things and she simply didn't want to hear.

"Okay."

Marie set off to find her brother, who was on watch. She walked up next to him; he was alone and just stood for a moment.

"You're up early," he commented.

"I had trouble sleeping…" she replied. "What about you? I thought there were usually two people on watch…"

"There are…I sent Glenn back to bed hours ago. He was tired and I can handle this." They were both quiet again, and then Rick looked over at his younger sister. "So have you…I mean are you…"

"Pregnant?" she offered. He nodded. Wordlessly, she reached into her pocket and handed him the test that she'd taken back from Daryl, and handed it to her brother. He nodded again as he looked at it.

"I figured as much," he had a feeling that she was pregnant. "It'll be okay…" Rick wrapped an arm around Marie in a comforting manner. "Judith-that's what Carl named the baby, she's…she's not mine."

"How do you know?" Marie asked curiously.

"Have you seen her? It's like looking at Shane…Lori got her wish."

"I'm sorry Rick…"

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. And it's not like I'm not gonna help raise her or anything…I just thought you should know."

"Can we keep this secret from Gavin? I don't want to have to explain the Shane/Lori thing…y'know? I don't want to mess up his image of his father."

"You got it."

"Thank you."

"So this new baby…what do you want it to be?" That was a normal question that you asked when someone found out they were pregnant, wasn't it? He wanted to hang onto something slightly normal.

"I honestly don't care…as long as it's healthy and we both survive the delivery," she replied. "With Gavin, I so badly wanted a girl. Someone that I could put in little pretty dresses and put bows in her hair…" she laughed softly. "I'm glad I got him though."

"He's a good kid, huh?" Rick smiled.

"Carl is too."

"I'm worried about him, Marie. He's changed…he's…"

"He's adapted. We all have, maybe that's why we haven't noticed."

"He shot his own mom…without even batting an eyelash."

"He did what he needed to…he didn't want her to turn. You should be proud of him, Rick."

"Listen to you! Telling me to be proud because my son shot his mom!"

"Rick, it's not like that. Would you rather her have come back and attacked the baby or another group member? Carl was spot on rather you like it or not."

"Y'know I hate that you're right," he sighed.

"We'll all get through all of this crap and we'll all be safe and protected one day," Marie said wistfully. "But as for right now, Carl's a good kid. Don't worry too much about him."

"I have to, I'm a parent, remember?"

"Yeah," Marie laughed softly.

Daryl and Marie got a few minutes to themselves later that day. They were sitting out on watch, in one of their many watch locations.

"Y'know we're gonna have to name it, don't you," she asked. She was sitting cross legged next to him as he held her hand.

"Don't we need to know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"We can pick two different names. I think the names are the most fun part," she said thoughtfully.

"Ya got somethin' in mind?" he asked.

"No, not really. But it's just something to think about…something normal to think about."

"Aunt Marie?" they both turned at the sound of Carl walking outside.

"Yeah?" she asked. She sent a look to Daryl, asking for a moment with her nephew, it was clear that was Carl's motive in coming outside.

"I'll go check on the kids," Daryl offered, standing and going back into the prison.

"What's up, kiddo?"

"You forgave him…just like that?" of course Carl knew what happened, she hadn't expected otherwise. But still, he was very forward about it. "He left and you let him off the hook that easily?"

"Have a seat," she offered, patting the now vacant space next to her. If they were going to have this talk, he was going to sit next to her, rather than stand back. "Look, Carl. Sometimes, adults have to make decisions that are very hard. You should know that going back to Daryl wasn't an easy choice. I had to think about it. There were a lot of factors…"

"Like what?"

"Um, well he's great with Gavin, he loves me-"

"He wouldn't have left if he did," he said huffily.

"You don't know the whole situation Carl. And if you're going to act like an adult, I will treat you like one. I get that you're protective, but you can't go nosing around and act as if you know what's best for everyone. You are still a child in most of our eyes. I will give you that you are mature-in most aspects, and that you have stepped up and kept this group safe. But, you don't know all of the problems the adults have to face."

Somehow, when Marie told him things, they stuck much better than when anybody else did. She had this way of putting things into words that he understood, and he had to respect that. "If it's not too nosy...What else did you have to consider?"

"Carl, I'm going to give it to you straight. I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what? No…you can't…no. I can't lose you…" he knew the risks. He knew that it was very possible that he could lose his aunt. Tears began to drip from his eyes. "I need you Aunt Marie…" It broke her heart to hear him say that. She pulled him close to her and he cried against her shoulder blade.

"I'm not goin' anywhere Carl Bear," she replied. It had been literally almost a decade since she used that nickname for him. Nothing had rhymed with Carl that would've made sense and given that his favorite toy was a blue fuzzy teddy bear that Marie had given to him the day he was born, he became Carl Bear to her.

"Promise me…promise you won't leave…that you won't shut me out like mom did."

"I promise," she ran her fingers through his brown hair. "I'm here for you no matter what you need; you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Why do you seem to end up the mom of all the children in the group?"

"Not Jilly and Judith," she replied.

"Other than them."

"I don't really know…maybe I just have that natural maternal instinct and y'all just gravitate towards me."

"You're a good mom," he said. "I wish you would've been mine the whole time…"

"Don't wish that. I'm not that great. Plus, your mom wasn't that bad. Not before all of this anyway," she felt like she'd be lying if she gave Lori parental praise for anything after the apocalypse.

"What's that?" something caught Carl's eye out in the distance. He stood and saw a blonde woman led by a walker on some like chain or stick.

"Is that Andrea?" Marie questioned, wondering if her eyes deceived her.

"C'mon we gotta go tell my dad!" the two set off, back into the prison. Marie wasn't even sure how Andrea had survived. She hadn't even known the blonde was alive, let alone that she knew where they were located. She had a bad feeling about this…

**AN: Okay, so there you have it. A baby on the way for Daryl and Marie…I would love some name suggestions. I am terrible at names!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ragelovejimmy-**** Thank you, and actually it already feels better. **

**BethAmber123-**** Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I like the alliteration thing with Darla/Darcy Dixon. Thank you for your suggestions :).**

**HarleyMastiff82-**** Yeah...it would have to be pretty dern likely that you're gonna get pregnant during the apocalypse if you have sex...it's just a fact. Unless you're like extremely careful maybe? But ain't nobody got time for that! Lol. Thank you!**

**Violet Lylybelle-**** That is very true. I feel bad for doing that to Daryl and Marie...but it just seemed kind of logical? I'm not a fan of Andrea either...well actually I pretty much hate her guts. So Someone throwing her against the fence doesn't sound like a problem. I forgot all about that part that I had in there! Thank you so much! I absolutly love that name. Thank you!**

**Mrskaz453-**** Lol, apparently Marie is the only one that ever even tells Carl when he's being a brat...lol. But she's got that mom thing going on so she knows how to do so without being a complete jerk about it. Oh Gosh, I haven't even got to think about Merle's reaction yet...but I totally get what you mean! Nobody was even sad! Or was like "Hey Daryl, I'm sorry your brother died...I mean he was the only technical family you had." Don't worry, if I don't change the events with Merle...Marie will be there for Daryl! Lol. Yeah...I'm not really sure how this Andrea thing is gonna play out...**

**Onyxus-**** (Chapter 2 review) Thank you! Lol, I tried to do something I'd never seen before. (Chapter 7) Thank you! I tried to make everything seem kind of natural, y'know? I didn't want to rush into everything. Daryl just doesn't seem like the guy that would warm up to someone right away. Thank you again! I'm not perfect and it will have flaws but it happens. Lol. **

**Smittendebs-**** Thank you! Glad you loved it. **

"Are you alone?" Rick called as a few of the group made their way out to Andrea. She was trailing behind a walker she had on a stick sort thing. She didn't reply, and once she was inside of the gate, Rick pushed her face against the fence. "I asked if you were alone. It would be smart of you to answer me."

"Yes, I'm alone!" she exclaimed.

"Welcome back," he scoffed and they all made their way back into the prison. Marie sat on atop one of the tables with Sophia and Gavin on either side of her. Daryl moved and stood next to them. They all watched with curious eyes as Andrea made her way into the prison.

"You guys live all live here?" the blonde woman asked. When she saw a nod, she moved on. "Where's Shane?" At this question, Gavin snuggled closer to his mother.

"We lost him back at the farm," Rick said sadly.

"And Lori?"

"She had a girl," Elizabeth offered. She didn't really want to tell the whole story. Nobody really needed to hear it again.

"This place seems pretty safe," Andrea noticed the discomfort in the room and decided to leave it alone.

"It was more secure until your _boyfriend_ came and shot the place up. We had that yard clear out there."

"Phillip said you guys drew on him first, he just wanted to talk."

"If you want to believe everything he says why didn't you just stay there?" Marie saw it as if Andrea had known about Glenn, Maggie, and Marie being held hostage and she stayed there, that was her problem.

"Because I wanted to make sure everyone was okay."

"That's not your job, y'know," Marie said coolly. "We survived just fine without you up until your precious Phillip came along."

"Excuse me, I'm not the enemy here. He kidnapped you!" she pointed to Merle. Marie wasn't quite sure how to reply to that. She hadn't forgiven Merle, he hadn't given her a reason to. But, at least he was here rather than with the source of their problems.

"When ya go back to yer pal Phillip, tell 'im I'm gonna take his other eye," Daryl mummbled.

"Somebody should be on watch," Marie pointed out. She stood and broght the two children with her. They ended up by the loading dock.

"Momma, can we tell Sophia the secret?" Gavin asked, looking up at his mother.

"What secret?" Sophia asked.

"I think we should wait until later..." Marie admitted. "Daryl should be here for this."

"Are you pregnant?" Sophia asked, touching Marie's almost flat stomach. She couldn't help but nod. "This is so cool! Aw! It's gonna be so cute!" Sophia exclaimed happily. "What are you gonna name it?"

"We don't know yet," Marie admitted. "But you can be his or her big sister."

"I can!? I've always wanted a little sister, one that I could play with and teach stuff," the blonde said wistfully. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I'm not sure…but you want a girl, don't you?"

"She would be so adorable! And-"

"What's goin' on out here?" a gruff southern accented voice asked, making its way outside.

"Nothing that concerns you, Merle," Marie said coolly.

"Everything concerns me," he replied. Gavin, without thought stood between his mother and the much older man.

"Just go away. We were talking," he put his hands on his hips.

"The adults are talkin' pipsqueak, go on and get lost."

"Hey-" Gavin started but was stopped by his mom.

"You do not tell my son what to do. And if I recall we were not talking. I was out here speaking with Gavin and Sophia, you came out here and interrupted. Now if you wouldn't mind, we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Bitch-"

"There a problem out here, _Merle_?" the door had opened again and Rick had happened upon Merle trying to intimidat his younger sister.

"Jus' talkin'," Merle scoffed and left, slamming the door in the process.

"You want me to go after him?"

"No, I handled it," Marie assured him. "Thank you though."  
"He needs to watch it, of I'm gonna send his ass out of here."

"You can't do that, y'know."

"Why?"

"It would devastate Daryl."

"He wouldn't leave you, I won't let it happen."

"It doesn't matter Rick…I can't ask him to watch his brother simply leave. That's not fair. I don't think he'd leave anyway…but I can't ask that of him."

"Whatcha doin' baby brother?" Merle asked when he walked into the area where they ate. Daryl was sitting at one of the tables messing with something.

"Tryin' to get this just right," he mumbled. Daryl was off in his own world. He barely registered who was even speaking to him, he just wanted to get this perfect.

"What is it?" Merle took a seat next to his brother and saw a piece of metal being bent into circle.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah."

"Ring," he was being vague, in hope Merle would just go away. He would only make fun of Daryl and tell him he wasn't doing the right thing.

"For what?"

"Marie."

"Yer gonna give that girl a ring," Merle scoffed.

"Yes, I am Merle. An' if ya've got a problem with it, ya can take it elsewhere."

Merle was slightly shocked. Daryl had never been so adamant about anything. Usually if Merle pestered him enough, Daryl gave in. But, he clearly saw something more in Marie than Merle did. "Can I see that?" he decided upon, rather than making things worse. Daryl looked up at his task, and squinted at suspiciously at his brother. "I ain't gonna do anything." Wordlessly, Daryl handed over the small metal circle. Merle pulled out his lighter. "Fire'll make it easier ta bend."

"She's pregnant…" Daryl said after a few minutes of silence. Merle wasn't sure what to say. He'd considered an 'I'm sorry' but Daryl probably wouldn't have appreciated that. So instead, he said absolutely nothing. "I jus' don't want the kid to end up screwed up…I don't wanna be like…like…"

"Our ol' man?" Daryl nodded. "Ya won't be. Ya've always been the sweet one, little brother."

"I know ya don't get it, but I can't let anythin' happen to 'er…"

"Yer right, I don't get it. An' I ain't gonna pretend I do. But here," Merle handed Daryl the now finished ring. "Go uh, be happy."

"Thanks," it meant a lot to Daryl that Merle was being supportive of him and Marie. It was quite shocking, actually. "Do ya know where she's at?"

"Out on watch with Sheriff Rick."

"Tomorrow we're meeting with this Governor," Rick said to his sister. The two kids had long ago gone inside and it was only the two of them. "And I'm goanna ask Daryl along."

"Really?"

"Andrea's setting it up. You want to go, don't you?"

"You need back up…"

"You're pregnant. I don't know what's going to happen there. It's not a good idea."

"I'll wear a bullet proof vest and just drive to car. You know I wouldn't even want to do this if I didn't find it extrememly important."

"Why do you find this important?" Rick asked. He didn't want his baby sister anywhere near the Governor.

"I just feel like I need to do something for the group. I'm not just here to raise the kids…"

"Marie…it's not safe. You are pregnant and I can't let you leave this prison. Do you really wanna put your life and the baby's life at risk?"

"Who else can you really ask? Elizabeth? She's not a great shot. Glenn and Maggie are going through some stuff and still recovering. You can't trust Merle, Michonne's a bad idea, Beth's too busy taking care of a baby, andCarl's too young. It looks like you're out of options. You hate to admit it, but I'm your best option."

"You're not going. End of discussion."

"I am."

"And what are you going to do if you die out there? You're gonna leave Gavin motherless! And Carl will lose the only person who he feels like he can actually talk to! Marie, like it or not, you've become the mom of this group and you can't just up and leave."  
"As the mom of the group, I'm required to protect the children, right? And this guy is a threat to my children and my family. You and Daryl can't handle this alone." She had him there. The Governor would surely bring a larger force than just himself and someone else. Rick did need to bring somebody else. And, if he truly thought about it, his pregnant sister, who was an excellent shot, was his only real option. Glenn's eyes was still swollen too badly to really aim, Maggie hadn't left her cell.

"Fine," Rick sighed. He hated it, but she was right and she'd have to come with them. "But you have to follow all of my rules to the T, got it?"

"Yes. What rules do you got for me?"

"You will wear a bullet proof vest, have a rifle, a hand gun, and a knife on you at all times, your hair will be pulled back, and you will wear clothest that are not loose," the last two were simply so that it was harder for her to be grabbed, or get caught on something.

"That's it?"

"There will be more once we get there."

"Thank you, Rick."  
"You can thank me when we come back."

Marie pulled on a plain hunter green T-shirt she'd picked up scagvenging a while ago. It was comfortable when she'd found it, but now, it was tight and squeezed against her upper body, especially her stomach region. She looked down and saw that it was slightly sticking out. She didn't remember beginning to show this early with Gavin. She was eighteen weeks along until anyone could guess she was pregnant. Although then she had a bit more meat on her bones. Maybe the weight loss from the apocalypse diet had something to do with it. At most she was ten maybe eleven weeks along, she figured once she did the math. They'd been at the prison for a little over a month, and before then Marie and Daryl hadn't had a chance to be alone for nearly two months before then. So, she wasn't sure when she actually became pregnant.

"Hey uh, babe?" she turned at the sound of Daryl walking into the room. She moved her hands from her stomach and looked at him. "What were ya doin'?" he asked.

"C'mere," she said softly. When he closed the gap between them she picked up his hand and pressed it to her stomach. "Do you feel that?"

"What am I 'possed to be feelin'?"

"The bump. It's small but I don't think I'm crazy here…" he moved his hand a little and felt how far her stomach came out from her hip bones.

"Whoa…" it was so strange that he hadn't noticed it before.

"Cool isn't it?" it was nice this time around Marie would get to share that baby's first kicks with the father. Daryl found himself feeling a little scared about this baby. But he had to remind himself that he loved Marie and she loved him and that they couldn't change the fact that their child was going to be born. So, he couldn't chicken out or walk away.

"I made ya somethin'. It ain't much…but here," with his hand that was on her belly her took her left hand in his and placed the ring he'd been working on all day.

"Oh my God…is this-?" Was Daryl actually making a marriage proposal? With one single nod, Marie knew that the world had ended. "I don't know what to say! This is just amazing," she slid the ring on her finger. It was metal that was molded together underneath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"I love you," he murmured against her hair.

"And I love you."

**AN: I hope I didn't go too OOC on Daryl's part…I mean this is a fan fiction and all but I want to stay true to him…But, I'm a romantic sap at times and I like writing fluffy stuff.** **Please review, they are always great.**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: OMG I JUST REALIZED I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE LAST CHAPTER! I will eventually go back in and fix it. But I made it so that this chapter was when the met with the Governor (The Arrow on the Doorpost) and I forgot all about Clear! I got a little ahead of myself! I'm gonna set this chapter at the end of the episode where Andrea came to the prison. Please forgive me for my mess up! It happens! Sorry guys!**

**Mrskad453-**** I'm glad you thought so. I wanted to have Merle do something different, rather than be a jerk. I completely agree about Andrea. I was happy she died. She's one of the few characters that I didn't even tear up about. He is, I love Gavin lol. I have a plan for when Marie goes with Rick and Daryl. Plus, I killed off Hershel so somebody has to go. Thank you!**

**Violet Lylybelle-**** Lol, I wanted there to be a sweet side to Merle for once. I love writing all of the stuff with Gavin, he's just so adorable. **

**HarleyMasiff82-**** Thank you! I agree with you, and I'm glad that I'm not the only one that thinks so. Merle sees that, even if he himself doesn't understand it, Daryl and Marie have something special and they love each other. **

**Ragelovejimmy-**** Thank you! I got that idea from the song Beth sings at the end of that episode actually. I'm glad, I was worried. I'm not sure what the baby will be yet.**

**Tori D-**** Hmmm. I'll add them to the names to consider. Thank you!**

Daryl and Marie made their way down to where everyone was gathered out side of the cells. "Hey," Rick greeted. "Where've you two been?"

"Aren't you the nosy one?" Marie asked her brother. "I mean really, Rick. Sometimes you wouldn't want to know the answer to that question," she looked at him innocently.

"I ask, 'cause your son's been looking for you, both of you." Marie searched the room for the little boy. She saw Sophia, sitting and talking to Carl, and her eyes finally landed on him sitting next to none other than Merle.

"Sure looks like it," she mumbled. She didn't like the idea of Gavin talking the Merle. She still didn't trust the man.

"He's trying…don't freak out on 'im," Daryl suggested lowly as they walked. "If it weren't for 'im, ya won't have that ring. He helped me with it earlier…"

"I'll keep that in mind," she wasn't unreasonable. But she was very protective of her son. And she swore if Merle was being mean to her kid, he'd get his ass kicked.

"S'all I ask."

"Everything okay, over here?" Marie asked causally. She wasn't going to be a jerk to Merle for no reason.

"We're good Momma. Merle taught me how to do a turkey call!" Gavin made the 'gobble' type sound that turkeys make.

"That's very good," the mother smiled happily at her son. "What do you say to Merle for teaching you that?"

"Thank you," the brown eyed boy smiled. "Momma, what's dis on yer finger?" he picked up her left hand.

"It's a ring, Daryl made it for me."

"You made that!?" Gavin exclaimed. "That is so cool! Can you teach me?"

"I don' know how they'd feel 'bout us usin' up all a the spoons," Daryl replied.

Gavin nodded understandingly. "Is dis like a wedding ring?"

"Ya, I hope that's okay with ya," the blue eyed man replied.

"Do ya love my momma?"

"'Course I do. What kinda question's that?"

"Den s'okay."

"I guess some congratulations are in order?" Merle said. "Although, little brother, it ain't too late to change yer mind." Marie was seriously wondering what had happened to Merle. Had he eaten some spoiled food? Poisoned water? If not that, then when did Merle become playful…and nice? Something was going on here…

"Ain't gonna change my mind," Daryl replied.

"Well ya can still change yer mind 'bout my baby brother, an' spend some time with a real man."

"If Daryl's not a real man than I don't know what is," Marie replied. She turned her attention back to her son. "Have you eaten yet?" she asked. He shook his head. "C'mon, let's get you some food then, huh?"

"Okay, Momma."

"Feisty one, ain't she?" Merle commented.

"She knows what she wants," Daryl shrugged.

The next morning, Rick gathered everyone in the main area of the prison. "I'm goin' on a run," he announced. "I'll take Carl and Michonne. Daryl and Marie, I want you to hold down the fort here."

"Where are you goin'?" Marie asked.

"King County," he replied. Her heart dropped at the sound of home. Home, that was a funny thought. Her home now was a prison. But at the very least, this home had her family. Although, she longed for a normal day where she could go eat lunch at the café, or stay on her couch and watch the crap that was on television. This new baby wouldn't have any of those memories, it would only know survival. But she would make sure that it knew how to be happy and have fun, it wouldn't have a one track mind to where he/she didn't stop to smell the roses every once and a while. "I can clean out the rest of the guns in the station." As everyone dispersed, Carl grabbed his aunt's wrist.

"Is there anything you want from back home? This doesn't just have to be about the guns."

"Like what?" she didn't have any of her personal belongings there. They were all at the farm still…where they'd sat for the past few months. She wondered if she could ever get that stuff back.

"Something for the baby, maybe?"

"A stuffed animal," she decided. She remembered her own prized possession Mr. Cuddles.

"I'll bring something back," he promised.

"You be careful out there okay," she didn't like the idea of her nephew going out there with walkers. She knew Carl could handle himself, but it was still scary.

"I will," he replied, they embraced quickly, and Marie slipped him her extra clip of ammo, just in case.

"I love you Carl."

"Love you too, Aunt Marie."

Marie hugged her brother and stood back with Daryl, Gavin, and Sophia as the trio drove off down the long gravel drive of the prison. Glenn closed the gate behind them and they were gone. Marie hoped they'd return soon, she couldn't lose her brother or her nephew.

**AN: So sorry it was short! I only had like 40 minutes to write it if I wanted to get it posted today. I probably won't update again until at least Saturday! Thanks for reading! I love y'all's reviews! I was actually really nervous about last chapter and y'all made it better! Thanks again! **


	38. Chapter 38

**HarleyMasiff82-**** Thank you! I truly appreciate that. Sometimes I just feel like one of my chapters isn't the greatest, but all of the amazing reviewers (you included) make me feel so much better about it. **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** I literally almost called Merle Gavin's uncle last chapter haha. Thank you so much, that's always great to hear! I agree. And I feel like maybe if the things with Lori had gone differently (and he had someone to whip him into shape, he wouldn't turn into such a…a I don't really know how to put it…closed off? Dark? Something along those lines…**

**Smittendebs-**** I try! Thanks for the review!**

**AshleyWhitener-**** I don't plan on stoppin' any time soon :)**

**Ragelovejimmy-**** I'm glad! I try to as soon as I can!**

**Onyxus-**** Lol, I appreciate that! I try to update as much as possible...I will try to again like sunday or monday.**

**AN: This may sound like a stupid question to some of you…but what does AU mean?…I can't figure it out for the life of me…**

"So what are we gonna do today?" Gavin asked his mother.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Hey babe?" they both heard Daryl call, and they turned to see him walking down for his and Marie's cell.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna teach ya how to shoot this," he held up his crossbow. "Ya end up with it if I'm hurt or somethin' anyway. Might as well know how ta shoot it."

"What 'bout me?" Gavin asked.

"When ya get a little older I'll teach ya," Daryl promised ruffling his hair.

"Can I go talk ta Uncle Merle?"

"It's Uncle Merle now?" Marie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, Uncle Rick's yer brother and Uncle Merle is Daryl's…I jus' thought…"

"Does 'Uncle Merle' care if you go talk to him?"

"He sayed I can talk to 'im anytime."

"Be good," she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "And if he starts bein' mean or anything, you come and tell me. I'll set him straight."

"Thanks Momma!" the young boy ran off. Marie looked over at Daryl, who was eyeing her carefully.

"He's trying. I get that," she reasoned. They began walking towards the outside. "It has to be hard…I mean nobody really wants him here and they're scared. At least he's trying…"

"Do ya want 'im here?"

"I'll be honest with you. I didn't, hell I didn't want you here either, when both of you arrived. But Daryl, he's your brother. And as long as you want him here, and he doesn't overstep with me or my son, I don't care."

"An' if he does?" Daryl knew Merle, and Merle wasn't good with being 'put in his place'.

"He won't know what hit him. I'm not the type to just let someone talk down to or mistreat people. Me and Rick are alike in the sense."

Daryl didn't reply. He wasn't sure how things would turn out if Marie and Merle got into it. Merle typically wasn't one to his women, but he was always kind of a wild card. And if Merle did hurt Marie, he would have Daryl to answer to. Just the thought made his blood boil. He truly hoped his brother had changed and things would be okay between them. They walked to the edge of the woods, not so far that their run back would be terribly bad. Daryl handed his crossbow over to Marie.

"Ya know how to aim?" he asked.

"Line up the scope with my target?" Marie asked. Daryl nodded.

"Aim for that walker over there." There was one facing away from them, near a tree. It hadn't caught wind of their smell just yet, so it would make a fine target.

"Okay," Marie said. She set got the once man's head in her crosshairs. She could see that half of his face had rotten off and he had a rather large chunk of flesh missing from his neck. She breathed out slowly and squeezed the trigger. The arrow flew with a wizzing sound, and found home in the lower cheek of the walker.

"Not bad," Daryl commented. He was pretty impressed. For that being her first shot, she still took out the necessary target. He walked up and retrieved the arrow before handing it back to her.

"You hear that?" she asked. There was a faint whining sound to their right. Daryl nodded, signifying that he'd heard it to. She started to reload the crossbow, but the amount of strength it took, was actually a lot. Her arms wavered as she attempted to lock the arrow into place. Now she knew how Daryl's arms got so muscular. Finally, she got it into place, refusing to ask for help. They took cautious steps toward the noise. What they found was not what they had expected at all. "Aw," she cooed and kneeled down to the level of the dog. She held the crossbow out in Daryl's direction as she did so.

The dog couldn't have been more than a few months old; he was white and gray with blue eyes. A Siberian Husky if Marie wasn't mistaking. She picked up the paw that the animal was holding up. In the pad there was a thorn. She pulled it out as gently as he could.

"No," Daryl said, already knowing what she was thinking. They couldn't bring a dog back to the prison. What would it eat?  
"What do you mean no?" she asked as she pet the dog's fur.

"We ain't keepin' that thing."

"Why not? He's cute! And, he could be a good guard dog!"

"What's he gonna eat?"

"Clearly he's figured that out for himself, look at this face. Don't tell me you can say no his precious face," she moved over next to the pup and gave him her best pouting face.

"No."

"Aw come on Daryl!" she stood to her full height once more. "He's hurt, you can't tell me you're gonna just turn him away! Please…Gavin loves dogs…and it'll be good protection for the baby."

"I'm allergic," Daryl tried.

"No your not, liar." The dog whined and hopped over to Daryl's side, and began sniffing his pant leg. The Husky sat obediently as if he knew what was going on. "See? He likes you."

"We don't need no damn dog."

"C'mon Daryl! He can keep watch for us…y'know when we want some adult alone time…" she suggested with a seductive hint to her voice.

"Ya really thing that's gonna work?"

"Yes!"

"Fine get the damn dog."

"I love you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. Get the damn dog an' let's go." Daryl tried not to break a smile. It was nice to see Marie smiling and happy, even if it was over a damn dog. Marie took his hand that wasn't holding his crossbow and pulled him towards the prison.

"C'mon, boy," she called to the dog.

"Merle, why aren't ya a dad?" Gavin asked curiously.

"Don't like kids," the brown eyed boy looked at the older man curiously. "Yer a'right though."

"I miss my dad," Gavin admitted. Merle was teaching Gavin how to play poker with the only deck of cards they had.

"Thought ya never met 'im," Merle recalled from when he first met Marie and Gavin.

"I did…one we finded the camp with Daryl and everybody."

"What was yer daddy's name?" Merle was a little curious now.

"Shane, I think…" Gavin had only picked up what he'd heard from the rest of camp.

_That asshole cop from the Atlanta camp?_ Merle thought to himself. "Hm, that's real interestin'."

Suddenly they both heard the sound of barking. "Shut that damn thing up," Daryl grumbled.

"Shh," Marie hushed the dog. Daryl, Marie, and a dog came into view.

"A puppy!" Gavin exclaimed, and ran to the dog. "What's his name, momma?"

"He doesn't have one yet," Marie said.

"The hell you doin' with a damn dog?" Merle asked. "We don't need no Goddamn dog in here."

"Sure we do," Marie reasoned as her son began petting the dog. "C'mon, Gavin. Let's get him set up in your room."

"He's gonna sleep in my room!?" Gavin exclaimed.

"Yep, so you can stay safe," the two of them made their way back to where all of the cells were and Merle looked at his younger brother.

After setting up the dog's little bed on the floor, Marie went in search of Sophia. She hadn't seen her much that day, and figured that she should check on her. She happened to find her sitting in Beth's cell feeding baby Judith. Marie took a seat on the bed next to Sophia. Beth was on her other side.

"Sophia tells me you're gonna have a child?" Beth asked. Marie nodded. She couldn't exactly lie, and the whole group would know sooner or later. "I've always wanted a child."

"I'm gonna glamorize motherhood, but it has it's moments. Now though…it's a scary thing."

"Is Daryl happy about it?"

"Um, as happy as he can be, I guess. Soph here, is ecstatic," the young girl blushed and looked away. They all heard a commotion coming from the other side of the cell block, and Marie went to investigate.

Gavin was with Daryl, Merle, and the dog, still learning poker.

"Damn this kid's good," Merle commented, as Gavin beat both him and Daryl for the third time in a row. "Someone teach ya how to play this 'fore?"

"Nuh uh."

Marie walked in and saw her nephew, Michonne and her brother all back, carrying a few things.

"This all ya got?" she asked, not very impressed.

"No," Carl said. "There's a lot more in the car."

"Well let's go get it!" she exclaimed happily.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rick said. "This stuff's heavy."

"So?"

"You're not supposed to be doin' any heavy liftin'. Tell Daryl and Merle to come help me."

Marie sighed, but complied anyhow. "Rick wants your help getting all of the stuff in here," she said. Daryl stood, but Merle continued to sit.

"We're in the middle of a game here, girlie, so that can wait."

"Look, I'm just the messenger here. I'd be out there myself if I could."

"Our game can wait a few minutes," Daryl told his brother. Merle muttered something in auditable and followed Daryl out to help anyhow.

"Momma, I's winnin'," Gavin grinned. He had the biggest rock pile of the three.

"Good job, I used to be pretty good at poker myself," she smiled.

"Really? We shoul' all play."

"Yeah, maybe in a little bit."

"I thought of a name for da puppy."

"And what's that?"

"Dug. Y'know, off of Up?"

"Squirrel!" Marie exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah! An' he can help Daryl catch squirrels."

The two laughed. "That's a wonderful name." By this time, the group was bringing in all of the supplies. Carl walked over to Gavin and Marie.

"Here, is this one okay?" he set down a stuffed penguin.

"This is perfect, thank you Carl." She kissed her nephew's forehead. "Me and Daryl found something out in the woods today. You wanna see?"

"Sure…" Carl knitted his brow. He wasn't quite sure what Marie was showing him, but he figured he could play along. She led him up to Sophia and Gavin's cell and he saw a dog sitting on the floor.

"His name's Dug!"

"Like the dog from Up?" Carl asked. Marie nodded. Carl grinned and made his way over to pet the dog.

"Babe, I need to talk to ya 'bout somethin'," Daryl said, peeking into the cell.

"Yeah, just a sec," she wasn't quite sure what this was about. His tone said that it was something bad. "You two be careful in here, I'm gonna go talk to Daryl." The two made their way to a more secluded area of the cell block.

"So uh, Rick an' them found a bunch a weapons while they were gone," he started.

"Okay…" Marie was very unsure where he was going with this.

"Hell even found me a new crossbow. So I figured…Betsy ain't gonna be put to use, so I thought I'd give 'er to ya." He held out the crossbow with the orange and with arrows.

"Really?" she knew how big this was. Daryl's crossbow meant a lot to him.

"Ya, yer the only one that can shot it anyhow. Thought it'd better keep ya safe."

"Thank you," she hugged him and accepted the bow. "I love you."

"Love ya too."

"This'll come in handy tomorrow," she commented when they pulled away.

"What do ya mean?" he asked. He hoped she meant when she stayed at the prison and kept everyone else safe.

"I'm goin' with you and Rick tomorrow to the meeting with the Governor."

"No yer not," he said immediately. There was no way she was getting within a mile of that psychopath.

"It's too late, I already talked to Rick."

"An' what 'bout the baby?"

"It'll be fine, I'll wear a bullet proof vest. Besides, you two need me. There's nobody else y'all can take."

"Michonne," Daryl suggested.

"You really trust her to be right there and not kill him?"

"Carl."

"He's just a kid, despite what everyone else thinks."

"We can handle it by our selves. You just need to keep yer ass put."

"Daryl, I'm not gonna argue with you about this, my mind's made up. I'm going."

"So's mine. Yer stayin'. Gavin needs ya."

"Elizabeth can look out for him, we're not gonna be gone that long. Plus, he has Dug."

"Who's Dug?"

"The dog! And what happened to you not trying to control me? If I recall correctly, you went off on Shane for the very same thing!"

"This is different. Yer carryin' my kid."

"That doesn't make me any less of the same person I was before you knew that. I was when I went on the formula run. You just didn't know it then. It doesn't enable me any."

"This guy's a sicko, we don' know what he's gonna do. He coul' plan to kill us all while we're there!"

"Maybe it should be me forbidding you to go then. The baby can't lose it's father."

"Well it needs it's mother more. Ya need to jus' sit this one out."

"You act like I'm helpless, Daryl. But I'm not. And, you both can trust me out there. I can guarantee that the Governor is gonna be bringin' a much bigger force than just three." Daryl stayed quiet for a moment. "How 'bout this, I go on this one run, and I don't do anything else for the next year, if avoidable."

"Two years," he said.

"Only if that excludes goin' into the woods with you."

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. She gave him a nod, knowing that he wouldn't forget about their agreement. And, she would be feeling useless for a while, but she would have another kid to raise in that time, so it was okay. It wasn't so much that she wouldn't have gone even if he forbade it, she was her own person after all, but she wanted his blessing at the very least. Although, she knew that tomorrow was going to be quite a day…she didn't know what would happen.

**AN: It was longer than the last chapter at least. Hopefully I'll get to update again soon. Thank you for all of your reviews, I hope you continue to leave them! Thanks a lot guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Violet Lylybelle-**** I LOVE UP! That is like my favorite cartoon movie! "Squirrel!" Hmm...I don't know if anything will come out of that. I've kinda left myself open if I can.**

**Onyxus-**** I'm glad my story helped you out! Lol. And that was kinda my motive with keeping my updates frequent. THANK YOU! That was like killing me! Usually I'm good at coming up with what abbreviations mean. But, that does make since. **

**Smittendebs-**** I should update again by Tuesday after this :).**

**AN: So I was trying to get spoilers for season 4…and I got an idea to at least start off the next installment of this, so y'all won't have to wait 'til Oct. YAY! And *Spoiler* there are three new characters, Laura (a single mom/ex-nurse), Melody (A guy's gal in her 20's), and Don (older man, a grumpy two-legged Hershel). I'm not sure how I'll bring these characters to play in my story, or if I will at all…but I've got some ideas. **

"Momma's gonna be just fine, I'll be back before you know it," Marie told Gavin.

"I don't want you to go," he whined.

"Honey, you have Dug and you can hang out with Merle."

"It ain't the same! I want my Momma!"

"Baby, I love you, and I'll be back soon."

"Why do ya have to go?"

"Just because. Now give me a kiss," she said to him.

"Come back, okay?" he asked, after he'd kissed her cheek.

"I will. I love you."

"I love ya too, Momma."

"Don' worry, lil' man. I'll make sure yer momma comes back jus' fine," Daryl promised.

"You come back too..." Gavin said.

"I will," Daryl ruffled the boy's hair and Marie said one more goodbye before she moved over to her nephew.

"Don't go…I don't want you to die…Aunt Marie."

"I'll be fine, just like I told Gavin. You two worry too much. Okay?"

"Okay," he was a little teary eyed as they said their "I love you"s. Marie walked to the green Hyundai, where her brother and Daryl were already standing.

"You drive," Rick held out the keys to Daryl. He took them and Rick got into the back seat, allowing the two lovers to the front seat.

"While I was at the station, I remembered something," Rick commented as he dug into his pocket and produced a small silver chain. "I still ain't quite sure how he got it…but I remembered noticing this in Shane's old locker…" Marie reached back and took the chain from her brother's open palm.

"My charm bracelet…I for got all about this thing!" she slipped it onto her right wrist and examined one of the charms, ballet slippers. Rick didn't miss what happened next. It was subtle, but made him smile nonetheless. As Marie's left hand lay on her thigh, Daryl took one hand off the wheel and wrapped it around her hand. She looked over at him with a light smile. He smiled back and looked at her lovingly. It was very sweet, and he was happy for his sister, Daryl as well. At least her baby would be born to parents that were very much in love.

"What's the story with that?" Daryl asked curiously as he nodded to her bracelet.

"Oh," she looked down at the charms once more. It had meant so much to her at one point, she felt kind of bad for forgetting all about it, and she wasn't quite sure how it'd ended up in Shane's locker. "Well when I was younger, I really loved ballet. I could've even gone to some dance school in New York, but anyway, my grandma got it for me when I won one of my competitions, and it just so happened to be the last gift she ever gave me…I don't know it…it's like the last piece of her."

Rick was surprised. Marie hadn't spoken much about Grandma Grimes. Not to him or Shane. She and Grandma Grimes were very close, and her death had just hurt Marie so much more than it had hurt him.

Daryl gave Marie's hand a reassuring squeeze and a tentative smile. "What's that charm for?" he pointed to one that was a small foot.

"If you look closely, 'CCG' is engraved on it, for Carl Chandler Grimes. I got it when he was born."

"We're here," Rick stated as they pulled into an older looking feed mill. "Stay out here a minute, Marie."

"Wha-" Daryl gave her a lock that told her not to argue and handed her a set of keys. "Fine…"

"Somethin' goes wrong, you get the hell outa here an' go back to the prison, okay?"

"Okay." She didn't want to agree to that, but she knew that she had to, he wouldn't leave otherwise.

"I love ya, an' I'll give ya the all clear sign in a few minutes."

"I love you too," they gave each other a quick kiss before Marie moved to the driver seat and Rick and Daryl went towards the feed mill. She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. She was burning up, the bullet proof vest she had on over her already long sleeve shirt wasn't helping anything. But, it was one of Daryl's rules for her to go. She didn't blame him for wanting to make it was hard as possible. She knew that he wasn't trying to possessively control her or anything like that. He just wanted her safe. She looked towards the mill, and she saw Daryl give her a nod. She shut the car off, shoved the keys into her pocket and made her way to where he was standing.

"He's already in there," Daryl said lowly.

"What? Why the hell is he already in there?" Marie exclaimed at the members of the Governor's group that were standing near their vehicle.

"Who the hell's this chick?" a Hispanic man asked roughly.

"I'm gonna be your worst nightmare if your boy tries funny!" she replied.

"Um, we're really not sure why he showed up before us," a nervous man with glasses said. "I'm Milton," he offered, in hope to calm down the already aggravated woman.

"Marie," she said coolly. She didn't trust that psycho's men.

"Who the hell are you, his butler?" Daryl asked, Marie had to keep from laughing.

"Um no, I'm his advisor."

"Advisor for what?"

"Biters, things of strategic nature."

"You two can relax a bit, they're not gonna kill you," Andrea said as she walked out of the building Rick and the Governor were in.

"That's what you say! How can we trust you, Governor fucker," Marie sneered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You knew that we were at the prison, but you found your boyfriend and warm bed and you didn't care about the consequences that the rest of us are facing! He came and shot at us! He killed one of our group! Andrea, why don't you get that? You're here on his side."

"I just want everyone to get along," the blonde replied timidly.

"People don't get along with murderous psy-"

"Marie, let it go," Daryl mumbled softly in her ear. "We ain't out here alone," he looked to the woods. And then she realized that the fear of walkers was very realistic still. She nodded and went to take a seat. Somehow, Martinez, Andrea, and Daryl went off to kill some nearby walkers, leaving Milton with Marie.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you the only one wearing a bullet proof vest?" Milton asked out of curiosity.

"I really shouldn't say…I mean it's dangerous for y'all to know stuff about our group." Marie replied. She didn't think that Milton was a bad guy; she just didn't know whether or not to trust him.

"It's not for the Governor, I'm documenting the things that have happened…y'know…someone has to."

"That's smart, really smart. But, I'd say it doesn't have anything to do with what you're documenting. It's more…personal."

"I understand," he said sincerely.

"I'm pregnant…and I'm not even sure I can handle all of this. I mean, I have before. I have a son, he's three now, and so smart…he's the best kid anybody could ask for…but it's scary y'know? One of our group had a baby…she died though…but she was bit." She wasn't sure how she'd chosen to spill her guts to a man she'd never met.

"Back at Woodbury we've had children born. Granted we have doctors…but none of the mothers have died. And, you have to think about back before they had doctors. Women had children then too. And, it's fortunate that you've had a child before, you know the general idea, don't you?"

"I guess that makes since."

"Is the father your leader…Rick?"

"Oh God no!" Marie couldn't help but laugh. "He's my brother!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Milton blushed nervously.

"Don't worry about it," she gave him a reassuring smile. "Daryl is."

"Is he your son's dad as well?"

"No, but he might as well be. We lost Gavin's dad right before winter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…it was his choice…in a way. I'd known him since I was in diapers, but some people let the world change them, y'know?"

"I do, actually," he adjusted his glasses. He'd known Phillip before the apocalypse, and he wasn't like this. Marie felt someone nudge her arm and there Daryl stood with a cigarette in his mouth. He held a pack open to her.

"I can't, remember? It's bad for the baby."

"Oh shit, sorry," he mumbled and tucked the pack into his pocket.

"It's okay," she gave him a loving smile. He rested a hand on her back, and hoisted his crossbow over his shoulder.

"Yer okay, right?"

"I'm fine," she promised.

"Um I have something I can give you," Milton offered, he hurried off to his car and came back moments later with a book in his hand. "It's not much, but it'll give you the basics…you don't have a doctor in your group, do you?"

"No," he handed the medical book to Marie. "Thank you, very much." She decided not to question why he had a medical book, let alone carried it on him. She was truly grateful for it. The group needed someone to know something about that sort of thing.

"Don't let Martinez see."

"I'll go put it in the car," Marie offered, with that she left the two men alone. When she came back, it was still only Martinez and Daryl.

"Where do you think Andrea and Martinez went?" Milton asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me if she's screwin' 'im too," Daryl scoffed. Marie gave a very unladylike snort of laughter. It was true though. If you could be with _The Governor_ you really didn't have standards. Marie found him downright creepy.

"He's really cute," Jilly commented as she, Gavin, Sophia, and Carl sat in a cell petting Dug. "He's so fluffy!"

"I miss movies…" Gavin said out of nowhere. They named the dog Dug, like the one from up, and then Jilly said a line from Despicable Me, so it kind of made sense.

"I do too," Sophia agreed. "Maybe we'll go somewhere where there's electricity and TVs."

"Don't be stupid. This is as good as it gets." Carl stated blatantly. "We've got high fences and thick walls. The sooner you guys get over such childish things, the better," he stormed out of the cell. When he thought about it, it was very irresponsible of Daryl and Marie to bring the dog back here, it was just another damn mouth to feed.

"Sophia…why's Carl bein' mean?" Gavin asked.

"I don't know, we can hope for things like that though, don't worry." She gave the younger boy a weak smile. They all jumped at the sound of a gun shot. Gavin didn't hesitate to run towards it to see what was going on. He saw Beth walking back into the cell block and walked into the other room to see Merle, Maggie, and Glenn standing awkwardly.

"What's goin' on in here?" he asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"Nothin'," Merle said. "Ya wanna play a little poker til yer mom an' everybody get back?"

"Okay," he shrugged. It was so strange to Glenn and Maggie to see Merle be nice to someone. He seemed to genuinely like Gavin, which was also bizarre to them. Merle didn't like people in general, let alone kids.

"So what did he say?" Marie asked her brother as they drove back home.

"He wants a war. There ain't any settin' to be done."

"Then he's got one," Daryl said. "We're keepin' what we got."

"We could leave." Rick suggested.

"Are you kidding me? The road wasn't a place to raise children, and now we've got Judith…and then there's another one on the way. We can't leave."

"She's right," Daryl agreed.

"Okay, we'll have to talk to the rest of the group, make sure they're in the same place."

They pulled into the prison shortly after and as soon as Marie stepped out of the car she was attacked around the waist by two different sets of arms. A dog happily barked from the back ground. She knew who was hugging her without even looking. "Hey there kiddos, how are you?" she asked Gavin and Sophia.

"Momma, I was so scareded that ya wouldn't come back!"

"I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"

"Ya did…but-Daryl!" Gavin moved on to hug the blue eyed man. Sophia did the same. As Daryl hugged the kids back, and looked over at Marie, he thought about how Martinez had said that he lost his wife and kids to the walkers. He couldn't imagine losing any one of them, they might as well have been his kids, and she might as well have been his wife. They were a family.

"Guess I'm chopped liver!" Marie called playfully she caught a small smirk from Daryl before she turned her attention to Elizabeth. "Where's Carl?"

"He locked himself in his cell a few hours ago." Marie immediately headed off in that direction. She knocked on the bars.

"Go away," Carl called.

"Carl, what's the matter?" Marie asked from the outside.

"I said go away!"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Why does it matter? Can't you just go away?"

"No I can't. You're my nephew and I care about you."

"Well don't! Everybody dies, Marie! You shouldn't care about anybody ever! Because they go and get themselves into danger and they die!"

"Carl!" she exclaimed. She had no clue what had brought any of this on. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"It doesn't matter! Don't you get that? All that matters is surviving! Goddamn it! Am I the only one who's sane around here?"

She stood dumbfounded. Her innocent-almost innocent nephew had just cussed and was telling her that everything but survival was pointless. What was an appropriate reaction to that? "Carl…you can't say things like that."

"Why?"

"Just because, it's disrespectful." Oh dammit, where was Rick? Wasn't this his job?

"And?"

"What has gotten into you today? You've always been so sweet, Carl, I want the real you back. Not this…this…whatever you are now! Jeez! I thought I was supposed to be the one with mood swings!"

"What's goin' on in here?" Rick's voice called when he heard all of the yelling. _Thank God!_ Marie thought.

"He's…um…well-"

"Tell her dad, it was dumb of her to go out there today! She's pregnant!"

"Is that what this is about?" Marie asked.

"Duh!"

"Carl-"

"We needed her," Rick said. "She was completely safe."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, both of you."

Marie sighed. She'd have to try again later…she'd simply have to…this was very unlike Carl and she was deeply worried about him…

**AN: I hope y'all liked it. I will update again either Monday or Tuesday (I hope so anyway). For now, I have to go clean my bedroom…it took me like forever to write this for some reason, and I should've done so hours ago…Please review!** **Oh, and I know it's a little soon, but I've compiled a list of names, and I want each of you to pick two of them, one boy and one girl, which ever single name is picked most, that'll be the future baby's name…**

**Boys:****Girls:**

**-Jonathan -Delaney**

**-Dane -Darlene**

**-Daren -Aurelia**

**-Joshua -Audrey**

**-Grayson -Sonia**

**-Xavier -Bridget**

**-Patrick -Darla**

**-James** **-Darcy**

**-Parker -Bella**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: There're only two chapters left that I have planned for after this…so do y'all think I should spit up the next part into another story? Or keep it on this one? **

**Instead of replies to all reviews, I'm just going to put a tally for those who voted names, and reply if you said anything more than names :). Thanks everyone that voted!**

**Parker 6**

**Bella 5**

**Delaney 1**

**Daren 3**

**Darla 1**

**Audrey 4**

**James 2**

**Joshua 1**

**Grayson 1**

**Aurelia 1**

**Darcy 1**

***In case y'all are curious my personal favs are Delaney and Daren***

**Violet Lylybelle-**** He is, I loved Milton's character. I wish they wouldn't have killed him off. I was more upset about him than Andrea. That was good too, when he burned the walkers or 'bitters'. I've enjoyed writing Merle and Gavin's relationship. I think Merle secretly has a soft side…somewhere deep inside. Haha.**

**BethAmber123-**** Thank you!**

**Onyxus-**** I'm glad you thought so. I felt like I haven't mentioned much about her past recently. **

**HermioneandMarcus-**** Thank you!**

***If I forgot any reviews or missed them somehow, I'll reply next chapter***

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Carl said quietly. "You just…I mean…it scared me. Aunt Marie, I don't want you to go anywhere. And I thought…I thought if I didn't care anymore…I couldn't get hurt." She couldn't help but wrap an arm around him and kiss his head. They were sitting in Carl's cell while Gavin played a game of poker with Daryl and Merle.

"I know that seems like it would work…but running from your problems doesn't fix them. The same as putting up a wall doesn't keep you from getting hurt. You just feel this unbelievable amount of guilt for shutting that person out. And you blame yourself…it's just…" she buried her face in her hands.

"Do you know from experience?" Carl asked. He wasn't sure how else to phrase it as he pulled her into a hug.

"My dad…y'know the grandpa you never really knew?" Carl nodded. "I was sixteen. My grandmother had died two years ago, and I still hadn't moved on, so to speak…so I shut everyone out. I just couldn't handle letting myself get close to anybody. And just one day…he…was in a car accident. Some drunk guy t-boned his car…I blamed myself."

"It wasn't your fault. That guy shouldn't have been drinking."

"But I ignored him. That day I was supposed to go to Boston with him on his annual trip…and if I would've been going, he would've left earlier because we always ate at this little café in the airport…"

"You had no control over it." Marie sniffed, she was so much more emotional when she was pregnant, and she hated it.

"Let's talk 'bout somethin' else, hm?"

"Yeah," Carl smiled softly. "Michonne's one of us, y'know."

"Oh is she?"

"Yeah, when we went on that run…she was really helpful, and look what we got," he pulled a bag out from under his bed. Once he unzipped it, he pulled out a framed photo. Marie looked at it sadly. It was the five of them. Lori, Rick, Carl, Shane, and herself were all smiling happy around a table at the King County Café. "I thought Judith should see her mom. And, this way Gavin can see his dad too."

"She helped you get this," he nodded. "This is really great, Carl."

"Babe," Daryl said, walking into the cell. Marie turned her attention to him. "Rick wants to talk to us 'bout somethin'."

"Oh, okay. Are we good here?" she asked Carl.

"Of course we are, Aunt Marie."

"Good," Marie followed Daryl out to where Rick was waiting. He stood nervously for a moment and then looked at his two counterparts.

"I wasn't completely honest with you two yesterday, or the rest of the group," he confessed. "I need to tell you two the truth-"

"Why us two?" Daryl asked.

"I can trust you the most…You're the people I can count on." Rick paused for a moment. He wasn't quite sure which way to take this. He knew what Marie's reaction would be if he told her the truth. She'd be in hysterics. He could level with Daryl and get him to help. "We need to go scope out Woodbury-Just Daryl and I. Marie, I want you to hold down the fort here."

"In the middle of the day?" Marie asked skeptically.

"Yes. Trust me on this, Marie. I've got a plan. I just want you to keep things in order. Glenn is a strong man, but he's not you. You know what decisions have to be made while we're gone…please just do this for me."

"Okay, I'm in," she couldn't really argue. She'd promised Daryl two years of staying put. "Am I free to go?" they could both tell she wasn't really ecstatic about being left behind. Especially given that Daryl and Rick were going.

"Go on," Rick tried to give her a reassuring smile. She was slightly annoyed that she got called out of talking with Carl to be put on babysitting detail. "Not you," he said to Daryl when he started to follow.

"She's right, y'know. Why are we goin' out there in the daytime? Night's best."

"We're not. He gave us an out. We can be freed of fighting him, so long as we hand over Michonne."

"It ain't what we do."

"It might just have to be. We avoid a fight. I know you love my sister, and you don't wanna see her or any of the kids hurt because of him…this way we avoid it."

Daryl thought for a moment. As much as he may've hated to admit it, there wasn't a limit on things he'd do just to keep his family safe. "Alright," he agreed with a hesitant, guilty nod. He didn't even want to think about what that psycho was gonna do to Michonne.

"We're gonna need somebody else," Rick said. Daryl knew right away who he was speaking about. Merle.

"I'll talk to 'im."

"I'll handle it myself."

"I'll come with ya," Daryl knew how much of a wildcard his brother was. Hell, it was a shocker that he hadn't scared off poor Gavin yet. It was even more shocking that Marie had let Gavin be around Merle, let alone be taught to play poker.

"I got this."

Daryl nodded, deciding he was finished arguing about it. Rick's mind was made up. So, he went off in search of Marie, he wasn't quite sure where else to go anyway. He found her laying down in there cell. "Ya okay?" he asked.

"Hm?" she sat up. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired. It comes with the pregnancy, along with a pea sized bladder, and mood swings that range from joy to depression." He laughed lightly and moved further into the cell. She moved over and swung her legs off the side so that he could sit too. "So, what's up?"

"Nothin', jus' thought I'd come look in on ya."

"Did you miss me?" she asked jokingly. He shrugged. "You know you did," she made used her hands to give her a little more height and she pressed a kiss to his neck. "Have I mentioned how much I like this leather jacket on you? And I'm kinda likin' this longer hair," she whispered in his ear. "You've got that badass biker look goin' on here...it's sexy."

"That so?" he turned to her with a grin. "I thought ya was tired."

"'Til you and your fine ass walked in here," he rolled his eyes with a scoff. "What you don't think your ass is fine? 'Cause I disagree." He rolled his eyes again.

"Can we…y'know?" it was hard for him to get the proper wording.

"Since when do you ask for sex? Especially when I'm dropping every hint in the book?"

"I mean…will it hurt the…baby?"

"Nope. We're good," he didn't need to be told twice. He stood and pulled down the sheets to their cell and locked the door. He could hear a dog barking on the other side of the cell block so he could only assume that's where the kids were. _Damn dog is good for something_. He thought with a laugh.

"Daryl, can I get a hand out there?" Glenn asked. "We're setting it up so if someone tries to come through the gates they'll get a blown tire."

"Yeah, give me a minute," he turned to Marie, who was sitting down at a table with Elizabeth and the kids with the deck of cards. "I'm gonna go help Glenn," he told her.

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and followed Glenn out.

"PDA!" Elizabeth exclaimed jokingly.

"Shut up," Marie grinned and shoved her shoulder.

"Momma, what's PDA?" Gavin asked.

"People…Dat…Adore?" Marie tried.

"Yes!" Elizabeth played along. "People dat adore each other!"

"Where's the E and the O?" he asked.

"Jilly, got any 7's?" Marie tried to draw the attention back to the card game.

"Go fish!" the younger girl said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Rats!"

"This is go fish, sil

"Fish!" Marie exclaimed instead. She looked over at Elizabeth as she picked up a card. She held her hand of cards in front of her face. "You're just jealous," she whispered teasingly.

"Of it being Daryl? No. But, 'least you're getting some action."

"What kind of action?" Sophia piped up.

"Like superheroes?" Gavin asked. He had loved Captain America, Thor, and a few of the other superhero people. Not Superman though. He had always hated Superman for some unknown reason. He'd had a Superhero coloring book when he was very little and every one that was super man he'd pull out, rip to tiny pieces and throw away. Marie had never known why. It was one of those 'kids do the darnest things' moments.

"Yeah, Marie has gotten to be her inner superhero lately, and I haven't," Elizabeth replied. "Why don't you kids play while the grown ups talk."

"That's a good idea," Marie said. She didn't want to ruin all kinds of stuff for them. She didn't like lying to them, but what was she going to do? Have the talk with two very young kids? Carl and Sophia would probably need the talk soon…but Carl was Rick's kid. He could handle that. And she wasn't quite sure who was going to give the talk to Sophia.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever…" Elizabeth said, once they were at a separate table.

"I know. I'm sorry; I've been dealing with so much stuff lately…"

"You're pregnant aren't you?"

"What?"

"I mean…you're like glowing and all that…I just…Oh my gosh! I'm so so-" Marie started laughing. Loving the nervous look Elizabeth got on her face. "You suck!"

"But yes, I'm pregnant."

"Does Daryl know?"

"He was the first, thank you very much."

"Are you guys happy? Or are you just dreading it because you have to?"

"If I can ignore my fears, I'm kind of happy. I love kids. And I know that Daryl will make a great dad."

Later that day, Marie found herself alone, some how. Her only company was Dug. Daryl was helping Rick plan for their scouting mission or whatever and Gavin and Sophia were in their cell playing cards. He was teaching her poker. When she heard footsteps echoing and coming near her, Marie turned and waiting for the person to show themselves. Merle.

"Where's that kid a yers, girlie?" he asked.

"In his cell with Sophia…teaching her poker."

"Hm. Y'know he tol' me somethin'. Somethin' 'bout his daddy." Marie waited for him to continue. She wasn't sure what to say about Shane…she missed his friendship and all…but he chose to do what he did. "Deputy Shane Walsh."

"What about him?" she asked.

"Does my baby brother know?"

"Yes. I don't keep secrets from Daryl."

He was a little surprised by this. "Ya didn't tell 'im ya thought ya was pregnant."

"No I didn't, but that's because I wasn't sure…I would've told him, but he ran off with you."

"Yer still mad 'bout that?"

"No. Now, you kidnapping me, that's a little different…"

"I'm sorry 'bout that," he said quietly. Daryl had told him he needed to apologize to the people in this group, so he figured he could start with her.

"It's okay," she said with a small smile. He looked at her with knitted brows. "You're Daryl's brother. I don't have much of a choice but to forgive you. And, if we're all gonna be under the same roof, I might as well. Plus, for some reason, Gavin likes you."

"He ain't too bad neither." Merle truthfully kind of liked the kid. He was a good poker player too, better competition than Daryl.

"I'm glad," she gave him a smile. "Speaking of Gavin, I'm gonna go check on him." She stood from the table and patted his shoulder. "Don't cause too much trouble." She went up to Sophia and Gavin's cell and just sat, watching as they played poker. It was nice to do something normal.

Everything was set, Rick and Daryl were outside. "This isn't us," Rick said. "I can't go through with this."

"I'm not sayin' that was the wrong decision, but this is definitely the right one," Daryl said. He was glad that he wouldn't have to have this on his continence. "I'm gonna go tell Merle." He went back into the prison and called for his brother.

"I haven't seen him since earlier," Marie said after she walked out of kids' cell and she heard Daryl calling for him.

"Where was he?"

"In there, but I went to check on the kids," she pointed to the big room with tables and such. Daryl nodded and continued looking for his brother.

"Find him?" Rick asked. Daryl shook his head. "I can't find Michonne either."

"You don't think he-"

"He knew I'd back out."

"I'm gonna go find 'im."

"I'll go."

"You can't track for shit. I'm better on my own. Don't let Marie worry too much," with that, Daryl left the prison in search of his brother and Michonne, hoping to stop Merle from bringing her to the Governor.

Marie continued to observe the children. That was, until she heard shouting. "Kids, stay here," she said.

"Why are you here!?" it was her brother yelling. She walked into the area to see who it was. She was completely shocked to see Milton on his knees with Rick's gun to his head.

"What are you doing!?" she exclaimed.

"Marie, stay out of this!" he called.

"No! Why are you trying to kill Milton? Back up, Rick." She moved between the two. If someone was going to spy on them, or be an 'inside man' it wouldn't be Milton.

"Goddamn it Marie!"

"No, back up and let me talk to him!" Rick surprisingly did what he was told. "Milton, what's going on?" she asked gently.

"It's a trap…the deal's a trap," he said. Marie offered her hand to help him up from his knees. He took it and stood.

"What deal?"

"If you go…the Governor's going to kill you all…wh-where's Andrea?"

"Andrea? She's not here…"

"Oh God, I have to go back for her…he must've-"

"Can you back up a bit, here? I'm completely lost."

"There was a deal the Governor set on the table yesterday. If you guys gave him Michonne, he'd let you live in peace. He planned to shoot whoever went and to come here and kill whoever was left. Andrea left earlier today to come here and warn you…she asked me to come with her…but I said no. Then, the Governor threatened me as well, so I thought that maybe she was right…"

"Well, you're welcome here, Milton. I'll get you set up in one of the cells."

"What?" Rick asked, stepping back in.

"You heard me. Look, he came all of this way to warn us. I'm not going to just send him back out there. We all know that the Governor's a psycho. We're just lucky that you didn't go through with this 'deal'."

"Well…here's the thing…" Rick said nervously. "I was gonna go through with it…and I asked Merle for help…but I changed my mind. It was too late. Merle took Michonne and Daryl went after them."

"Oh God! I have to-"

"Dad, Michonne's back!" Carl called, coming back into the cell block. He was out on watch before. Marie and Rick went to check this out and once she'd made it back within earshot, the questions started pouring out.

"Where's Daryl? What happened? Are they okay?" Marie asked. She was scared.

"He went to find Merle on his own…told me not to let anybody follow him."

Daryl had gone after Merle. That much was understandable, but why had Merle let Michonne go? And where had he gone after he did so? How was Daryl going to find him? Marie was so worried and confused it was insane. She just hoped and prayed that they both came back alive and uninjured.

**AN: I actually got the idea to keep Milton alive from my eight year old sister, so kudos to her for that one, I came up with how to do so…but still she was like "why don't you keep Milton alive? I liked him…" So anyway, I'm not sure when I'm gonna get to update again. Usually I'd say Friday or Saturday…but my grandparents are coming up from Florida tomorrow and I don't see myself getting to use the internet or write in that time…they aren't leaving until Sunday morning, so maybe I'll get to update then, so long as I get to write in that time. Please don't forget to pick which names y'all like best :). **


	41. Chapter 41

**Smittendebs-**** Sorry this wasn't 'soon' by my definition! **

**Violet Lylybelle-**** IKR! I love him! **

**Tori D-**** Maybe haha.**

**Guest-**** Of all the deaths in season 3, I have to say I was most sad over his and Merle's (only cause of Daryl). Gavin is rather adorable, isn't he? Lol. I don't know yet…although, if I did that, I'd need good twin names lol. **

**Mrskaz453-**** I do too, I'm gonna have fun with his character later on. His death was much, much sadder than Andrea's…and Lori's for that matter. I don't know about that one…I agree that it was Rick's fault. I cannot believe he even considered it! And I feel that Merle was trying to prove his use, so to speak. Yeah, Rick didn't even apologize to Daryl. I hated that nobody even gave their condolences to him! C'mon people! Lol. If you ask me, Merle may've been an asshole at times, but he proved himself and he tried. Thank you! I'm trying to do my writing before they get here so I can update Sunday…or sooner if we go to like McDonalds or somewhere lol. **

**Courtney-Tamara-**** Thank you! I'm sorry, he was one of my favs too! He is my favorite dead character though lol. **

**Onyxus-**** Lol! I'm glad you thought so! **

**HermioneandMarcus- ****Thank you! **

**AN: OMG! Guys thank you so much for all of the reviews! It makes me want to write so much more! **

Marie waited anxiously for Daryl and Merle to return. They couldn't just not come back. She needed Daryl here; in fact, she didn't know what she'd do if she lost him. Her heart ached just at the thought. She was sitting at one of the tables with Gavin, Sophia, Elizabeth, Jilly, and Milton.

"I'm sure your guy will be back. He doesn't seem like the type that goes down easily," Milton said as he lifted his glasses back onto his nose.

"Thank you," she gave him a nervous smile. "He is…but the Governor has how many men?"

"A lot," he didn't want to put a numerical value on it. That would just worry her more. But, he knew Merle; reckless, however affective. If Daryl was like him in the affective department, he truly believed they'd be okay.

"I don't know Daryl as well as you do," Elizabeth said. "But, I do know that there isn't anything he wouldn't do to get back to you and the kids."

"I hope that's enough," she appreciated the comfort; but it was just still very frightening. She stood deciding sitting was trapping too much. She needed to pace.

"Momma, where ya goin'?" Gavin asked.

"I'm just going to walk outside, okay? You sit here with Milton and Elizabeth."

"Okay," he said nervously. He wanted to tell his mom not to go. He could tell that she was nervous and all, but he wanted her to stay by him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she kissed his head lovingly and took Daryl's crossbow that'd he'd given her with her. She walked out to the courtyard Daryl and Merle would have to pass through to get into the prison and paced. She heard footsteps behind her and turned on her heel. It didn't really matter who it was, but she was curious.

"You okay?" Rick asked his sister gently. She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm still mad at you," she mumbled. And she was, he was going to give Michonne to the Governor!  
"I know," he looked at his feet.

"Did Daryl know all about your plan?"

"He didn't agree with it, but I didn't leave him much of a choice but to help me. He was doin' it for you and the kids."

"It still wasn't right. But, at least y'all didn't go through with it. Well…you weren't…until Merle stepped in."

Rick nodded. "I guess we have two options now. We can fight or we can flee."

"That's where you're wrong. I guarantee he's got the roads blocked. We're fighting."

"Listen, you, Carl, Judith, Elizabeth, Gavin, Jillian, and Sophia are going to be protected. I will make sure of that. And, if nothing else, you two can raise the children. You all will be somewhere far away when this war actually does start. I know you can take care of yourself, but you're pregnant and I know that Daryl will want the same thing."

"I don't want anyone dying at my expense," Marie couldn't bear it if Maggie or Beth died because she was off location.

"It's not like that-" as he spoke, he saw her freeze. Her eyes were focused in the distance and he followed her gaze. A lone Daryl came walking, he was solemn and tense; anybody could see that even from this distance. Usually Daryl was good at hiding his emotions but he wasn't even bothering. Marie finally regained her senses and moved hurriedly over to him.

"Daryl, are you okay?" she asked carefully, noticing his depressed look.

"Merle…he…" Daryl lost it for the second time that day. And, as much as he hated it, he allowed Marie to pull him close as he sobbed on her shoulder.

"It's okay," she soothed. She wasn't positive what she was telling him was okay, but her maternal instinct took over. Daryl pulled back and wiped his cheeks. She wiped hers too, only then realizing she was crying too. It must've been her pregnancy. She gave him a small, reassuring smile. "Now, what happened to Merle?"

"He…he's gone, Marie. The Governor killed 'im after Merle killed 'is people, let 'im come back as a walker…"

"Did you-" he nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" he shook his head. "I'm hear if you do, okay?" he nodded again.

"I know," he gave her a weak smile. She wrapped her hand around his, and started to walk towards the prison. "Can we jus' stay out here for a bit?"

"Sure," she agreed. As they walked in silence, it gave them some time to think. Their silence wasn't uncomfortable in the least, it was actually kind of calm, soothing even.

"I think I want a girl," he commented after about fifteen minutes.

"Oh yeah? Rough, tough, Daryl Dixon wants a girl?" he gave her the smallest of laughs. "I'd be happy with a girl. I mean I already have Gavin. Although, it's not like we get to pick anyway."

"Mm," he agreed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and patted her stomach.

"Y'know what I miss?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"All of my pictures…I know it's silly, but they're memories, y'know? Gavin was an adorable baby…and I miss those pictures."

"Where are they?"

"Back at the farm, I assume. I had them in my bag in your tent."

"We shoul' go get 'em. Y'know, when this whole Governor thing is solved."

"We should," she agreed.

"Hey Daryl," a voice called and they both turned around. Michonne picked up her pace slightly to catch up with them.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Merle told me to tell you to take care of that baby of yours," she stated.

"When did he tell you this?" Marie asked, confused.

"When he let me go. I think he did it for you two…" Daryl nodded and turned back around. He didn't really want to hear more about Merle. It only saddened him. He was the only person that Daryl had really known his whole life. He lost his mom when he was young, he moved out the day he could, but Merle was always there for him. He may not have been much, but he taught Daryl everything he knew. Merle wasn't the best role model, but at least he tried.

"I wanna be alone for a while," Daryl said to Marie. She looked at him uneasily, but then nodded.

"I'll be right inside if you need me," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him some space. Everybody grieved differently and if Daryl's way was being alone, or whatever, she'd give him that. She couldn't imagine losing her brother. Rick could get on her nerves sometimes, but she still loved him. She went into prison and reclaimed her seat at the table.

"Is Daryl back?" Gavin asked. She nodded. "Is Merle?"

"Honey," she said gently.

"I'm going to go get some food," Milton said.

"Yeah, me too. C'mon Sophia, Jillian," Elizabeth said. They could both sense something was up, and the mother and son needed a moment alone.

"He died, didn't he?" Gavin asked sadly.

"Well…um yes, sweetie. He was tryin' to protect the group."

"No…not Uncle Merle!" the little boy cried. Marie scooped him into her arms and held him close as he sobbed. She rubbed his back, trying to soothe him as much as possible. "Who am I gonna play poker with?"

"I'll play poker with you," she offered. "Or Daryl…"

"It's not the same…" he sobbed.

"I know baby," she whispered. Marie rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. Gavin continued to cry, breaking Marie's heart with every sob. She hated when her son cried. Maybe it was part of being a mom, or maybe it was just Marie thing. And it was even worse that she couldn't do a thing to make him feel better.

"Why…why momma? Why did M-Merle have to…" he couldn't even finish his senses before his tears over took him once more.

"What's the matter lil' man?" Daryl asked when he noticed Gavin's attachment to his mother.

"M-Merle…" was all he said. The little brown haired boy attached himself to the older man. As Daryl took Gavin and sat down, he noticed the tears on Marie's face and pulled her into the hug. She wasn't positive why she was crying, whether it was because she was upset over losing Merle, or if it was Gavin's tears that were affecting her. Daryl pressed a kiss to each other their foreheads.

That evening as they all ate, nobody said much of anything. Gavin was constantly attached to either Daryl or his mom and he hadn't stopped crying for more than two minutes at a time. Daryl, Marie, Sophia, Gavin, and Milton sat together.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Milton said to Daryl, who just nodded.

"Gavin, sweetie, you need to eat something, okay?" he pulled away from her a little and shook his head.

"Why do all the bestest people have ta die? Daddy…Merle…I just wish nobody had to die…"

"I do too sweetheart, but, there's nothing we can do to change it. So right now you need to eat your food. I'm sure we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"My belly doesn't want me to eat," he said.

"Well your belly needs to let you eat. Please Gavin."

"You need to eat too," he countered. "So does the baby," he put a hand on her stomach.

"I'll eat as long as you do, deal?"

"Okay," he agreed.

"That a boy." She kissed his head and they both ate their noodles. Dug sat patiently next to them, begging for food.

"Damn dog," Daryl muttered as he tossed him a bit of the canned meat. He wished the roads weren't blocked and there wasn't the danger of the Governor to go into the woods. He hated this canned shit. Dug ate the meat eagerly and whined for more.

"Momma, can I give Dug a noodle?" Marie nodded.

"But you eat the rest." The little boy nodded and Marie threw some of her canned meat to the dog.

"Take yer own advice too, babe," Daryl said.

"I miss squirrel," she sighed.

"Mm, me too," the blue eyed man agreed.

"You ate squirrel?" Milton asked curiously. He wasn't sure what meat the men that hunted for Woodbury brought back, but he was almost positive that it wasn't squirrel meat.

"It's healthier than hotdogs," she pointed out. "We've eaten owl too, any meat we could."

"That is very true," Milton stated.

"Gavin are you tired?" Marie asked after a short while and noticed he was almost falling asleep in his food. He nodded. "I'm gonna take him to bed," she said to Daryl.

"Momma, can I sleep with ya an' Daryl?" he asked.

"I don't-"

"Go 'head. I'll jus' go on watch or somethin'. Don't see myself fallin' asleep anyway," Daryl said.

"Are you sure? I mean…if ya wanted to talk 'bout somethin' or…?"

"It's fine," he assured her. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Marie looked at him imploringly. Daryl nodded. "I love you."

"Love ya too," he said quietly.

"Nighty night, Daryl," the brown eyed boy said, hugging the older man.

"Night lil' man."

"C'mon Gavin," Marie said and the mother and son started to walk away.

"Marie?" they both turned at the sound of Sophia's timid voice.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can I sleep on the top bunk in your cell?"

"Of course." Sophia started to pick up her bowl.

"I got it, go on," Daryl said.

"Thank you. Good night Daryl."

**AN: Okay, sorry it was short. And I lied…there'll be two chapters after this! I've got the finale to do, and then there's an added chapter I have. Although, I may just put whatever I do after season three on this same story. Anyway, thank y'all for reading. Please review! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Guest-**** Thank you! That is very true…I might very well do that :). Killing Milton isn't in my plans as of now.**

**Mrskaz453-**** I agree. Rick is one of those characters that can get on my nerves at times, but I read somewhere that the Ricktatorship is over at the prison and Daryl and Glenn will be more so taking the reigns next season. So I'm excited for that. Of course Marie and Gavin are there for Daryl, she may not have really liked Merle, but he was Daryl's brother. And, he was there for her with Shane. **

**Tori D-**** Was that between Season 2 and Season 3? Where Daryl said that he loved Marie?**

**Onyxus-**** Thank you. I am very nervous for what's gonna happen in 4, I'm scared for who they'll kill off! **

**Smittendebs-**** I probably won't until Friday.**

**AN: This chapter was difficult to write…I didn't really know where to go with it…so sorry if it's a little choppy? Is that the right word? You'll see when you read it…**

"What's the matter?" Marie asked when she noticed Carl's angry tossing of things into his bag.

"What's it to you?" he asked with a thick acidity in his voice. "You just sat back and let it happen! And now that bastard killed Merle too!"

"You're talking about the Michonne thing, aren't you?" She kept her voice composed. And, she figured she could chastise him about his language later. He was clearly overly angry at the moment.

"The Michonne thing?" he repeated. "Is that what you think this is? This isn't a game, Marie! That was her life! And you guys were just going to let God knows what happen to her!"

"Carl, I didn't even know about it! Okay? I was just as in the dark as you were! So there is absolutely no reason to go off on me."

"I saw my dad take you and Daryl outside to talk! Don't lie to me."

"And he didn't tell me anything about it! He told me that he and Daryl were going to scope out Woodbury and that he wanted me in charge here. I'm just as pissed at your dad as you are!"

"What about Daryl? He clearly had a hand in this," Carl scoffed.

"Daryl also lost his brother out there. I can't just put him in the dog house and throw away the key, Carl. That's not fair. Besides, he was only doing what Rick told him to do. Daryl is loyal like that…"

"You put him on a pedestal! He's not that great Marie!"

"Carl!" she exclaimed. She had no idea what his problem was! She was under the impression that he liked Daryl, at least a little bit. And, she also thought that it was teenage girls that had mood swings from hell, not boys! She just prayed that Gavin wasn't like that. No, Gavin would be hustling the group. Not that that was much better, but he wouldn't go from blissful to livid in the blink of an eye. "That is not okay, Daryl has done more for this group than anybody else, okay? I don't put him on a fucking pedestal! He's human, he makes mistakes. Should he have done what Rick told him as far as Michonne when? Maybe not, but that doesn't give you the right to judge."

Carl scoffed and slung his bag over his shoulder. He started to try to brush past Marie but she wasn't having it. "Move please," he said.

"No. We aren't done talking. I may not be your mom-"

"My mom's dead. I don't need to deal with anybody's shit," he tried to move past her again. No luck.

"Carl Chandler Grimes, no matter how much you wish or even how much you act like an adult, you aren't. Okay? The fact of the matter is you're a kid, and I will always see you as that little boy that used to come over to my house, rip his diaper off and pee in my potted plants. So, you're not getting off the hook that easily. Sit your ass down."

"I never peed in your plants," he said.

"Oh yes you did! I'd leave the room for one minute and I'd come back and you'd be 'watering'-as you put it, my potted plant." She waited for some sort of reaction, embarrassment, but nothing. He sat there, on the bed, in silence. "Carl, listen to me," Marie moved over and knelt down to his level. "You are very intelligent, a great shot, and you will be a great man someday. But that day, isn't today. I know you feel like you need to grow up, but it's okay to be a kid still. Look at Gavin and Sophia. And, I know you're mad, and that's okay too. I wanna wring Rick's neck myself, but you cannot go around being wrong at the wrong people. Be mad at your dad, the Governor, whoever. Just make sure it's for the right reasons."

"Did I really pee in your potted plants?" he asked, looking up at her. She chucked softly and nodded.

"Oh yes. I had to get rid of them all, made the whole place smell like urine. As soon as you could walk, you'd rip that diaper off and streak too. This one time, your mom came and picked you up, I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, and you were running butt naked. Lori looked at me like I was insane and I just shrugged and said 'What can I say? He hates clothes'."

"I don't remember any of that," he said.

"You wouldn't you were very little."

"Did I spend a lot of time at your house?" Marie nodded.

"You were there just about every day. I worked nights, so I was free during the day."

"We should get out there…shouldn't we?"

"Probably," she agreed. "C'mon," she stood and so did he.

"Where are you going during all of this?" he asked. There were different groups at different locations.

"I'm with you, actually. I'm the driver." Carl nodded and they came out into the courtyard. Daryl started approaching, and Marie turned to her nephew. "Why don't you take your stuff to the car? I need a moment." The younger boy nodded and did as he was told.

"I know ya ain't happy, but it's for yer safety," he said. He tightened the strap on Marie's bullet proof vest-which he'd requested she wear for safety.

"I know. I trust you, Daryl," she gave him a weak smile, and pulled her hair tie from her hair. She took his right and slipped the rubber band around his wrist. "For luck." He pulled her into a hug, he was worried, even if it was believed that she would be safe, he didn't know for sure.

"Gavin already lectured me 'bout keepin' safe," he said once they separated.

"Did he now?" Daryl nodded. "That's my boy," she said proudly. "You're okay, right?" She felt like she had to ask. She hadn't seen him alone much today, and yesterday was rough.

"Guess so. It's jus'…Merle ain't ever done nothin' like that his whole life."

"Maybe he was becoming a better person," she offered. She'd gotten the full story that Merle took out a lot of the Governor's men. "Or I don't know…but no matter what, he could've very well saved all our asses. So, for that, I'm grateful."

"Yer the only one, they don't see it that way," he gestured to the rest of the group.

"Well they're simple minded assholes, what can I say?" he gave her a small smile. There really wasn't anything he didn't love about her. She was so different for almost anyone else-in a good way. And, she always knew what to say, or what not to say. She gave him his space, but he knew that she was there if he needed her. "You be careful with my asshole brother though."

"Will do. Be careful with all the kids, an' this one," his hand lightly pressed to her stomach.

"Of course," they gave each other a quick goodbye kiss and went their separate ways. Daryl to his bike, and Marie to the red SUV. They would've taken the Hyundai, but it didn't fit all of the people they had. She hopped into the front seat and saw Elizabeth to her right, Beth was holding Judith in the seat behind her with Carl at her side, and Gavin and Jillian were in the very back seat with Milton. Somehow he'd ended up in the group that was being protected, rather than doing the protecting. "Everybody strapped in?" she asked, receiving a chorus of 'yeah's and one 'yes' from Milton.

Marie put the car in drive and started to pull away, she drove to the secluded area that she and Rick had agreed upon. "Are we safe out here?" Beth asked.

"We should be. Although, that doesn't mean you can let all of your guard down. If there's a walker, let me take care of it. I've got a crossbow; we don't need any extra attention on us from guns."

"That means we can get out right?" Carl asked. Marie nodded.

"Be careful," she warned. "Stay vigilant."

"Mommy, what does vigilant mean?" Jilly asked.

"Watchful or alert," Elizabeth replied

They all made their way outside the vehicle; Beth continued to carry Judith, refusing to leave her in there unaccompanied. As they waited, gunshots blasted in the distance. Marie knew that they would have a surplus of walkers, but they could be dealt with afterward. Marie was the first to hear the rustling of leaves, but Carl was the first to react. He moved swiftly, on light feet to a bush, where he ducked. Marie motioned for the rest of the group to do the same as she caught up with her nephew. They both crouched, weapons ready, prepared to surprise who-or what ever was coming their way. They were mildly shocked to see that it was a young boy, no more than early twenties.

"Whoa don't shoot," he said.

"Put the gun down," Carl commanded, taking a step closer to him, weapon still raised. Marie didn't drop her crossbow, but she was extremely close to pulling Carl by his shirt collar and bringing him back alongside of her, however, she didn't.

"Just put the gun down, kid," Marie said, calmly.

"Okay, okay," he began to lower his weapon and that's when they all heard the distinct sound of a silenced gunshot. The brunette woman looked at the kid that once lived and breathed, but now only lay on the forest floor with a single gunshot to the chest, with blood spilling profusely from the wound.

"C-Carl?" she as trying to regain her bearings, but she wasn't sure how. If what she thought just happened, in fact did, she was going to freak out. "Did you just…did you just-?" she couldn't finish. It was too hard.

"He was going to hurt us!" Carl exclaimed.

"He was putting the gun down," Elizabeth said.

"Get your ass in that Goddamn car right now!" Marie exclaimed. She couldn't believe what had just happened! She couldn't rip him a new one out here, there was the risk of a herd of walkers coming down on them, so she'd do it inside the prison fences.

"I don't get why you're mad, I was keeping us safe. You, your kid, your baby!"

"That isn't your job, Carl," she said slowly. She was seriously trying not to let any more of her outburst escape. Given that he wasn't listening, she grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly over to the car. "Get in the front and buckle up," she turned back to everyone else. "Find a spot and let's go," she stated. They could all tell she was angry beyond belief. But, who wouldn't be? She feared that her nephew, the sweet young boy that used to pee in her plants and eat blueberry pancakes was slipping away. Slipping far, far, away, completely out of reach to anyone.

"Rick," Marie said, interrupting whatever conversation he was having with Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl.

"Something wrong?" she was still pissed at him, but this issue couldn't wait.

"Carl. He shot somebody, Rick. A person, not a walker a person. A young boy in his twenties came out of nowhere and we asked him to put the gun down, which he appeared to be doing so, and Carl shot him! I'm losing my mind here!"

"Okay, calm down, I'll go talk to him." She had no idea how he was so tranquil. His son just killed somebody!

"C'mere," Daryl was the first to notice her tears-likely from stress, which was intensified by the pregnancy, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "S'okay. There's gone an' there's nothin' ya can do 'bout Carl. Everybody's safe, ain't they?" Marie nodded numbly. "S'all that matters."

"You haven't known Carl since he was born…it's different for you."

"Look, people treat 'im like an' adult. Would we be havin' this conversation if an adult did this?" She shook her head. It was sad, but true. "A'right. Jus' leave it be. Let Rick handle it." He kissed the top of her head.

"Momma! Are ya still angry!?" Gavin asked, as he ran over and hugged her leg. Sophia quickly followed. He didn't like seeing his mom enraged like she was.

"I'm okay now sweetie," she knelt down to his level and picked him up, while pulling Sophia to her side. "Are you two okay?"

"Is that man dead…the one that Carl shooted?" Marie had never believed in lying to her son. Honesty was the best policy and she felt is was necessary to stay true to that even now, so she nodded. "Why?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…Carl…Carl's going through something right now, I guess."

"But why?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"He's not gone for good," Rick said. He walked back over to the family that gathered together. Somehow they all knew that he was referring to the Governor not whatever had to do with Carl.

"What? That's it? You spent like five seconds with Carl?" Marie said coolly.

"He said the boy drew on y'all. He was doing what he needed to do for the group. To keep you safe, to keep your baby safe."

"Look, Rick. The boy came running from whatever happened down there, and he was scared. I don't know if he would've actually gotten to the point of putting the gun down-Carl kind of ruined that one. But, he was just so trigger happy, I don't think he even considered the other option…"

"I don't know, Marie, we've got more stuff to worry about right now."

"Really Rick? He's your kid for Christ's sake! He's very mouthy lately! I love Carl, I really do. But, he's screaming for your attention! And you're too busy solving everybody else's problems!"

"What can I really do, Marie? We've gotta worry 'bout The Governor coming back here and killing us all!"

"When you come back, you need to be there for your son." Rick nodded and then turned his attention to Daryl.

"You, Michonne, and I, need to go get this done right quick and come back."

"Jus' the three of us?" Daryl questioned. Rick nodded. "All right." Rick moved on somewhere else, probably to talk to Michonne, leaving Daryl alone with Marie and the kids. "Yer damn dog's with Glenn and Maggie," he said.

"I wondered her he was with…It was probably best he didn't go with us…" Marie said. "I love you, be careful." She knew that Rick would want to leave soon. And, as much as it sucked, Daryl was the one that always had to go help her brother.

"Love ya too," he gave her a quick kiss and gave each of the children a kiss on the head before leaving.

Marie, Milton, Elizabeth, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Carl, Sophia, Gavin, and Jillian waited nervously for their other three people to return. The sun was starting to dip low into the Georgia sky, and so was the temperature. They all feared what could happen if the rest of their group didn't come back but the Governor did. They were low on man power, given that Rick took their three strongest people. Marie made a choice. "Milton and Glenn, I want you two to go the south side of the prison and keep watch. Maggie you come with me to the north side. Everyone else go to sleep, but be ready to move if need be."

"Momma…I don't wanna go to sleep with out you," Gavin pleaded.

"I know baby, but you need to, okay? I've gotta keep watch, you have Elizabeth and Sophia."

"But…" he decided against arguing further. "Be safe?"

"Of course," she kissed his head. "I love you, sweetheart. Be good." Marie and Maggie made their way to the north side of the prison.

"Why'd you put Glenn with Milton and me with you?" Maggie asked curiously.

"I don't want you and Glenn to get distracted from your task…Some reason I wouldn't have put Daryl with myself," she gave the younger woman a small smile.

"Gotcha."

So, the two waited on watch for hours. The sun would soon be high in the sky-it was already dawn, and they were beat and losing hope quickly. With every minute they were gone, it felt like the chances they'd return were getting slimmer and slimmer.

"Maybe we should-" whatever Marie was about to say was lost when a large bus caught her eye. It was formerly a school bus, and she had no clue what-or who, could be inside. That was until she heard the rumbling of a motorcycle. It was them. They were back. She thanked God and hurried down to the main entrance, and made just as the rest of the group did. Daryl hopped off his bike and made his way to her, wrapping her in a hug. The rest of their own group slowly made their way out of the prison, just as the people began stepping off of the bus.

"Where did you find all of these people?" Marie asked, flabbergasted.

"They were held up in Woodbury," Rick replied.

"Why are they _here_?" Carl asked, acid dripping from his voice.

"They are going to be staying with us," Rick announced.

**AN: The next chapter should be out Friday. As for the first chapter of the sequel (I'm still trying to come up with a title). Hopefully I'll have one by the time I update next. And, (I'm kind of a review junkie here…just saying) if I get up to 200 reviews, I will post the sequel on Friday with the new chapter, otherwise y'all may have to wait like a week 'cause I'm going camping, and my grandma brought up the fact that we might not be able to get internet at the campground. I've got a question for y'all, should I continue to do the review replies in the sequel? I mean is it like important to everyone?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Mrskaz453-**** He does. I just have a feeling (in the show) he's gonna get a lot worse once season 4 starts. I agree, but Marie can't exactly give it to him…she's not his mom. I feel bad for him too, but in the apocalypse, nobody's safe…Rick is kind of a dummy in my story. But, I didn't make him visit crazytown, so that's the trade off, lol. It probably won't be the last time Carl makes an ass of himself. **

**Guest-**** Thank you! I'm not quite sure where the plant thing came from lol.**

**Oreoandivory-**** Thanks so much! That all really means a lot to me!**

**Smittendebs-**** Um, I think it'll pick up about a month after this one ends. I don't want to rush into the baby being born…**

**Violet Lylybelle-**** (Chapter 41) Me too! Everyone else I was watching it with just stared at me like I was crazy! If it weren't for Daryl's reaction, I may not've been too upset…(Just like with Lori and Rick's reaction). He may not like people touching him, but I'd like to think with Marie it would be different. (Chapter 42) IKR! We'll see about that lol. Thank you!**

**Tori D-**** Daryl already told her he loved her, remember? At the very end of chapter 28…**

**Onyxus-**** Lol, I will try to put more of those moments in there. **

**TWD fan (Guest)-**** I'm glad you love it, and I don't think I could just leave it where it's at!**

**darkgirl102-**** I'm glad!**

**SierraDixon (Guest)- Thank you so much!**

**BamBamYouAreDead (Guest)-**** Aw thanks! And I'll add that name to the votes :)**

**AN: So, I started off writing this completely differently with the idea that I had. But, I realized that it would be much better for the first chapter for the sequel, so I left the three pages I had to work on this. On another note, the people from Woodbury on my story, likely won't be accurate to what they will be on the show, but we haven't really met them. And, this chapter is likely to be short, because of the fact that I had to change my plans. And, I'll probably post the sequel today too. It will be called "Kill the Dead, Fear the Living" (I'm bad at titles). And I know I said that I'd wait until Friday, but I had time now, so I figured why not?**

"This is insane," Marie said. She was so happy that there were so many more people _alive_. It was terrible what the Governor had done to the rest of Woodbury, but at least they older people and the children were safe.

"It is quite fortunate that they are here now," Milton agreed. The two were standing on the balcony in cell block D where the rest of their now larger group would be living.

"See? Aren't you glad that you came here?"

"I am," he agreed, giving her a smile. Marie was a good friend, and if for nothing else, he was glad that he was here to be her friend. "It's a shame about Andrea though," Marie only nodded. She wasn't Andrea's biggest fan. That was no secret, but she could tell that Milton was upset so she wouldn't say anything.

"Are these people good? I mean they aren't like the Governor, are they?"

"They are very good people," he promised.

"Then good."

"Um, excuse me," a southern accented, feminine voice said from behind the two. Marie turned around to see a woman in her late forties with a teenage son, about sixteen.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Marie asked.

"There aren't any more open cells in this block," the older woman said.

"Um, hm," Marie thought for a moment. "Why don't y'all come with me? I'm sure we have something open in my cell block," she suggested. The two nodded and followed her. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jessie, and this is my son, Judd."

"Hello, I'm Marie. I have a son, he's three and his name's Gavin. How old are you, Judd?"

"Not to be rude ma'am, but how is it that you have a three year old son…you don't look more than eighteen."

Marie laughed softly. "You're too kind. Actually, I'm thirty, and taken."

Judd didn't believe his ears. There was no way that this girl was thirty. But, no matter, it was polite to answer her question. "I'm seventeen. I would've been out there yesterday…but I can't shoot a gun."

"I can teach you if you want," Marie offered. She felt that no matter what, every able body should be able to shoot a gun.

"I'm not sure that that's a good idea," Jessie said.

"With all do respect, I get it, he's your son. I'd teach mine if he was old enough. But in this group, everyone that's old enough has a gun and can shoot. We have two thirteen year olds that do. I really don't mean to be rude, but we have the Governor to worry about."

Jessie didn't say anything, but Marie heard Judd whisper something to her. "Fine," she said. Marie turned and gave her a reassuring smile as they got to cell block c.

"Daryl?" Marie asked when they approached the blue eyed man.

"Hm?"

"There's an open cell in here, isn't there? Jessie and Judd don't have one."

"Yeah, right this way," Daryl led them to the final empty cell in cell block c.

"We might need to clear out another cell block soon!" Marie laughed.

"Me an' Rick are later."

"Oh, well be careful." Daryl nodded. They hadn't gotten much time alone since before everything with Merle, and it was strange to both of them. "Have you seen Gavin?"

"He's outside with the rest a the kids, Elizabeth's out there too."

"Can you get them two settled? I need to go check on him."

"Sure," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and they went their separate ways. Marie made her way outside and observed as Sophia, Jilly, Gavin, and some of the other kids from Woodbury played. She walked up beside Elizabeth.

"Hey," the black haired woman smiled. "It's sweet, isn't it? That they all get to play?" Marie smiled and nodded. She also loved that Dug jumped right in and was barking happily, loving the attention of all of the kids.

"I'm glad we found everyone. I think we can all be happy…don't you agree?"

"Yeah, this is a new beginning for us…so to speak. Maybe this can be a life worth living again…I mean not that it wasn't before, but it's not just for us and select others…"

"Exactly…I wonder if any of them are a doctor…or a nurse. Everything will go a lot more smoothly now."

"Mm hm," Elizabeth agreed.

"Mommy, watch!" Jilly exclaimed and then she tried to do a cartwheel by the hill, unfortunately she fell. "Hold on, I can do it!" she called back, noticing her mother starting to move towards her. She went for a second turn, and actually did it that time. Marie and Elizabeth both clapped enthusiastically.

"That was great, sweetie!" Jilly smiled proudly and began doing more cartwheels. "They grow up so fast," Elizabeth commented.

"It's rather tragic," Marie smiled. "They're kind of forced to grow up now though…"

"Very true…I'm just glad that they get to have some time to just be kids."

They both heard footsteps approaching behind them and turned swiftly. "Oh, hi Daryl," Marie smiled.

"Hey babe. Let's go huntin'. Could use some fresh meat 'round here."

"Okay," she agreed. "You don't mind to look after Gavin, do you?" she asked Elizabeth, who only shook her head. "Gavin!" Marie called. The little brown eyed boy came running.

"Yes, momma?"

"I'm gonna go huntin' with Daryl. I want you to stay here and play with the other kids. Be good for Elizabeth."

"Okay," he said and ran back to the little group. The couple then made their way into the woods, both of them with their crossbows. Daryl began searching for tracks of any kind, and once he found a set, be begun to follow them, Marie in tow.

Daryl and Marie didn't return for three hours, but they had a pretty good haul. "Proud a ya," Daryl said. Marie had shot her first deer.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it with you though."

"Just tracked it, ya got the shot." Before the apocalypse, Marie would've felt extremely bad for shooting any animal. But now, they needed the meat, protein was key in survival. Plus, she could take pride in the fact that she shot the poor creature in the eye, and it didn't suffer any. "They'll all be happy 'bout some real meat."

"That is true. I'd say we did pretty good." The only thing Marie hated more about hunting was having to shoot a cute, little, fluffy bunny. Gavin was going to kill her. He absolutely loved bunnies, any small cuddly animals for that matter. "You might wanna skin these outside if you don't want Gavin to like attack you."

"_I might wanna skin these_. Nuh uh, yer helpin'."

"This again?" she complained.

"Mm hm." They walked into the now deserted courtyard and took a seat on a bench. "Since ya don't really wanna help, will ya go get me a plate fer this?"

"Will do!" Marie hopped up quickly. This was another one of those moments when she realized how much her life had changed. When she was little she loved splashing around in the mud with Rick and Shane, although she also loved to have tea parties with her stuffed animals. Once she got older, she'd ride four wheelers and drink beer, but she also enjoyed getting her hair done and getting manicures. But now, she kind of felt as if she'd lost that highly feminine side of herself. Now, she was always dirty all the time and she killed things…it was very odd. When she grabbed a large plate and walked back outside, Dug followed her. She just rolled her eyes and returned to her place next to Daryl.

"Expected ya to be in there longer," he commented.

"I know I have to help," she replied. As odd as it was, she knew that she needed to help with the end process of the hunting.

"That ya do. I see ya brought the damn dog with ya."

"He followed me. I can put him back in if you want." Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, jus' start with that squirrel," he said, pointing to one of the carcasses. She picked it up and took out her knife. By the time she actually made the first cut, her stomach churned upon seeing the crimson blood. She stood and walked away to vomit. She didn't remember being this squeamish back at the farm. She returned to her space and started to pick up the squirrel body, but Daryl took it instead. "Think I might be takin' that spoon back," he said jokingly.

"Ass," she shoved his shoulder. "This is 'cause of your baby," she said, realizing why she was nauseous.

"Couldn't do that to ya anyway."

"Mm hm," she looked at him with slanted eyes.

"Girl, I love ya an' ya gettin' sick over a little blood ain't gonna change that."

"It better not," she grinned, and kissed his cheek.

"Ya can go in if ya won't. I'll take care a this."

"Really?" He nodded. "Okay, c'mon Dug."

"He can stay," Daryl said. Marie looked at him with raised eyebrows and he simply shrugged.

"Okay," she said and walked back into the prison.

**AN: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I know it was short, I'm sorry but I have the first chapter of the sequel to get done (and I completely had to change what I was gonna do in this chapter). Please review. They are very greatly appreciated! **


End file.
